Shikon Jewel high
by lilmama-the one n only
Summary: alot changed her.she thought she would stay in the shadows. unoticed and not trusting a living soul as always.but can she be proven wrong? will she learn to trust again? even love? or will things turn for the worst? read! read!.I/K, M/S, K/A,and S/R pairs
1. one hell of a year

Lilmama: imma be real with yall, I absolutely do-

Fli-byrd: -*growls*

Lilmama: -NOT own inuyasha! s-see? I said _NOT!_

Fli-byrd: …………

Lilmama: *sweat drop* and..um….I-I like..um….I like TOTALLY don't own him!...and uh…

Fli-byrd: *glare*………

Lilmama: *gulp* ..u-uh..I'm h-hoping that um…my cousin..don't…_kill_….me?

Fli-byrd: *ice glare*&*growls*

Lilmama: OKAY!, OKAY! I apologize!..but uh…you're not gonna uh…..you know….do anything….-!?

Fli-byrd: (dark aura surrounds her)

Lilmama: *gulp* um….you know…t-try anything…that um..don't need to be done..heh,heh….a-are you?

Fli-byrd: (fire starts to surround her as well)

Lilmama: *multi-sweat drop* um..o-kay…so?...um..how's it goen? Anything you wanna talk about?

Fli-byrd: (gets darker)

Lilmama: …*sweat drop*… (starts to shake)...I-I......

Fli-byrd: …you….you did it…

Lilmama: I-I d-d-did wh-what?

Fli-byrd: I'll KILL you!! *growls* (steps forward)

Lilmama: (steps back) I-I did what!? (Stumbles back on her butt)

Fli-byrd: (takes another step)

Lilmama: c-come on man! Just what the_ hell_ did I do?!- (flinches)

Fli-byrd: (holds out bagel that has a missing bite size out of it)

Lilmama: ?!!?!!?!!?????????

Fli-byrd: you did this…._my._BEGEL!!!!!

Lilmama: (blinks twice)….huh-?

Fli-byrd: YOU BIT OFF MY FUCKING BEGEL!!!!!!!!

Lilmama: …w-wait. what?......................WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!

Fli-byrd: (aura and fire disappears)?!?

Lilmama: (bangs cover eyes) ….heh, heh………heh, heh, heh…..heh.

Fli-byrd: wait, aren't you the one who did it?

Lilmama: (gets very, VERY dark) WHY YOU SORRY ASS EXCUSE OF A BEGEL EATING BITCH!!!!!!!(cracks knuckles)..oh you're gonna get it….. -?!?

Fli-byrd: (is long gone)

Lilmama: hmph! wimp……(becomes bright) *smiles* now, enjoy the story!

Note to readers: this is my first inu-kag fan fiction yet! So I hope you like it! especially the person who inspired me to write this,** inukag4eva2282** I thank you and hope you guys enjoy! *smiles!* and Christina (she owns fli-byrd) if you read this yeah this is qaneisha S. hope you enjoy

* * *

**-*one hell of a year*-**

_Beep!, Beep!, Beep!, Be-!_

A young boy dressed in forest green pj's with short raven hair snuck quietly into the dark room for his daily "job". Squinting his eyes in the dark, he quickly located the bed and smirked tip-toeing over to it. Peering down at the big lump sitting at the head of the mint green bed, he crouched down. His brown orbs gleaming with anticipation and amusement, muscles tense, and his mind focused on one thing. Opening the gate way to _. Waking his sister-_As what he calls it.

Just as he was about to pounce. He lost his balance at the sound of a voice. Well not _a_ voice, _her_ voice. More like a growl. "It seems you're at it again. huh sota?" he winced at the sound of the anger in her voice. But smiled nervously ignoring the fact she **MIGHT** kill him. Quickly standing he pulled his self together and spoke with a low but stern voice. "I was only coming to wake you for school." he could see a dark feminine figure sitting in the corner across the room. Her blue orbs shone brightly with anger. But, underneath the anger he could also see worry and sadness. Worried of being rejected and sad _from_ being rejected. Sota's eyes softened. '_oh, so she has been thinking about showing her true form…_' he then felt a pang of guilt wash over him. '_is she really _that_ afraid of being herself now?_'He was the one who talked to her about showing her true form since they moved to Tokyo. This was yesterday morning-but anyway. He couldn't help but feel it was his fault for the state she was in. but he was thinking since they were moving a place with humans, demons,-even _hanyous.-_ That she could be herself. '_so much for that..' _

Yes. Kagome, his sister, was an inu-hanyou. A miko/inu-hanyou to be exact. Sota sighed before walking over to her dark green curtains and flung them open to let in some light. Surprised she didn't protest. And also that she was_ already_ dressed for school! She wore dark wash skinny leggings; black, purple, and blue spaghetti-strap tank tops overlapping each other. (Blue on bottom, purple over that, and black on top. I LOVE doing my clothes like that.) with a dark wash half jacket to go with the jeans and black heel boots. Other than the bangs that stayed in her face. (like inuyasha's) Her long wavy, raven black hair was pulled into a high pony tail and was in one big braid, stopping just above her butt. On her face she wore blue and purple eye shadow on each eye (they over lapped each other. I got this idea from another person. But it really is pretty! I tried it.) and only little pink lip-gloss.

But the main thing that stood out was her necklace. It was silver with the letter "k" surrounded in paw prints that had sapphires in each one. It was one of the gifts her father left her before he died. (other than his demonic powers of cores.) and her most prized possession. Scoffing Kagome slowly stood and walked over to her dresser. grabbing her white hair brush. Sitting down on her cushion chair she sat her long tail in her lap and carefully brushed out her silky raven colored tail before turning to look at sota. "I can't do it." She told him simply. Sota on the other hand stared at her confused. "what? Brush out your tail!?" Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed. "no, _baka_. I mean I'm gonna wear the _transura_ ring." The _transura_ ring was a ring made specifically for kagome. It hid her demonic aura and brought out her human/miko side. While hiding her hanyou and full demon sides. It was a gift from both her parents. Sota's mouth formed a perfect "o" before it fell serious. "yeah, I was thinking about that just then. Listen, I know how you feel about all this. And I'm not saying you have to do it. All I'm saying is you should at least _consider _being yourself."

Kagome only absently brushed her tail. "But _I am_ myself sota." She didn't even glance at him. Sota's brows furrowed. "that's not what I mean. Yeah you're yourself _now_. but I'm talking about in _public-_" "-Sota. I go into my human form so I could _learn _to use my miko power. Do you know how much power I have as a miko?" she paused to hear him mutter a "duh." Sighing she continued. "In my human form I can learn to control it is well as my hanyou powers. Back then I didn't even know how to bring forth my spiritual powers." Her voice was low on the last part as her eyes flashed with hurt and anger. but quickly vanished.

Sota remained quiet. Wondering if he just imagined it. "I know kagome. And yes you do. But you know how to use your spiritual powers now! You can switch forms! " Kagome just shook her head before placing her brush down and looking through her dresser. "There are still things to learn about my powers sota. I may know how to shoot arrows, sense auras, and even a few spells. But there are still things I could learn do more than that. Maybe even have new techniques. never know." Sota stood frustrated. Man was his sister stubborn! She could at least _try_. right? what's the worst that can happen? But then he realized what it was………..

"…_you're afraid...."_ he muttered under his breath. But knew she could hear him seeing her black triangular dog ears on the top of her head twitch backwards slightly. And her muscles tense.

She finally turned to him. But when she did, he regret even speaking.

Her face showed no emotion but her eyes were cold. Looking closer they seemed……hurt? _"Damn!"_ he cursed himself. he should've known she'd act like this. ".._i'm….afraid?.."_ she only repeated his words sounding almost lost. filling him with more regret. Her expression then became a mixture of emotions Sota couldn't recall. "…I'm afraid?!." She scoffed. "..am I supposed to act like nothing happened?! Act like I actually _belong_ here!? That people don't '_despise a lowly hanyou'_ like myself!?...." despise herself, her eyes started to swell with tears. "….act like…like…" the tears started to cascade down her face. "..like I wasn't the reason for my own father's _death_?..." she choked on the last word and clutched her necklace as her bangs covered her eyes.

Sota reached out to her but froze when he heard her chuckle. "he's gone because I was weak." She spat out the last word. She looked up at me with sad and painful eyes. "…he's gone because I couldn't help him….**HE FUCKING **_**DIED**_** IN **MY ARMS BECAUSE I WAS HOPLESS TO STOP IT!!!" Sota jumped at her outburst. "…after that I strived to become stronger. After mother's marriage and death, I _promised_ myself to become stronger and protect the only person I have left to live for…." More tears streamed down her cheeks but she didn't sob. "you are the only one I have! So, YES! I am afraid! I'm afraid of being put down like my father! And that was just because he protected me like a father would! No matter what I was. He would do anything to protect me. Even if it caused his life…."

Kagome sunk to her knees. her shoulders shaking, and eyes covered by her bangs. Sota quickly went over to her and engulfed her in a warm embrace. " but that's not all…" she pulled back to look at him. " I'm afraid of losing you. I train as a miko so I can protect you when I can't be a hanyou. And in demon form…." She shook her head at the thought. "…even if I can control myself in that form, It won't be necessary and it's dangerous…." Kagome wiped her eyes and slowly stood. "besides I think I prefer being demon a secret." She smiled sadly at him "I can't really trust anyone no more-besides you…." Sota stared up at her. His face twisted with grief . "I'm sorry kagome…." She only gave a small but reassuring smile while pulling him to his feet with one hand.

"you had the right to know…" kissing his forehead she walked back over to her dresser and picked a silver ring in the shape of a paw print with a sapphire embed in the middle of it and silver swirls around it. It was made to go with her necklace. As from her father. The _transura_ ring.

She slowly slid it on her finger. Closing her eyes she waited for a familiar feeling to rush through her before she opened her eyes to see her reflection. She smiled softly at the familiar face that stared back at her. Her skin was a shade lighter giving her an angel look. Her sky blue orbs were now a strong but soft brown; her cute black ears that usually sat on top of her head was now replaced with human ears. Which pained her deeply. Her claws were now human nails; fangs no more; her long, silky tail vanished; and her senses dulled ho human's level. Now that's one thing-other than her ears-she hate.

She turned to look at sota with a slight laugh from the dumbfound look on his face. He then shook his head and walked towards the door. "I'll never get hoe you can do that…" he said with a sigh. Kagome only shrugged and tapped on her ring. "Power of the ring little brother….power of the ring…." she nodded solemnly to add effect. After only a few seconds they burst into a laughing fit before Sota checked the time on my white alarm clock. "I should go get ready for school now." He said after they finally calmed down. Kagome nodded before grabbing her leather gloves and following him out her room.

"we're taking the motorcycle today huh?" Sota said with a smirk. Kagome nodded. "yep! run along now. Breakfast will be ready soon." She ruffled his hair with a teasing smile. He pushed her hand away with a scowl. "don't do that. And stop talking to me like I'm a kid!" Kagome rolled her eyes. "Listen _kid_, you may be 14 but _I'm_ 17. Compared to me you _are_ a kid. So suck it up." She gave her famous "Kagome" smirk she gave when she knew she was right. And that it bugged you. "well apparently you don't" kagome's eyes went wide before she scowled at her brother.

Sota smirked before slowly baking away from the fuming Kagome. "Aaand…that will be my cue to go!" Kagome smirked again at his retreating form as it disappeared behind his room door. before turning to walk down stairs and start on breakfast. On her way she played with her ring. Staring at it in deep thought. _'..I wonder if I end up showing my true form like sota said I would?........maybe-……nah, I doubt that'll happen……not after that accouter back in Okinawa……that's never gonna happen again. I'm sure of it!' _looking around Kagome realized she was already standing in the middle of the kitchen.

"Oh! well, that was quick." Taking out some pots and pans. Along with some food from the fridge, she started on breakfast. Kagome slowed her pace as her dream flowed back into her head. She became tired just thinking about it! She sighed and continued her cooking. _'this is going to be one hell of a year…'_

* * *

((:**a.c. / well there you have it! The first chapter. *sigh* me so proud of me self….lol anywayz, I wanted to show some sister/brother love in this chapter. Even though they're only half brother and sister. There is a lot more to come soooo………………REVIEW!, REVIEW!, REVIEW!!!!!! Need at least five reviews for the next chappie!**

…***puppy eyes*…*sniff*….pweeeze?.......**

**Come on…………………**

**You know you wanna…………………**

**DO IT OR I WILL EAT YOU!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! *evil smirk*…..so you better do it….**

Till next time!,

~*lilmama*~


	2. show yourself not your appearance

**((: heeeelloooo readers! First of all I would like to say that I am very heart broken….*sniff*…i-if you didn't know inuyasha is……**_**done!**_**..Gah!...*sniff*..Sorry…caught up in the moment…*smile* on the bright side I couldn't have asked for a better ending! Weelll…I could have-but anyway. If you haven't watched it yet (if you really haven't you don't deserve to be an inu-kag fan..just saying….) **_**!!!!!**_** FOR GODS SAKE PEOPLE! don't you want to know who inuyasha ends with? (even though it's completely obvious…) but even though its over we still got something to look forward to. The **_**English version!!!!**_** Yay! Imma watch it again! In **_**English!**_** *clears throat* like I was saying……..what was I saying?........OH! um just for the heads up. In case you didn't know already this story is NOT I repeat **_**NOT!!!!!!!!**_**-FOR KIKYO LOVERS! don't get me wrong I do have **_**some **_**(just a little bit..) respect for her. So you won't see her unless I want some drama…..which will be all that time…heh,heh. but maybe not in this chapter. my choice. *shrugs* Soooooo…..with that said I really thank you for the reviews and a special shout-read-whatever!-out to '**animeroxs Rin-Sessh and Inu-Kag**' thank you for adding me to your favs and I hope you enjoy this chappie! and I thank the rest of you too. So with that said…….is there anything else?..nope! I hope you guys like the story. enjoy! *smile!***

**A.N.T.R((: sorry it took a while to update. It suppose to have updated the 31. Again sorry. enjoy!**

* * *

**~*show yourself not your appearance*~**

A beautiful mixture of yellow, purple, and pink covered the star sprinkled sky as the sun peeked over the horizon.Kagome zoomed through the streets of Tokyo, enjoying the feel of the air hitting her face as her black motorcycle purred underneath her.

Flying pass a sign that said "_welcome to Shikon Jewel High" _she let out a deep sigh, thinking back to her earlier event with Sota……

~_flash back___

_Kagome was leaning on her front porch door frame tapping her foot in aggravation. 'now I know it doesn't take him _that_ long to take a shower, brush his teeth, and throw on some clothes!' closing her eyes she let out a deep sigh."calm down kagome…" _

"_A little eager are we?" _

_Kagome frowned. "so much for calm…" she opened her eyes to see a certain _cute_ 14 year old boy. standing at the foot of the stairs._

_Kagome pushed herself up. rubbing her temples in the process. "I so don't have time for this." She gave a calm/annoyed look to 'the boy'. "okay who the hell are you and where is my stuck up little brother." _

_Sota rolled his eyes. "ha-ha. Very mature kagome…... And who you callen stuck up? If it's anyone? It is you." He crossed his arms with a raised brow._

_Kagome scoffed. "okay...1) why the HELL would I be your so called 'eager'? And 2) why the hell are you wearing that?" he only smirked as she eyed his wardrobe. _

_He had on dark wash baggy jeans with a chain hanging out the side, a blue short sleeved collar shirt with the two first buttons undone so you can see his oddly hot for a 14 year old-chest (odd for her brother that is.)a silver chain necklace that had a diamond "S" hung from his neck, With white and blue Reeboks and to top it off, a silver Rolex on his right wrist. _

'_What the hell!? A silver-!?' "uh…Sota-or whoever you are-" "-SOTA!!" he smacked his head as if saying –my-sister-is-helpless!- _

_kagome rolled her eyes. "okay! Fine! Sota. Whatever!-just!....tell me. why are you dressed like a celebrity rapper?"_

_sota sighed. "Do i looking like this _not_ bring back any memories?" of course she knew…but didn't want to believe it. _

_But as always, _

_despite herself, _

_those memories flashed in her head. Taunting her. And feeling her with……anger? _

_Sota stared at her in bewilderment as she shook her head fiercely. "no, no, NO!!" she looked up at him. "I know __**exactly **__what you're thinking. Well you can stop thinking it!" _

"_why." He surprisingly asked her with a calm-bored like face. And she knew what that face meant. _

_She clinched her teeth, eyes slanted. "I should be asking you. So why do you want me to change so-so…..SUDDENLY!!!!" sota stared at her with a drop-dead-serious face, silent. 'annnd here we go again…..' he sighed inwardly._

_They stared at each other for short while (more like an eternity for kagome) keeping their gaze until sota finally looked away and sighed. "I'm not the one who changed you kagome…." His eyes looked tired._

_He picked up his blue n white zigzagged back pack and started out the door. not even giving her a glance. coming to a halt he stood beside her. Still looking ahead. _

"_..you did" he finished. his voice disappointed yet firm. _

_Kagome remained silent. For once there was nothing for her to say. Sota frowned. knowing he hit a soft spot. yet again. _

_But hopefully………………………._

_He shook his head slightly before sighing with a forced smile. "I just…" his voice was distant "….i just wish I could get to see a little of her again…….." Kagome stared at him. Not knowing who-or what he was talking about. _

"_Who?" her voice came out like a whisper. almost afraid of his answer. _

_He stared at the sky. It was a mixture of dark blue and purple. dark enough to see the stars shine through. _

"…_.kagome." he stated simply._

_She jumped a little startled at the call of her name…….wait…..'is he-?.......is he talking about…_me_?!' _

_Before kagome could utter a word sota pulled on his helmet before starting down the porch stairs._

"_let's go. Don't want to be late." His face was emotionless. like it always was when he was upset. _

_Kagome sighed before bending over to grab her white and silver zebra strap backpack with her name imprinted on the front in green. "whats-?" she picked up the familiar black case before opening it and running her hand over it hesitantly, but gently... _

"_..Mija…" she breathed._

_She smiled to herself. But soon frowned. 'I haven't touched you since……' breathing deeply she closed the case and stared hard at it. "maybe I-should I take it?..," she thought among herself._

_BEEEEEEEEPPP!!!!!!!_

"_AHHH!" Kagome jumped to her feet, snapping out of her thoughts. Realizing what it was she took a deep breath before trying to calm her racing heart. She poked her head through the door. "SOTA YOU _BAKA_!!!!!!!" Kagome shook her fist at him as he sat on her black motorcycle looking BEYOND bored and roaring the engine 'innocently.'_

_Kagome scowled at him before pulling on a pair of dark shades and walking out the door. Grabbing her bag and 'Mija' in the process while locking the door. _

_Slinging them over her shoulder she quickly went over and climbed on her 'dark angel'. (her motorcycle. that's what my cousin named hers. It's cute though.)_

_Sota smiled brightly at her noticing the black case around her shoulder. Kagome roared the engine before turning to him with a brow raised._

"_what?" he only shook his head before placing his arms around her waist. "just thinking…" kagome stared at him before shrugging it off. Not wanting to push the subject. "okay.." she answered awkwardly. _

_But sota didn't care. As long as she show at least a little of herself? he was fine. Sota tighten his grip around her and rested his head on her back._

_Kagome smiled softly to herself as the engine roared one last time before she speed off to the streets of Tokyo……....._

_End of flashback_

Kagome sighed before she realized she was coming into the students' parking lot. Acting quickly as if it was reflects, she made a sharp turn into a parking space close to a hot pink Mercedes with red flames and other designs on it. Not really paying it any attention. kagome listened to her 'dark angel' purr under her while relaxing in her seat.

…..well at least tried to…..

"HINTIE!!!!!" A girl screeched as a slap echoed through the parking lot.

Kagome slowly rubbed my ears surprised she wasn't DEAF by now. and HAPPY-AS-HELL! that she wasn't in demon form.

After quickly recovering, kagome turned to see where the ear splitting yell come from-

What…..

the….

Hell?!……

looking over to the pink n red Mercedes, she saw a brown eyed girl a little taller than she. The girl was about her age with long brown hair pulled into a high pony tail, dressed in a pink t-shirt that said "wat cha looken at?!" in white bold letters, a light wash jean skirt that stopped 4 inches above her knees, and pink flats.

If you asked me, I'd say steer clear of the beautiful yet psycho bitch.

But judging by the fuming girl and the mysterious boy with short black hair tied in a small ponytail. wearing a purple t, dark wash jeans, and black newbalances- lying _unconscious _on the ground…..

With a huge lump on his head…..

A red hand print on his right cheek…..

And left hand twitching….

The girl had a pretty good reason.

Kagome sighed and chuckled to herself. "another boy that can't keep their hands to their selves…." Just when kagome was walking past them the same brown head girl stopped her.

"h-hey! excuse me?" kagome stopped in her tracks and turned to the unknown girl. "hi!" she stopped in front of kagome with a friendly smile. "um hey." Kagome replied with a small smile.

"you must be new here. My names Sango taijiya" "kagome higurashi" kagome eyes traced passed her.

To the still unconscious boy on the ground.

The girl-sango was it? Noticed this but didn't even bother to turn. Instead she just waved her hand absently. "oh don't worry about him he'll be fine.

I arched a brow. "really? You knocked him out cold." Sango nodded. "yep. watch this…." She walked over to him and kneeled down to whisper loudly in his ear.

"if you don't get up. You're not getting any more of my homemade triple chocolate chip cookies………"

He still laid there.

…._ Sango style."_ She finished.

He sprung up in a millisecond!

"no, no,no,no,no,no,no. NO! please sango-dear I can't live without them!!!!" he was practically on his _knees_ begging.

I had to strife a laugh as Sango smirked and rolled her eyes. "oh you're pathetic! Stand up!" he stretched his hand up to her with an oddly straight face.

Sango scoffed. "I'm NOT helping you up." But that didn't faze him. Sango sighed and to my surprise pulled him up like she did it every day. Which she probably did.

They both walked back over to me but Sango stood in between us. "okay! As to let thi know _I'll_ be introducing thee today." She started off with a lot of emotion.

I sighed/laughed at her actions.

"Miroku this is _kagome higurrrasji!" _she rolled my last name like she was French_. " _And Kagome. This is_ mirrroku hoshima! _Or as I call him_ hoshi-sama! _or_ lecher!" _I chuckled as miroku rolled his eyes.

"you can call me roku if you want though." He replied with a flashy smile. It kinda creeped kagome out until….

**-SMACK!!!!!-**

"_YOU PERVERT!!!!!!_"

…that.

A now again fuming Sango yelled waving her fist at miroku-which flew across the parking lot by the way-angrily.

'_whoa…note to self: NEVER get on sango's bad side' _"…damn. I didn't know you were that strong…are sure you're not a demon?" kagome eyed her as sango automatically smirked and turned to her.

"positive." Kagome raised a brow. "Then what are you? A normal human?" sango shook her head with a slight laugh. "I'm human kagome." Kagome only rolled her eyes "no. I me-" "I know what you mean." Sango cut her off.

" Im a demon……"

Kagome stared at her confused. "but I thought-"

"…slayer." sango finished. Kagome nodded before going through her stash on the side of 'dark angel'

"here." She tossed a green apple to sango who happily caught it before leaning back. Biting it absently. Her mind began to trail back to sota's true but painful words.

"…_..I just wish I could bet to see a little of her again…..'_

It played over and over in her mind. Making her even more depressed. _".._have I really changed?...." she muttered to herself. "Kagome?"

Kagome pulled from her thoughts and looked to see sango staring at her. Her eyes were filled with worry. _'Kah! Don't need nobody's sympathy…'kagome thought angrily _

"are you okay?"sango's voice was thick with worry.

Kagome's teeth gritted but she calmed quickly. "Y-yeah. I'm fine." kagome tried her best not to sound strained as she quickly breezed past sango. "w-wait!..you don't need…you know..anyone to show you around?"

Kagome stopped and gave her a side glance.

Oddly it became quite. And it made sango more nervous by the second. She bit her bottom lip as she found the ground pretty interesting at that moment.

After a moment kagome opened her mouth to speak gut quickly shut it. "do I need anyone to show me around?" kagome was mostly speaking to herself but she stared at sango. Plus she could hear her.

Sango sighed. She looked disappointed. "listen you don't have-" she stopped talking when she saw that kagome was facing her with a friendly smile.

" I'd like that. Besides, I don't think I know this school too well." Sango's eyes lit up. "really?! Great!" she walked over to kagome. "we should get going then. Come on!" she grabbed kagome's hand and started towards the school building-which by the way was _**HUGE**_!

Kagome opened her mouth to protest but…

_I didn't change you……….you did…._

Sota's voice played in her hind over again. Kagome let out a deep sigh. '_maybe I did change….' _

Sango turned to her with a small smile. " you okay?" kagome looked at her with a true smile.

A smile she hasn't used in years.

'_Even if I don't show my true appearance….'_

"yeah, I'm fine…"

'_..at least i can show my true self.'_

kagome noticed sango stopped and woke up miroku-who was lying on the ground unconscious-by kicking him in the head.

"get up you lecher." Sango told him in a monotone voice. miroku placed a hand over his heart. "Oh how you hurt me sango!" He responded with a hurt-like expression.

"oh please!-" kagome smiled to myself at their childish argument mildly amused.

"come on sango." kagome cut off her argument with a slight laugh as kagome grabbed her by the arm and pulled her toward the school. Which seemed to surprise sango at first but she quickly recovered.

"sure." She turned to glare at miroku. "Come on you Lech." "I'm coming my love!" sango rolled her eyes as kagome giggled. "..moron..." sango muttered under her breath.

"you guys must be dating." Kagome asked with a amused smile. "NOOOOO! No, no,no,no! we are NOT dating. We're only friends." Sago looked away trying to hide her blush but kagome saw it anyway.

"ohhhh riiight." Kagome replied with sarcasm. Even though she didn't mean to show it.

Sango playfully hit her in the arm. "and what is_ that_ suppose to mean!" she chuckled out.

Kagome grinned. "nothing!" she added quickly. As they were laughing, Miroku finally caught up to them. "sorry for the wait ladies." Sango scoffed "yeah we're _all_ sorry you couldn't have been any later."

Miroku grabbed kagome's hand. "miss kagome. I think we wasn't introduced properly." He kissed her hand in a gentleman-like gesture.

Kagome on the other hand was unmoved. "yeeeeah right." she pulled her hand from his grip before sango would murder him.

"I think we were introduced quiet well. Don't you think _hoshi-sama?"_ kagome batted her eye lashes for effect.

Sango and kagome erupted with laughter at the dumbfold look miroku had on his face. But after it died down kagome patted miroku's shoulder.

"I may be pretty. But I'm not dumb." Miroku smiled sheeplesly.

Sango placed her arms around her shoulder. "I like her already. don't you think _hoshi-sama?_" she and kagome burst into a fit a giggles. "alright, alright." Miroku rolled his eyes.

"but really though. What was the fuss about at the car?" kagome managed between laughs.

Sango calmed down and turned to kagome. "you see, miroku's a _HUGE_ lech. He'll grope any pretty girl he see. So don't ever turn your back to him cause he'll take advantage of it." She glared at miroku to warn him.

Kagome nodded. "hah!...is he really _that_ terrible?!" sango rolled her eyes. He'll also ask them to 'bear his children'…stupid lech.." she balled her fist angrily.

"he didn't do that to me. And he isn't doing anything now." kagome pointed out. sango patted her shoulder.

"kagome, kagome. As you said before. You were a very smart girl not to let him get to you.-plus the fact that I would Torture him, then kill him slowly, cut off his head, stuff his body it a bag, carry it the to the pacific ocean, dump it there and watch it sink, then use his head as a platter to hang over my fireplace with the other animals as a warning to other boys as I relax in my big chair and sip tea."

Kagome blinked a few times. _'okay….even if it was my _worst_ enemy. I would have to say……………..imma TOTALLY steal that idea.'_ But still………

"wait. Other animals? And can you even do that!?"

sango smiled evilly. "oh yes. Other animals my family keep as trophies. You see I am a demon slayer. I can make it happen……"

kagome sweat dropped. " but of cores I'd only do that to miroku." Sango added quickly. Kagome nodded. she could understand that.

"but don't you think that's a _little_ bit too much." Kagome asked awkwardly. Sango stared at her for a long time. Then automatically she started laughing.

"you're kidding right? even if miroku DIED he would come back and haunt you in your SLEEP while asking: _'_will you bear my children?_'_" kagome smiled at her joke.-or was it? Anyway she still thought it was funny.

"but miroku's not saying anything now." sango stepped aside to let her see miroku.

He was staring-no gawking at a group a girls with a huge perverted grin on his face like he won the sweepstakes ……

Kagome stared at him dumbfolded while sango just nodded her head. "and I rest my case." Kagome nodded "you sure did."

Sango walked over to miroku and dragged him away by his ear.

" I am loving the la-ow!, ow!, ow!, ow!, OWWW! What gives sango!" miroku asked/whimpered. "shut up you lech." Was her only reply.

She came over to me and checked her watch. "we got 13 minutes till the bell ring to go to class. So! we should head to the front office to get your schedule" Kagome only nodded.

Sango smiled then faced miroku. "I'm going with kagome don't cause any problems." She let go of his ear and walked into the school front building with kagome.

"do I ever do such things?!" miroku called after her.

"YES!!!!!" sango called back. Kagome shook her head. "he is something special isn't he." Sango nodded "yes he sure is." Sango glanced at kagome out the corner of her eye.

"so kagome?" kagome turned to her with a smile. "hm?"

"Tell me a little about yourself." Kagome's face paled a little but she succeeded to keep her smile. "a little a-about…myself?"

* * *

**((: dun!, dun!, duh!!!! What will our little kagome say? Only I know.((I'm evil! Mwahahahahaaa!!!) lifts pinky to lips) and that's the second chappie! again I'd like to say thank you for the reviews even though It's not that much. But I did get close to my number. And I wanted you guys to enjoy another chapter for the great reviews! Also again, I am still sad inuyasha has come to an end. *holds back tears* but we as the fans of inuyasha, will always keep him living on inside us! (and not like that for you perverts out there!) but anyways, the next chapter will be up soon! **

**now if you'll please click the review button below before you become my next meal. *smile***

……**and did I tell you I broke out of jail two weeks ago?**

………**and I'm serious I'm getting hungry….*stomach growls***

***Licks lips and stares at readers hungrily* **

**ja ne!....for some of you…**

**~*lilmama*~**


	3. what some know some don’t

**((:ac hello my wonderful and tasty readers! First of what I'd like to say is that I know a few of you was freaked out about me breaking out of jail. ::sweat drop:: well you can chill. it was only a joke. I repeat **_**only a joke**_**! Second, I'd like to thank the ones that reviewed this story and some that added me to your favorites. I am very glad you like my story so far and hope you will like this chapter even more! So with that said I thank you guys again, I was never in jail (came close though……..kidding!), and please enjoy! Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: man I don't even get why we have to say this! Agh!!! We all know that our lovable hanyou does not belong to us! *sob* they just want to rub it in!!!! Whaaaaa!!!**

When kagome is talking to her halves:

_**Full demon side, **_

_Hanyou side, _

'_Kagome'_

* * *

**~*what some know some don't*~**

Kagome walked through the halls along sango in silence.

'_I can't believe this girl! We only share our names, do a little talking here and there, and NOW she want my whole freaken life story?!'_

_**Well that's what it looks like… **_ her full demon retorted.

'_what the-!? Why-the-HELL!, are you here!?'_

_**Talking to you. What else genius?.. **_Her full demon rolled her eyes.

'_GO A-WAY!! I don't have time for this….and really. Why are YOU here!? usually you don't even come here when I'm in human form!'_

_**So? i got bored. Besides, I gave you the time off this morning.**_

'_gave me the-? Look. you can torcher me all you want LATER. But just go away for now!'_

_**Why? Cause of our "human friend"? **_her full demon snorted.

_Uh…guys? _Her hanyou side tried to get their attention

'_shut up! And she's not my "friend"! why do you care?!' _kagome spat back mentally.

_Guys?..... _her hanyou tried again.

_**Why do I care? Do you not remember what happened last time with our so called "friends"!!? **_her full demon shouted back.

Kagome's eyes slanted. _' yes. Yes I do remember. And I remember the name calling, the shunning, even the back stabbing. But you know what? I don't care anymore. That's why I don't have friends, or even a relationship! Nothing but sota! But of course why am I telling you when you're a freaken part of me!? I already know I only have you guys and sota to talk to. So do yourself a favor to shut fuck up and leave me the hell alone!' _kagome shouted back mentally.

Her full demon snorted and left leaving her with her hanyou half.

_Kagome?...._

'_what now!' kagome muttered_

_You might want to actually pay attention to that sango girl… her hanyou mused._

'_w- what?' _and her hanyou side was right. sango was staring at her out the corner of her eye.

'_damn!'_

_Ohh…is our little human cursing? _Her hanyou side joked.

' _oh shut up and go away!' _kagome seethed.

_Fine, fine….I'll be baaack. _Her hanyou side teased before it faded away laughing.

'_..I swear. sometimes I wonder if they _are_ really a part of me….'_ Kagome then turned her attention to sango when she saw her mouth move.

"yeah, what was that?"

Sango stared at her before repeating. "I said we're here."

And she was right. they both stood at the front office door. Kagome blinked before it returned to normal. "oh." replied casually.

Sango stared at her worryingly. '_was it something I said?' _sighing sango opened the office door and walked in with kagome dragging behind her.

The office looked like any other one would.

White walls with brown shelves sat against it, trophies and awards hanging or sitting around the room, four white cushion chairs sitting against the right side wall, a huge window on the back wall where you could see what looks like Shikon high's training grounds, with a large front desk that was dark brown sitting in front of it occupying an oddly young woman chatting solemnly on the office phone.

The woman had long silky gray hair that reached her knees, slightly milky skin, and deep violet eyes. She placed the office phone on the hook and smiled up at sango who happily smiled back.

The woman spoke with a sleek voice. "well. It's nice to see you this morning sango. And what do you have for me today?..." she thought for a moment before adding. "other than an injured miroku."

Sango laughed nervously. "ah ha…um..no, no..-sadly he came through from my 100 meter punch today…heh, heh…"

The woman rose a brow slightly amused. "oh? so what do you have for me to day?"

Sango stepped aside for her to see kagome. "you mean _who_ I have for you today." Sango responded with a chuckle.

The woman chuckled with her before looking kagome over. "so what's her story?" she placed her head on her hands while her elbows rested on her desk in a formally fashion.

"actually she's a new student. Just moved here. " Sango replied with a smile and glancing back at kagome.

The woman blinked twice before finally looking back over to kagome with a surprised gleam in her eye. "so you're the new student that transferred from Okinawa? What is your name dear?"

"kagome higurashi." Kagome responded with a bow.

The woman smiled, her eyes gleaming. "well it's nice to finally meet you miss higurashi. I am principal Tsubaki. And no need to be formal."

Kagome stood straight with a raised brow. "_finally_ meet me?"

Tsubaki laughed nervously. "why yes. aren't you the daughter of Koume higurashi?"

Kagome nodded her head slowly.

Tsubaki smiled "I was an old friend of your mother. she use to tell me a lot about you. On how beautiful and sweet you are.-Kami bless her soul." She gave a sad smile.

'_hmph! Hope mother didn't tell _too_ much…sigh….what am I kidding this wench probably knows everything!..' _

Kagome stared at her. Her face switching from astonishment, to sadness, nervousness, anger then back to….just blank.

Kagome stared at her before turning her head."Kah! It was a long time ago." Kagome shrugged it off.

Tsubaki eyes softened. _'so she is the one that was said have disappeared…..she is so much like her father just now…she even got the _kah! _just right…' _she laughed inwardly.

"so. I'm guessing you need your schedule. am I correct Miss Higurashi?" she held out a folded sheet of paper with a soft smile.

Kagome slowly turned back to her and took the paper hesitantly. "_arigato_" she mumbled before glancing over to sango who was sitting in a seat staring out the window absently.

Tsubaki stood with a sigh. "well I think you two should bet going…sango?"

Sango snapped out of her trance and stared at her blinking. "y-yes?" sango stood quickly.

"I'll leave kagome with you to show her around. I know she's in good hands?" Tsubaki raised her eye bows at her.

Sango glance at kagome with a slightly sad look but nodded despite herself. "as always."

Principal Tsubaki nodded in approval "good. I'll see you girls later." She walked out the room taking a stack of files with her.

She quickly poked her head through the door and stared at kagome. "by the way, that's a beautiful necklace kagome. Matched perfectly with your ring…"

Before kagome could respond she disappeared out the door again with a small wink.

'_..sigh..yep….she knows everything. I'll have to have a little chat with that woman….eh?!'_

Kagome noticed Sango slowly walking over to her. Taking baby steps as if she would run away.

Kagome surpassed wanting to roll her eyes and only sighed. "I'm not an endangered animal you know."

Sango abruptly froze before staring at the ground again.

Kagome slightly tilted her head. _'whats up with her?..'_

"..you don't like me do you?.." sango spoke still not looking at her.

Kagome became even more confused. "I don't like you?..." kagome copied slowly and skeptically.

'_what the fuck?!'_

Sango shook her head. "until now, you refused to speak to me.-Is it something I said?!-Something I did?

Sango was now looking at her with a pained expression on her face.

Kagome sighed before walking over to sango and pulling her into a tight embrace. Sango tensed but soon relaxed in her arms.

"sango…you..you didn't do anything. It's just…" kagome pulled away from her to look her in the face.

"you asked me to tell you about myself…..you caught me off guard,… and I completely shut you out. Like I've been doing everyone else for the last two years."

Kagome shook her head. "it's just that it's really complicated for me to trust anyone other than my little brother right now. of course I didn't mean to offend you in anyway. But finding a good friend is hard these days. So it's really hard for me.."

Sango nodded silently. "you…were you betrayed in your past?" she asked hesitantly.

Kagome sighed but nodded gravely. "yeah.."

Sango pondered before placing a hand on kagome's shoulder. "then can I ask you a favor?"

Kagome looked at sango before taking out her schedule and placing it in her hands.

Sango stared from kagome, to the paper, then back kagome blinking. "uhh…thanks. But I also-"

"we'll start off as acquaintances and work our way up? Yes. I'd like that."

Sango's face split with a grin. "are you physic too?" kagome shrugged with a smile. "never know. I'm _full _surprises."

'…_a lot of 'em..'_

Sango's smile widen as she grabbed kagome's arm and walked out the front office. "well i hope to find out." She teased back.

Kagome smiled softly at her and allowed herself to be dragged by the demon-slaying girl.

A frown tugged on her lips at the thought in the back of her head nagging her…

'_those surprises are soon to come out too….'_

* * *

**And that's chapter 3!!! Sorry it took a while guys…*puppy eyes*..and I feel really bad about that…*sniff*….but,…**

***smiles* but I would feel forgiven if you would please review……*waits*…….*still waits*……..**

**Oh come on guys…….GAH!! *gasps*…CAN'T BREATH…*gasps*…I-I NEED….I-I-I NEED…..*GASP!!!*……*COUGH!***

**.**

**.**

…………**..REVIEWS!!! (stops coughing.)….*bash eye lashes*….pretty please?..**


	4. author's note

**((: hey there! I am really sorry that it took a good while to update! And no excuse is going to be told here. But I really am working on the next chappie. I was kinda stuck on what to write considering kagome's attitude and what would make my readers happy as well. But I surprisingly got past that bump and the next chapter will be posted really soon! again sorry about the wait.**

**Ja ne! for now!**

**~*lilmama*~**


	5. unanswered questions&amber eyed stranger

**((:ac hello again my pleasant readers! I know you guys are wondering, "what's up with kagome not trusting sango!" and "where does she even stand?" along with "and who's that Tsubaki bitch?"….well…maybe not that one… ::sweat drop:: anyway. You guys will get your answers. Yes I knew you would say **_**some**_** of these things. But don't jump to conclusions just yet. Now with that in your heads please enjoy this story!.......trust me you guys will love it…..looks like two new characters will be joining us….*evil smirk*..well it might not be two new characters. Hey never know, my story! *laughs in fly byrd's face.*….*clears throat*…um…like I was saying…-please enjoy the story, thanks for the reviews! (smile)…and read!, Read!, READ!**

**Disclaimer: now we all know our oh so sexy, cute eared, heart melting hanyou doesn't belong to us! I know they want to rub it in!......*mumbles*…stupid stinken….**

_**Note: also I had to redo this chapter because they cut it off short. How can they do that anyway? Well nevermind that I really hope it's fixed now so please read and review!**_

**~*unanswered questions and the amber eyed stranger *~ **

Sango stared wide eyed and mouth slightly open. I mean really!

She could not believe out of all the girls she knew, out of all the girls other than _herself_-that kagome would actually put herself in danger like that!

"kagome you're actually signing up for _d__**ojo**_?"

Kagome finished writing her name down and turned to an oddly surprised sango.

She slightly tiled her head, her brows furrowed. "um… yeah? What's wrong with dojo?"

They were at the signup sheets for different clubs students had to attend to. They have to at least to sign up for two clubs.

Sango shook her head absently. "nothing..it's just...other than me _**no**_ other girl in all of Shikon high joins dojo. Are you sure you wanna do this? Have you even _done_ this before?"

Kagome smirked inwardly.

"_you_ do dojo?" kagome raised an brow at a blinking sango.

"um…yeah. I do." She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "but-….are you sure about this?" sango stared at kagome her gaze unsure.

'_she must think I'm just an weak human….hmph!...she'll see for herself. This girl may turn out to be a little more to use.'_ Kagome smirked inwardly and turned back to the signup sheets.

"well…I'm up for anything new."

Sango stared at her shocked before shaking it off and slinging an arm across her shoulders with a small smile.

"well then…., maybe I can give you a few lessons!, but I'll warn you I will not go easy." she chuckled while kagome gave a small smile.

'_more like _me _giving _you_ lessons.'_ Kagome thought sarcastically

Sango was soon staring at her for a while, her head slightly ticked to the side before kagome raised a brow at her questionly.

"you know, you kind of look like somebody I know…" sango murmured to herself looking at her closely.

Kagome took a step back before speaking. "oh? and who would that be?"

Sango only stared at her for a while longer before shaking her head. "nobody important. Just some random girl" she lied through her teeth.

Kagome knew she was, but didn't push the subject.

'_it isn't like __**she**__ would be here of all places,….still, I need to keep an eye out.' _

"okay….. So sango?, what other club did you sign up for?" kagome asked still looking through the papers.

"well my other club is dance." Sango shrugged.

"dance?" kagome stared at her brows furrowed. _'….just great..this school have dance too?...but..I wonder…"_

Sango nodded . "uh…y-yeah. Me and a couple of friends." Her eyes then got wide as a smile spread over her face.

"oh! how bout you-"

"-join the dance club?" kagome finished. "I…don't think so."

Sango pouted. "aww kags, come on! Please!....... Oh please! Please, please, please! Pretty-

"-alright!, ALRIGHT!...just-*sigh*- don't 'please' me to death!" Kagome snapped and blew a string of hair out of her face before turning to write her name on the dance signup sheet.

"there. Happy?" she finished and turned to sango with an annoyed face

Sango nodded eagerly and jump up and down like a little kid. "yay! very!"

kagome tried to keep her composer but couldn't help but smile at her antics.

'_wait….did she-?...'_

"did you just call me kags?" kagome blurted out.

Sango stopped jumping like a three year old and swiftly turned to look at kagome.

"um…yeah…you don't mind do you?" her brows furrowed and her shoulders slumped a little.

'_I guess it doesn't sound all _that_ bad..' _ kagome pondered mentally before slowly shaking her head.

"no, I guess I don't."

Sango smiled and gave a small nod. "hey you wanna head to first period now?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders slightly. "do we have a choice?"

Sango shook her head with a silly grin. "nope!, I just wanted it to seem that way!"

Kagome shook her head with a smile and followed her through the hallways. "oh yeah. You should _really_ be an actor. You really seem to overdo it."

Sango only laughed at that. "oh yes! I like to keep the child in me alive!, but-" her face turned serious. " I **will **kick your ass if I have to."

Kagome laughed as well. "hey, I heard that." They both walked in silence until sango spoke up.  
"hey kags.-if you don't mind me asking-what's in that black case?"

"huh?" kagome looked behind her to look at her the black case.

She actually forgot she brought that with her.

"oh. that's Mija." She replied simply.

Sango stopped and stared at her with a brow raised. "mija? What's a mija?"

Kagome smiled a little and patted her case. "Mija. It's my guitar. It was a gift from my mother…"

Kagome paused. _'what the!- why the _hell_ did I say that!'_

Sango remained silent, remembering when principal Tsubaki informed that kagome's mother passed.

"oh. you play?" sango started back walking.  
kagome snapped out of her trance and soon followed. "..uh….-yeah…but enough about that. Who do I have for first period?

"you mean who do _**we**_ have for first period." Sango corrected.

'_we?...'_ kagome thought slightly surprised.

"-And we have….-English. With……mr. myoga!" sango stared at the schedule in complete shock.

No wait….horror.

Kagome couldn't help her curiosity and peered over her shoulder to stare at their schedules as well.

Kagome nodded her head enthusiastically. "….hmmm……umhm!.....umm!....wow!…really?…I can't believe this!…."

Sango only stared off into la-la land with terror. Her eyes were wide as saucers and her face pale.

Yeah, if you can picture a deer being caught in headlights?

That'll be sango.

…um!..now there's a shocker!.....aaannnd-what are we shocked about?" kagome looked over to sango with bored eyes.

But oddly sango was still in 'her deer-caught-in-headlights' position.

Kagome waved her hand in front of sango's face to only get more off **"it's the end of the world!"** look.

Kagome rubbed her temples. "_sango_….I swear to the great Kamis above, that if you don't get yo heads out of the fucking clouds that I _will_ get **miroku **to jump on you and _grope_ like there's no fucking _**tomorrow**_!"

Kagome knew that would do the trick but didn't expect the next thing.

Sango eye's-if possible- flew wider and the next thing she knew sango was on her _knees_ _**prayin**__g_ to the Kamis above.

"NOOOOOO! No one living in the entire _solar system_ deserves such cruelty!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed. "of course! And she rather let miroku have an groping celebration then spend 1 hour and 30 minutes in myoga's class."

sango glared playfully at her. "don't have to be sarcastic!" sango pouted while standing and walking again.

Without knowing they approached kagome's locker and sango propped against a few as kagome collected her books.

"what I mean is Mr. myoga can be a pain in the arse!" sango moaned like it was the end of the earth!

Again.

Kagome only sighed as she placed her guitar in her locker and closed it. "sango it's not the end of the world. I mean how bad can he be?"

and was met with complete silence.

And she means _complete_ silence.

Even the **students** in the _hallway_ froze and stared at her completely silent like she was from another world.

Hell! Even the atmosphere froze!

This school is wired.

Sango just laid a hand on her shoulder and patted it sadly before turning to the students-that still staring at kagome like she was a miroku vowing to never grope again in his life!- waving them off.

"I know!, I know. she's new." Everyone then unfroze and went back to their business.

Like she said. This school is freaken wired! WIRED SHE TELLS YOU!

Kagome sweat dropped before turning back to sango slowly. "..yeeeaah….it's decided your school is officially _**the**_ weirdest school I've ever been to."

Sango shrugged with a grin. "you'll learn to love it!"

Kagome scoffed. "that is, if I even get use to it."

Sango only smiled evilly. "..oh you will…Oh yes! The school will prevail!"

Kagome only shook her head sadly and sighed.

What have she gotten herself into?

They finally approached of what looks like kagome's first class, and walked in.

Well…if you call-having to literally drag sango into the room-walking in.

Really, what's with this girl?

Kagome easily dragged sango over to a desk (since the room was empty except two girls that was watching them with amused eyes)and forcedly sat her down in the seat.

"well, well! You finally have someone to actually bring _you_ into class huh sango?" one of the girls spoke in smooth, medium-yet amused voice.

Sango sighed with exaggeration. "..yeah…she got me." Sango muttered gloomily.

Kagome looked up to see both girls laughing and shaking her heads slowly.

The first one had sand colored skin that were slightly toned-about kagome's height-with emerald green eyes that had a warm but fierce glow to them. Along with long red hair that maybe reached below her shoulders-pulled into two ponytails and an purple Iris placed in the left one.

She looked oddly familiar.

And the next one was shorter than kagome with cream colored skin that glowed. She had long raven colored hair that stopped at her mid-back and flipped out at some places with a small ponytail on the top right of her head, ( trust me it fits her). And finally she had big coffee colored eyes that were very friendly but also spunky.

'_hmm..I wonder if their friends with sango….yeeaah.-best 10/10.'_

they both walked over to the still gloomy sango and stood there in complete silence for a few seconds before the red headed girl wacked her upside the head.

"hey! A little Physical space please!" sango glared at her while rubbing her now painful head.

The red headed girl only rolled her eyes. "like that hurt you! So aren't you going to introduce us?"

Sango stopped her painful glares to look at kagome and back to the two girls before a grin lit up her face. "oh!, sorry bout that."

Kagome-who was propped against the wall-Arched her brow, she could really care less who the two chicks was. But she kept her mouth shut anyway and waited patiently for the introduction.

Sango stood and grabbed kagome by her arm to pull her towards the other girls.

"Ayame, Rin, this is Kagome Higurashi. She's a new student here from Okinawa. Kagome?, this is Ayame U." She pointed to the red headed girl. "and Rin Na. These are the friends I was telling you about." **(:totally made up the last names. Sorry if they're kind of corny!) **

"hello! As you know I'm the one n only rin! It's nice to meet you." The bubbly black headed girl-rin gave a smile so big kagome thought her face would crack.

Literally.

"yeah, it's nice to meet you kagome. It's about time we got a girl who respected herself!" The ayame girl gave a friendly smile and held out her hand which kagome shook slightly.

"likewise." Was kagome's only reply with a small smile.

"wow. Kags, no need to be formal they're just regular girls!....rin…she's just a little jumpy sometimes. You'll learn to love her." Sango elbowed kagome softly in the side with a playful smirk.

Kagome only ignored her and turned to ayame. "what'd you mean it's about time you seen a girl who respected herself?"

"oh what I mean is…yeah! _some_ girls here do respect their selves. Buuut….there is also a few of absolute slutty bitches that "_run_" the school. Most people practically kiss their asses. Well most of the boys fuck them-but you get the point. They're the most considered popular group of jockeys and sluts-Nothen to it." ayame waved her hand absently like she was swatting a fly.

Kagome only nodded and took a seat behind sango. Ayame took the one to the right of her and rin to the left.

"so sango? Where is everybody?" kagome asked secretly bored as hell.

Sango only counted down from five with her hand. And sure enough, students started pouring into the room.

Like she said before. this school is wired.

Kagome sighed as people stared at her as they walked by to their seats.

Well most boys gawked.

But what was so interesting about her!

with each passing person made her even more irritated. If stares wasn't enough, She swear the fucking kamis above that if anyone-

"excuse me miss. But, I think you're in my seat."

That's it!

Kagome looked up with a death glare and was about to knock the mysterious person to hell and back until…

Her eye's caught violet ones with a perverted grin.

Kagome relaxed and sighed. "miroku…what do you want?"

Miroku rubbed his head and gave a long thought.

"oh yeah!, before you was about to knock the living hell out of me. I was saying you was-"

"-shut it miroku. You can sit behind ayame." Sango cut in not even looking at him.

"wha? Why meee?" ayame turned to glare at sango

"well 1.) he would be buried 6 feet under by someone if he touched rin. And 2.) I'd cut off his jewels if he did touch me."

Ayame rolled her eyes while miroku grabbed his precious jewels suddenly being pushed in the seat behind sango.

"What tha-?"

"you know if you do that, you'll regret it later." Ayame countered. Obviously not hearing miroku.

"yeeah.." sango scoffed. "_a lot _later….-hm?" sango looked up to see ayame smiling like an idiot.

And at her.

"Uh…ayame? Why are you smiling li-?"

Sango turned to see miroku sitting in the seat behind her waving with a huge grin with kagome nowhere in sight.

And she didn't know which scared her more…

"miroku?" sango's fist started to shake.

"yes sango dear." Miroku answered keeping his gaze.

Which would have freaked sango out if she wasn't angry at that point.

Sango took a calming breath. "where's kagome."

Miroku scratched his head with a nervous laugh.

"weeell…"

Sango smacked her head. "nooo! don't tell me!" she groaned

"then I won't tell you." He answered with a smile.

"TELL ME YOU IDIOT!" miroku was suddenly jerked into the air.

By a dangerous….

Seething….

Yet, beautiful sango.

"uh…s-she left?..heh, heh.." miroku breathed becoming uncomfortable.

"SHE WHAT!"

Kagome walked silently through the halls itching to get some fresh air.

Her spiritual power was fighting her demonic powers to get out and her senses was going wild!

And to put the cherry on top-She almost lost control on her demon and blown her cover!

'_dammit!' _

Was she going crazy?

No. she couldn't be. Her demonic powers-and on top of that-her _**spiritual powers**_proved that logic dead wrong.

Somehow kagome found her way to the roof top of one of shikon high's school buildings and took time to calm herself leaning on the railing.

Which she was doing poorly.

But she still couldn't grip her head around it! Was it _really_ **his** presence that she felt? And if it was what is **he **doing **here**? And why?

All the thinking made kagome's head hurt and only made her more curious and frustrated her questions wasn't being answered.

Kagome sighed. She really didn't need to focus on that logic right now.

But other than that there was only one fact that still bothered her….

'_principal Tsubaki….'_

That woman….she knew some things that she wasn't suppose to know. and kagome was surprised yet, frustrated to know why.

Kagome took another calming breath and turned to take in her surroundings as the wind brushed against her face, slightly moving her braided ponytail with the breeze.

**(: if you forgot how kagome dressed, go back to chapter1. Just sayen cause I almost forgot too….just kidding!:p:) **

Honestly, she didn't know what to do anymore. I mean keeping her _secret_ from everyone isn't a problem at this point. but it was something that was telling her, like a far away voice whispering in the back of her head. That something-anything! Was going to happen. And it may sound strange coming from her. But, she was a little shaken by this…yet, curious as to what would happen.

Kagome shook her head and sighed.

' _I guess I'll have to leave that-whatever _it_ (what happened in class)was-alone for now. but I'm _sure_ to keep an eye out now…'_

Kagome sighed and turned to go back into the school building.

'_hm…I hope sango don't go on a rampage because I left….just getting to know the girl let me know she's crazy enough to take it out on poor miroku!' _

kagome smiled inwardly at the thought. That would actually be funny to see…

"hey, what're you doing up here? A low husky yet someway sexy voice spoke from behind her

'_what am I thinking! Someone sneaks up on me and I'm thinking of how their voice Is sexy? Man I need a self check!'_

Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt the person dangerously close that she could feel their breath on her neck.

"answer my question. What are you doing here?" the obviously a man spoke again, oddly a little softer than before.

Kagome pulled herself together and quickly turned to set sight on the intruder.

That moment cocoa clashed head on with amber.

Kagome's eyes widen slightly as her breath hitched in her throat.

The sight left her speechless….

**Well that's the 4****th**** chappie like I promised! sorry for the wait guys but I had to think this chapter over adding the fact that kagome was being kind of off with sango. So a I made her a little friendlier. But sadly she has yet to trust them. But who is the amber eyed stranger? Only I will know! Before I go I'd like to thank you all for supporting my story and waiting for this chappie I really hope you have enjoyed! And please review! Ideas and other such and such is welcomed.**

**Ja ne for now!**

**~*lilmama*~**


	6. shocking answers!

**((ac: moshi, moshi! my oh so jumpy/chocolate eating readers! =D…uh oh…**

**::doges pointy objects:: whoa!only kidding! *sweat drop* anyways….. I know you guys are on the edge of your seat to see this chapter so without further to do let me say on more thing: These events you will read will shock you to no end!...you've been warned….**

**Disclaimer:……i…don't…own..inu-**

**Inuyasha: please don't say it, please don't say it!**

**Lilmama: inu-puppy! *sob***

**Inuyasha: *sweat drop* …inu?...puppy?**

**Lilmama: (nods and jumps on "inu-puppy") on with the story!**

**Inuyasha: NOO! HELP ME! ple- (gets kissed by lilmama) *turns green* NOOOOOO! RAPE!**

**Lilmama: oh shush inu! (turns to readers)**

**Readers: (some gazing, some angry, some looking like wtf?)**

**Lilmama: *sweat drop* and on with the story!...(met with complete silence)……DON'T JUDGE ME!**

**((AN: oh yeah! I noticed I made a slight mistake in the last chapter when I introduced ayame and rin. It's suppose to be Ayame Ukiah and Rin Natsua. *sweat drop* yeah I know…**

**~*shocking answers!*~**

_LAST TIME:_

Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt the person dangerously close that she could feel their breath on her neck.

"answer my question. What are you doing here?" the obviously a man spoke again, oddly a little softer yet firm than before.

Kagome pulled herself together and quickly turned to set sight on the intruder.

That moment, cocoa clashed head on with amber.

Kagome's eyes widen slightly as her breath hitched in her throat.

The sight left her speechless….

_THIS TIME:_

Kagome stared in total shock at the sight before her. as if timed stopped, she took it in.

But the main and only thing she noticed -other than his aura-was his glowing amber eyes and silky silver hair that draped down his back.

And that's what took her off guard.

His aura…

Oddly Similar to her demonic aura.

Then as if time moved forward again kagome-as if reflexes- did a sharp turn to hit the silver haired stranger-only to barely miss him by him quickly jumping back.

"what the-! Oi!"

but when he turned to look at her she was no where to be seen. Not even a trace of her scent.

but oddly….

Another one.

Kagome stopped to rest against a wall in the gladly empty halls of the school and growled in frustration.

All of this was just too much for her! With having to keep being hanyou a secret, her little brother was forcing her to "come out of her shell", a strange woman knowing her secret and some information on her murdered father, trying to still be herself except in human form and trying to trust-no scratch that- trying to get to know this sango girl, dealing with the fact that her past has maybe come back to haunt her, and to top it all off, that man that she saw on the roof.

But the funny thing is, is _that_ something was still bothering her. It was something about him….

Of course his eyes and hair was oddly rare colors but….his aura.. it was almost….like…

Hers.

He was half demon-That part was clear. But what kind and _what is_ the other half?

'_aghh! I'm getting ahead of myself!'_

Shaking her head to get rid of the annoying thoughts and sighing for the millionth time that day, kagome slid her _transaura _ring back onto her finger and waited as her hanyou form was replaced with her human one.

'_I guess being hanyou dose have it's perks..' _

**((: if you're wondering if the way she dressed change when she switch forms, it doesn't. Her hair just become longer and more silkier, along with her black triangular doggie ears and tail, and blue eyes. And when she change back to human it's the opposite-you catch on to it later on in the story. Just letten you guys know. ;D)**

Standing up, kagome checked her watch before looking down the hallways.

"they still must be having first period."

Throwing her backpack over her shoulder kagome started down the hallway.

"KAGOME!"

Kagome stopped realizing the powerful female voice.

She turned with an emotionless face to see sango running full speed with a scowl placed upon her features and miroku not too far behind with a red hand print and one too many bumps on his head-but smiling like an idiot.

Kagome's face broke into a smile at the sight-Just as she thought-He can't keep his hands to his self.

When sango saw kagome's face her eyes lit up and her scowl broke into a smile as well.

Catching up with kagome, sango took her off guard by pulling her into a tight hug sighing in relief.

"where were you? I almost had a heart attack!-plus the fact that you left me with this lecher!" sango pulled back and pointed to miroku who rubbed his neck and chuckled nervously.

Kagome only gave a sly smile before sliding out of sango's hug.

"I'm fine sango. I just needed some fresh air. And sorry bout leaving you with miroku." kagome felt she didn't need to tell about the counter on the roof. It wasn't really that important right?

Sango nodded but did notice how tense kagome was.

kagome knowing this, relaxed before turning to sango. "what is it?"

"are…you okay kags?" sango eyes her skeptically while crossing her arms.

Miroku nodded in agreement. "yes kagome, you do look a little tense. Is something bothering you?"

Kagome blinked before looking over to miroku. "n-nani?"

"don't even go there kagome. We know somethens up. You can practically cut the atmosphere with a knife. now come on, what's up?"

Sango was practically milking the information out of kagome.

'_okay, wait. That was a weird way to describe that…'_

Kagome sighed before rubbing her left shoulder. "honestly, I'm a little stressed out I guess. Got a lot on my mind lately, no big deal."

Well she was telling the truth……just…not all of it.

Sango and miroku looked at each other with worried eyes and silently decided to believe it.

For now.

That moment the bell rung for second period as the halls started to fill with students.

"well I guess we should head to second period." Miroku looked at sango and nodded before sango turned to kagome.

"come on lets go kagome. We have art with miss. Shunran next."

Kagome opened her mouth to speak but miroku cut her off.

"and before you ask, I'll be joining you ladies in the second period if you wondering why I'm probably still here."

Kagome closed her mouth and nodded in understanding.

"sooo…why aren't we going to the next class?" kagome wondered out loud noticing miroku propped against the wall as sango stood beside him looking around for something….or someone.

"oh. we're waiting for someone that oddly didn't show up this morning or at first period." Sango said absently before she smiled and waved at a person behind kagome.

"hey! Nice for you to show up. huh yash?" miroku said kicking himself off the wall and giving a friendly smile.

"yeah, yeah. Kikyo was running late and I had to pick her up….for………school." Came a low gruff, yet mysteriously sexy voice in response.

'_wait…that voice…'_

Kagome quickly turned to have cocoa clash with amber the second time that day.

Kagome's eyes widen. _'it's the same boy from the roof!'_

But this time she couldn't help herself as she took in his whole appearance.

He had sun tanned skin with a muscular body that showed through his red Scarface t-shirt (niiiiceee!...*drool*..hehe!) along with baggy black jeans and red n black Reeboks. He had a handsome face with high cheek bones (not too much to look like a girl or kagome-or a girl) with thick black eye brows, the same glowing amber eyes, silver hair-which she now know stop below his butt-and perched on top of his head were…

silver triangular dog ears?

Kagome stared at them with questionable eyes before noticing the smirk he had upon his handsome face.

'_this….boy is too full of himself..'_

Kagome pulled from her thoughts as her eyes turned to slits.

"what. are. You. smirking at?" kagome almost growled out but tame herself from doing so.

That only made his smirk widen.

"Yo roku, sans, who's the wench?" the boy jabbed his thumb to kagome with his smirk still in place.

Kagome's eyes widen while sango shook her head sadly.

'_did he?-….wench?'_

Just then miroku jumped up to stand beside the silver haired boy with a sheepish grin.

"ahhaha. Why don't I introduce you two! Inuyasha, this is-"

"don't worry about my name." kagome cut him off with an emotionless face but eyes burning with rage before it was replaces with a smirk.

Scary.

"but w-"

"no. he don't need to know my name. he rather prefer me as 'wench' then so be it." Kagome glanced at…inuyasha was it? Interesting… before turning to sango.

"wait. Do……you guys know each other?" sango quirked a brow at kagome before looking at inuyasha.

Kagome shook her head. "no. we did cross each other's paths on the roof. But, that it." She then turned to sango with a small smile. "people always criticize me, so…it doesn't really bother me." She glance back at inuyasha before turning to miroku.

"I'll see you two later." With that kagome turned around and walked through the bustling hallways disappearing in the sea of students.

"wha? Wait-!" sango tried to follow her until miroku grabbed her hand shaking his head.

"let her be for now sango. We'll see her in class hopefully." Sango sighed before turning to inuyasha. "why did you have to call her out like that inuyasha?"

Inuyasha only stared from where kagome disappeared.

"do you know how hard it was to get her to at least _feel_ comfortable around us?" sango went on sighing in aggravation.

"what do you mean?" inuyasha spoke finally turning to look at her.

"what she mean is that kagome isn't the type to trust people right off the back." Miroku spoke up. She's more of a person who stays to herself, sits back and watch. And even though you see her with us, we don't know that much about her."

"she's almost like a mystery. She's laughing one minute, quiet the next, then disappearing the other. She only count us as her acquaintances right now." sango shrugged with a sigh.

Inuyasha turned back to look through the hallways in silence before walking off in thought.

"where you going inuyasha?" miroku asked his best friend.

"I'll see you guys in class. I have something to take care of." Was his gruff reply.

Sango and miroku looked at each other and shrugged

Kagome walked silently through the halls looking for the front principal office. she needed to speak to miss. Tsubaki on her information of her father and herself.

"hmm..if I'm correct I think sango led me down this hallway then made a left…"

"I left to were?"

Kagome stopped and sighed. She didn't even need to turn around to see who was behind her.

"don't you need to be in class?" kagome spoke with aggravation in her voice.

"don't you?" she could easily make out the sarcasm in his voice.

Kagome finally turned to look at her stalker with a blank face. "look, inuyasha, if you came to criticize me. Then there's no need. It won't prove anything. You'll only be wasting your breath."

Kagome waited for his reply, when he didn't answer she crossed her arms with a quirked brow. "well?"

He only stared at her silently with a blank face. Kagome only shook her head and sighed. "as I thought." Kagome turned and headed down the hall way but upon hearing his question, froze.

"Do you want to know?"

Kagome turned and stared questionable eyes. "what….do you mean..by that?"

Inuyasha had his eyes closed at the moment before opening them. Kagome gasped at the sight.

They were almost like hers. Filled with anger and hurt.

"being criticized. You know nothing of it….not like I do."

Kagome turned fully around and took a step closer. "how do you mean?"

Inuyasha looked up at her with a sigh.

"I'm a hanyou. Inu-hanyou to be exact."

Kagome's eyes widen as she stared in shock.

'_inu…__**hanyou**__?'_

Kagome couldn't believe it. And yet…..

It's right in front of her.

**Well that's chapter 5! Like I said I would. I just wanted to add inu to the story for ya. I know you guys was waiting for him! Sorry bout that! *x* anyway- I think imma hit the hay for the night it's like 2:30 in the mornen and I need some sleep before paken my clothes for my band trip to Washington with the school. It's gonna be sooooo cool! But sadly I won't be able to update for two weeks! *sob* but I needed to update for you guys before I go. But I promise I'll update as soon. as. i. can! But right now I'll like to thank these people for reviewing and keeping me hyped up! **

**Nightfalcon222****: I'm glad this story has you thinken and that you love so far! I'm pretty sure this one will leave you wanting more! Thanxs!**

**Tina-the crazy one****: girl I knew you would send a review like that! And I am not a bad teacher. Lies! Lol anyway- I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well and leave an actual review this time? You can be so crazy…all the time.**

**Fly-byrd****: same goes for you! Counting that **_**you're the same person!**_** *sigh* I swear you got problems when it some to alex. I wonder why… ;p…and it's not because you got it from me! Lol.**

**Jocy5****: glad you like the story so far! Hope you'll love this chapter!**

**I am the wind mizuki kay****: thanxs! ;p**

**Kittychic0895****: haha! I know right? I just like making fun of myoga! :D**

**Animeroxs rin-sess and inu-kag****: thankx for da reviews and being the first one to! ;)**

**F-hazard****: glad you like me story! Review!**

**Krazy katie1****: yes! You continue to read me continue to type! Lol glade you like it. **

**And I'd like to thank all the others who reviewed as well!**

**Jane for now!**

**~*lilmama*~**


	7. keh kah!

**((:ac **_**Olay**_**! What th-!**

**::doges pointy objects and bagels:: **

***sweat drop*….okay… listen guys, I know you guys are really wanting to see this chapter and that you have questions I need to answer. But I promise to answer them at the end of this chapter and when this chapter is over I only ask one little thing:**

**Please, PLEASE! Do not kill me! I'm really going out of my way to post another chapppie for you guys cause unless you forgot….**

**I'M ALL THE WAY IN FREAKEN WASHINGTON D.C.!**

***takes deep breath* but I couldn't help myself from typing anyway so there's nothing to blame except our sexy little hanyou! (*drool*….heheh!...sooo sexay!) anyway I still hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own my sexy inu-poo! *sob* (runs to jump off a building with fly-byrd…..uhhh…on second thought…just enjoy the story!) *smile!***

**~*Keh!/kah!*~**

_LAST TIME:_

_Inuyasha looked up at her with a sigh._

"_I'm a hanyou. Inu-hanyou to be exact."_

_Kagome's eyes widen as she stared in shock._

'_inu…__**hanyou**__?'_

_Kagome couldn't believe it. And yet….._

_It's right in front of her._

_THIS TIME_

Kagome stared at him with bewildered eyes as inuyasha turned his head to look at the suddenly interesting lockers.

' _a hanyou…..he's an actual inu-hanyou?…'_

she would have never known what/who he was until now.

Kagome looked down in deep thought as she took in the –so sudden- information.

But, the problem was, is that it only left her with more questions!

For one, if he is half inu-demon, what's the other half?, Was he treated with as much shunning as she was?, But then why?, if he was shunned was it because his blood of his other half? What is his other half?

And the one that stood out the most…

Why was he telling her this?

Kagome wondered on the question the most because it made no since.

Where was the snobby stuck up boy she met not too long ago?...Unless…

Kagome's body tensed at the thought.

'_could he know of what I am?...'_

No he couldn't. there is no way he could know as long as she had on her _transaura_ ring. but she still needed to know why.

Kagome took a shaky breath before looking up at inuyasha again with steady eyes. Not letting a hint of emotion show through her face she opened her mouth and said one word.

"Why?"

inuyasha frowned but still didn't look up to meet her gaze. Honestly, he didn't even know himself.

Why did he tell her that just now?

He only shook his head.

Kagome's face softened at the look in his eyes. He obviously didn't know what she was, but she didn't want to push the subject any further. But for some reason she had a strange feeling that he was just like her.

and in every way possible.

Kagome sighed. She did hate putting him on the spot like this and giving him the cold shoulder.

Deciding to drop the questions for now, kagome walked over to stand in front of inuyasha with a calm expression upon her features.

"what? Decided to shun me now you know of what I am? Then go ahead. Doesn't bother me in the slightest." he glared at the ground with a scowl.

Kagome sighed before looking at the walls on her right, in thought.

"…..no…I'm not going to do any of those things…" she said surprisingly softly.

Inuyasha looked up with confused yet questioning eyes to see the soft expression on her face.

"you mean to tell me, Even if you know I'm a half breed, you wouldn't be disgusted?….Bull. Shit."

'_If I did I'd only be disgusted with myself….' _Kagome thought keeping a frown from showing on her face.

Kagome looked him in the eyes and shook her head solemnly. "…no I wouldn't." she sighed. "..I'm not a person to judge anyone else by what they are, but of _who _they are." She gave a small yet friendly smile.

Inuyasha's expression softened at the sight of her smile and nodded slightly.

"kagome." She said on hopes to ease the tension.

Inuyasha stared at her with confusion. "what was that?"

Kagome's smile widen. "my name is kagome higurashi."

Inuyasha whispered her name to himself.

'_kagome….beautiful, yet it fit her.'_

Inuyasha then wondered where that thought came from, he shrugged it off-briefly pushing it aside before hesitantly giving kagome a smile of his own.

"inuyasha takahashi."

Kagome felt a light blush touch her cheeks when he smiled, but passed it as nothing and nodded.

"so, where were you heading to anyway?" inuyasha spoke breaking the silence and starting a conversation.

Kagome stared at him hesitantly in thought before looking towards the front office.

'_I guess that'll have to wait for now.' _kagome sighed inwardly before turning back to inuyasha. "nowhere important. I guess I was heading to class." She answered with yet another smile before adding. "which I don't know where is."

"hm…who do you have for second period?" he chuckled half heartily starting to feel comfortable around her.

Kagome felt her heart jump at the sound before quickly pulling out her schedule and scanning over it. "umm…-art."

She looked up to find inuyasha looking over her schedule as well before smirking. "well, miss. Higurashi, I think I can help you with that, Since we have every class together except 5th and 7th period. Don't really know about 9th and 10th though."

Kagome felt a frantic feeling at the thought on inuyasha being in the same class as her.

'_what the hell is wrong with me?'_

Placing her schedule back into her backpack. Kagome took a deep breath before turning to inuyasha with a small smile. "I'd appreciate the help. Arigato."

Inuyasha nodded before pulling her in the opposite direction "no prob. Let's go."

"okay" kagome nodded and followed him through the halls.

"now students, before we start class I'd like to say welcome back to school and I hope you've enjoyed your summer!" a woman with a soft and very feminine voice announced to get her students attention.

She was a cat demon that had light colored skin, sparkly green eyes, slightly curled middle length auburn-colored hair with a pink flower placed on each side, and pointy ears.

If you ask anybody she looked teenaged herself, but all can tell otherwise when it comes to her attitude. And –disobey-and-ill-kill-you- looks. But anyway-

She smiled to herself glad she glad no interruptions, before continuing. "I'll also like to say we have a transferring student that'll be joining us in class and hope you'll show some respect.

"yeah right, probably just another 'goodie' chick." A cold-sleek sounding voice whispered and giggled with another girl.

Sango turned from her table to glare at a girl-if that's what they call it- with short green hair, greenish-violet looking eyes, pale skin and the second sluttish outfit anyone has ever seen. **((: hmm…I wonder who the first one is...*smirk*)) **

"oh please! shut that dick pipe you call a mouth yura." Sango whispered beyond annoyed with just hearing her voice.

Yura turned to glare at sango with a snarl-which in sango case was better looking than her regular look but could still kill.

"can't say a damn thing cause it's true." Sango scoffed.

Ayame giggled before hot-fiveing sango. "nice!"

Yura sneered before turning to her snobby friend who friend kagura, who dressed just as slutty as she did with a "hmph!"

Kagura was another snobby follower like yura. She dressed just as slutty with ruby red eyes, sandy pale skin, and black hair pulled into a messy bun with two feathers sticking out the side. Even though she looked and sometimes acted older with all the makeup and her calm-like attitude, she was just as slutty and bitchy as yura and their 'leader'.

"bitch.." the kagura muttered with a glare at sango who turned to stare at her with fire in her eyes.

"oh, I got yo bitch! You conniving-" miroku cut her off by grabbing her arm and whispered for her to calm down.

"calm down! why should I calm down!" sango whispered harshly.

Miroku only pointed to the teacher who was staring-yeah, more like glaring at her with dark eyes with a look that really could kill or she'd do it herself.

Sango laughed nervously while rubbing her neck. "uh..sorry?" she spoke quickly while putting up her hands as to block the killer look her oh-so-nice- teacher was giving her.

"miss taijiya, I expect you start paying attention instead of promising deaths to other students." Her voice came out almost like a hiss.

"you're one to talk with that look." Sango mumbled.

"what was that?" ms. Shunran snapped back. Most likely hearing her.

"nothing!" sango answered quickly. "but, what about them! They wanted to start a fight so I said I'd give them one….their _last_ one." She murmured the last part.

Ms. Shunran sighed before flipping her hair over her shoulder. "I know and I'll speak with them after class. And you too." she added. Her voice getting deep.

Dangerous woman.

"any who! Like I was saying before, we'll be having a new student and I'll like for her chaperone to bring her in so she can introduce herself." He mood changing swiftly while turning to smile at the door.

Odd.

Outside the door kagome and inuyasha looked at each other before inuyasha shrugged.

"ready for her wrath?" He asked grasping the door handle.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I'm not scared you know."

"sure you aren't." inuyasha responded with much likely sarcasm.

Inuyasha opened the door letting her walk in before he did.

Most of the room gasped at seeing the new girl as likely seeing _her_ with _inuyasha takahashi_.

"class, I'd like you to welcome our new student."

Kagome walked over to the teacher while inuyasha went to sit at the table.

"kagome higurashi. Transferred from my hometown Okinawa. If you have any more questions come to me and ask-but most likely I won't answer." Kagome spoke with a smooth, yet firm voice before turning to the teacher with a small smile. "I'm also glad to be In your class."

Ms. Shunran could only stare with blinking eyes not knowing what to say, counting kagome was a new student. "um..nice to have you miss. Higurashi..- just grab a free seat and we'll start with today's session."

Kagome nodded before turning to the class.

"hey kagome!"

"kagome!"

"nice to see ya kags!"

Kagome turned to see miroku, sango, and ayame all sitting with inuyasha and sango waving her over with a grin.

"don't just stand there! Come sit." She pointed to an empty seat across from her and beside inuyasha.

Kagome walked over and before she touched her chair a repulsive looking guy with short brown hair, and brown eyes pulled out her seat for her with a polite smile. "here you go higurashi"

Kagome stared at him skeptically before sitting down in her seat. "um..thanks?…and you are?"

He gave her a nervous laugh while scratching his head. "I'm Hojo Ikito"

Kagome nodded her head before turning back to her table. When he didn't walk away she tuned beck to him with a questioning gaze.

"you should sit down now."

Hojo was blushing lightly with a nervous look on his face. " kagome..I was…..wondering if you're….free Thursday night?"

Inuyasha glared at hojo and growled lowly in his chest but not loud enough for anyone to hear.

'_what the-? He just met kagome and already asking her out on a fucking date! I'll be damned if he do.'_

Inuyasha frowned slightly at the thought wondering why he even cared.

Kagome on the other hand stared at him silently with a emotionless face.

_What the fuck!_ Her hanyou half roared.

'_calm down will ya.' _Kagome snapped.

_How about hell no! I know you're not going to let this guy-try to go on a date with you?___Her hanyou snapped back.

_**Why would she go on a date with a weak human anyway?**_ Her hanyou half retorted.

Kagome mentally rolled her eyes. _' I know that! I just met the guy! I'm not desperate.' _Kagome snapped at both of them.

"sorry, but I have plans." She responded with a not caring voice before turning back to sango.

"so wh-"

". I think you should take your seat so we can begin class, instead of trying to get our new student to go on a date-she obviously don't want to go on-with you." Ms. Shunran snapped at him then to his seat in telling him to sit down.

hojo frowned and walked to his seat sulking. Inuyasha smirked before turning to listen to the teacher as she announced their first assignment.

" okay class, I did have an assignment you could have started on but since all the fussing, threats, and asking our new student out took most of our time…" she glared at yura, kagura, sango, and hojo before continuing. "I guess you can spend the rest of class as free time-but **DO NOT** get loud or outrageous!" she warned before taking her seat behind her desk to read some magazine.

Sango turned to kagome with a smile. "so it sure is nice for you to join us and with inuyasha. like to explain?"

Miroku and ayame nodded staring holes into kagome and inuyasha for answers.

"Keh!/kah! Nothing really/not that much." They both said at the same time before looking away in opposite directions.

**((: notice that inuyasha/kagome that's how it's gonna go at this moment. Okay back to the story!))**

Miroku and sango blinked while ayame started giggling.

"what's so funny?" they said together again and looked at each other.

"what th-?/eh? Will you stop copying me?" they said together yet again getting in each other pissed off faces.

"what's so funny is you two." Miroku chuckled getting their attention.

"and what's so funny about us?" kagome asked calm again while inuyasha just shrugged it off and crossed his arms lazily.

"well one, is that you two keep saying the same thing at the same time and two, did you noticed that inuyasha, you said 'keh!' while kagome, you said 'kah!'?" sango raised a brow at them while slightly giggling herself.

"she/he did?" kagome and inuyasha blinked before looking at each other then back at sango.

Kagome frowned "well that's…just…."

"odd?, wired?, troubling?" ayame finished for her.

"..yeah/yes" kagome sighed while inuyasha rubbed his temples.

"and yet you still-" miroku covered sango's mouth before she can finish with a sly smile. "let's just be glad they're on good terms sango." Miroku looked at a kagome and gave her a nod.

Kagome gave a small smile in return. Miroku could be really understanding when he wasn't a pervert.

_**SMACK!**_

"_KEEP YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF ME YOU HINTI!"_

Speaking of pervert….

An beyond pissed sango glared down at an nearly unconscious miroku who had a red hand print on his right cheek.

"sango! I'm trying to tell you! My hand is cursed!" he held up a hand that had a purple cloth and prayer beads wrapped around it as to show proof.

Sango scoffed. "yeah right. I'll take care of that hand if you touch me again you lecher!"

"yeah, cursed to touch sango's ass." Inuyasha retold rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

"I can't help it. It calls out to me." Miroku said leaning over towards sango before she wacked him aside the head.

"don't even think about it!"

Miroku rubbed his head with a chuckle while sitting in his seat. "how can I not?"

Everyone except miroku gave a sigh.

Will he ever learn?

**Well! That's chapter 6! When will miroku ever learn? Honestly never. But anyway- I know some of you may be upset kagome didn't do what you guys expected her to do but I think that'll ruin the moment I'll use that idea in….or maybe never? Haha! joking!...or am I? anyways I'd like to thank these people before I go!**

**Kittychick0895:**** hope you liked this chapter, sadly she won't be doing that just yet.(hopefully soon though!)**

**F-hazard:**** after she put inuyasha off guard she took off her ring to get away quicker then put it back on when she was far away from him.**

**Nightfalcon222: **** yes. My sweet progress dose seems to take readers in circles! Sadly kagome won't be reveling herself….yet..maybe. and you'll have to wait and see if inuyasha is with kinky-hoe*cough* I mean kiky-slut-I mean Kikyo!..yeah…I'm evil! I know. Mwahahahahaaa!**

**Krazy katie1:**** glade you like it! Hope you'll like this just as much!**

**I'd like to thank all of you and others who reviewed! Gladly I'd be able to post any time now since I found out my oh so sweet cousin brought my laptop with her! yay! So please review and I'll be happy to update!**

**Jane for now!**

**~*lilmama*~**


	8. sm&p

(A/N: imma cut the chit-chat and het right to the point since-

::doges pointy objects, fire covered arrows, apples, and…..dirty draws?::

OKAY! I GET THE POINT ON THE OTHER STUFF BUT DIRTY DRAWS? *turns green from being sick and red with anger so the color is a deathly shade* that's sick and just wrong…..*turns back to normal* you guys didn't even let me explain! *takes deep breath to calm down*

Okay I know I haven't updated in-I don't know how long! but it wasn't only hell you it was _pure hell_ for me too! And as you know I'm a inuyasha _F-R-E-A-K! _ so not being able to write my fanfiction was honestly like a part of me was dieing. It's almost like I can't live without having anything to do with inuyasha! it drives me nuts! Cause the real manga has ended, I have _all_ of the inuyasha movies and seasons on DVDs, I watch the final act so much I can _play_ the parts for them!, I'm almost done with my drawing collection of every main characters (don't really care about drawing the not main characters-but had to draw the dead bitch ki…ky…o :s *takes as deep breath while coughing* man that was hard to say! I have a-not so terrible habit to me-of calling her kiky-slut or kinky-hoe…lol..i still hate the bitch and laughed like hell when she died! Sorry for you kikyo lovers but I'mma let you know rite now!: this girl can hold a grudge!;p) and if you ask yes I can draw but I'm not a person to brag. Anywho if you're still wondering about _why_ I haven't updated in aloooooooooooooooo()ooog time. Is because, my damn laptop was tooken from me on the trip cause some bitch ran her fucking mouth sayen I was watchen some porn shit, when I got it back I found out my laptop was actually _full_ of porn viruses because my cousin M.J.–who I can STILL strangle rite now!- was the one watching porn so my laptop crashed!, and lastly but not the fucking least!, when I finally got rid of all the viruses the damn internet was disconnected! I was like "WAT….THE….FUCK!" so now I have to write my chapters on my laptop then save it on a disk drive, _then_ go down to my grandmaw's house so I can update it on her's until mine is connected again. *sigh*

Now I know I said I wouldn't give you some pity excuse cause I really hate the bullshit too. but when I'm being real I'm gonna be real cause I've neva had anybody that liked my stories and took time to read them like you guys do and you sure as-…you don't know how much I appreciate the waiting and sticking with me. So thanks. And honestly I don't mind doing all of this to post another chapter for you guys because of how considerate you guys are. So without further to do, I give you shikon jewel high ch.7 and thanks again. looking forward to the reviews!

Ps. a/n: imma make this one a good one for a bonus just as me saying thankx! Okay I'll shut up! ^_^

Disclaimer: I think we all know that our sexy beast does not belong to me…..but a girl can dream!

~*small world yet big surprises!*~

As the bell rung every one rushed out the door like a lightning bolt. Hell even the humans!

Kagome took her time gathering her things while listening to miroku and sango argue over miroku and his "cursed hand"

"I'm telling you sango!..It has a mind of its own….." miroku said before staring at his hand with a out-of-zone look that had a twinkle of fear in it.

*silence*

He looked up slowly to see sango, inuyasha, ayame, kagome, and even staring at him with outrageous looks.

But scaringly miroku's gaze didn't change and only raised his hand.

Slowly.

"it will bring harm to all….." he spoke in a zombie like voice.

*more silence*

*the crickets even stopped to stare at him*

"I don't have 3rd period with kagome so you mind taking her?" sango whispered lowly to inuyasha never taking her eyes off the zombie miroku who was now staring at thin air.

Scary.

"why me? And how do you know I have 3rd period with her?" inuyasha also whispered back still staring outrageously at miroku. Sometimes he wonders why he's even friends with miroku.

No one knows…

"what's my name?" she whispered back.

"uh..sango. are you becoming like miroku?" inuyasha answered.

Sango glanced at him with a glare before turning back to miroku. "hardy-har-har. But that's why I know. This is _the_ sango you're talking to. And the reason why I picked you is because….you _really_ don't want miroku to do it do you?" sango grimaced

Inuyasha rolled his eyes before catching on the last part. "oh hell no! that-…" he glanced back at miroku to see him speaking gurbish in a zombie like voice still zoned out.

"….-thing! is not going anywhere near her!" he whispered back loudly, his eyes slightly wide.

Sango laughed silently even though they both knew miroku would do no harm and had his moments, they still steered clear until she could knock some sense back into him.

Literally.

"when did you become so protective of kagome yash?" sango perked a brow at him.

Inuyasha froze and blinked as a light blush stained his cheeks glad sango couldn't see it at the angle they were in, he scoffed.

"I-I would protect anyone from that…" he jabbed his thumb at the totally lost miroku.

"hubaba hummbabaa. Hmmmmooooo!...izy loba sexy chicks!...…with big tits!...hehe! haa! Lokilala! Flying cat!..." miroku kept on before his cursed hand twitched.

"…must….grab…..sweet..juicy….can't resist!...i must have!...i need!...i want!...

PICKLES!"

(everyone except miroku) *sweat drop*

Inuyasha quickly grabbed kagome and retreated slowly to the door saying miroku need a little space. A.K.A. **get the hell out of there!**

But, as soon as inuyasha touched the door handle-miroku stopped in the middle of a high pitched giggly laugh and snapped his head to them with an emotionless face.

Inuyasha froze while kagome tensed in his arms while staring back at him.

And like that they stayed.

Staring at each other

Completely silent….

Until miroku raised his arms with bulging eyes and a scowl taking a deep breath….

Inuyasha and kagome braced themselves.

"INUYASHIE! MY INUPUPPY!" miroku ran towards them with a sloppy grin and sparkling eyes.

That did it.

Inuyasha picked kagome up bridal style and was gone in a blink of an eye.

"NOOOO! YOU NEVER HELD ME LIKE THAT! NO FARE PUPPY! COMEBACK!" miroku started out the door-except he ran into a _closed_ door and fell to the ground with a loud thud.

's and sango's eyes widen until they heard loud snores coming from the…well..sleeping boy.

Sango and stared at him blinking. "drinking and kit-Kat bar again?" asked.

Sango nodded her head with a sigh. "yep."

"you guys totally let him go on while I was in the restroom didn't you?" ayame said walking back into the room staring at miroku.

"well you three better get to class…..and by that I mean you better take miroku with you." announced walking out the door. Ayame stared down at the sleeping miroku with a scoff.

"I am _not_ going to carry h-"

She looked up to notice sango gone as sheets of paper whisk by in the wind.

Ayame rolled her eyes and grumbled along the line of how friends was lazy and a rip offs before grabbing a still sleeping miroku by his legs and dragging him to their next class with ease.

She was gonna kill sango.

inuyasha stopped behind some lockers before putting kagome down with a sigh.

Standing in a long silence kagome was the first to speak. "do I even wanna?..."

Inuyasha shook his head. "noo…no you don't"

"so is he gonna?..."

"he should be back to normal by 4th period….or just by seeing sango's face." He shrugged. Then started laughing.

Kagome stared at him dumbly before sighing. "it's not really funny inuyasha, just sad."

Inuyasha controlled his laughter to explain the ways kami works.

"come on! Listen-if you have a kit-Kat bar, and you have a kit-Kat bar eating five of them, and you have a kit-Kat bar eating five of them with 45 liquor, and you have a kit-Kat bar eating five of them with 45 liquor before school, and you have a kit-Kat bar eating five of them with 45 liquor before school and your name in miroku. I think kami has done his deed for them and I really think he wanted us to laugh about it! I really do." Inuyasha answered counting on his fingers, his serious face replaced with a roaring laugher which must have been contagious causing kagome to laugh more silently herself.

**( I got that idea from katt Williams on PIMPEN PIMPEN! So hilarious! ^-^ ;) **

"okay, maybe it was a little funny." Kagome said calming down.

"maybe?, a little? that was hilarious! And I saw you laughing even though you tried to hide it. Which you did terrible at." Inuyasha pointed out chuckling.

Kagome rolled her eyes secretly feeling better and calmer than before

But the odd thing was, hearing him laugh was the purpose of her calm state which she shouldn't be feeling at the moment.

But is so, why did it feel so natural?, so right?

"and you know you do look more lively and less tense than you did before." Inuyasha said finally calming down and turning serious but still with friendly features.

"yeah I guess so" kagome replied brushing her bangs out of her face.

"so why were you like that anyway?-if ya don't mind me asking." Inuyasha said acting like he was just starting a conversation as they walked to their next class, but actually was worried.

"kagome stared at the ground while they walked with a light sigh. "just…a lot on my mind lately.."

Noticing the tone in her voice inuyasha dropped the subject quickly to kagome's relief.

"so….why did you transfer to shikon high?" inuyasha switched to the next question that popped in to his head.

Kagome's eyes widen slightly before hesitantly answering. "I moved here with my _stepdad _because he got a promotion as an all time doctor. We had no choice but to come with him…" she tried not to ground out the name stepdad but inuyasha noticed it right away and furrowed his brows.

"we? We as in who?" he asked glancing over at kagome.

A lump formed in her throat but quickly swallowed before turning to inuyasha with a sigh.

And right then, for some odd reason, she felt she could tell inuyasha anything. from her deepest fears to her darkest past when her eyes locked with his. But, she couldn't say anything at the moment. Soon she realized she lost herself in his honey glaze eyes before snapping out of his trance and looking ahead, her pulse slightly racing.

After a minute or two of silence inuyasha looked ahead as well, figuring she didn't want to talk.

"inuyasha? She finally spoke after calming her pulse.

"yeah?" he turned back to her waiting for her to continue.

"do you have a family?" she asked not looking at him but still looking ahead.

"yeah….I do. Mother, father, an older half brother, and a cousin…..?" inuyasha stared at her skeptically while kagome smiled softly to herself but naturally it was a sad one.

'_so he doesn't know what's it's like to lose some one._'

Inuyasha stared at her silently his eyes softening without his knowing. He knew she was hurting, her eyes told it all. But it was just that. He knew she was hurting because he knew that look all too well.

'_she must have went through something terrible to make her that miserable in so little time.' _Inuyasha watched as kagome's shoulders slump slightly.

Kagome's coca colored eyes glowed with life not too long ago. but now it looked clouded with mixed emotions even he couldn't explain. But unknown to him, this was the first time kagome didn't even bother to cover it.

"ka-"

"ohla yashie!" a smooth yet giggly high pitched voice cut him off.

Inuyasha and kagome turned to see Rin speeding towards them with her usual big smile while dragging a guy kagome didn't recognize.

'_rin….thank kami-…and leave I to her to have more people for me to meet…*sigh*'_

When rin finally caught up she let go of the man's arm and zoomed straight into inuyasha's chest to pull him into a small bear hug. After letting him go she turned to kagome with a grin. "you guys have 3rd period with us?"

"if it's geometry with Ms. Toran then yes rin, we do." inuyasha replied with a low chuckle.

Rin clapped with a "yay!" before pulling kagome into a hug.

"um r-rin? You mind letting me breath and..i-introducing me to the guy behind..you?" kagome said with gasping for air.

For a small girl rin was a strong one….not good.

Scary.

"oh! sorry bout that." Rin quickly let kagome go and took a step back.

After catching her breath kagome looked up at the mysterious guy before looking back at inuyasha not really surprised.

He actually looked similar to inuyasha; he was about a few inches taller with suntanned skin, broad shoulders-like inuyasha, except he had two magenta colored streaks on each cheek and a purple looking crescent moon upon his forehead. He also had the same color hair but his was silkier looking and stopped above his knees with the same honey-glazed eyes but oddly his had a stone-cold look to them. Along with pointy ears other than the cute doggie ears inuyasha had.

It really didn't take a rocket scientist to tell he was inuyasha's older half brother seeing he look more calm, collected and guessing by his aura he was full demon instead of half-which would explain the differences.

"nice to make your acquaintance kagome, you can call me sesshomaru, and as you have figured I'm inuyasha's older brother."Sesshomaru spoke with a strong, smooth, low, yet firm voice.

"_half_ brother." Inuyasha corrected.

Kagome gave a smile. And sesshomaru(nice name, a little odd but would fit no one but him) gave a slight nod.

Inuyasha and rin froze with bulging eyes….inuyasha a little more on the glare side.

"you know her/him?" inuyasha and rin said together.

Kagome chuckled, And to look at rin and inuyasha only made her start laughing.

"calm down you two.." kagome forced herself to stop laughing. "I didn't even met sesshomaru till now. of course I'm not surprised he have heard of me and maybe seen me this morning-am I right sesshomaru? ." She gave a shrug before turning back to Sesshomaru. "also, incase you guys just cut out the part he introduced himself." Kagome gave a small smile when she saw rin lightly blush.

"well, small world isn't it!" rin piped up with a soft smile. Not really caring she was blushing not-to-long ago.

"you can say that again." Inuyasha mumbled.

"well, small world isn't it!" rin repeated.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes while kagome giggled.

"you know, I knew my daily argument was missing, where's that puny wolf?" inuyasha asked in a bored tone while they headed to geometry.

"always a one looking for a fight huh little brother." Sesshomaru pronounced more than asked.

Inuyasha "keh'ed!" before swatting his hand lazily. "you call those fights? That wolf can barley entertain me. I would rather fight ayame…."

"and I would gladly pay a fortune to see ayame kick your ass too." a slightly low, gruff voice spoke up from behind us, In which making kagome freeze in her tracks.

' _that voice!...could it- after-…?'_

Inuyasha turned with bored eyes. "so you actually wanted to show up. What a kill joy."

Ignoring inuyasha the boy's attention was focused on kagome. "who's she?"

Inuyasha now noticing kagome's state turned to her with questionable eyes.

Turing her around to face the boy kagome's breath caught in her throat while the boy's eyes flew wide as saucers.

He was about the same height as inuyasha with dark toned skin. His long hair was an ink black and pulled into a high ponytail, with ocean blue eyes, pointy ears, a brown tail swishing slightly at his side, and a few fangs showing at the side of his now partially opened mouth.

"um, this is kagome just transferred, kagome this is-"

"koga?..." kagome choked out cutting inuyasha off.

Kagome's eyes pooled with tears as she rushed into koga's arms. Koga knowing what was coming slowly wrapped his arm around kagome, his eyes shown sadness mixed with relief.

"_**brother…."**_ Kagome growled low in her chest nuzzling her head slightly on his neck.

Koga's eyes soften as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Sesshomaru's and inuyasha's eyes widen slightly (well inuyasha-a lot) at the growl kagome let out as rin tried to step forward only to have koga growl at her as if a warning.

Rin let out a slight gasp before sesshomaru placed a hand on her shoulder shaking his head slightly.

"what the hell's going on and did she just call him _brother?_ And in the _**demon**_ tongue?" inuyasha spoke a little harshly turning to sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru didn't even bother to look at inuyasha. " did you not hear this for yourself inuyasha?"

"no way! kogas' kagome's brother?" rin uttered in disbelief turning back to koga and kagome.

Sesshomaru sighed. "I believe so."

"huh., really is a small world." Rin retorted.

**And that will be chapter 7! This just add onto her to kaggie's mysterious past! Hehe me iz so evil! But any way I hope you guys liked this chapter, I just had the mood to make miroku weird in this chapter I laughed myself reading it over and hope you did too. and ms. Shunran? I wanted to make her an awesome teach. Anyway I'll be sure to update as soon as I can and thankx again for the wait!**

**Jane for now!**

**~*lilmama*~ **


	9. the mystery fighter

**((:a/n hello again my oh so understanding readers! Thanks for da reviews! So imma get straight to da story!**

**Warning, warning!: kinky-ho alert!**

**Disclaimer: *sigh*….i still don't own inuyasha in any way! And I kills me to even **_**think**_** it! *sob!* **

~*the mystery fighter*~

Kagome snuggled deeper into koga's chest while fighting of the tears that threaten to fall. She really couldn't explain how surprised, yet relived to see him after all those years they were separated.

"it's okay gome you don't have to cry. I'm actually surprised to see you here…" koga looked down with a weak smile yet giving kagome a slightly questioning look; kagome gave one that said 'I'll explain later.'

**( if you're wondering, gome is another nick name for kagome as well, and koga call's her that….for now ;P)**

Nodding, koga let go of kagome and turned to a slightly questioning sesshomaru, slightly pissed yet confused inuyasha, and a grinning rin.

"sooo…..you mind telling us what we just witnessed?" rin asked a little too innocently.

Kagome only calmly stared at the three but koga decided to speak up for her, knowing she was putting up a front. "we'll explain at lunch." He answered as the group continued to walk to class. "but in the mean time-how's my woman?" he turn to give kagome a wolfish grin.(koga style)

Rin and inuyasha swiftly turn to him (inuyasha's claws digging into the skin of his palm) while sesshomaru glanced.

Kagome chuckled while giving him a hug. she really missed him calling her that and his smiles. "I've…been getting by." Kagome answered with a soft smile.

Koga turned to look at her for a moment before smiling softly. "good" but kagome knew that really meant, '_**oh you got alooot of explaining to do.'**_

She smiled subconsciously, koga could be really protective. But that's one of the reasons why she loved him.

"so what's with the calling her your woman koga?" rin stared at him with the little too innocent look again.

"again, will be explained at lunch" koga replied while kagome shook her head smiling.

Quietly turning to inuyasha, Kagome took his fist and unbind it with a little effort but with ease none the less.

"you should be careful with that." Kagome whispered so only inuyasha can hear while turning back to koga.

Inuyasha stared at his hand blinking before muttering "whatever" crossing his arms lazily, whilst rin occupied herself with her cell, obviously texting to sango and ayame about this. and knowing sango, she'll tell miroku.

"aww..what's with the tude yashie?" rin nudged him in the side-after sending her text-with a giggle.

"nah, that's just how he is." Koga retorted his whole features said _**boredom.**_

Inuyasha scoffed. "like you're one to talk wolf!"

"yea-"

"INUYASHA!" a not-so-perky yet high pitch voice that sounded like someone was scraping their nail on a fucking chalk board cut koga off.

Every one flinched (sesshomaru rolled his eyes) well inuyasha played it off but as you can see his ears pinned to his head gave it all away.

They all turned to look (sesshomaru went ahead tired off stopping every five minutes-and knowing rin-she went along as well.)

Koga groaned when they saw the person that called inuyasha but kagome was a different story….

She stared at a girl with slightly widen eyes that looked almost identical to her except for the fact that she wasn't dressed **like she came off the freaken corner!**

The girl was exactly her height with pin-straight long ink colored hair that stopped a few inches above her knees, slanted lifeless-like brown eyes-while kagome's was almond shaped and I don't know…filled with life!- and really pale skin. And if the makeup wasn't too much-which was way too much mascara, a whole tube of lip gloss, and a ton of eye purple and silver eye shadow-you really wouldn't want to see what she dressed in….

She had on a purple and glitter silver shirt one size too small that showed way too much cleavage for kagome's taste-

(and kagome thought she would have a problem with cleavage seeing how big her tits was!)

-that showed off her pale stomach, With a skirt kagome didn't knew even _exist!_ seeing how short the thing was-I mean it stopped maybe 4 inches below her butt if even that!, along with three silver bracelets on each arm, black fish neck stockings and black pumps storming towards them, a scowl gracing her oh-so-flawless face and following her was kagura, yura and some other girl that she didn't know but looked just as snobby yet like she rather be else were.

She was as tall-well, maybe an inch shorter than rin with the same skin tone and ruby eyes as kagura, wavy blond shoulder-length hair she had in a messy pony tail, dressed in a long sleeved baby blue v-neck shirt that stopped above her belly button and showed a fair amount of cleavage, white jean shorts that was too tight, and white heel-flip flops. Kagome was guessing she was kagura's little sister maybe?...yeah…..gotta be her little sister. Same eyes and not so famous 'I don't really care' look.

But kagome wasn't looking at her or the other's, her attention was focused all on the slutiest girl standing in front of inuyasha with a frown. Surprisingly not with disgust or anger.

but rage.

And you ask why?

Her and the bitch go way back. (unknown to kikyo)

Koga, now realizing the situation and knowing of kagome's past, whispered in her ear and rubbed her back soothingly calming kagome enough for her to hide her anger and slightly kill the fire in her eyes while her inner demon roared for her to kill her right then and there But she ignored it for koga's and her cover's sake forcing a small smile on her face.

"oh, hey kikyo, why aren't you in class?" inuyasha spoke missing kagome and koga's little exchange, kagome's killing looks and ignoring kikyo's little crew..

"oh don't you 'hey kikyo.' And 'why aren't you in class' me!" kikyo said emphasizing inuyasha with a scoff placing her hand on her hips.

Inuyasha cocked his head to the side slightly with a raised brow and questionable eyes. "what are you talking about? I only asked a simple question!"

Kikyo snorted. "oh really?, so tell me, who the hell is that? And why the hell is she with you?" she retorted pointing her finger at kagome.

'_I thought mikos weren't supposed to cuss as much' _inuyasha thought sarcastically.

Inuyasha then sighed. "look kikyo, she's only a girl I met _**today**_!, new student, seeing that I have _next class_ with her I decided to take her there. There is _nothing _going on between us…._at all_.." he said slowly as if she was a baby.

"so why couldn't that guy gowa-or…whatever-take her?" kikyo huffed.

Koga blinked while inuyasha sighed. "it's pronounced koga, and he wanted to walk with us. Plus the fact I'm the one ms. Shunran picked to show her around." Inuyasha answered.

Kagome inwardly took a deep breath._' Must Retain cover..must retain cover….don't know why the hell I'm bout to do this..'_

"um, sorry if you got the wrong idea about inuyasha and me, but we were just meeting this morning, and by the way, I'm kagome." kagome smiled at kikyo (which took a hell of a lot of effort!) and held out a hand for her to shake.

Kikyo turned to kagome looking her over, ignoring her hand, and giving a brief smile. "charmed." She replied with an innocent face that really didn't fit her (that she hardly even tried on) and a oh-so-suddenly perky voice that made kagome want to roll her eyes but managed to keep on her trade mark smile.

kikyo noticing that smile, dimly slanted her eyes suspiciously at her….like she seen it before….

"well that's good you two are on good terms so-"

"kami! can we just go to fucking class before we're late?" koga cut inuyasha off while ignoring kagura's sister who kept trying to flirt with him.

Gross.

"aww koga-kun, you don't want to walk your woman to class?" the short girl spoke with a not-so-seductive smooth voice that oddly had an ghostly edge to it, twirling her finger in her blonde hair.

Koga gave a grin. "I would.." he stepped forward to touch her shoulder but-when it came close to contact-pulled back with demon speed and screamed bloody murder in agony! "-RATHER WROT IN HELL! OH HELL NO!" His face was scrunched in pain while cradling his abused hand and binding over. Every one stared at him with blinking eyes while kagome kept a smile from coming to her face.

The blonde stared at kagome like she lost it before staring franticly at koga.

"just what the hell did you do?" inuyasha asked looking towards the blonde who was still staring at koga with shaking hands. "I-I didn't do anything!" she squeaked back.

"nooo! My life is over!...it's…spreading through my body!" koga screeched falling to his knees.

the blonde stepped forward. "koga-!"

"stay away from him!" kagome said suddenly putting on an anger filled face. But inside she was laughing like hell as koga slowly fell to his back.

"ugh…..good bye world…." He looked to kagome. "..g-good..gah!..bye..g-gome…" he looked to inuyasha reaching out a shaking hand….

it slowly changed to a middle finger."….see you in hell…mutt."

Koga coughed violently before falling limp on the floor dramatically. His tongue sticking out the side of his mouth.

'_wait for it….' _Inuyasha and kagome thought.

The blonde rushed forward and fell to her knees beside the 'dead' koga. "koga? Koga? Koga please!" she wailed moving to touch his cheek.

…Only to have koga jump up and scream like a helpless girl. "she almost _**touched**_ me!" he screeched with frantic eyes.

Inuyasha and kagome died laughing. Well inuyasha anyway, kagome kept her composure but allowed a small chuckle.

The blonde stared at koga with blinking teary eyes before her face turned fed and a scowl married her face. "what the fuck!" she yelped.

Koga blinked before looking at himself. Then a grin broke onto his face while prancing. "I'M ALIVE! THE BITCH THAT KILLED ME BROUGHT ME BACK TO LIFE!" he then looked over to an rage filled blonde, a yura that could kill, a kikyo that looked annoyed, and last and surely the least a kagura that was beyond pissed glaring daggers at him.

"o-oh! what was that rin?...uh-Yeah!, I do need help with that, I'll be right there!" koga yelled behind him before pointing. "heh, heh….what a kill joy. can't stay. But I have to get to class since I'm _alive_!"

Kagura gave a warning growl and with that koga took off laughing like hell.

"hey kwanma! I'll try to keep my distance for now on! By the way, kagome's my woman!" he yelled back before continuing down the hall still laughing.

"it's kanna! K-a-n-n-a!" the blonde yelled back before letting the rest sink in and turning to kagome with a frown, eyeing her skeptically.

"and koga's woman? You? Ha!" kanna-was it? Sneered, her ruby eyes turning to slits. "what do he even see in a girl that look like she had a plastic surgery on her breast 3 times?" she crossed her arms with a disgusted look. Kikyo's face stayed unmoving but her eyes showed she was pleased with the comment while the others laughed.

inuyasha on the other hand, stared at kanna with a brow raised. Before swiftly glancing at kagome.

Kagome gave small chuckle, shaking her head. "no sweetie, see, unlike some of you, mine are 100% real." She retorted with a tiny smirk that only inuyasha could see-before adding. "and by the way, I never knew you would stoop that low. But I see I've been proved otherwise." She spoke with such formality, giving a tight smile before it disappeared just as quick as it came, sighing through her nose, and checking her watch.

Inuyasha stared at her with slightly wide eyes before smirking himself. she really didn't smell fake like the others, sadly including kikyo. **(not really sad for me! ^.&)**

"hey, we should get to class." Kagome said placing a gentle hand on his shoulder making kikyo's eye twitch.

"o-oh yeah, sure… hey I'll see you in gym, kay babe? Inuyasha said turning back to kikyo. Kagome watched with a brow raised, but dismissed their conversation getting quickly bored with it.

Kikyo, noticing this, frowned inwardly in not making her jealous like the others. "okay I'll see you later inu-poo." Kikyo answered kissing inuyasha on the lips oh-so-gently. (not!)

noticing this, Kagome's eyes widen slightly as her demon stirred but maintained her calm composure and waited for them patently.

kikyo pulled away slowly before turning to a smiling kagome.

"see you around kikyo." kagome said making her voice perky yet soft.

Kikyo's face cracked a little at kagome's unmoving nerve before giving a tight smile. _"I hope so." _kagome could actually see her jaw clench before flipping her hair, and walking away while twisting her hips a little too much-like everything else about her…well not everything-but that's another story.

Though oddly, Kagome couldn't explain the feeling she felt when kinky-hoe (Haha!^-^) kissed inuyasha. what did that mean? It had kagome confused on so many levels as to what set off her demon. It was natural for them to kiss considering they're dating so…..

_**Wait…..inuyasha's dating that slut-look-alike?**_

Kagome paused before she shook her head and sighed. But hey, why should she care? I mean she hardly know the guy. And have no feelings what so ever. But she have to admit, she do feel pity for him. Inuyasha and kikyo? Ha!-but yet again, why. Do. she. Care!

Kagome was lost in thought as she and inuyasha arrived to their class door. Inuyasha turned to look at kagome with a brow raised making her look up at him with question filled eyes.

"what?" she asked skeptically.

"sorry if kikyo caused a scene" he answered bluntly.

Kagome blinked before giving a light shrug. "hey, it happens I mean she is your girlfriend right? so there's-"

"no, she shouldn't have made a scene like that. I walk with a lot of girls and of course she sees me and just join us or kiss me before walking away. Why would it be any different with you?" inuyasha cut her off while looking up at her.

_Cause she's a bitch… _kagome's hanyou half retorted.

_**Plus she acceded in making the other bitches jealous..**_ her demon half finished.

"I…couldn't tell you." Kagome sighed. "but it didn't bother me so don't even sweat it." She swatted her hand before glancing towards the door.

"hm. I guess I'm holding you up huh?" inuyasha chuckled.

Kagome gave a small nod but her eyes told him she didn't mind.

Opening the door, inuyasha let kagome walk in first before following her. and again like the last period, the class gasped as the girls stared with envy and boys with lust. (except koga, sesshomaru, and rin that is)

"well it's nice for you to join us. Takahashi, you may take your seat." A silky voice with an icy edge to it, spoke from the head board. Kagome turned to see a woman-which she guessed-was Ms. Toran.

In fact her name fit her well. She was no taller than inuyasha with skin that took the color of pale blue; her hair a shade darker than baby blur that reached her calves and flipped out at some places, and cat eyes that was more of a color in between, along with pointy ears, fangs and claws.

I mean really, kagome wouldn't be surprised if she could _control_ ice.

"okay class, as some of you may know, we have a new student…." She turned to kagome to introduce herself.

"kagome higurashi, if you want to know more come ask. but I wouldn't really bother." Kagome answered then turned to ms. Toran with a bow. "but it's nice to be with you as well. Ms. toran"

Ms. Toran gave a slight nod gesturing for her to take a seat. Nodding, kagome took a seat in front of inuyasha, behind rin, (since she practically dragged her to the seat.) across from koga, (he was left to kagome while behind sesshomaru) and diagonally from sesshomaru. (he sat across from rin.)

Taking out her books, kagome started to write notes and it practically went like that for the whole period.

When the bell rung, signaling the end of third period, kagome grabbed her books and quickly walked out the door to only be stopped by no other than….

Rin.

Oh boy…

"hey kaggie. What's the rush?" rin asked with a surprisingly serious face.

Kagome blinked before colleting her composure. "oh..nothing. I gotta make a phone call." kagome said quickly brushing past her. only to have rin stop her again.

Wasn't she just behind her?

"don't you have a cell? you can use mine if you want." Rin handed out her dark-orange colored chocolate out lined with yellow flowers.

Kagome rushed by her again. "he only excepts calls from the school!" she yelled back before disappearing into the sea of students.

"wa- kagome!" rin called out but had no luck.

Koga and inuyasha walked up behind her with confused looks. "wats up rin?" inuyasha asked staring in the direction rin was.

"where's kagome?" koga finished.

"um…y-eah… it is kagome. She rushed out of class saying she had to make a phone call. But when I offered my cell, she ran off saying 'he only except calls from the school.' " rin answered.

Koga and inuyasha looked at each other before turning back to rin, both silent.

"who's _he_?" inuyasha asked after a while.

Rin shook her head before turning to them. "don't know. Do you what's with kagome koga?"

Koga shook his head as well, but also had a thoughtful look on his face. "no, but we should head to class. maybe she'll show up."

Inuyasha and rin agreed before following him to forth period.

'_what are you up to kagome?..' _koga thought to himself. thinking of where her whereabouts could be.

walking into shikon's gym, rin automatically spotted the rest of the group before running over to them with inuyasha and koga not too far behind.

Ayame was the first to see rin running up. "hiya rinnie! Got the text you sent me and sango."

"yea, never would have thought they were family. I mean, isn't kagome human?" sango said with a thoughtful look. Ayame's eyes widen slightly and pursed her lips together. She needed to talk to koga later.

"have you-…..you know?…..you're right about that. it is wired!" rin replied with a shrug before miroku spoke up.

"yes, speaking of kagome, where is she?" he said looking around.

"oh yeah! that's what I was about to ask. I thought you guys may have seen her." rin sighed.

"what! You mean she wasn't with you?" sango asked with frantic eyes.

"calm yourself sango. She was with me…..at first." Rin laughed nervously.

"wha-mff!" ayame cut sango off by covering her mouth with her hand. "no need to go crazy sans." Ayame sighed before turning back to rin. "so what happened?"

After rin explained about kagome's odd behavior, ayame nodded her head in understanding. "I see. then we should just wait for her to turn up. I mean she won't get lost going to the office. Besides, yo-.._we_ just met the girl, we can't stay up under her. it's not like she's in any danger….right?" ayame corrected herself before covering it.

Everyone nodded except koga who was looking off, thinking.

Sango removed ayame's hand and threw it back to her harshly.  
"hey! Thank you! I correct you with a freedom speech and this is who you take it out on!" she shoved her hand in sango's face. "Now I'll have to use my slower one." Ayame grumbled, cradling her now 'aching' hand while sango rolled her eyes.

"hey koga? Is something wrong?" sango said walking up to him.

Snapping out of his trance koga looked up to sango. "huh?-oh. it's nothing." He replied with a sigh. "um..so! can somebody tell me which hour were having today?"

"um..y-yeah..I think it's DH today." Ayame answered. Before an evil grin spread across her face.

"wonder if we'll be able to start the year with a nice fight against each other huh koga?" she asked sweetly.

Koga smirked. "even if we were, I'd still kick your arse-"

"nah ah! Save the talk for the filed." Ayame said cutting him off.

Just then two females (one that looked wise and the other like she would care less if they rot in hell) walked to the center of the field. The first woman-with not caring eyes-had short bluish-violet hair pulled into two buns and purple eyes. And the other had more of an off violent purple (a real light purple close to a pink.) straight hair that reached her lower back with two mint green flowers placed in on each side and dressed in a white and mint green pants kimono out line with pink, while the other was dressed in a white and blue one with red outlines.

"okay! Listen up you pathetic excuse group of-" the violet headed woman started but was cut off by the second woman.(which looked wiser by the way)

"ah,hm!….what she mean is welcome back shikon students." She spoke glaring slightly at the other with the same silky smooth voice except a bit lower and calm. "as you may know I am coach Hari…." She directed for those who were new.

"and I am coach Ruri." The violet head finished with a tiny scowl.

"and today-now that we have said our welcome-we're also going to start today very interesting." Coach hari continued.

"so for those who are sophomores, juniors, and seniors. You guys should know the ropes, you're to go get changed." Coach ruri instructed.

"and for those who are freshmen. we are going to explain the things that happens in this gym, and find out what your power and/or talent is." Coach hari finished.

With the blow of a whistle the freshmen gathered around the coaches while the older ones ran to the lockers to change into their suited battleforms.

Inuyasha was dressed in a red hakama (s?)top and also red baggie pants, no shoes and a sword tucked at his left hip; Miroku was dressed formally in a clad of purple and black robe carrying a golden staff that had a circle embedded near the top and three ringlets on each side; Sango was dressed in a black and red trimmed leather clothing clad with pink shield pads on her knees, elbows, and shoulders out lined in white. A black cloth covering her arms and hands, save the fingers, also used in pink and out lined in red, A red sash tied around her waist with a sword tucked securely on her hip and her hair tied with a different color ponytail holder: red.; Ayame was now dressed in gray colts that matched her silky gray tail. One used as a skirt, one as a cape and a dark blue and red shield to cover her whole torso. Her calves were also covered with gray colts while a green leave necklace hung around her neck and a sword tucked at her hip as well. Koga was very similar to ayame's except his colts were a darkish brown-like his tail-with more armor that was silver and no cape, a brown head band went around his head and sword also tucked at his side; and finally Rin, was dressed like a regular human would: gym clothes. A not so baggie white shirt that said shikon in blue, shorts that were also blue, and sneakers.

**(got somethen in mind for rinnie...*smirk*)**

After explaining to the freshmen of how things should go couch ruri blew the whistle before anyone could move, while coach hari held up her hand for them to quiet.

"now before you guys go, we'd like to for everyone-save the freshmen-to be prepared for one on one combat. Not all will go-in matter of fact only few will go if that. But none of you know of which one of you are going to give us an good warm up battle-so _don't. get. lazy._" Coach Hari started with a firm voice.

As the crowed start to mummer, coach Ruri spoke up. "_**SHUT UP!**_" well if you call that just speaking….

as the students suddenly quieted (in fear) she continued. "this time the battle is going to be a little different. You will not be competing against someone you might know of this class…." The students stared confused looks whilst whispering.

"what do you think she's talking about?" Sango whispered to ayame who just shrugged. Also upset she wouldn't be fighting koga today.

"like she said. You heard her correct." Coach Hari continued. "you will be fighting against someone we asked to come over and maybe give some of you students a challenge." The coaches/sisters exchanged a glance before gesturing towards the shadows across the field.

A person dressed in a pale blue kimono out lined in dark blue at some parts that hugged a little loosely with sleeves like inuyasha's only a little shorter, while the color faded into a baby purple to a mysterious dark-purple as it neared ends of the sleeves and looked like it was slashed by claws into a ragged yet professional white from the shoulder to the end. It had two long slits on the sides of the kimono that stopped right below the hip and had dark blue slender yet baggie hakama pants under them with white leather shoes out lined in dark purple. Both of the stranger's hands was also clothed in dark blue and out lined in white (similar to sango's) while a white sash cress-crossed round the torso-holding a weapon 3x's thicker than a regular sword on their back, a baby purple sash tied around the waist holding a white-half arm's length-pouch sitting on their left hip, and a black fan that was dark blue with white and dark purple swirls in it when opened was held firmly in grasp while a dark blue mask covered sight of the stranger's head and face save the green eyes that glowed and burned with anticipation- Putting ayame's to shame. The stranger was of course never before seen and the outfit was very unique.

But for some odd reason…..there was no scent for the stranger to go by. Which had many demons confused.

"this will be the opponent of one or some of you today for warm-up battle." Coach Hari explained.

Everyone whispered as the stranger came to stand few feet from coach ruri who turned to actually _smile _at the person.

"and I say for one, that this one is _very_ interesting." Coach Ruri's smile turned to a smirk as she turned back to the other students.

"Who is this 'mysterious' person anyway?" kikyo who was dressed in a white top and red miko hakama pants. Her long hair looped on the sides and pushed in to a low ponytail; traditional hairstyle. Asked with a slightly annoyed voice.

Both coaches shared a glance before smiling at the class. (Coach Ruri, a little more on the evil side)

Coach Hari stayed silent as the stranger stared at kikyo with unreadable eyes before turning them to her. as if trying to read her very thoughts.

"we will have to see now won't we?" coach hari answered, her eyes still locked on the mysterious person.

**Wow. That really came out better than I thought it would! I had my sister to read this and begged me to make koga funny in this chap. And-again-I have to say it did come out betta than I thought! I was even laughing when I read it over. But imma promise yall that I'll try to keep the koga and miroku moments down to a minimum…that is if you want me to. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**But, Anywho! Again. I'd like to thank all of you for reviewing and sticking with me through all of this. Also if you're wondering what's with the title of chapter 7 just pay attention to the title right above the story I was kind of rushing when I had promised it'd be posted last Friday and I had to go to church. Sorry! -.- but I decided to post this chapter today to give you more of a taste of what's to come! ;) Also for **_**some **_**of you readers: **_**please don't kill me for this chapter! **_**Sadly inuyasha is going out with kikyo. But hey, every story needs some kind of drama. But I just happen to like it this way….for now. **

**::a certain reader glares daggers at author….::**

…***sweat drop*..b-but I hope you guys liked this chapter as well as the others! also I'mma make this as clear as possible. please don't expect kagome and inuyasha to suddenly fall in love oh so suddenly in the next few chapters because kagome still doesn't even count them **_**friends **_**yet! **

**:: the same certain reader sharpens knife with a deathly glare….::**

***gulp* (smiles weakly) b-but…I do have a f-few ideas before that happens..uh…soooooo just sit tight!..heheh…..me sooo evil… **_**Christina!**_

**Christina: what?**

**Bring me my ms. Sango!**

**Christina: your cat?**

**Naw, my left ass cheek. Yes my cat!**

**Sango: *sweat drop*…you…named a cat…after me?…..**

**Yep!**

**Christina: (comes in with phone in one hand and cat in other)**

**Who are you talking to?**

**Sango: she name a cat after me…..**

**Christina: who else!..not tellen if you don't know tho! (giggles on the phone and walks out)**

***rubs sango*(cat) now for my evil plot…who should I make my 'stranger' in the next chapter..hmm…..miroku's country cousin bob?...-nah. too soon…..*looks at readers***

**Readers:….O.o …..wtf?...**

***chuckles nervously* Oh! sorry! didn't know you guys was still there.**

**Um….Jane!...for uh….-now!**

**~*lilmama*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sango: SHE NAMED A FUCKING CAT AFTER ME!**

**Ayame: (walks in and takes the now gone bizarre sango while humming a tune.) lets go sango….**

**Sango: BUT SHE-!**

**Ayame: yes, yes. I know…lets go let miroku make it fell aaaaaallll better..**

**Sango: *nods*…...wait.**_** WHAT!**_** NO WAY IN FUCKING HELL! (packs bags, calls a cab and takes the next plane to France.) **

**Ayame: *sweat drop*…..okay….**

**Miroku: (walks in with a perverted grin) where's my beautiful sango? I'm ready to cure her!**

**Ayame: sorry roku, couldn't get her. *shrugs* I think she said she went to…Alaska?**

**Miroku: really?**

**Ayame: *nods*…..*thinks***

**Miroku: in that case…(packs bags, calls a cab, and takes the next plane to Alaska.)**

**Ayame: *still thinking*….no wait! I know! France! It was France miro-! *looks around* roku?...miroku?...hmm…must have already took his plane to a…la…..ska… o.o …uh oh…* shrugs and smiles* oh well! *throws peace sign* holla at ya readas! ….now what was it she always says?...oh!**

**Jane for now!...yep….that's it….hm.I wonder when the next plain leaves to America?...(walks out with brochure) **

**Ps. Sorry for the wait but I'm dealing with a lot of drama right now. turns out I have get another laptop and my grandmaw's internet got cut off so it might take a little while to update. But on the bright side I get to plan out some more funny, drama, and some…just ridicules moments I know you guys will love! I already got a good bit (on the ridicules part ^-^) so just hang in there and I'll have you another chappie as soon as I can post….and don't worry not posting like I really want to is killing me too ;-; but I will as soon as I can! That, I promise on my G's! lol. But seriously…I'll get it up as soon as I can….okay I'll shut up now..aaannnd please review if you love meh story!**

**Please?**

**Didn't I say I was going to shut up?**

**Well I will once you review…..**

**So do it or you'll see me in your face acting like miroku was last chapter when you wake up… O.O …..**

…**I will do it….**


	10. too much to handle

**Lilmama: IT IS ALIVE!...heh, heh. Hellowa! my threatening, dangerous, but oh so understanding readers!**

**:: notice a reader points to a loco miroku locked in a cage before pointing to author while lifting a key::**

**Lilmama: *sweat drop*..uh heh..k-Kidding!...gosh, crazy readers these days… O.O**

**:: miroku was set free from cage ::**

**Lilmama: Oh shiit!**

**(miroku foams at the mouth)**

**Miroku: must!...have!...titties! ahhhwhooooaaaa!**

**Lilmama: (running from a breast wanting miroku.) WHAT IS WITH YOU EATING KIT-KATS AND DRINKING!**

**Miroku: stops foam and starts to think.) hmm I don't really know….**

**Lilmama: *.* …..oh you got to be kidding..**

**Miroku: *shrugs* now where did my sango get to? (spots sango) *starts to foam again* …must have!...hands..want!...sango's bottom!... (runs to touch sango bottom only to have her turn and hit him on the head with her weapon. (forgot how to spell at the moment))**

**Sango: I **_swear_** to the sweet kamis above that if you touch me you lecher, you goen **_**8 feet under!**_** *waves fist at miroku***

**Miroku: (still dazed on ground) ..bwat…it oney..6 fweet...**

**Sango: and I'mma stomp you down two more feet! **

**Koga: I. am. A. lizard! Oink!, oink!**

**(everybody goes quiet and stares at koga.. 0.0 …)**

**Inuyasha: dude, you cannot be serious…. -.-;**

**Lilmama: *sweat drop*…..um…okay?...(turns to readers) um,..please enjoy the chapter?...heh,heh….sorry you had to see that…**

**Disclaimer: seriously! DO YOU EVEN HAVE TO ASK! O.0…*babyface & voice* me din't twink swo.**

~*too much to handle.*~

everyone went quiet as the stranger's eyes swiped over each student before landing on a silver haired hanyou, inuyasha.

"well it seems our competitor have been chosen and _only_ one." Coach Ruri announced.

Most people whispered, while others shook their heads or laughed lightly knowing of inuyasha's reputation when in combat.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, stayed unmoving and silent as he stepped forward to the battle field. Both now facing each other and standing a few yards from each other and their audience.

Inuyasha searched the mystery person's form only to see that they stood unmoving and calm with eyes that looked him over before looking to the coaches for the whistle to start their match.

"Alright! for the other's, you know the deal. For the ones who don't, follow the ones who do." Coach Ruri announced watching as the students quickly fled to the stands.

When the whistle blew, both components stared at each other with unblinking eyes before inuyasha gave a little smirk.

'_waiting for me to make the first move huh?..big mistake' _inuyasha thought charging forward with demonic speed, his opponent still unmoving.

"hey guys. Where's ayame?" sango asked looking around for the missing red head. The rest only shrug their shoulders while rin turned to sango.

"she went to get some snacks." Rin replied before turning back to the battle while sango shook her head. She swears, someday that girl was going to be fatter than she bargained for.

Inuyasha was nothing but a silver and red blur, zipping towards the still unmoving opponent who waited till he got close enough to step out and make a quick swipe with their arm…

..only to find inuyasha disappeared.

The new students gasped while the others stilled, knowing but waiting as to what would happen next. The stranger only stepped back into place before quickly doing a one-hand side flip just as inuyasha came crashing down with his fist, making a small crater in the ground.

Inuyasha blinked before standing up swiftly to see molten green eyes gazing at him expectantly before swiftly charging forward with speed un-human like but not demonic ether-before springing upward, front flipping, and quickly coming down. making a violet blur.

Inuyasha blinked before catching his opponents foot at the last minute, slinging them in the other direction, having them free fall before catching themselves on both feet and one hand before having him/her charge at him with the same unnatural speed, blowing a fist to inuyasha's face, only to have him block it and make a swift swipe with his claws. But, the opponent made a back flip before ducking as inuyasha made another swipe and hitting inuyasha right in the jaw, making him wobble to the side a little before charging at the opponent again with a small growl.

He was quickly getting sick playing around.

Inuyasha dodged another swift hit before quickly grabbing the hilt of his sword, pulling it out only to have it transform to a blade 10x's bigger than a regular sword and demonic energy practically seeping from it. Showing that it was a powerful one and also well known by the ones who show interest in it. Known to be….

_The Tetsusaiga._

Inuyasha watched as his mystery opponent swiftly rushed forward again-ignoring his tetsusaiga-and making another effort to get another batch of hits only to have inuyasha block them with his sword before making a swipe with it. The opponent step to the side, grabbing the hilt along with inuyasha's hand, and coming face to face.

Inuyasha stared into his opponent's eyes, amber clashing with green. A sudden hint of amusement showed in his/her eyes, getting a growl of frustration in return. Inuyasha pulled tetsusaiga out of his opponent's hold before bringing it up and back down with force and a loud battle cry. _"WIND SCAR!" _ yellow demonic power quickly advanced (while making the ground shake) towards his mystery opponent who stood holding up two fingers with both hands in a cress-cross motion before being swallowed by inuyasha's attack.

This time, half the students gasped while some murmured, and others watched intently.

When the demonic power died down, five huge craters were embedded into the ground. and the opponent?

Gone.

A lot of students started to talk among themselves as others cheered or chanted 'inuyasha!, inuyasha!' –mostly boys. (boys really can be immature. No offence to you boys out there. ^-^)

Inuyasha only scoffed lightly before shielding tetsusaiga back into its sheath and turning to the two coaches who only looked on with expressionless faces before looking at each other. Coach Hari checked the time while coach Ruri blew the whistle, announcing inuyasha the winner.

Inuyasha wondered why they seemed so careless as to what he did to their 'mystery fighter'. Especially coach hari, but quickly dismissed the thought before walking over to his group with a face that said. "it may look like I don't care but I know I was good. Always was, always will be."

Rin was the first to speak, who oddly wasn't hyper and grinning like usual but with a light smile. "that was an…_interesting_..fight yashie."

Every one turned to rin with question filled eyes while inuyasha raised a brow. "what do you mean by that rin?" sango spoke up.

"oh, I don't know…" another voice spoke up "..maybe the fact that that person-whoever it was-acted like another less version of sesshomaru, that person and yash was going stroke for stroke, whoever that was had no scent or aura, plus the fact that they automatically allowed themselves to be torn to pieces by inuyasha's wind scar when they could have done something? No? that's what I think."

Everyone turned to see ayame walking up while wrapping a band strip around her knuckles before tearing it with her fangs and throwing the scraps aside carelessly.

"that's my point exactly…..um, ayame? You mind telling us what happened with your hand?" rin said gesturing to her hand.

"huh?" ayame looked at her hand before shrugging it off. "oh. this is really nothing. I just had to take care of something is all."

"and that something would be?" koga said examining her hand.

Ayame blinked before looking towards inuyasha. "Um.n-nothing really, but that was great finish yash." She said hesitatingly pulling her hand from koga and smirking at inuyasha.

"yeah. but something about that person bothers me….." inuyasha replied looking off in thought.

"yes, when they said it was going to be a mystery person…they really meant it." Miroku spoke, also with a thoughtful look on his face while holding his chin. "but the main question is, why that person had no scent or aura?; let themselves, be destroyed?; and mainly, why did he pick inuyasha?"

"yeah, I get what you mean miroku. But why do you say that it was a boy?" sango said raising a brow at miroku.

"hey, ain't no way some girl could keep up with my moving like that. Not even you sometimes sango." Inuyasha spoke with a smirk.

"is that a challenge?" sango and ayame barked back at the same time.

Koga got in between a slightly pissed sango and an ayame who was thirsty for a fight-throwing an arm around each. "Girls, girls! give the poor guy a break. He didn't mean it…"

Sango and ayame sighed, both calming down before koga finished. "…in _that_ way, he was only speaking the truth."

Sango's face darkened with a dangerous low growl while ayame's eyes darkened with a too evil smirk even for her on her face while cracking her knuckles…on _both_ hands.

Koga's chuckle turned into a whimper as ayame and sango had both his hands in a tight grip crushing them. Koga struggled but managed to finally pull out his abused hands. both now looking purple and reflickded, Cress-crossed in different directions, and some even bent back farther than they were even suppose to go.

Koga glared at both girls before looking at his hands….

"Coach ruri, who exactly was that person?" a small petite girl with green shoulder-length hair and violent eyes asked as sweet as she could.

Too bad she didn't know coach ruri too much.

"do you want to know?" coach ruri asked with an exasperated look on her face.

The girl nodded her head.

"do you _really_ want to know?" coach ruri pressed bending lower to come face to face with the girl. Her eyes turning to slits.

The girl nodded her head viciously. Coach Ruri beckoned her closer to whisper in her ear.

"the mystery person is….N-"

"_**HOLLY SON OF A BIATCH!"**_

Everyone jumped and looked across the field to see none other than koga wailing about something that sounded important…..but hey, this is koga were talking about.

Most people sighed while other's rolled their eyes. Some didn't even look. Knowing how koga sounded when screaming anyway.

Koga stared bulge eyed at his 'poor' hands with a 'I just caught the stomach virus' face and left eye twitching. (it kind of look like this. 0;- )

"m-m-m-m-m-m-y..h-h-h-h-h-hands…l-look..at m-m-my han-n-nd-s-s!" koga wailed, scared to lay them at his side but also scared to cuddle them.

"Hey, you guys want some grandma cookies with some Arizonas? I got a full stash of em in my locker." Ayame suggested, jabbing her thumb towards the doors.

"well, it's almost time to go anyway..so-hey, I'm all up for it." Sango replied, checking her watch before turning to the others (minus koga and sesshomaru. Sesshy never has gym with them.)

Inuyasha and miroku looked at each other before nodding, inuyasha more likely shrugged his shoulders while miroku said. "I'm up for anything my sango is up for." Before getting thwacked by rin who was as irritated as inuyasha at the moment before turning to ayame.

"Do you have peanut butter cookies with mango flavored Arizonas?" she asked with a penetrating voice. ayame rolled her eyes before nodding. "cookies, the soft kind?" rin pressed.

Ayame sighed. her silver-gray tail swishing slightly. "yes rin. I'm not gonna keep up on this offer if you keep pressing. I'll eat them myself if I have to-."

"_breath!" _koga wailed on his knees trying to blow air into his hands.

Rin smirked. (totally ignoring koga) "trust me….you wouldn't want to do that." She answered with a low voice that sent chills up ayame's spine. Before walking pass koga, touching him behind his ear-which made him pass out-before swiftly walking out the door no longer in gym clothes unlike the others.

"…Okay…1.) she need to stop hanging with sesshomaru. And 2.) when did she change clothes?" sango spoke everyone's thoughts (minus koga.)

Rin is so unnatural sometimes. But hey they can't complain. They also have their moments.

The rest went to change clothes. (inuyasha grabbed koga by the feet before threatening he'll get someone gay to change koga which made him hop up and run to the locker rooms) before following ayame to her locker.

When they arrived, they found sesshomaru leaning casually against a few lockers, his eyes closed, and a tea Arizona in his hand. While rin stood beside him humming some song while nibbling on her peanut butter grandma cookie happily.

Ayame stopped in her tracks at the sight. Her left eye slightly twitching. "what. the. hell!..."

Rin turned to them with bright eyes before giving a smile. "oh, hey guys!" before returning to her cookie while sesshomaru turned bored eyes to them before closing his eyes again.

"oh no. uh-uh! Don't _you_ 'hey guys!' me and don't _you_ act like you're not doing nothing and look bored as hell!" ayame growled out.

"ayame, what are you talking about." Sesshomaru asked in a non caring tone while leaning off the lockers. Rin nodded in agreement.

Ayame sighed dramatically before turning to the rest to find them gone. "what the! Where did they-" she looked ahead of her to see all of them digging in her locker full of snacks with a stupid grin of their faces. Hell even sango! Wait..why was she even surprised!

A vein popped on the side of ayame's head while holding a shaking fist. "how the hell…did you get…into my locker." She tried not to strain out.

Sesshomaru paused as the can almost reached his lips to raise a brow. "you know, it is funny on how such little people get a life supply of snacks. let themselves, leave the locker open while they go to the nurse to get their bloody knuckles bandaged."

Every one minus sesshomaru and ayame paused and looked with curious eyes.

"okay do we even want to know why you had to go to the nurse for that? or mainly, where you got these snacks from?" sango asked with a 'this better be good' look.

Ayame chuckled nervously scratching behind her ear. "ah ha!...heh,heh…um...glass?..."

Sango rolled her eyes while everyone else continued eating.

"I think it would be interesting to know what happened." Kagome came walking up behind them grabbing a peanut butter cookie pack out of inuyasha's hands while passing, before fetching a fruit punch flavored Arizona out of ayame's locker and propping on the nearest wall….

Everyone stared at kagome silently as she sipped on her drink before finally looking up to meet their gaze. "what?" she asked bluntly.

"did she just take my cookies?" inuyasha asked still staring dumb folded before sango scoffed and walked up to kagome.

"um yeah, I'll tell you what's what. like where were you the whole last period?" she placed her hands on her hips.

Kagome only turned back to drinking her Arizona before replying coolly. "the bell haven't rung yet."

Sango placed a hand on her forehead dramatically. "you!-that's not the point kagome. Stop dodging my question. Where were you?"

Kagome turned up her drink, finishing it, and tossing it into the nearest trash can. "didn't rin tell you?" she said while opening her cookie pack.

Sango stared at her dumb folded. "well yes, she did. But I know it doesn't take _that_ long to make a phone call." She explained.

Kagome paused to raise a brow. "does it?"

"it don't!" sango pointed out.

Kagome had the same look. "and your point will be?" sango stared at kagome with confused eyes before kagome sighed. "look sango, I know that you were worried and all, and I'm sorry that I worried you, but I only left to make a phone call. that's it."

Sango sighed before nodding and turning to grab her snacks from miroku. But kagome knew she wasn't satisfied with her answer.

As they finished up their snacks, the bell had rung signaling the end of forth period. "well! You guys ready to go to lunch?" rin asked throwing her third Arizona can in the trash. Everyone nodded before heading down the halls, splitting to their lockers.

Turns out, rin's locker was close to sesshomaru's. Koga, ayame and miroku's lockers was next to each other, and sango's and inuyasha's lockers were on the same row of lockers as kagome's.

kagome opened her locker, throwing her whole backpack inside before noticing her guitar was still sitting to the side in its black case most likely waiting for her. kagome sighed lightly before sitting her Dutch bag inside as well.

"what cha looken at?" kagome jumped at the sound of a low husky voice close behind her and she will have to know was the second time it happened.

Kagome relaxed before closing her locker and turning to see inuyasha staring at her with amused eyes. "you know, you sure are a jumpy wench."

Kagome's eyes narrowed before a smirk came to her lips as she sighed through her nose. Inuyasha's brows furrowed before kagome grabbed his shirt and pulled him till they were nose to nose. he blinked while staring into her eyes. A light blush staining his cheeks at the lost of personal space.

"if you _ever_ call me a wench again.." kagome started with a low seductive voice before her eyes turned to slits again. "you'll gonna regret it."

Inuyasha blinked before grabbing her hand and smirking again. "we'll see about that….." he spoke in a husky voice that took kagome off guard. "..wench." he finished before winking and turning to walk off. A chuckle falling from his lips.

Kagome stood frozen in the same place, her mouth slightly open before closing it and straitening up. "jerk." she muttered, catching up to sango who was with everyone else waiting by the lunchroom doors. Kagome caught inuyasha's eyes as he mouthed "I know" before giving a cocky smirk.

Kagome rolled her eyes. He was so full of himself.

"where's koga?" kagome asked ignoring inuyasha's big ego moment.

"right here!" koga said coming up behind her and throwing her on his back. Kagome let out a small squeal before pounding on koga's back that didn't really help.

"koga!" kagome tried to make an irritated face but failed miserably. "put me down!"

The rest stared with confused and curious eyes while sesshomaru gave a look that said 'you got to be kidding me.'

"can you speak louder gome, cuz I don't think I can hear you over they sound of the laughter of you very soul." Koga replied with a smirk.

"I said put me down now!" kagome gave him a slightly annoyed slightly amused face while trying to keep the grin off her face.

"ohhhh. Okay, so how bout I'll put you down and lock you in a trash can?" Koga chuckled out.

"I swear to the sweet kamis above, that if you do that you'll end up where you were last time." Kagome threatened with a dark look on her face.

Koga's smirk disappeared in an instant. "okay, okay…..but can I at least carry you in there?"

Kagome gave it a little thought before relaxing on his back. "fine. But you put me down when we get to line." Kagome pressed.

"deal." Koga turned to smile at kagome before following the others inside.

Rin leaned over to sango to whisper in her ear. "I've never seen kagome act like this. She's so calm and welcoming." Sango nodded before whispering back. "yeah, she a totally different person. But only around koga." Rin nodded in agreement.

"sango?, rin?" kagome murmured into koga's back but made sure they heard her.

Sango and rin turned to see kagome staring at them with a raised brow. "hope you know I heard that. Thanks for letting me know what you guys were thinking." Kagome finished. Sarcasm clearly dripping from every word.

Sango's and rin's eyes widen slightly as kagome slid off koga's back. "kagome that's not-"

Kagome held up a hand to silence rin. Before turning to meet their gaze. "there is no need to lie. I'm not mad for what you think. but I am disappointed that you expect me to come with open arms when you barley know anything about me or my past." Kagome's eyes darkened at little at the thought of her past life.

Inuyasha, sesshomaru, miroku, and ayame was now all turned looking at the situation between the three girls.

Sango stared at kagome like she just was slapped in the face while rin look taken back.

Koga stood behind kagome and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. But kagome didn't show any anger, sadness, or disappointment. Her face was just blank staring at the two girls with hard eyes.

"kagome-"

"you wanted to know how koga is my brother did you not?" Kagome snapped her head to sango, cutting her off with a firm voice.

Sango opened her mouth to say something but closed it and nodded her head. Kagome glanced at koga before walking ahead. "then don't hold up the line." She replied walking to sit at an empty table.

Sango and rin looked at each other before gathering their food and sitting at the same table. The rest followed suit.

Sango sat across from kagome with ayame sitting to her left near the edge(next to sango), Rin on her right next to Sesshomaru (and next to sango). While inuyasha sat to kagome's right near the edge, koga on her left next to miroku.

Kagome sat with her chin resting in her hand and an elbow on the table. Her eyes closed in a thoughtful look.

"gome?" kagome didn't need to turn to know koga got her something to eat even if she didn't want any.

"no thanks kog." kagome replied with her eyes still closed.

"but I really think you need this at the moment." Koga pressed. Kagome sighed through her nose before looking down. Her eyes lighting up instantly.

A bowl of oden. And also one of her personal favorites.

Kagome grabbed the oden quickly giving koga a kiss on the cheek. "thanks koga!" koga chuckled before taking a bite of his chicken sandwich.

"I knew if you miss out on this you would kill me for not telling you." Koga replied with a shrug. Kagome gave him a light smile.

"kagome?" kagome turned to see sango and the others staring at her with question filled eyes. Sesshomaru only had a brow slightly raised.

Kagome's smile left her face instantly before whispering. "thanks for trying to cheer me up" to koga.

"sure." he replied back before digging into his food again.

Kagome turned back to the others with a sigh before starting. "well,…me and koga,…we knew each other ever since we were kids. I was an outcast from the rest of the kids and was always pushed around, called names,..and even beaten….."

Inuyasha paused his eating to stare at kagome as she continued.

"…I couldn't defend myself because I didn't have the heart to lay a finger on them or even stay angry for too long. I started to go to public schools instead of home schooling when I moved to Okinawa. I was four. And my parents wanted me to learn ahead of time and for a good purpose I soon found out. One day, when the other kids were doing their 'daily beatings', I blacked out. I woke up hours later and left school. Soon my parents found out I was banded from school and home schooled again until I was seven. On my first day back, it was my first time meeting koga." Kagome glanced at koga before continuing. "but it wasn't _his_ first time seeing **me**. It was odd at first, how he would show up out of nowhere when I was being bullied. But not only for them to leave me alone, But also to keep my anger I kept up inside me for so long under control. That's the day he offered to hang with me and was also there to just talk to ever since. He made me feel better than I was treated, and was my only friend who very quickly became like a brother to me. We were always together. He was always there for me in my weak and down times. The horrible day he had to move was like having something pulled from a part of me. Because his father, he got a promotion, and it was upstate. We were 13….. and it did hurt to see him go as to him being the only one I trusted and was like a big brother I never had. I acted like such a cry baby that day…." Kagome's fist tightened around the table making it crack but it went unnoticed by her. "he then promised that we would always be brother and sister forever and that we will cross paths again. He then did a sacred ritual that we studied when learning about the demon ways when younger. We became bounded as brother and sister, connecting me to his family and him to mine. He told me we will always be connected like this before leaving. I never heard anything from him until now. The next day, my family went to the airport with his family to see them off. I was the only one that stayed home and cried myself to sleep that night. My life was whole lot different without him. I guess…It made me stronger in a way to look after myself and my family…but.." her grip tightened cracking the table more and more her eyes was now squeezed shut. And her bags covered her eyes.

"gome?" koga called out.

"kagome!" rin stared at kagome with worried eyes. sango and ayame the same. But they all went unnoticed.

"..my life became a _living hell_!.." she growled out as the table cracked then broke in half making everyone minus kagome, koga, and sesshomaru jump.

Kagome stopped and stared at the table with shocked and now seen teary eyes.

"..kagome?..." ayame whispered.

Kagome stared at everyone, her gaze stopping on inuyasha before slowly looking back to the table. "..i-…did i?..." quickly standing, kagome ran out the cafeteria with terrified eyes.

Koga sat with a grim look on his face before standing as well. Sango looked up to koga with remorseful eyes. "koga..i'm-I ..i didn't know.."

Koga sighed. "it's not your fault sango…." He replied staring at the cafeteria doors.

"It's just…her past…It's just too much for her to handle….." he whispered with a heavy sigh. "even now.."

**Okay! There's the ninth Chappie I promised! I'm back in the game baby! Whoo! But anyway I think I'm starting to enjoy kagome's mysterious character. I know she's pretty ooc right now-but who cares! My story! And I wanted to try and write something different for you guys to read instead of some story that resembles another you already read. If that don't get on my nerves I don't know what dose! **

**But I think these are the questions of the day! ^-^**

**The main one:**** who is the mystery fighter?**

**Well you guys can guess and see if you're right when I do put it in the story. And if you get it right you'll be acknowledged.**

**Question numbero 2!: ****is kagome ever gonna find out what she sensed when she was in first period? That **_**he**_** she was worried about, Is **_**he**_** a part of her past too?**

**Well….i guess you can say that. But you will soon find out! ^-^**

**And last but not least: ****what's with koga and miroku over reacting to certain things lately? And are we ever gonna find out about kagome's terrible past?**

**Okay, to start, miroku and koga are gonna be the main people to add humor to my story. But I'll also add in some ayame and sango parts for those who enjoy that…inuyasha too. and second, yes you will find out about her past. But again, I'm waiting for the right moment it'll actually unfold as the story unfold. Might just give it in one chapter. Don't know yet.**

**Okay! And that is your back scenes on that! But I think I'm almost done with chapter 10 already! so just sit tight! But until then….**

**Jane for now!**

**~*lilmama*~**


	11. an old friend and a apology

**Me back so soon? yes! Well I was bored and you know….i was sitting around my computer…and the local library wasn't far…soooooo- **_**here I am! Lol.**_** But I'm honestly glade to write regularly now. ^-^ I know you guys may be kind of fed up about it and I can't make promises except to update as fast as I can…(nods) yeeaah I know-*perks up***

**But! On the bright side you have another chappie so enjoy! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: ….I'm not saying a word if you can't figure it out yourselves…O.o …people these days….honestly dose lilmama sound close to RUMIKO TAKAHASHI at all people! …*sniff*…breaks my heart….**

~*an old friend and a apology*~

Kagome took deep breaths to calm her nerves as she breathed in the fresh air. She sat on top of the same roof she was on top of not even three periods ago….well..she really couldn't say cause she didn't go to those classes.

Kagome sighed as she stared at her hand with a mix feeling of anger and stupidity.

How could she let her emotions get the best of her?

Kagome chuckled. she only made herself seem even more stupid when she ran like a baby. Always crying when someone speaks about or even thinking about her past.

Kagome's eyes melted from anger to sadness. But she couldn't let go of the remorseful things that happened in her life. She couldn't ignore, doge, or even burry it no matter how hard she tried.

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed, pulling her knees to her chest and laying her head on them as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. but she didn't move. Only stared out onto Tokyo.

"you're probably as confused as the rest, hm koga?" kagome spoke in a low yet soft voice.

Koga let her rest against his chest also looking out onto Tokyo before speaking. "no, I know more about you than anyone else gome. But there is some things that do need to be explained." His voice was also soft yet firm as he gave her ear a tug.

Kagome sighed before pulling away from koga, turning to look at him. "i-….there was a lot of things, that happened while you were gone koga." Kagome stood and placed her hand on the railing. "a lot of good things that turned bad…" her face darkened as she turned to look out over the city again before her face softened. Her voice becoming distant.

Koga stood and came to the railing as well. Never taking his eyes off kagome's face-which seemed blank at the moment.

"remember the day you moved?" kagome spoke suddenly, turning her eyes to koga. Koga nodded and waited for her to continue.

"no one really bothered me when I went back to school, but I was still pushed around from time to time." Kagome continued, she remembered it clearly as she closed her eyes.

"My mother found out everything about me. She then took on to teach me everything she knew after she found out what happened to my father. She didn't teach me much, but taught me enough. Then there was the first time I saw my grandfather." A small smile appeared on her face. "He was so courageous and powerful in many ways. He was a talented priest. But he said I was something better. I had something special. He also knew what was gonna happen." Her smile disappeared. "but me being so young, they didn't want to tell me. The next thing I knew, both my mother and grandfather lost their spiritual powers while protecting mine from the dark presence that tramps upon this world to this day. My mother, she then fell very ill taking a sickly hit protecting my grandfather. Her father. She only lived three weeks after that. Telling me that she loved both me and souta. And me promising that I would protect souta with my very life. I sometimes can still feel the way she caressed my face before taking her last breath. But she was still herself even on her death bed. She died with a smile on her face. and we buried her with my father. Her first love. My stepfather took us in after that. Shonji, That's his name. my mother fell in love with him because of his gentleness he gave her even after my father left this world even if it wasn't as strong as her and my father's. I then became dull. Having to lose my father hurt me like never before. But losing my mother was like killing me. After that I became Nykio Tsuname, I spoke to no one, Always strayed away from the crowed. but even though I stopped painting and dancing when my father left. I never stopped singing. Even after my mother's absence. But I only did it when I was completely alone or when souta wanted to hear a bit before bed." Kagome didn't notice until koga wiped her cheek that a tear slid from her eye.

"One day, I was sitting in a band room singing a song I dedicated to all the ones I lost…Even you." Kagome gave a glance to koga who was still staring over Tokyo, listening intently as she continued.

"when I finished, I was startled to hear clapping as I turned to see a boy standing not too far from me with a charming smile on his face. he had dark toned skin with long ink colored hair braided down his back and deep blue-violet eyes. He thought of my singing beautiful, asking my name. his name was Bankostu. He only acknowledged me because probably he was new. But he said because he liked me the first time he saw me, I was 15 at the time. We became friends for a short time, and him being popular as soon as he stepped through the door made me apart of the prep crowd as well. That's when _kikyo_ stepped into the picture." Her name was like venom on kagome's tongue.

"She wanted him because he was the only one in that school she haven't got, and wanted him like fresh bait. But she was always jealous of him ignoring her for me. And the fact that I was more 'beautiful' as how Bankostu said it. I started to feel loved again, and opened my heart to him, letting him know everything about me. But not _everything. _ Just hanyou Nykio Tsuname. He still stayed with me, and soon asked me out. Of course I said yes. And the hell begun. Well, at first he was the sweetest guy to have in a way like that, and I enjoyed being with him than anything else. I started to dance, sing, and paint again because he made me feel so special. But then there came those moments when we were alone. We would kiss all the time but that one time made him seem different. He started to go too far. And he knew I wasn't ready for that. So of course I just slapped his hand away when they became too touchy. But he kept doing it and I got fed up and pushed him off me using most of my demon strength. I don't know what he was, but he certainly wasn't human. When I saw his eyes, they were hard and unwelcoming which wasn't the warm, and caring ones I was use to. he asked me why I was being such a baby and a bitch. I clawed him across the face before taking off. That was the first fight we ever had." Kagome's voice flew in the wind. She closed her eyes and breathed in the air before continuing.

"Ever since then, he seemed undoing and so uncaring. But I didn't think I would find out why on the day of our anniversary. Like most girls, I was dolled up, waiting for him to pick me up for our date. I waited around to 10:00 to go and look for him. He wasn't home and his scent didn't lead to my house. When I walked past the movies I saw him making out with kikyo in a corner if you call clothes sex that now." kagome's eyes fueled rage while her hand tightened on the rail as she continued.

"he didn't even notice me watching them but only whispered in the bitch's ear and practically ran to the car and sped off to his house. When I followed him there, him and kikyo practically kicked the door down while trying to get out their clothes. Kikyo practically had on nothing anyway. And not even a second later kikyo was screaming his name. I felt like my heart was torn all over again and ran home. Him and kikyo was having sex ever since the bastered tried to force me to. And yes, like I said, I ran home. But I didn't go to my room to cry." Kagome laughed bitterly. "I was heartbroken, betrayed and was feeling nothing but anger that came from deep in my soul. I got rid of everything that had to do with him- pictures, music, clothes, gifts, even some of the paintings I did for him. After that, I ripped off my dress, cleaned my face, and pulled my hair into a ponytail before pulling on a camouflage shirt with matching baggie pants, black Nikes, and smeared black face painting on my face while grabbing his shit and walking back over to his house. I waited until their little session was over and he walked kikyo to the steps, both still kissing. They didn't notice me leaning on the wall beside the door with my arms crossed while they talked. She asked him when he was going to break up with the little half-breed bitch I am, saying I couldn't handle a man like him before kissing him again. He only responded with a chuckle. saying he never loved a scary little bitch like me anyway. He only went for me because I only had a killer body that I didn't let everyone fuck like kikyo. I then interrupted them saying, that I maybe was a half-breed, but I'm better than the piece of shit he was kissing and I didn't really need a bastered boyfriend ether. He laughed in my face before saying I was the bastered with no father or mother. it hit me hard, but I chuckled coldly to cover it. Lighting a match, I turned to him letting him see his pile of things I dumped in the front yard before smirking and letting him know that we were over ever since he started fucking kikyo before throwing the match in the pile and let him watch it set ablaze before disappearing in the shadows. Ever since then, I blocked out the world and focused my priorities on my little brother and my strength. I end up having to drop out of public schools again because of my temper and…other problems before I met my grandfather for the third time. He came to give me this necklace my father left for me. And this ring both mother and father wanted him to give me when it got hard on me. I found out that this necklace was a seal in disguise that my father made. It kept my full demon tucked away, never to be released as long as I have it on. And to match that was this..."

Kagome lifted her right hand to show koga her ring. "this is the transaura ring." she breathed.

Koga stared at the ring with confusement clouding his features. "a tram-what?" he raised a brow at her.

"it's the transaura ring." she corrected him. "it has the power to hide my demonic aura and features making me seem human. Well my human half anyway." She sighed.

"dose it change your scent too?" koga asked scrunching his nose. Kagome shrugged. "I guess it does, which is even better."

Kagome jumped and sat on the railing while swinging her feet absently. "….when I found out what these did, hanyou Nykio disappeared from existence, and I never seen none of them again. Soon after that, my stepfather got a promotion as a doctor here in Tokyo. He never spent any time with us, so souta never had a father figure after my father. So I took care of him and he did end up being more mature than he looks…at times." Koga chuckled while kagome gave a soft smile at the thought of her little brother that seemed…not so little.

"Speaking of souta, how's the little squirt been?" koga asked with a smile still plastered on his face.

Kagome's smile turned into a short laugh before answering. "he's been great. He's actually really understanding and very protective for his age."

Koga shook his head with another chuckle. "you let him learn self defense anyway when I told you not to." He stated more than asked.

Kagome scoffed. "I did not!" koga gave her a skeptical look before kagome rolled her eyes. "okay I did. But hey, I can't always be there for him…no matter how hard I try." kagome sighed. koga nodded in understanding, not wanting to take her down that road.

"when souta heard about us moving to Tokyo, and finding out that this was my birth home, he wanted to know if I would stop wearing the transaura ring and be myself. Koga, he tries so hard to take the burden of my past off my shoulders. But I can't do that." Kagome shook her head solemnly.

Koga gave her another confused look. "but-…..why not? I understand why you started wearing it..but kagome,….why not start fresh? You have souta and me now." koga complied with earnest eyes.

"you also have me g-ome."

Kagome and koga turned to see ayame walking up to them with trusting eyes and a soft smile. Kagome stared at her confused before ayame placed a purple iris in her hair and placing a necklace made from leaves around her neck.

Kagome's eyes widen, wondering if she really was dreaming. "aya?" kagome whispered dropping from the railing to get a close look at her.

Ayame opened her arms with a smirk. "the one n only!" they both squealed before crushing each other in a big bear hug. Kagome pulled back with warm eyes. "wow, it's been so long. I didn't even notice your name or nothing!" kagome spoke, Her voice showing signs of remorse.

Ayame shook her head. "no, I should have been the one to notice! But god! You look so different! I had a feeling that it was you when I found out about you and koga being brother and sister but..." Ayame gestured to kagome's appearance. "I only remembered you as a black inu-hanyou. You know, not _human_."

Kagome gave a chuckle. "still as obnoxious as ever."

Ayame smirked. "you should have known that when they dug in my goodie stash." Ayame answered sending a glare at koga who shrugged in response.

"hey, you offered." He replied casually.

Ayame rolled her eyes before turning back to kagome. "I was lost about all this, but I guess I have my answers…..along with the info that souta may be a killing machine now." kagome jabbed her playfully in the ribs with a scoff.

"he took that among himself." Kagome giggled before going back to her spot on the railing. Ayame followed suit.

"so kagome? Tell me. Did you say a bastered by the name of Bankostu cheat on you with kikyo? As in..inuyasha kikyo?" ayame asked peering around koga.

"yes." Kagome answered bluntly while staring at the sky, missing koga and ayame give each other a worryingly look.

"and this Bankostu guy," ayame cleared her throat to cover her anxiousness as she continued. "what does he look like?" ayame asked also keeping the eagerness out her voice.

"dark skin, long black hair that he keep in one big braid, and violet eyes." Kagome replied with a skeptical look coming to her face. "why do you ask?" she looked over to ayame.

Ayame gave an uncaring shrug. Her being good at covering her thoughts. "oh, just in case I see the bastered. Hey, when the time comes, I got a box under my bed and inside it is a wad of money. Use that as my bail."

Koga and kagome looked at each other before laughing. But ayame remained quiet, already thinking of ways to murder and make it look like suicide.

After calming down, they all stared over Tokyo before ayame turned to kagome with worried eyes. "hey kagome….ew..imma stick to your nick name…-but anyway, are you okay? You know, about the cafeteria thing?"

Kagome turned her eyes to ayame before looking down at her lap. "no, I totally over reacted and snapped on sango and rin because of my past, yelled at them, and broke our lunch table in two."

Ayame giggled at that part. "I think we had too much fun breaking things as kids."

Kagome gave her an annoyed look before smiling weakly and rolling her eyes. "nuh uh, that was all you. But, I made myself look like a total _baka! _"

Ayame and koga shook their heads. "oooorrr! Maybe, you could _apologies_ for being _rude_ and _snapping_ at them." Ayame answered slowly.

"ooorr! maybe they should _mind_ their own _business!_" kagome snapped back. Her eyes turning to slits.

Ayame eyes widen. "oh, don't go snappen at me! Don't start nothen you can't finish!." Ayame warned. She was thirsty for a fight all day.

Kagome blinked and sighed to calm her nerves. "sorry aya." She mumbled.

"you know, instead of apologizing to ayame, you should really be apologizing to sango, rin, and the others?" koga asked after a while of silence.

Kagome's brows furrowed as she closed her eyes. Her jaw clenched. "why should _I _apologize to _them_ for interfering with _my_ life!" kagome grounded out.

"because they care for you kagome." Ayame answered.

Kagome scoffed. "it's only been one day! I'm nothing but a stranger with a name to them."

Koga placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "exactly. Kagome, they want to know more about you than just your name-."

Kagome shrugged off his hand before turning to him. "no. I can't trust some person I just met and tell them everything about me!" kagome spoke with a cold voice.

'_not again…' _she added silently.

Koga sighed and wrapped his arms around her. Kagome tried to squirm but he held her in place. "I understand what you're saying and how you feel kagome. And I understand the things that happened in the past. But I'm not asking you to automatically open your arms and I'm not asking to block them out ether. Just please, give them some time. Yes, they are curious, but they won't pressure you. Maybe they can mend the pain of the others caused to you. And you don't have to start now, but please, think about it. For me. And you should start that by apologizing to them. They only wanted to get to know you." he spoke this in a soft and caring tone.

Kagome sighed, looking up at koga with unsure eyes. "are you sure about this?" she sounded like a child again.

Koga gave her a wolfish grin that seemed to relax her at the moment. "hey, these are friends of me and ayame we're talken about here!"

Kagome looked from koga then to ayame before groaning. "you and aya? oh boy." She groaned.

As the bell rung for fifth period, inuyasha and the others walked out with sango and a usually piped rin slinking behind. Miroku gave the girls a worried look. Especially sango.

"sango?" miroku turned to stare at the gloomy brunet.

"I should have never said those things about her miroku. It was obvious she was going to be more comfortable around her brother than just a bunch of strangers." Sango spoke in a low voice.

rin nodded in agreement. "yeah, talk about being nosy. I wish I could tell her sorry." Rin spoke as the same tone as sango.

"I should be the one apologizing." A soft voice spoke out.

They all turned to see kagome staring at them with koga and ayame beside her.

Sango and rin looked up with slightly confused eyes. "what for? We shouldn't have pressed you like that." Sango spoke, her voice showing hints of anger.

Kagome came up to both girls with a weak smile. "that's because you wanted to know more about me. All you know is my name, were I came from, and that I'm koga's sister. And I snapped at you because you only wanted to get to know me. And…" kagome sighed. "..I apologize…..-also for the table."

They both stared at her for a moment before rin crushed her in a hug and sango was lightly laughing. Kagome being taken off guard stared dumb folded before slowly wrapping her hands around the overly happy girl.

Rin then pulled out with a smile. "forgiven!" she answered before letting her go. Kagome nodded and looked at the others. "sorry for the scene guys." Kagome looked at miroku and inuyasha before nodding to sesshomaru.

"we understand kagome." Miroku replied giving a nod while inuyasha grunted a "whatever."

Kagome ignored inuyasha's response while ayame draped an arm around her shoulders. "so now that we're all good…." Ayame gave a look to kagome then to sango and rin. "how about we head to 5th period? Since we girls all have choir. I heard we have a new teacher." Ayame said punching her fist in the air saying kami answered her prayers.

Sango raised both brows. "wait, mr. suzaku is gone?"

"that gay, pathetic excuse of a teacher is finally gone?" inuyasha asked as well. (more like declared)

"yeah, I heard about that too." rin said while ayame nodded.

Kagome looked from person to person before looking at rin. "Who's Mr. Suzaku?"

"he's just some gay, flame headed, flimsy, sorry excuse of a teacher that use to teach choir" inuyasha answered before rin could respond.

"so, she really is the new teacher.." kagome thought aloud, turning to walk away before ayame grabbed her wrist. "freeze!" she commanded.

Kagome turned to look at her before looking at her wrist. Ayame took the hint and quickly released. "what do you mean by _she_? We actually have a woman this time? And who is it?" ayame asked question after question.

Kagome stared at her for a minute before replying. "what I mean is that there was this teacher that came from America that'll be teaching us now, yes it is a woman, and her name is ms. Marie"__kagome answered with a mono tone voice.

"how do you know that?" koga asked with a brow raised.

"bumped into her on the way out of the cafeteria." Kagome answered with a shrug before checking the time. "don't have time to go to the locker…" she then looked up to the girls. "you guys ready to go? Or do you want to be late?"

"uh,-….yeah." sango replied with a nod. They all turned to walk down the halls in silence.

"inuyasha" kagome started. Inuyasha glanced over at her to show he was listening as she continued. "what class do you guys have? There's no way you'll join choir. And when koga join is when hell freezes over." kagome chuckled when koga glared at her.

Inuyasha raised a brow. "what make you think I wouldn't join choir? Maybe I am in that class?" he smirked inwardly.

Kagome scoffed and rolled her eyes. "suuure you do. There's no way you can even stand to be in the same room as a _**gay**__ guy_ for five seconds." She replied with sarcasm clearly seen in her voice. "but really. What class you got?"

"that will be band my dear." Miroku piped coming up behind inuyasha.

Kagome raised a brow. "band?" she asked looking from miroku to inuyasha.

"yeah, we play different instruments like drums, guitars, and miroku over there plays a mean key board." Koga answered.

"and what do you play kog?" kagome asked turning to koga.

"kog?" everyone asked with brows raised. (minus inuyasha. he really didn't care. Neither sesshomaru)

"nickname…and I play drums." Koga answered.

Kagome nodded before turning forward again.

They stopped in front of a forest green door that said choir in cursive black. "well, here we are." Sango sighed.

"hey, did any of you notice that sesshomaru is gone?" rin asked looking around.

"probably in band class already." Inuyasha replied in a non-caring voice pointing to the next door. It was a black door with the word 'band' written in white slightly ripped block letters.

Kagome raised a brow at this before shrugging her shoulders while opening her class door and walking in. the girls following suit as the boys went next door.

Kagome took a good look around the room.

And trust her. When they said the other teacher was gay?

They were **not **kidding….

The walls were painted with green hills and rainbows flowing across it going from wall to wall with music notes surrounding it. On the main wall a group of people was posed in a singing stance with flowers here and there, and a bright blue sky behind it with a few clouds and a sun that looked like it was smiling. The floor was the color of blinding gold while paper doves hung from the ceiling. Near the front of the room was a red and orange desk with a yellow painted piano not too far away and rows of seats in the color of purple sitting in a half circle not too far away as well.

Kagome felt like she stepped into the rainbow.

"okay, I thought spring was suppose to be in April. Not august." Kagome declared with a disgusted look, wondering why they let a five year old girl decorate.

Sango gave a nervous chuckle. "yeah, well you see….?-I really don't know how to explain the theme. I guess he over-"

"over? This looks like a little girl's room!" kagome scoffed cutting sango off.

Sango opened her mouth to reply but just sighed and shrugged. "can't argue with you on that one."

Ayame snickered before coming up behind kagome and patting her on the back. "oh, come on g-ome, it's not…._that_..bad…" ayame paused to look at the room before shaking her head. "-okay it is. But at least you don't have to be _taught_ by the teacher that created it." Ayame replied trying to keep in her laugh. Which she failed terribly.

kagome sighed before taking a look around the empty class room. "speaking of teachers, I wonder were ms. marie is…..along with the rest of the class?"

Rin looked around while sango shrugged. "they will be coming…..now." ayame replied poking her head out the door.

Just then a short woman (the height of rin) came walking through the door with grace. The rest of the class trotting behind her. as the class took their seats, she walked straight to the board to write her name. If kagome would say, she was defiantly human. But she looked….complicated. she had straight long ink colored hair that stopped below her upper thigh that were shiny and glossy, shimmering with each step she took, her skin tone was a beautiful mixture of caramel and chocolate, her body looked carved from kami's hands himself. (Almost similar to kagome's without the big tits.) Average sized breast, small waist, slightly wide hips, toned legs, and light brown eyes that was slightly slanted with an off colored honey look.

She was a beautiful teacher and there was really no wonder why most of the students followed her to class.(boys especially)

After writing her name on the bored she turned and gave a warm smile. "hello class." She spoke with a heavy accent. "my name is ms. Marie. But my original name is An-noxuna-moonda. As most of you know, I'm from America but was born in Japan. I am half Egyptian and half Indian. And as you may also know, I speak six different languages, I have no children, I am also single but am not looking for anyone at the time, and obviously I love to sing. I've been teaching for two years now, and I hope that my third one will be a great one here."

She sat her purse down before coming to stand in front of the students. (to most of the boys pleasure)

"now since I am new, I'd like for each one of you to stand and introduce themselves. Let's start with….you." she pointed at a random person who turned out to be none other than kikyo.

'_well that's just-'_

'_-__**fucking great**__.__'_ Her hanyou half finished. Kagome nodded silently with a bored look.

Kikyo stood tall with her same expressionless face. "my name is kikyo kahoshi, I'm a miko, and also very into singing."

"name fits her!" sango coughed.

"can't sing worth shit!" ayame coughed right behind her.

kagome giggled while the class started laughing. Kikyo sent a cold glare to sango and ayame and in ayame's case, shot a bird in response before laughing her ass off along with the class.

'_so she is a miko…' _kagome thought silently. She could slightly feel the aura when she was near kikyo.

Ms. Marie. (an-noxuna-moonda) frowned before clawing her nails down the chalk board, making everyone-except her-cover their ears.

"now that I got your attention!" she boomed, anger in her voice. "we can continue class _without_ childish behavior!" she sent a penetrating look towards sango and ayame who kept smiling like idiots.

Kagome shook her head slightly smiling.

Honestly…..

When will this day be over?

**Okie dokie! And that was chapter 10! Whoo! My hooves are burnen baby! **_**they are burnen**_**! Oh look! I gotta tipi toe!, I gotta tipi toe! Ha haaa! Eat my dust dingo! **

**Readers: ::sweat drop:: …..**

**Random reader: and I read this person's story why?**

**Lilmama: because then I'll call miroku and he'll come after you…after he comes from Alaska.**

**Ayame: *sweat drop* (chuckles) …heh, heh….sorry bout that..**

**Lilmama: *rolls eyes* whatever you say yame…*sigh*…**

**Now what was it again?...oh yeah.**

**Jane for now!**

**~*lilmama*~**

**Ps. Would have wrote more but it's 1:00 in the morning and I'm tired and sleepy so goodnight readers!**

**Next chappie will be up as soon as it can! Probably Monday or Tuesday if I'm lucky! So pray! ^.^**

**Also, review!**


	12. Just me and you

**Oh oh ohhhh! My hooves are still burnen baby! They are **_**still**_** burnen! Lol. But hey, hey, hey! You gotta admit. I think I'm getting pretty good at writing if I say so myself. But I'mma quit the chit chat and start writing before I get lazy. ;p**

**ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer:…I don't even have to say it…..oh I do?...fine. I, lilmama, forced by the law of this website, do not own inuyasha in any way possible…but if I did they would have had some cute pups on the last episode! *thumbs up* (runs off with a irritated inuyasha and a blushing kagome behind her.)**

**Inuyasha: *growls* oh you are really gonna get it!**

**Lilmama: oh shut up we all know it's true. It's what you want, kagome want, and us inuyasha fans want. **

**Inuyasha: oh? and what if I said I wanted kikyo to bear my pups instead?**

**Lilmama: *abruptly stops running* then I would say you will have some pissed off readers and a kagome that will sit you until you're in **_**America!**_

**Inuyasha: huh? (turns to see kagome surrounded by evil aura and growling deeply) O.O …oh…shit..**

**Kagome: *laughs coldly*…kikyo?...kikyo?...what. the. fuck!**

**Lilmama: *whispers to inuyasha* oh you are so fucked. Kagome never curses.**

**Inuyasha: *gulp* n-now kagome…**

**Kagome: oh now what? huh? Don't even go saying you didn't mean that cause you wouldn't have said it. *poking inuyasha in the chest with every word…..hard* you know? Maybe I'm better off with koga.**

**Lilmama: god forbids! (looks to readers)**

**Readers: ….**

**Random reader: CAN WE JUST GET TO THE FUCKING STORY!**

**Lilmama: *scoffs* don't go yellen at me like you can control what i-**

**::doges multiple knifes::**

**Lilmama: *sweat drop*…uh..how bout we get to the story!..heh, heh…enjoy?..^.^;**

**Oh, but I do own ms. Marie and ms. Koyuki. ^-^**

_**~*just me and you.*~ ****(me love the colors! ^-^)**_

Kagome walked out of choir with ayame and sango still joking.

"-and when you shot that bird? Where did _that_ come from?" sango gasped between laughs.

"don't be jealous that I thought of it and you didn't!" ayame defended with a small pout before smirking.

Sango instantly calmed down from her laughing rage before rolling her eyes. "oh please! Everyone knows that if anyone would do something as dumb as that? it'll be you." Sango shot back.

Ayame only shrugged, nodding her head. "yep!" she replied with a stupid grin. Sango rolled her eyes-yet again, while rin laughed, and kagome shook her head.

"do we even _want _to know what ayame did that was so stupid in class?" inuyasha asked with a bored tone walking up to the girls with miroku and koga in tow.

Sango shook her head. "no. no you don't."

Ayame rolled her eyes before pulling out her schedule. "Whatever. What class we have next?" she asked scanning over her schedule.

"well I know me and kagome have science with ms. koyuki." Sango replied going over her schedule as well.

"well I know I have volunteering class." Rin said with a sigh.

"aw man! I understand **rin** but why did they give _me_ that corny class?" koga whined, he too going over his schedule.

Ayame whacked him aside the head. "oh shut up! I got the stinken class too. and if I have to suffer? so do you." Ayame mumbled.

"well looks like me and yash have ms. Koyuki as well." Miroku replied.

Sango sighed before putting away her schedule. "_greeeaat._" Sango replied sarcastically. "well we better get goen. At least we have break afterwards." she said looking over to the others who nodded in agreement.

Koga, finally letting the info sink in, stared wide eyed. "oh no! there is no way I'm goen to _that _**damnder **than_**damn**_class!" he boomed.

Sango, miroku, kagome, and inuyasha ignored him as they turned to walk down the opposite hall. It turned out, ayame had to drag koga down the opposite halls with him clawing at the ground and yelling "NOOOOO!" and "DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" over and over again. Screaming "I WANT TO LIVE! I'M TOO YOUNG AND BEAUTIFUL TO DIE!"

Miroku turned to kagome once they were far away that koga was only faint. "You're use to this aren't you?" he asked with a brow raised.

"yep" kagome replied bluntly as they soon came to their class door and walked in.

Kagome walked in to see most of the class ether talking, texting on their phones, or sleeping. But-yet again-all stopped as she walked into the room.

Kagome sighed. she was really getting irritated with the stares. Like really? What was with everyone staring at her like she came from another planet?

Kagome sighed and took a seat at an empty table that was behind two preps who were making out. Kagome made a disgusted face at the couple not noticing someone walking up to her.

'_oh get a room….'_

"hey, kagome right?" kagome looked up to see someone she really didn't feel like dealing with at the moment.

"oh, Ikito…hey." She answered awkwardly with a weak smile.

"just call me hojo," she chuckled. "so, how you feeling about school lately?" he asked giving a charming smile. Well, not so much to kagome.

"um...normal?" Kagome replied with a 'are you a fucking retard?' look. Hojo nodded and stood there in silence.

Kagome raised a brow at him before he looked up at her. "you mind if I sit next to you?" he asked with a light blush and gesturing toward the seat.

Kagome blinked before looking over to the empty seat beside her. "oh…um..I'm..-saving it..for…someone." Kagome quickly answered.

Hojo's brows furrowed. "and who's that?"

Kagome pondered for an answer. "uh..it's-"

"she was saving it for me" inuyasha answered, sitting down beside kagome and slightly glaring at hojo. Which he didn't notice. **(If you like hojo I suggest you stop reading this story by the way.)**

"I think you should let kagome say because you always sit in the back." Hojo replied looking over to kagome.

Inuyasha shrug his shoulders. "so? why should I explain myself to you? She sure doesn't-"

"yes! I was saving this seat for inuyasha." kagome quickly answered cutting inuyasha off.

Hojo blinked before glancing at inuyasha and nodding. "oh, alright. Maybe next time then huh?" he gave another 'charming' smile.

Kagome nodded with a fake smile of her own. "uh…yeah." she replied as he walked away.

"maybe…." Kagome finished sarcastically with a sigh. Kagome then looked over at inuyasha.

"what?" inuyasha asked in an irritated tone.

"why?" kagome bluntly asked with a skeptical look on her face.

"oh you say why? well, by the looks of it, you really didn't want hobo sitting with you. Why didn't you just tell the wimp?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and shrugged. "it's pronounced _hojo_….i think, And I didn't want to be rude. But why did you really sit here?"

Inuyasha smirked at this. "oh don't even say you didn't want me here. I know you did." He replied with his voice seductive-like while leaning his head in his hand that was propped up on the table.

Kagome turned her head and scoffed. "don't flatter yourself!" She replied. a small and light blush covering her cheeks. But glad he didn't see it.

Inuyasha placed a hand over his heart. "you didn't? I'm hurt!" inuyasha declared with slightly wide eyes.

Kagome only scoffed. "you hang around miroku _too_ much." She replied with bored eyes.

Seconds later, a woman with long brown hair, pale skin, and black penetrating eyes walked into the room silently. And as soon as she came in, the whole class fell deathly silent.

'_okay…wasn't expecting that…' _kagome looked around at the quiet class. Even the couple in front of her was sitting away from each other quietly.

The woman looked over all the students before her eyes fell on kagome. Her eyes showing surprise and a little amusement. Kagome raised a brow at this.

'_what's up with the teachers at this school? This one gay or somethen?'_

"ah, ms. Higurashi." She spoke in a soft voice that oddly had no emoticon or feeling in it. making it seem deathly. A small smile formed on her lips that made kagome uneasy.

"why won't you come up and introduce yourself to the class." She directed to the spot beside her.

Surprisingly, kagome only leaned back in her seat with a lazy and beyond bored look on her face. "why? they know enough about me anyway." She waved her hand absently.

Ms. Koyuki raised a brow, her smile turning into a tight frown while most of the class stared at her wide eyed. Inuyasha chuckled.

"is that so? and what _do_ they know about you?" (ms.)koyuki sounded like she wanted to snap but bit it back.

"_enough_." Kagome replied back. "They know my name, and if I don't want to say anymore you can't make me say anyway. My life." Kagome answered in a mono tone.

Kagome noticed the annoyed look on her teacher's face and gasped. "look, I'm so sorry for being rude! I know I should obey so I'll explain it just a little better." She cleared her throat. "I really don't feel like going through this shit again, I'm sure most of the students have been in my present classes, If they haven't then they can ask a neighbor, don't care. But right now, I just want class to start so I can get the hell out of here go to my other classes and-go. Home!" she spoke in a perky and sarcastic tone while batting her eye lashes before it changed back to a look of boredom.

The class laughed before going silent under 's glare. She turned back to kagome, her glare intensifying. "I didn't ask anything but to introduce yourself. I didn't try to make you, and I didn't ask why. but I do expect you to do it. And I would have wrote you up but since it's your first day here…I can only give you detention. But I DO NOT want this to ever happen again do you understand?"

Kagome was already sitting in her seat with a "whatever" look on her face. "oh sure. As long as you don't make me do something that's unnecessary." Kagome replied.

Koyuki sighed and shook her head. "well, since ms. Higurashi's 'declaration' took up most of our warm-up. We really don't have that much time to-"

Kikyo then took that moment to walk through the door along with kanna, yura, and kagura in tow. Ms. Koyuki knowing that they would come late anyway, said nothing, as they walked to their seats. Which was in the back like always.

Kikyo, noticing inuyasha wasn't sitting in the back, looked up to see him sitting beside kagome before glaring at the back of the girl's head.

"okay, I guess I should let you know first, that the seat you're sitting in will be your permanent seat for the year." Ms. Koyuki started.

"what?" kikyo along with a few others yelled.

"you heard me correct. And there is nothing to do about it so be quiet." Ms. Koyuki declared before continuing. "Now that I got that clear, as you may know that this year's class will be dealing with early birth, hormones, and other things that deal with early childhood development."

"WHAT!" this time the whole class stood up. Kagome and inuyasha looked at most of the standing students-inuyasha bored and kagome with confusing eyes.

"what's wrong with E.C.D. class?" kagome asked with her brows furrowed.

"E.C.D.?" inuyasha asked looking over to kagome. Kagome shrugged.

"means early childhood development" she answered.

"oh, well I don't really know or care." Inuyasha grunted going back to his bored position.

"also your partner for every project we have will also be your neighbor. That includes the baby project except for those who sat beside the same sex. And if that case, I'll choose your partner." Ms. Koyuki continued.

Kagome and inuyasha's eyes flew wide as they looked at each other before abruptly standing up "_**WHAT!"**_

As the bell rung, signaling the end of sixth period, the students walked out the class with wide eyes.

Kagome waited for sango to walk out, holding out her hand. Sango sighed and slapped a 10 in it.

"I can't believe you actually did it." Sango mumbled.

Kagome held the money up to the light before putting it in her wallet. "didn't need the money. But I never turn down a challenge." Kagome replied.

"wish you could have told me that earlier" sango mumbled.

Miroku stared with raised brows at kagome. "you sound like inuyasha." he interpreted.

"what?" kagome said looking over to miroku.

"I said that sounded like inuyasha. trust me when I say he never turns down a challenge." Miroku explained.

"hell yeah I wouldn't." inuyasha said walking out of the class room. "and did you and sango make a bet?" he asked out of the blue.

"yeah." sango mumbled. Hating she lost 10 bucks.

"sango betted that she'll give me 10 bucks if I acted snobby with the teacher. I did, so she lost 10 bucks." Kagome answered.

"don't talk about it, My wallet will cry. But let's head outside." Sango suggested, walking down the hall.

Kagome chuckled before following with inuyasha and miroku in tow.

"hey yash? Why aren't you with-you know-kikyo?-if I may ask." Miroku asked turning his eyes to inuyasha.

"i really didn't feel like fussing with kikyo as to why I sat with kagome instead of sitting in the back." Inuyasha responded with a shrug.

"why did you sit beside kagome anyway?" miroku continued asking.

"hojo." sango and kagome answered. Kagome haven to already told sango about that situation.

The gang walked outside and found a spot under a pink blossom tree still in bloom while sitting under it in silence.

"hey, where's koga, ayame and rin?" kagome asked before sitting at the foot of the tree beside sango.

"they probably had to do some things knowing they're in that volunteering class." Sango answered.

Kagome nodded and looked up into the tree relaxing against it. Soon she fell into a trance with the tree.

"what'cha thinken about?" sango asked noticing kagome's distant look.

Kagome only shook her head, A soft smile coming to her lips. "nothing really. Just enjoying the scene and the fresh air. I was always a nature person." Kagome spoke in a soft voice.

Kagome blinked. _'I did not mean to say that much…'_

Sango stared at kagome before smiling and relaxing against the tree as well. "well I think you'll like to know, we come here every break. Sometimes for lunch." Sango replied staring up at the sky.

Kagome nodded. "I can get use to that."

The rest of the day went the same with students gawking at her, koga and miroku acting ridicules, sango slapping miroku for touching her butt, rin bring piper, miroku crawling out of myoga's history class while sango yelled "freedom! Sweet, sweet freedom!", and kagome having to introduce herself in every remaining class counting that kikyo was secretly jealous of everything she did.

They didn't have homework seeing it was the first day of school, which the students was relived of. After school, Kagome walked to her "black angel" before hearing someone call her name.

Kagome turned to see koga quickly advancing towards her with his same wolfish grin.

Kagome smiled back before waving. "wat's up kog?" she asked sliding on her black gloves and picking up her shades.

"wow, I see you ride bikes too huh gome?" koga said gesturing towards her motorcycle.

Kagome patted her motorcycle with a smirk. "yep. this is my black angle. you drive too?" she asked leaning on her bike.

Koga nodded. "you know it. Except mines a dark brown named 'kick ass' " koga replied and laughed at kagome's face. "just kidding gome. It's called brown tornado." Koga replied still chuckling.

Kagome nodded as koga's face became slightly serious. "but I wanted to know, do you wanna hand out later on? You know, To catch up a little?"

Kagome raised a brow a smile coming to her face. "what exactly are we talken about here?"

"it's a place downtown that's a great gig to sit, chill, talk,…..drink."

kagome slapped koga's arm cutting him off whilst laughing. "koga!" she scolded, both still laughing.

"so I take that as a yes?" koga asked with a small smile. Kagome look at him with unsure and slightly sad eyes.

"I don't know about that koga…"

As if reading her mind koga held up his hand. "don't worry kagome. It's only you and me. No one else, like old times." Koga reassured.

"but what bout-"

"we can bring souta. He wouldn't want to miss out once he sees me anyway." Koga said cutting kagome off with a cocky smile.

Kagome remained silent in thought.

"can I take that as a yes?" koga asked. This time with pleading eyes. When kagome didn't answer he cupped her hands in his slightly larger ones. "can I take my woman out? Just to show her a good time?" he asked in a low voice keeping his smile off his face.

Kagome couldn't stop the smile from coming to her face at the sound of her little nickname. "oh alright. "she replied rolling her eyes but her smile still in place.

She was tooken off guard when koga grinned picking her up and twirling her around in a hug before sitting her on back on the ground. "whooo! thanks gome! I can come chill at your house for a few minutes before heading out-..ah…..can i?" he asked looked at kagome again.

Kagome chuckled and nodded. "of course. Here" She wrote down the directions to her house and handed it to koga. "my cell is at the bottom. Please don't give this information to anyone else. Not even ayame. I'm just not….."

Koga nodded understanding. "don't worry gome. I totally understand. And I won't."

"promise?" kagome asked with a puppy face. koga nodded. "promise."

"cross your heart or I can shave your tail?" kagome pressed. Koga stared wide eyes for a few seconds before nodding and holding his precious tail. He actually can't believe she remembered that! "cross my heart or…you can..shave my tail." He answered awkwardly.

Kagome's face lit up into a smile and hugged koga tightly. "thanks!" she chirped.

"sure thing." Koga replied before letting go and watching her climb on her 'dark angel'. "don't go fall off a cliff." Koga warned.

Kagome rolled her eyes before cranking her baby up hearing it roar two times before melting to a soothing purr.

"it. is. Alive!" koga declared in a french accent while raising his hands up in a "a rise!" motion.

Kagome shook her head. "You're helpless!" she sighed.

Koga only grinned like the idiot he was. "I know! I get that a lot."

Kagome chuckled before putting on her shades and kicking up her kick stand. "call me at three thirty. That's what time you can come over." Kagome said checking the time. It was 3:05.

Koga nodded before giving a small salute. "see ya then." Kagome nodded before roaring her motorcycle again, pulling out of the parking lot, and speeding off.

Koga waited until he couldn't see her anymore before looking down at the information that she gave him. Sighing, he tucked the paper in his pocket before noticing ayame walk out the school along with sango, rin, miroku, and sesshomaru.

Ayame looked up noticing koga. "hey koga!" he shouted waving him over. When he walked over he stopped in front of them silently.

"um, have you seen kagome?" ayame asked. "we was wondering that maybe we could..you know, go to the mall or something."

Koga nodded. "yeah, she just went home. But I don't think she would be able to go with you girls." Koga answered.

"why?" sango asked with worried eyes.

"me and her are going to hang with each other. To catch up a little. Just me and her." koga answered with an oddly straight face. even his eyes seemed blocked at the moment.

"okay, but..well do you know where she live?" ayame asked. Koga shook his head. "well do you have her number?" ayame continued.

Koga nodded. "yes I do, but I can't give it to you. Kagome has to be the one to do that." He answered before turning to walk to his motorcycle.

"koga!" ayame yelled making koga stop in his tracks. "is there something wrong?" ayame asked with worried eyes.

Koga didn't even turn to look at her. "why would there be?" he asked before stopping again and turning to give them a small smile. "catch'cha later." He said doing a small salute before jumping on his "brown tornado" and speeding off.

Ayame turned to sango. "do you think something's wrong with koga?"

"obviously, he only wanted him and kagome to hang with each other tonight _without_ any interruptions." Sesshomaru replied before walking to his black Mercedes with rin in tow and leaning on it. Waiting for inuyasha to come out the school to find out what they was doing for that day.

Sango and ayame looked at each other before shrugging and walking to their cars as well. Well Ayame went with sango since she always rode with koga and he was gone. And rin was already in sesshomaru's car.

"maybe we should just give her some space and get to know us first huh ayame?" sango said hopping into her Mercedes (if you forgot what it looked like just check back at chapter 2)

"…..yeah." ayame replied slowing climbing into the car confused and a little hurt as to why kagome would want her to be around her only at school.

**And that will be chapter eleven! Whoo!, whoo!, whoo! But any way I'mma just go and let you review cause me so happy! Don't know why but I'm just in a happy mood!**

**Jane for now! ^-^**

**~*lilmama*~**

**Ps. I might do my titles in colors for now on! *smile* oh, and uh…review.**


	13. For old time's sake

**Hiya! Like last time I'm not really up for a big introduction so I'mma just get to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha and it kills me every time I say it….*sniff* but I do own ms. Marie, ms. Koyuki and Tsukimo. (who you will find out about in this chapter.)**

**Anyway! Let's go and enjoy the story!**

_~*for old time's sake*~ (catching up part 1)_

Kagome speed through the streets of Tokyo, once again, enjoying the feel of the gushing wind against her face. To be honest, she was actually in a happier mood. She looked forward to seeing koga and she knew souta would be more of on the stunned side.

Really stunned.

kagome giggled at the thought of the look on souta's face when koga stood in the front doorway. Coming upon shikon middle school, she quickly made a sharp turn into the parking lot before skidding to a stop in front of a group of students who were giggling and talking before jumping slightly aside, scared of getting run over.

Kagome turned to the group on students before removing her shades and roaring her bike once more and setting it into a purr while hopping off. Leaning back on it with her arms crossed, kagome looked back over to the group of students who stared at her wide eyed.

They only stared at each other silently before a voice called out to her.

"hey sis!"

Kagome turned to see souta walking out of school alongside another boy and a couple of girls following them. Kagome rolled her eyes before smiling slightly. "hey, ready to ride?" she replied coolly.

Souta nodded and easily caught his helmet kagome tossed to him.

"is **she** _your_ sister?" the boy that was walking along side souta, asked staring at souta in bewilderment. He had brunet shoulder length hair pulled into a not so high ponytail, and brown eyes, while a few freckles married his face. if anything, he was a well looking boy for his age. Almost similar with souta in the clothes, except he had on a pale green long sleeve collar shirt. (if you forgot what souta dressed in go back to chapter two.)

Souta smirked. "yep. don't we look alike?" he asked with a smug look on his face.

The boy looked over to kagome then back to souta. "nope." He answered casually. "you're sister's hotter." He replied with a stupid grin.

Souta rolled his eyes and climbed on the bike while kagome chuckled. hopping on and roaring the engine, kagome turned to the boy with a seductive smirk. "thanks." she winked before pulling on her shades, roaring her engine one last time, and speeding off. Leaving the blushing brunet in her wake.

Kagome's laugh reached his ears like the sound of bells as she disappeared down the streets of Tokyo. Yep. souta was officially his best friend.

Kagome flew past everything making it a blur of different colors. Souta patted kagome's leg to get her attention.

"huh?" kagome looked down at souta. "oh, what is it souta?" she asked keeping her eyes on the road while taking a left turn.

"why did you have to do that to the poor guy?" souta asked/whined as kagome pulled into their drive way slowing down as she came around the pathway that was filled with a green scenery with a average sized fountain in the middle (no flowers or nothing) and pulling into their parking lot. (if you didn't notice by now, they got a pretty good size house. It's close to a mansion but it not one. Know what I'm sayen? ^-^)

Kagome found her black angel's parking space before pulling into it and shutting it off. "what d'ya mean? Oh. Talking bout the boy you were with?" kagome asked hopping off her bike and pulling off her shades to look at souta with a brow slightly raised.

Souta nodded with a 'why-ask-if-you-already-know….moron' look.

Kagome gave a smile. "just having a little fun." She replied, taking her keys and backpack while walking back around to the front door with souta in tow.

"I think you're 'little fun' may have caused the poor boy to fall love….and with my sister..ugh!…beyond disturbing" souta said with a face of disgust.

Kagome chuckled. "whatever. Who was that boy anyway?" she asked opening the door to their house and letting souta in before following. (they didn't want any maids or nothing. Even in that big house, they enjoyed doing things themselves.)

Souta walked into the living room before flopping down on a gray love seat with a sigh looking to kagome after a long pause. "He's a guy that I quickly became friends with, His name's kohaku." He answered with a small smile.

Kagome pulled off her gloves and sat them with her shades in an organized box along with her keys to her bike. "Well that's nice to know. So I take it you had a good day?" kagome said ruffling his hair with a grin.

Souta nodded, letting that _one_ slide. "yeah, kohaku's cool! I like hanging with him…..but,..how was your day?" souta asked turning to kagome.

There was a pregnant pause.

Kagome gave a shrug and gave a soft smile at the remembrance of koga along with ayame. "I've had worse." She replied. Souta nodded and they sat there in silence before kagome turned back to souta.

"well!, imma go change out these so called clothes." Kagome said looking down at her clothes with a look of distaste before standing up with a stretch and turning to walk up the steps. Kagome paused. "oh, and souta?" she turned to look to see him staring back. "I have I little surprise for you later. But you'll get it after I come back down. kay?"

Souta nodded with slightly confused eyes as kagome turned and walked back up stairs. Coming to stop at her room door kagome noticed it was cracked wider than usual. she tensed as she slowly opened her door and walked into the dark room. taking a look around, kagome edged over to her light switch but before her hand could even come in contact with it…..

**(Welp! That's about dose that chapter!**

**...just kidding! But you gotta admit I had you there! Read on! ^-^)**

kagome edged over to her light switch but before her hand could even come in contact with it a black blur came crashing down on her, crushing her lungs, and pinning her to the floor.

Souta was flipping through the channels on their flat screen carelessly while sipping on a can of red bull. "man there's nothing on…like _every_ day." He sighed through his nose.

"_ahhhhhhhh!" _a shrill scream echoed from upstairs.

But souta only remained planted on the couch thinking it probably came from one of the channels he carelessly skipped over and switched directions to find it.

Kagome laid on the floor wrestling with all her might to get on her feet.

'_curse this human body!'_ she growled.

"no! stop! Please!" kagome gurgled rolling on the ground laughing with a black and blue dog on top of her. the dog licked and nibbled lightly on kagome's sides in the making of tickling kagome till she couldn't breathe.

"okay!...Okay!...I-I submit!..I submit!" kagome gasped out between fits of laughter.

When the cyanine finally stopped, it jumped off on kagome and sat beside her, waiting patiently for her to get to her knees. kagome looked up at the dog with slightly watery eyes from the tickles and a smile gracing her lips. Sitting there, was a beautiful cyanine that stood to kagome's knees (when she was standing lol) and was as long as her arm. It had silky midnight black fur with blue on its paws, tip of its three curly tails, the tip of both its ears(one that laid down and one that pointed up),its chest, and a blue paw print that was embedded in its forehead. It also had the most beautiful Egyptian like molten green eyes that brought out it's feminine look and made kagome wonder if it really was an Egyptian dog at times.

Kagome gave the cute demon a rub on the head before standing. "nice tackle tsukimo. Gotta admit, you caught me this time." Kagome chuckled walking over to her closet.

'_I beg to differ.' _ Tsukimo replied with victory in her voice. **(okay, I know you probably thinken 'what the fuck? Is that dog talking?' well she's not. Not technically, see kagome can only hear her because it's mind talking on Tsukimo's part and it's only to kagome and souta. they have this special bond with her for them to do so and the rest will be explained throughout the story. Okay? We cool? You got it? Okay! Back to the story! And sorry bout that! ^.^;) **

Kagome chuckled. "kah! don't get too snazzy." (haven't used that in a while! ^.^)She replied coming out of her closet with white sweats, a white long sleeved hoodie, a pink tank top that faded into black, along with some undergarments and socks.

She then walked into her purple themed bathroom. Turning on the shower, she walked back out wrapped in a white towel while undoing the braid in her hair before letting it fall freely over her shoulders, make-up already removed from her face.

"and where were you this morning if I may ask?" kagome turned to tsukimo while running her hands through her hair.

'_I went for a walk. The need for fresh air was killing, yet tempting.' _ You could hear the smirk in her voice which was mysterious and silky.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

'_but enough about me sweetie. Where are you going this evening?' _ she asked with a look that seemed like she was raising a brow.

Kagome's smile then brightened. "oh I have so much to tell you!" she tried not to sound too excited. Which she succeeded….barley.

'_..um..okay….well let's just start of how your day went then..' _ her voice dripped with sarcasm.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "whatever. Do you wanna hear it or not?" kagome sighed placing one hand on her hip.

'_nope! but I'm sure you're gonna tell me anyway.' _Tsukimo replied, her eyes grinning with amusement.

Kagome smacked her lips. "anyway, you know how I've told you about my past and everyone in it that I lost except sota?" kagome started, walking to sit on the side on the bed in a cress-cross motion. (Indian style)

'_yes I do.' _Tsukimo nodded for her to continue.

"well you remember me telling you about koga?" kagome continued.

'_again, yes. He's your older brother by bond but he moved away and you never saw him again. Now cut the questions! Where's the juicy info!' _tsukimo clawed the bed and gazed intently.

Kagome giggled. "I swear you should have been a teenaged human form. But, the most amazing thing happened to me today."

Tsukimo sat up to listen clearly and nodded. _'you already said that-but I'm listening.'_

Kagome fiddled with her nails. "koga was at my school. He lives here. In Tokyo." Kagome's voice was soft as she said this. "we spent most of today together. And now he's going to come over and we're going into town to catch up a little."

'_so that's why you came up to change?' _tsukimo asked blinking.

Kagome nodded. "yeah." she sighed. "well…that, _plus_ the fact of getting out of those awful clothes." Kagome answered shoving the 'girly' clothes into a brown trunk and sitting the trunk back into its small attic in the floor before shutting and locking the door, then covering it with her white carpet again.

'_well I'm glad you're reunited with your brother again kagome.' _Tsukimo replied with a soft gaze and a voice to match.

Kagome looked over and nodded. "thanks. Me too." she replied with a soft smile before going over to her dresser to look in the mirror.

"by the way, why aren't you in disguise?" kagome asked looking at the small yet cute demon through the mirror.

'_oh, when I say I went for a walk I actually wanted to catch the breeze from a _higher _ground_…_if you know what I mean.'_ Tsukimo replied grabbing her collar and handing it to kagome. It was a pale blue collar with the name 'tsukimo' written in pale green cursive letters and emerald green diamonds on each end.

"Turn around." Tsukimo obeyed and did so as kagome hooked her collar around her neck. Not seconds later, tsukimo lost her blue fur in replacement of white without the paw print, only one silky tail left in place, and big brown eyes. Leaving the image if a cute, lovable, and beyond adorable dog. All of her demonic features along with her aura? Gone. (yes she still had the black fur. Just think the white replaced the blue parts is all)

I guess you can call the collar a _transaura collar_ is what kagome calls it. (since the collar dose practically the same thing the ring dose I'mma call it just that.)

"aww! I can never get use to the adorable look! I wish you can see yourself." Kagome cooed.

'_Oh shutup! I know and I've seen a thousand times.' _Tsukimo growled lowly.

Kagome chuckled. "don't get mad. I'mma go take my shower now." she patted a glowering tsukimo on the head before walking into her bathroom and shutting the door.

Just as kagome was about to remove her towel her i-touch phone ranged. Letting her know someone she didn't know was calling her. kagome checked the time before walking back out to check the id on her phone.

**("**_kagome"__** "other person")**_

"_hello?"_

"_**well hello yourself." **_Came a gruff yet amused reply. A smile spread on kagome's face.

"_koga!"_

"_**well who else know your number other than souta?"**_

_Kagome nodded. "true"_

"_**so what you doing right now?"**_

"_um…can you hold a sec?"_

"_**uh, yeah…I guess." **_Came his unsure reply.

Kagome sat the phone down and ran back into the bathroom and shut the door. Tsukimo sweat dropped and stared with blinking eyes. Five minutes later the shower cut off and kagome came back out wrapped in a towel again except she was wet with the sweet smell of vanilla and sakura blossoms. Kagome quickly rushed to the phone and picked it up.

"_hello?" _she panted.

"_**did you just go for a run around the world? And without me? How could you!" **_ koga gasped and scolded like a wife would.

"_ha. Ha. Very funny. But no. I just got out the shower." _Kagome rolled her eyes. It seems koga only became more childish as he got older.

"…_**.okay….I'm..just..not gonna question that." **_He answered awkwardly.

Kagome smirked.

"_**stop smirking." **_

Kagome's smirk fell right off her face.

'_ha ha!' _ tsukimo taunted. Kagome turned to the 'innocent' looking dog and growled.

Koga chuckled on the other end. _**"so can I come over now or what."**_

Kagome was towel drying her hair while standing in front of the room in her undergarments.

"_sure. I don't care."_

Koga smirked on the other end at this. _**"good. Cause I'm sitting outside this so called house you got here." **_Koga replied looking up at the big house.

Kagome's eyes widen. _"WHAT!"_ kagome rushed to her balcony window and peeped out. And sure enough, there was koga. Leaning aside his motor bike and cocky as ever. Noticing kagome, he looked up and waved. A grin on his face.

"_**why hello kagome." **_ He spoke through the phone.

Kagome quickly closed her curtain and went back to the mirror.

"_okay, I wasn't expecting that."_

"_**I know"**_ she can hear the smirk in his voice.

"_whatever. Give me five-no, _three _more minutes before ringing the bell okay?"_

"_**gottcha!" **_

They both hung up the phone and kagome continued dressing. She quickly blow dried her hair before sliding on some white Nikes. Running down the stairs she stopped mid way when she saw souta-who had already opened the door-staring at koga-who was standing on the porch.

Souta had a bored look on his face. "I'm sorry, you must have the wrong address." He said with a tone to match.

Koga tried to hide his smile which he was actually never good at. "..u-um…you sure..she's not…oh I don't know..behi-behind you?" he asked gesturing to kagome who was sitting on the stairs steps, head in palm and staring with interested eyes.

Souta looked behind him and turned back to koga (who he didn't know he was at the moment) "she's my cousin, and her name is tsukimo. God what's with you people. she's not even from here!"

Koga couldn't keep in his laughter no more and broke down. But what souta couldn't understand as to why kagome was laughing too.

Kagome stood and walked over to the door. "it's okay souta. I invited him here." Kagome replied.

Souta gave a confused look. "_YOU? _but I-"

"this was the surprise I was telling you about. Don't you recognize him? Look closely, Look _really _closely." Kagome gestured towards koga.

Souta stared back at koga, his face blank until koga smirked. Then his eyes got wide. He knew that smirk anywhere. "no way! Koga!"

Koga then grinned. "you've gotten bigger squirt."

"dude!" souta shook, slid, and snapped fingers with koga before embracing him in a 'manly' hug. "where did you come from?" souta asked letting him into the house before closing the door and plopping on the couch.

Koga chuckled and sat down as well. "actually, I should be asking you that. I've been living here for about three years now." koga replied laying back in a lazy position.

"really?" Kagome gasped with unbelievable eyes.

"yeah. but I didn't know of the whereabouts of you two…Sorry I wasn't here for momma k." koga replied with a softer voice. his eyes showing hints of remorse.

Souta became quiet and kagome sat beside koga with a sigh. "yeah…." she replied just as softly staring into nothing with a distant look before turning back to koga. "but knowing her, she would hate for us to feel remorse over her. even if we weren't there" kagome's tone seemed lifeless at that moment as her hand subconsciously tightened around the arm chair.

Koga returned kagome's gaze and released her death grip on the chair, a small smile forming on his face. "I know…" he replied softly before releasing her hand and turning to souta. "time to hit the town squirt."

Souta looked up from his train of thought with slightly confused and lost eyes. "huh?"

Koga stood now with a smug look. "we're gonna hit a joint that teens chill at down town….club sorta." Koga chuckled.

Souta's eyes turned to ones of suspense. "nice joke." He looked over to kagome who nodded in reply.

"we didn't want to leave you and you practically look older than 14." Kagome scoffed before smiling lightly.

Koga grabbed souta's arm and quickly pulled him to his feet. "it's not a joke….and maybe you'll get a few digits." Koga whispered the last part with a smirk. Souta chuckled.

"I heard that _baka_." Kagome spoke bluntly. She then stood before walking to the door. "lets go-"

"hold it!" koga cut her off holding up a hand. Kagome turned to look at koga who gestured to her clothing shaking his head.

Kagome looked down at her clothing and looked back up. "what?" she asked with a brow raised.

"no." koga finally spoke. He then grabbed her hand and started up the stairs. "come on." Using his nose he followed her scent to her room door.

Koga moved to open the door only to find that it had no doorknob. "uh…." Koga sweat dropped at the sight of a lock system.

Like seriously, HOW MUCH DID THAT FUCKING THING COST!

Kagome sighed before typing in a code and scanning her hand before her door popped open. She turned and looked at koga with a brow raised.

Koga stared at her skeptically before shrugging and walking in before kagome.

Big mistake.

Koga didn't even turn around fully before being tackled to the ground in an instant and looking up with wide eyes to see a growling, sharp teethed, and furious dog above him pinning him to the ground.

"k-k-kagome?...wh-what's..-"

The furious canine snapped at him making him quiet instantly. Kagome stepped forward. "heel tsukimo." Kagome snapped sharply with a firm voice even koga didn't recognize at the moment.

The canine instantly stopped growling and pulled back off a still freaked out koga sitting quietly with an innocent face in her 'cute mode'. Koga blinked multiple times at the now cute dog before hesitantly stumbling to his feet.

"_w-what, __**is**__that?" _he asked looking over to kagome who only had a small smile on her face.

"this is my pet, friend, family, and guard dog. Her name is tsukimo." Kagome replied with a slight laugh before turning back to the innocent looking canine who stared at koga with her head slightly tilted.

Koga looked back over at the female dog with slight unsure eyes. "your pet huh?"

"yep!" kagome replied turning to tsukimo. "nice guarding, but maybe I should have told you this is koga. The brother I told you about."

Tsukimo gave a slight nod before looking over to koga with a light purr like growl and walked back over to kagome's bed before pulling back the covers to reveal jewelry, make-up, and a pair of sneakers that were white and black with pink out lining.

Koga smirked while kagome stared dumb folded.

'_you at least need to look good, Not plain all the time sweetie.' _Tsukimo explained. (by the way no one but kagome and souta can hear her talk and its mind talking)

Kagome gave her a death glare in which she only got a cute bark in return.

'_smart ass' _kagome thought angrily.

'_I know.' _Tsukimo shot back.

Kagome sighed/whined. "tsukimo why?"

Koga walked over to the bed staring at the items. "smart dog. Just what you needed." Koga then unzipped kagome's jacket leaving it open to reveal her tank top.

"hey!" kagome protested.

"be quiet and I'll be done soon." koga replied. Kagome huffed but obeyed.

Soon koga placed a few pink, black, and silver bracelets on each arm along with dangling silver earnings, lightly adding pink eye shadow, little lip gloss, and switched her plain white Nikes with the other ones before pulling her hair up in a slightly lower than a high ponytail leaving her bangs in place.

Koga stood back and admired his work. "only if you weren't my sister." He sighed in misery. Kagome rolled her eyes before walking over to her full view mirror.

She sighed blowing a strain of hair out of her eyes with a smut look on her face. "great." She replied sarcastically "now every boy will asked for a date."

Koga chuckled at her naïve actions. "Come on gome. It's just us three having fun tonight. No worries, and everything's on me. Be proud of your feminine figure even just for tonight."

Kagome only kept her gaze on her reflection before sighing. "fine. But this is a one. Time. thing. Got it?" she emphasized each word clearly.

Koga grinned before placing an arm around her shoulder. "got it." His grinned wavered. "but can I ask you something?" koga replied as they walked out of her room.

Kagome shut the door before turning to walk down the stairs. "what is it?"

He seemed hesitant. "um..for old time's sake…..can I see the little sister I left five years ago?"

Kagome came to the living room before turning to koga. "what?"

"you know, I wanna see your true form before we go….can i?" he added quickly.

Kagome looked over to souta who stared back before returning her gaze to koga. A small smile forming on her face. "…for old time's sake…" She replied slipping the ring off her finger.

**And that's chappie 12! Yaaaayyy! More is to come so stay tuned! ^-^**

**Jane for now!**

**~*lilmama*~**

**I like crab cakes. Heh, heh ^-^**

**And review…..thought I was gonna say something else dumb didn't you? Haha!**


	14. arace n unsuspected catching up part2

**Heh, heh….me like typing now. you guys reviews make me laugh and feel fuzzy inside. Thankx and keepa reading! As you would know, today is my moms b-day so I decided to write a chapter I know she would laugh at when I put something that happened to her in a club in it. Also, sota may be a little ooc as well, but it's funny and I'm not going to tell! (hehe. I rhymed ^-^) Read and enjoy and happy b-day moms! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha in any way! *drops dead* (doctor rushes in)**

**Doctor: CLEAR! *zaps lilmama***

**Lilmama: (come back to life) *pants* ..m-…mark my ..words….saying that…can ..KILL..you! *sobs***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**But enjoy the story! ^-^**

**I do own tsukimo and ms. Marie though.**

_**~*a race and unsuspected*~ (Caching up Part 2)**_

Kagome didn't expect that reply from koga to her form changing. She was so use to people hating her for what she was, that it took her off guard. But then again….this was koga.

Koga only stood there with a trusting and warm smile coming to his face along with a little astonishment coming to his eyes. "I never would have thought you became more-um….womanly…like" he answered awkwardly.

Kagome nodded "yeah…I guess." She mumbled. She tensed when koga twicked her ears one good time before stepping back with a grin.

Kagome gave a confused look trying to keep herself from laughing at the awkward action.

"I sure did miss doing that." He explained, his stupid grin still on his face.

Kagome shook her head with a chuckle. Koga always made her feel better while in this form. "you guys ready to go?"

Koga and souta nodded before kagome moved to put her ring back on her finger.

"_Wait!_"

Kagome froze at the sound of souta's voice. She turned to look at her brother with worried eyes. "what? what is it?"

He quickly walked over and twicked her left ear, before going back to his spot with a stupid grin on his face as well. "_Now_ you can switch forms!" he chided.

Kagome only stared at him with a 'are-you-serious?' look while flicking her silky tail dangerously before shaking her head with a sigh at her brother's actions, sliding the ring back onto her finger.

She waited for a warm pulse to go through her **(you know, she change forms the same way inuyasha change forms in the manga except a warm blue light outlines her body while doing so) **before opening her eyes to reveal deep Chocó colored eyes. And like normal, her demon features and aura replaced with one of a human.

"okay, so souta can ride with you on your bike and I'll ride-"

"there will be no need." Kagome spoke raising a hand while cutting koga off.

Koga gave her a curious look. "what'cha mean?"

Kagome and souta looked at each other with knowing eyes before both chiming "Escalade" with smirks. Koga stared at them with unbelievable eyes while following them out the door and around the house. "were we goen?"

Kagome only stayed silent whale souta turned his head towards koga. "parking lot." he answered simply.

"parking lot?" he repeated with a skeptical look on his face.

They soon came to a garage door and stopped beside it. Kagome did some special nock before folding her fingers on one hand only holding up two while mumbling something that sounded like a chant.

Koga stared at her with confused eyes. _'why is she chanting?'_

As soon as he thought that, a little box shaped part of the garage door flew open to reveal yet another lock system. He then wondered how many she had in the whole house.

Kagome then typed in a code before pressing her hand for scan, making the garage door slowly pull up. It was pitch dark inside.

"what is this a fucking cave?" koga exclaimed looking around in the dark-whatever it was.

Kagome only simply turned to walk in. "come on koga." She called behind her. koga soon followed, noticing they were going downward the farther they went.

Kagome finally stopped and turned to koga, her brown orbs shining with anticipation and amusement. "Did you really think that I only drove my dark angle?" somehow koga knew she was smirking plus the fact he could actually see it through the darkness.

Kagome clapped her hands loudly, twice, making an echo as the lights suddenly flicked on showing they were standing in an underground parking lot.

Oddly, koga was use to things like this. But….just not when kagome haves it.

Looking around he saw the most unique cars made with designs that he never seen. It oddly reminded him of someone else who is a fan of such cars. There were two Escalades, one Suburban, three Mercedes, one SUV, two f150's, one Hummer, and even one hot drollest car. Four motor bikes were rowed next to her dark angel, all different models. The parking lot wasn't really all that big to what he had seen, but it did have some hot rides.

Kagome smirked before walking over to a beautiful black Escalade that seemed to have a light pink glow. It also had the name '_pink diamond' _ written in hot pink and outlined in silver on the right side, tinted windows, and beautiful silver rims that seem to have its own light.

And oddly He only seen one other car similar like that, but wasn't bought. This made koga more curious of the beautiful car. "hey gome? Where you get that sweet ride?" koga said gesturing towards the Escalade while kagome climbed in.

But kagome was too busy looking at her phone before looking back up at koga. "kog we gotta go, souta can't stay out all night and I want him to have at least a little time to act like the charming pervert he is."

Koga chuckled at this and nodded in agreement, falling in kagome's trap to forget his earlier question. Right then, kagome crunk up and at that moment a hot pink light glowed from under the unique car while having a racing car engine rumble to it. It wasn't rough but light and steady yet firm and strong. (you know Brian's car from the movie 2 fast 2 furious? It sounded kind of like that)

Koga gave a 'you-have-got-to-be-kidding…..' look before walking over to kagome's door. "I'm gonna ride my motor bike and you can follow okay?"

He then shut the door for her and watched as souta climbed in the passenger seat. Turns out, he changed shirts. It was the same except it was black. Along with black baggie pants out lined in pink at parts and a silver chain hanging out the pocket with black and silver k-Swiss on his feet.

Kagome sighed in relief that he changed clothes before turning back over to koga. He had on a black t-shirt with brown baggie pants, black Nikes, and a gold chain around his neck. **(in case you wanted to know! I never said what he was dressed in! ^-^;) **He then pulled on his brown gloves and turned to walk out.

"koga?" kagome called making him stop and turn to her. "are you sure?" she finished with unsure eyes.

Koga closed his eyes and chuckled. "i don't like to be in a nice ride when it's someone else's. I like to be more on the wild side anyway." He replied before turning to leave but stopping again. This time not looking back. "we're taking the back way." He finished before walking out and going around her house to retrieve his motor bike.

Kagome and souta looked at each other with confused looks. "back way?" they repeated with skeptical looks.

Kagome pulled at a stop and looked around, catching the sound of seagulls and waves.

"the beach?" she asked more to herself than souta.

why were they at the beach? She scanned the area and saw koga skipping rocks against the surface of the water, his motorcycle not too far away.

Kagome opened the car door before stepping out. "koga!"

Koga froze and turned to see kagome waving him over while souta sat in the car. Koga dropped his remaining rocks and walked over to kagome. "yo."

"yo? Koga what are we doing at the beach?" kagome exclaimed gesturing towards the beautiful ocean that sparkled like the rainbow with the horizon over it. Sparkling like a million rainbow diamonds.

Koga looked over the horizon then back to kagome. "I know. Beautiful isn't it?" he replied knowing of kagome's love for nature.

Kagome stumbled upon her words, a little tooken aback by the question "w-well..yes. it is. But I thought we were going to the-the…get together!,-"

"club." Souta cut in.

"-or the-joint!,-"

"_club" _souta cut in again.

"or the-"

"_**cluuuubb!"**_

"_-whatever!"_ kagome yelled turning to souta with annoyed eyes.

"we are going." Koga chuckled. Turning to retrieve his bike and reproaching kagome with it.

"then why are we at the beach?" kagome sighed getting frustrated.

Koga only turned to look at her before smirking. "we're gonna race." He stated bluntly.

Everything went quiet except the sound of waves and seagulls…..

"_what?_**"** kagome and souta questioned with a 'oookkaaayyy...*sweat drop*….' Look.

"the feel of the rush!, the wind in our hair" koga demonstrated by running his hand through his ponytail. "well for me it'll be wind, for you It'll be my dust." He added smugly.

Kagome and souta kept the same look except they blinked, looked at each other, back to koga, and blinked again. **"**_**what**_**?"** they repeated.

"we're racing to the joint," koga explained simply. Shrugging.

Souta's eyes widen.

Kagome shook her head. "koga I don't think-"

"first one gets there wins. The loser has to pay the winner 15 bucks _**cash**_." Koga continued with a smirk.

Souta was wildly shaking his head and mouthing "shut up!" and "no!" while doing his hand in a 'cut it!' motion.

Kagome sighed. "I can't do that-"

"What's wrong gome? Afraid of losing a few lousy bucks? I thought you were better than that." Koga sighed crossing his armsthen gave a fake cough 'chicken'.

Kagome became silent and face blank…..

Souta threw up his hands and sighed while slumping in his seat. "idiot" he mumbled, knowing koga heard him.

Koga raised a brow at him and turned back to kagome to see her eyes shining with anticipation and burning with such determination. "is that a challenge?" she replied sharply. Not…really…a-question.

Koga blinked at the sudden action before quickly recovering and smirking wider than the last. "yep. unless you're scared." Koga replied.

But his smirk disappeared when he saw a smirk formed on her face. it gave him chills. "then how bout we raise the states?" she replied in a slow voice that a flirty play girl would use.

Koga gave a raised a brow. "and that would be?-"

"winner gets 30 bucks." She stated firmly cutting koga off. Koga blinked again at her actions before another smirk settled on his face. "you're on!" he stated shaking kagome's hand before pulling on his brown helmet and jumping on his bike. He roared his engine before pulling into the middle on the road…

Kagome walked to souta's door, holding out her hand. Souta slapped hot pink gloves in her palm. Watching, as she slid the no-finger gloves onto her hands before hopping in her car, and slowly pulling alongside koga who sat facing the road, roaring his engine.

Koga turned to kagome, pulling up his helmet so she could see his eyes. "it's real easy, just follow the road and turn left at the second corner, follow the road again, make a right, then another right, a left, and it's a straight shot from there. Okay?"

Kagome turned to him with a nod. "I think I got it."

Koga smirked. "well.…if you do forget, just follow my dust" his smirk widen before placing his helmet back in place and roaring his engine multiple times.

Kagome remained quiet and roared her engine once.

"ON YOUR MARK?..." souta started. "GET SET!..." he spoke loud and clear. "….._**GO!"**_

Koga and kagome took off, koga in the lead. Koga looked like a tornado. It's no wonder he named his motorcycle that. Kagome smirked and tightened her grip on her wheel. Her and souta locked eyes before she grabbed her stick and pumped it forward while pressing down on the gas. "let's see what this baby can do!"Kagome sped on the street making the outside seem like a blur while koga came into sight.

Koga looked in his review mirror seeing kagome rapidly approaching. He stared in unbelief. "..the hell?..." kagome pressed down on the gas pedal speeding until she was right behind koga and bumped his tail light. "damn." Koga muttered before smirking. "okay gome,….let's play!" he roared his engine and speed up slowly at first but briskly leaving kagome in the dust.

Kagome raised a brow at this yet she remained emotionless as they made her first left, his tires making a skidding sound while hers remained silent, graceful, and crisp as she sped off again.

Koga quickly made his right and kagome followed not too far behind. Souta sat back in his seat drinking red Gatorade out of a black water bottle. Mad because he couldn't let his window down at a time like this. (kagome wouldn't let him. "safety reasons" she say)

Koga made his next right with kagome hot on his tail. She tried pulling beside him but he blocked her every move as they made their last left. It was getting dark quick….-nah, it was already dark.

Koga then took that time to speed up again, leaving kagome who didn't mind but was speeding beside him going head at head. She'll get ahead, then he'll get ahead, then she'll get ahead.

Kagome got tired of the race and decided to try out something new. She looked over to souta. "put on your seat belt" she commanded firmly.

Souta looked at her blinking. "what? why?"

"_**DO IT!"**_ she snapped, making souta quickly put on his seat belt, fumbling in the process. When she heard his buckle click she sighed before looking back over to souta, silently locking eyes.

Souta's eyes widen. Alarms went off. "you're not about to do what I think you're about to do are you?" he panicked.

"yeah, I think I am. you got it?" kagome answered pressing both c3 red buttons that were on the side on the wheel, Giving him no time to answer. The car suddenly jerked before speeding off in unnatural speed. making everything that blew past blend together and leaving a stunned koga in the dust.

"what…the…" koga murmured.

_**AHHHHHH! KAGOME! WHAT THE HELL YOU DOEN?" **_ souta yelled as they speed-no, zipped like a silver bullrt-through the streets of Tokyo coming upon the joint only a good yards away (twice the length of a football field) souta was pressed into his seat by force of the car's speed. Kagome suddenly jerked the car to the right and souta's eyes flew wide a dinner plates when he realized it was a ramp.

Koga's eyes went wide as well. "she's gonna?-"

"**YOU'RE GONNA** _JUMP_ _**THAT?" **_souta yelled. Um hello! He was too young to die!

It all came too soon, kagome speed and jumped the ramp with ease going high into the air. "_WHOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO!" _she screamed with a grin as she went up seeming like she was gliding on air. But despite his scarce, souta joined her in her yell of victory….yeah…more like terror.

The car quickly advanced towards the ground, landing with hard grace as she sped to a sideward stop near the joint. Cars was already surrounding the 'club' and people was standing there chatting or flirting but jumped or ran aside before kagome came through.

After catching her breath (which only took a second or two) she sat there as the dust around her started to settle.

Seconds later, koga sped to a stop as well. him and ramps really didn't go good together. People started to mummer until they slowly started cheering. Koga removed his helmet, running his hand through his pony tail before turning and grinning. "that was awesome gome!" he then threw dukes at a few girls. Throwing in a wink that made them squeal.

Kagome opened her car door and stepped out with a smirk. She only walked over and held out her hand. Koga sighed and slapped 30 bucks in her palm. She counted before putting it inside her wallet. "thank you!" she chirped before smirking at koga's face.

Koga stared before shaking his head. "why-..no, _where_ did you learn to drive like that? I never seen a girl that could do that! Well, ayame tried…but only ended up getting in a crash in the process."

"was she alright?" kagome asked with slightly worried eyes.

Koga brushed it off. "yeah, she was cool. The car was fucked up but she came out of it with only scratches yelling if she could do it again." They both chuckled at this.

"is ayame a stunt devil now?" kagome asked still chuckling.

"nah, but you should be. That was crazy yet incredible when you did that jump! _I_ wouldn't even do that!" koga exaggerated.

Kagome nodded with a weak smile at the complement. "thanks. It was nothing really." She shrugged going back to her car.

she started to take off her gloves until koga stopped her. "keep 'em on. Go good with your outfit."

Kagome sighed and caught a red Gatorade sota tossed to her. "are you my dress maker now?" she amusedly asked, taking sips of her drink.

Koga chuckled catching a purple one sota also tossed. "no, not really." he shrugged before gulping half of his drink. "mm!, now that's good." He sighed before tossing it into the back seat. Kagome did the same.

"you guys ready to go in yet?" sota asked stepping out the car and closing the door.

"yeah, you guys go inside, I gotta get something I left in my glove compartment." Koga answered pointing towards his bike.

"oh, alright." Kagome nodded before going to the door with sota in tow. At the door, a built guard stood with a black rope blocking a few people.

Kagome walked up to him with a light smile "name?" the guard spoke. "um…kagome and sota higurashi." The guard's eyes slightly widen. "higurashi?" he repeated. Kagome nodded with slightly confused eyes.

The guard looked over to the girl before looking her up and down. His eyes changing to lust as a grin formed on his face. "well cutie, I'd like to show you around in a little. My shift's almost over." He wiggled his eye brows.

Kagome made a face of complete disgust and sota pushed him back calmly. The guard looked down into his stern and slightly annoyed filled eyes. "and you're supposed to be?" the guard raised a brow at him.

Sota 's eyes slanted as he glared at him. "I don't except you flirting with my wife." He spoke in a firm and rough voice making him sound almost 23.

Kagome was impressed. _'nice save sota…'_

The guard chuckled before glaring at sota who was unmoved. "**you**? Married to _her?"_ he scoffed. "I don't see any ring. So that makes her available." He snorted while his eyes turned to slits.

Sota turned to kagome. "Honey, show him your ring." kagome didn't oblige and showed the guard her 'wedding' (transaura) ring. sota held up a silver banner ring that he switched to his wedding finger.

"I wanted her ring to be special." Sota explained with the same voice.

The guard looked taken back and went red, Now ashamed of his actions and questioning the couple. "um…m-my deepest apologies mr. and Mrs. Higurashi. Uh-please, go in." he quickly un-did the rope and waited till they passed to place it back. "again, my apologies." He repeated with a slight bow.

Sota had his arm around kagome's waist. He looked back and smirked. "no problem,…" his smirk then vanished. "but don't let it ever happen again or you'll be sleepen on the streets. Got it?" sota's glare was deadly.

The guard gulped and nodded quickly. "um-yes."

Sota smiled. "good." He then turned and led kagome into the-of what they found out-club.

The music blasted and they had no intention to scream over it just to talk. Sota soon found the bar table which was in a different room. He dragged kagome over to it and both took a seat. It was much quieter except for the people chatting away. The music seemed faint.

Kagome turned to sota with a smirk. "what was that?"

Sota turned to her with confused eyes. "huh? Oh. I'm smarter than you think I am kagome."

Kagome chuckled. "I know you are….now."

Sota punched kagome in the arm playfully. "Hey. I could have let you been tooken by the slob. Just think, you hugged to him every minute. Breathing his breath and flirting with you. Being crushed by the man, and kissing? Ugh you-"

"_**okay that's enough!" **_ kagome snapped, shuddering at the very thought. "ew, I really didn't need the thought." Kagome tried shaking the disgusting feeling she got.

A girl dressed in a black and blue very short mini dress, hazel eyes and shoulder length blonde hair with blue strikes in it walked up to kagome. "hey, were you the one that came here from a high jump with that cool car?"

Kagome and sota looked to the girl, kagome with a brow raised. "uh, yeah. why?" kagome answered with a skeptical look as to were the girl was heading. Manly because the girl was eyeing sota.

"well I wanted to know if you're a racer and mind telling me where you got the hot ride?" the girl continued tracing her eyes from sota to kagome.

Kagome and sota shared a look before turning their eyes back to the blonde. "well, no. I'm not. And where I got that car isn't even in the shops." Kagome answered slowly.

The blonde shrugged her shoulders off, dismissing the answer with her attention on sota. "Alright. But..is this your brother?" she asked eyeing sota up and down with a seductive smirk.

Kagome raised a brow at the girl and opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by sota. "why do you want to know?" sota also had a slight degusted look with the girl.

The blonde twirled her finger in a lock of her hair, giggling. "so what's your name? mine's Suki" she continued, ignoring his question.

"sota." He answered. With a none-caring and bored tone. His look said 'bored' _and_ 'will you get the hell out my face?' though.

The Suki girl sat beside him and placed a hand on his chest which sota quickly pushed away like it burned. Suki giggled again. "so sota?, do you have a girlfriend?" she asked batting her eyes.

Sota looked at her out the corner of his eyes with another face of disgust before scoffing. "bitch, get the hell out my face." was his gruff reply.

Kagome stared wide eyed along with the blonde. Suki's eyes slanted as she glared at him then got up with a 'hmph! Fuck you then' and stomped away. Her friends snickering before following.

Kagome looked over at sota who was sipping on a can of crunk juice. "I can't stand a bitch that dress like she came off a corner and can't understand the word no." he explained.

Kagome smiled. "I wasn't going to ask you to explain…..but I _never_ heard you curse before….as..much" She smirked at him.

Sota looked over to kagome like she was crazy. "and you're not mad." He stated more than asked slowly. "Who are you and what have you done to my sister."

Kagome chuckled. "I hate to say, I cursed around you letting you know what they even mean and if you didn't learn them from me it's the world you were gonna soon learn from." She answered with a shrug.

Sota smiled and chuckled before gulping his drink. "guess you're right."

"there you two are." Kagome and sota turned to see koga walking up to them. "you didn't get into much trouble did you?"

Kagome and sota looked at each other before turning back to koga. "nope." They chided with smirks. Koga didn't believe it one bit. But decided not to even ask.

Most of the night they spent talking, sota having to lie and yell at Suki to leave him alone, having other girls follow him around, and the three of them just catching up and telling about themselves. Kagome leaving out a good bit though.

It was around 9:23, koga and kagome watched with amused eyes at how sota tried to pry a mad Suki off his arm while a guard tried to pry her off sota to be thrown out the club for fighting this other chick sota was actually talking to.

After about five minutes, sota came panting over to kagome and koga rubbing his sore arm from abuse. "that….chick…..is _nuts_!" he wheezed between pants. Kagome and koga started laughing. Well kagome chuckled.

Sota glared at the teens. "not funny." He mumbled still popping the bones in his shoulder and arm.

Kagome was the first to stop and calm down. "ohw I'm sowwe!" she said in a baby tone while pinching his cheeks.

Sota slapped her hand away with an annoyed look. "Ugh! Stop!" he growled.

Kagome sat there with a smile still plastered to her face. she then checked her watch and slowly stood. "we better go. It's a school night and I don't want sota staying up." Kagome stretched before downing her cranberry juice and sprite. (yes it was mixed and I know it sounds odd but it's good! ^-^ Gotta a mysterious taste you can get hooked on. Hear me when I say it! I know. ^-^)

"oh, okay." Koga nodded finally coming down from his laugh. He and sota stood, walking back into the dance floor part of the club before koga stopped her. "how about singing a song before we leave?" he yelled over the music.

"huh?" kagome blinked at the question before shaking her head. "no, we're gonna just go koga. It's really late."

"aw, come on kags. I hadn't heard you sing-" koga started but was cut off by kagome.

"since kids" kagome finished. "I know. Maybe some other time." She suggested with a soft smile. But her eyes seemed unsure and koga didn't want to push her to do even the smallest things that had to do with her past. Even singing.

But soon he will….

Koga only sighed before nodding and returned her smile. "alright then." Something caught koga's eye and he turned to look. his eyes widen before whispering in kagome's ear.

Kagome's eyes widen as well turning to look in the same direction. There, was miroku, sesshomaru, inuyasha, sango, rin, and ayame. They were all sitting at a booth chatting and weren't really dressed up. Rin had on an orange tank top, sango had pink, ayame had silver and all three had light jean shorts. While miroku had on a short sleeved purple t-shirt with baggie badge pants, sesshomaru had on a white short sleeved collar shirt with black pants, while inuyasha had on a black t-shirt with takahashi written in white on the back and black baggie pants with white and black Nikes.

Kagome froze and koga quickly brought her back. "let's go." he whispered in her ear. Kagome then realized she left her gloves. She turned and told sota to go to the car.

Cursing under her breath she turned to koga who stared at her with confused eyes. "I left my gloves on the table we sat at." Kagome answered with slightly wide eyes.

Koga stared at her before cursing under his breath. he turned to go back until kagome stopped him.

He turned back to look at her and she shook her head and mouthed 'they'll notice you.' Koga opened his mouth to speak but kagome cut him off again shaking her head. 'it's nothing serious' she mouthed again.

Koga sighed and nodded. 'I'll be right outside.' He mouthed back. Kagome nodded and watched him walk across the club and out the door. She then turned and slowly walked back into the bar room to find the group no longer in the booth. She sighed in relief before someone spoke behind her.

"is these yours?" it was a male voice.

Kagome turned to see a non other than…..

Hojo. damn.

Hojo blinked when kagome turned with a tight smile. "oh, kagome? Wired meeting you here" he chuckled while kagome had a raised brow and blinked.

'_very…' _kagome sweat dropped. She took the gloves and quickly thanked hojo before turning to leave.

"are you in a hurry?" hojo asked running to catch her arm.

Kagome stopped and looked down at her arm then back at hojo. "I gotta get home and get some sleep. School night." She spoke quickly pilling her arm out of his grip before turning to leave again.

"do need a ride?" hojo called after her.

"no thanks! I got a car!" she called back quickly walking back into the dance floor room and advancing towards the door. She was too busy in her thoughts that she didn't notice where she was going and bumped into someone else.

Kagome fell back onto her butt with a slight 'omph!' and rubbed her now sore bottom.

"you should watch where you're!-…kagome?" a low, husky, and mysteriously sexy voice spoke. (hehe. ^-^)

Kagome froze at the familiar voice before slowly looking up into amber eyes.

Inuyasha.

Inuyasha held out a hand and kagome subconsciously grabbed it as he easily pulled her to her feet while handing her gloves she dropped. But he never let go of her hand or removed his hand he had on her back. "what are you doing here?" he asked with confused eyes.

Kagome shook out of her slight daze before speaking. "I'm here with koga." She answered still shocked she bumped into inuyasha. she mean really? Out of everyone else? Why did kami choose Inuyasha!

Inuyasha then remembered miroku telling him about koga and her spending some time together. Before noticing her looking down and blushing. He raised brow before noticing their position and quickly released her. a light blush staining his cheeks.

'_hm she's pretty when she blush…' _ inuyasha then shook his head at where the thought came from. But he couldn't help noticing what she had on. His blush then deepened and turned his head. Clearing his throat before speaking. "So why were you in a hurry?"

Kagome looked up, tooken off guard by the question. "oh, I-I have to get home before it gets late. School night." She explained. Inuyasha nodded and they both stood there in silence. (other than the loud music of course)

"um, I gotta go. see you in school?" kagome said/asked a little hesitantly.

Inuyasha nodded. "yeah." a smirk then came to his lips as she started to walk away. "see ya….wench." he whispered in her ear. Kagome blushed, turning to see he was gone before turning back and nearly stomping out the door. Glad the disgusting guard was gone before walking over to koga and sota. Koga was gulping another Gatorade while sota leaned on the car coolly while sipping Gatorade also.

Sota was the first to look up. "finally. What took you-….uh..why is your face red?"

Koga looked up next. "you okay gome?"

"um, yeah. pressure, heat." Kagome muttered opening her car door and climbing in. sota followed suit while koga chuckled.

"okay gome. I'll lead you guys through town to your house kay?" koga spoke still chuckling a little. Kagome rolled her eyes and nodded.

She and sota shut their door before watching koga pull on his helmet and hop on his 'brown tornado' before cranking it up and roaring the engine. Kagome then cranked on her Escalade before roaring her engine, pulling out the parking lot after koga and speeding through the streets of Tokyo.

They soon pulled to kagome's house, koga stopping in the front while kagome let sota get out before taking the car to the parking lot.

When she came back she walked up to koga while sota went inside. "thanks kog, I had fun tonight." Kagome gave him a small smile and he returned it.

"no prob. Anytime really." Koga replied. "Night gome." He embraced her in a hug which kagome returned.

"good night kog…..oh, koga? What's your favorite song?...just to chill to?" kagome replied.

"uh,…..'day' n night' by Kid Cudi…why?" koga replied before asking skeptically.

"ringtone." kagome replied with a smile. Koga chuckled before hopping on his bike.

"see you at school then." Koga did a short salute before pulling on his helmet and speeding off.

Kagome waved at his retreating figure, sighing before turning to go inside and change clothes along with a relaxing shower.

She really hated these clothes.

**My 13****th**** and longest chappie yet! I got so many idea's but I don't want to rush it. So please review and thanks again! ^-^**

**Jane for now!**

**~*lilmama*~**

**I still like crab cakes. ^-^**


	15. this is going to be funor maybe not

******I tell you! o-O**

**honestly guys. i can't tell you how truly aorry i am for not updating. i kinda lost my passion...again sorry. but i've been actually going ahead and making chapters if that lightens anything. prob not but me no blame you. *sweat drop* no promise to anyone, but i'll try to update more. i kinda got caught up in another manga called KAICKOU WA MAID-SAMA. it's so cool! misaki and usui forever! but anywho. i hope you forget for a moment to enjoy. and again, i'm deeply sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own inuyasha! so stop torturing me! I'm fed up that I can't have him! (judge slams the little hammer thingy.)**

**Judge: she admits, case dismissed!**

**(a hurt inuyasha stands up) **

**Inuyasha: **_WHAT!_** she does **_**this**_** to me and that's it! No time in prison? Not even a day or community service! Not even a fucking crazy home? Look at me dammit! Bitch's crazy!**

**Lilmama: *growls and snaps at inuyasha.* you'll soon be mine….**

**Judge: case dismiss! Now leave! Next case!.**

**Police: next case, miss, sango taijiya, against mr. miroku hoshi. Miss taijiya is charging charges of him flirting, being perverted, and touching her butt while mr. hoshi charges for getting beat even while unconscious.**

**(a pissed sango walks in with a terribly beaten yet smiling miroku.)**

**Lilmama and inuyasha: *multiple sweat drops* **

**Inuyasha: and I thought I had a problem…**

**Lilmama:…um..yeah..*looks to readers*..please enjoy….o.o**

* * *

_~*this is gonna be fun…or maybe not?~*_

_Beep!...beep!...beep!...be- _

Kagome slammed the alarm clock off before sitting up with a sigh. Honestly, she didn't know how she felt at that moment. She was happy she had koga back in her life, angry that some woman she didn't even know knew more about her and her father than she can chew, confused as to how to take on her life day by day with people interfering, irritated she had to wake up at 5:50 in the morning, and have a good feeling ayame would be upset with her.

Why? she don't know but will soon find out.

Kagome threw the remaining of her warm sheets off her lap before standing with a bone cracking stretch. "what the?-" she looked down noticing she left her transaura ring on her finger.

"must have forgot." She mumbled before sliding it off and placing it on the stand beside her bed before walking over to her closet. Her form changing automatically as she walked.

She grabbed her clothes before quickly jumping into the shower. After a good 10 minutes, she came out in burgundy colored sweats, a simple white tank top, and a matching burgundy colored hoodie over it.( you can't see the tank top.) on her feet were white converses with no makeup while towel drying her hair before pulling it up into a messy ponytail with a white scrunchy then placing her seal necklace around her neck.

Checking the time, she grabbed her school bag before advancing towards the door, petting tsukimo and grabbing her transaura ring while passing, before stepping out and shutting her door behind her then slowly walking down the hall.

Kagome knocked on souta's door, letting him know to wake up, while passing and advancing down the stairs. Coming to a halt in the living room, she sighed at seeing her stepfather lying asleep on the couch still in work uniform.

She easily picked him up before carrying him to his room. Removing his coat while pulling back his bed sheets and laying him down before covering him up and quickly leaving, shutting his door softly.

When she returned to the living room, she sat her school bag on the couch before entering the kitchen and starting on breakfast.

Souta soon ascended the stairs while whipping his face with a hot rag already dressed for school. He walked into the kitchen setting his bag on the couch as well while passing before sitting down in his seat. His breakfast already sitting in place with a cup of orange juice on the side.

Kagome was sitting casually eating a bowl of cereal absently before standing to flip a few pancakes then setting them in a plate with bacon and eggs on the side. Wrapping the plate in tinfoil, she sat it on the table for Shonji (step father) before returning to her cereal as souta dug into his breakfast.

After souta quickly ate, he sat his dishes in the sink before turning to kagome. "hey kagome? Why are you in hanyou form? If I may ask."

Kagome finished her cereal before placing her bowl and spoon in the sink as well. "I did promise to give you a ride to school didn't I?"

Souta face scrunched in thought. "wweeeell….can we save it for tonight? I'm was gonna catch the bus today and I have a feeling you may want to see some stars tonight?"

Kagome blinked before sighing with a smile, giving a slight nod. "sure. I think I'm gonna jog today then." Souta nodded before turning and walking to grab his school bag.

"kind of figured. Looks like you were going to anyway." Souta replied gesturing towards kagome opinion of wardrobe.

Kagome smiled lightly. "whatever. I'm just glad you look your age today…sort of.."

Souta smirked at this. Today he had on a black, silky, short sleeved shirt with black jeans, white Nikes, and a silver chain hanging from his neck. "no matter what I wear I'mma always look good anyway." He shrugged with a smug look on his face.

Kagome rolled her eyes before sliding her transaura ring back on. "yea, sure, whatever. Now get goen before you miss the bus." Kagome picked up her bag and followed souta outside, shutting the door in the process.

* * *

Kagome walked briskly down the side walk while souta walked coolly with his hands inside his pockets. They soon reached the bus stop 2 minutes later to see that kohaku boy also waiting by the pole. Leaning on it casually, dressed in something similar to souta's except he had on a black wife beater with white converses.

He leaned off the pole seeing them approach. "sup souta." Kohaku shook and snapped fingers with souta.

"sup." Souta replied.

Kagome smiled before kissing souta on the head. "have a good day at school." She turned to kohaku with a smile-after giving little thought-before kissing him on his head as well. "nice seeing you again kohaku." Kagome spoke softly, smirking at kohaku's surprised face before turning and walking down the street.

Souta rolled his eyes and looked over to the still shocked kohaku. He waved his hand in front of the boy's face to only get nothing. "kohaku? Dude!" then suddenly kohaku slumped to the ground.

Souta's eyes widen. "kohaku! Sweet kami kagome what have you done!" souta quickly rushed forward to pull up his dazed friend. To only have slight success.

"kagome…..that's a pretty name…" kohaku babbled, still dazed.

Souta sighed in exhaustion. He haven't been friends with him even two days! And he already have a crush on his sister. Great. Just great…..

* * *

Kagome was jogging without breaking a sweat while listening to "have a baby by me" by 50 cent from her silver iPod that was strapped to her upper arm.

She was actually glad souta wanted to catch the bus because she was really in need on a good jog and a little time to enjoy the surrounding around her.

It didn't really take long for her to see the school and was slightly disappointed at the short distance that was cutting her jog time. As she slowed down, she power walked through the gates of the school coming into the parking lot.

Everyone was already there. sango parked her Mercedes beside sesshomaru's silver SUV, while miroku's purple hot-drollest was parked on the left side of sango's car with koga's motorbike parked beside miroku's. to make a long story short, they were all parked around inuyasha's black new model f150 ford that just screamed "I cost millions!" while blasting "bingo!" by Travis porter and Gucci man from his stereo.

Inuyasha was sitting with his elbow on his right knee on his hood dressed in a black short sleeved collar shirt that was left open showing a white wife beater, black baggie jeans that had white designs going down his pants legs, white and black Nikes, with a silver chain dangling from his neck.

Everyone else were rather standing or leaning on his ride talking to each other. Kagome paid them no mind and checked her white digital watch-

**(by the way, if you ask, kagome is in human form like I wrote earlier, she switched her forms before leaving her house. So you won't be confused you can go back and look if ya need to. Back to the story! Sorry. ^-^;)**

-before putting her iPod away and walking toward the front school doors.

Rin turned from her conversation with ayame to see kagome walking towards school. "hey! There's kagome!" she announced making everyone turn to see as well.

Koga turned from the group to walk over and catch up with her. "yo, gome!"

Kagome stopped and turned to look at koga as he came to a halt in front of her. "oh, hey koga." she replied casually.

"hey, where you goen?" koga asked with a brow raised.

Kagome did the same except with a "okay?..." look. "um..into school?...where I'm suppose to go?" she answered slowly.

Koga rolled his eyes. "no, I meant _why_ didn't you come over? To where everyone else was?" he asked gesturing towards the others.

Kagome gave a careless shrug. Koga gave her a skeptical look. "gome, are you okay? Something bothering you?"

Kagome gave another shrug. She really didn't know herself. "well just come with me then." Koga replied after a while before grabbing her hand-making kagome sigh-as he walked back over to the others.

Rin was the first to speak. "morning kaggie!" she chirped pulling kagome into a bear hug that she surprisingly returned. Even to her! (as in kagome)

Sango gave a friendly smile kind of like the day before. "hey kags." She replied with a warm tone.

"good morning miss kagome." Miroku gave a nod with a smile as well while sesshomaru just gave a nod. Inuyasha had hopped of his car to tune down the music while giving a grunt.

Kagome gave a small wave in return but noticed one person missing. Ayame was leaning on the other side of inuyasha's truck staring at the sky with her arms crossed under her breast.

And judging by the look on her face…yep, upset was an understatement.

Kagome walked over to ayame and stood in front of the wolf demon who continued to ignore her, her emerald eyes glued to the sky. "**what**." she spoke in a firm and slightly hard voice that made kagome sigh inwardly.

"ayame…" that's all kagome had to say for her silent question to get though.

When ayame turned her eyes to her, this time kagome slightly flinched. There was hurt clear as day in her emerald irises that could really hurt a person. Kagome stared into her eyes and sighed. she knew this was the reason.

Kagome gave a weak smile and turned to four pairs of curious and slightly confused eyes. (minus sesshomaru and koga. Inuyasha looked from the side.) "sango?"

Sango snapped out of her curious trance. "-uh!...-hm?..yeah?"

"are you guys planning on doing anything after school today?" kagome asked with a soft and slightly hesitant voice.

Sango looked at rin. "um…I don't know…uh-"

"we are all going to the mall to the food court then…-anything really miss kagome. Why do you ask?" miroku answered for her.

Kagome looked down in thought before looking and locking eyes with koga. Who was now confused at the moment. Kagome gave him a smile that said "here goes nothing."

Koga grinned in return as kagome turned back to ayame. She pulled a card out her pocket and handed it to ayame.

Ayame looked at the card with furrowed brows before taking it. "wha?-….what's this?"

Kagome sighed with an unsure look. "my cell number and my address. Sorry for the….yeah."

Ayame looked from the card to kagome. "soooooo?"

"I'm gonna go with you guys to the mall. If you don't mind?" she looked to the others who all nodded. (inuyasha shrugged while sesshomaru stood still).

"are you kidding! Why would you even ask? of course!" rin replied with a grin.

Kagome nodded in reply before sango tapped her on her shoulder. Kagome turned to see sango hesitating. "what is it sango?"

"um, I don't know-well you don't have to-but…I just wanted to know your cell-"

"may I see your phone?" kagome asked cutting her off.

Sango blinked before handing over her pink chocolate phone. Kagome opened it and typed in a few buttons before handing it back to her. sango stared at her phone then back to kagome. "uh?-"

"my number's in there. For some reason yours and the others already ended up in mine as well." Kagome replied sending a look over to a sheepish looking koga.

Sango smiled before setting her phone back into her pocket. "um thanks but where-"

"not too far from here. Ayame and koga can take you after school. I'll be home." Kagome cut her off yet again with a reply.

Rin and miroku handed kagome their phones as well letting her put her number into their phones too. (rin handed her sesshomaru's phone-which he didn't know she had.)

Kagome turned to inuyasha holding out her hand. Inuyasha rolled his eyes before placing his digital blackberry touch-which was red with black designs-in her palm before kagome held out hers.

Inuyasha raised a brow at her. "I didn't have yours." She explained. Inuyasha nodded before taking her phone, staring at her front picture of her and some little boy that look about 15? 16? Whatever. As he was typing in his number a yell was heard.

"INUYASHA!"

and you may ask who said this?

Who else sound like a dying cat? Yep, kikyo. (haha! ^-^)

Kagome froze for a minute as kikyo came over before continuing to type in her number.

Kikyo stopped in front of inuyasha with a "curious" face. "babe, what are you doing?" she asked trying to hide her anger. Or was it jealousy? Hmm…. She'll go with both.

Kikyo was dressed in nothing better than yesterday. She had on a white t-shirt that stopped above her belly button and showed a lot a cleavage with a light blue half jean jacket over it, jean shorts that were one size too small and as bad as her skirts, with white high heeled boots that came to her knees, same too much makeup except it was white eye shadow, and same hairstyle: same dull, ink black hair falling freely down her back.

"giving kagome my number." Inuyasha replied with a 'can't you tell?' look on his face never taking his eyes off the phone.

Kikyo's face turned emotionless as she turned to kagome. Who was also looking at Inuyasha's phone before saving her number with a smile and handing it back to inuyasha and receiving hers before noticing kikyo's stare. "hello kikyo." Kagome replied with a soft smile.

Kikyo raised a brow at her. "umhm. And why did you give her your number again?" kikyo asked inuyasha with her eyes still on kagome who was now talking to rin.

Inuyasha raised a brow at her. "because I wanted to. Why?" he asked in mild curiosity.

Kikyo only gave kagome a glance before turning to kiss inuyasha on his mouth but was broken before she could deepen it.

"Answer my question kikyo." Inuyasha re-asked his question.

Kikyo gave a giggle that sounded like a snorting pig. "There's no reason. Curiosity I suppose. See you in school inu-poo." she replied kissing him on the lips briefly before walking into school-if that's what they called twisting these days.

Sango made a disgusted face while ayame made a motion of hurling. Koga's face actually turned green while rin giggled, miroku stared at sango's butt, kagome acted like she seen nothing, and sesshomaru the same.

Inuyasha turned to the others before furrowing his brows. "what?"

Koga fell to the ground in a fake faint. "How does he do it! Kami, _how does he do it?"_ he moaned.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes before shutting his car off and grabbing his keys. "grow up" was surprisingly inuyasha's only reply before turning and following sesshomaru, rin, kagome, miroku, and sango inside.

Ayame paused her hurling act with a 'what the?-' look. "oh I know _he_ can't talk about being **immature**!" ayame yelled.

* * *

Kagome walked into first period with inuyasha, sango, miroku, rin, and ayame in tow before taking their seats. Turns out, inuyasha actually sits behind her instead of miroku so he just sat in front of sango.

Kagome stood up from her seat as sango turned to her with a question look. "I'm going to the restroom" kagome answered before sango could utter a word.

"do you want me to go with you?" sango asked sliding to the edge of her seat.

Kagome shook her head. "no it'll only take me a minute." Kagome replied walking out of the class room. When she reached the girls room she walked in and saw none other than kikyo checking her makeup at the mirror.

Damn. Just great.

Kagome rolled her eyes before walking over to the mirror. kikyo gave her a hard glare as kagome wet a paper towel before letting down her hair and wiping her face, ignoring kikyo, until she was putting it back into a ponytail. She then gave a smile. "hey kikyo."

"cut the damn act." Kikyo spat with venom in her voice.

kagome's smile suddenly vanished but inside she was smirking. Just what she wanted. Kagome gave a curious face. "wh-what?"

"oh shut up! Let's just get one thing straight _little girl_. Stay the fuck away from inuyasha. got it?" kikyo sneered as she pointed a finger in kagome's face.

Kagome face went emotionless. "okay, one: I don't feel that way about him and I respect your relationship-I mean, I just met the guy. Two: you can't tell me what to do, and three: get your finger _Out. Of. My. face_." she tried to speak calmly.

Kikyo scoffed. "or what? what can a little _bitch_ like you do, huh?"

Kagome's fist tightened. _' oh you have _**no**_ idea.' _Kagome gave a smile gently pulling kikyo's finger from her face. before giving a glare that was colder than kikyo has ever seen. "_**you are beneath me."**_ kagome boomed in three voices making kikyo's eyes widen.

Kagome smirked and turned before walking towards the door. She stopped and looked at kikyo with a sweet smile. "oh another thing," she spoke in her regular voice. before her smile disappeared and her eyes turned to slits. "next time you get in my face like _that_? I'mma naturally **kick. Yo. **_**Ass."**_ She emphasized the last three words before turning and walking out. Leaving a glaring kikyo in her wake.

Kagome returned to class, her smirk was still in place before it was replaced with a bored look while sitting in her seat.

Sango turned around in her seat to look at kagome. "you okay?" kagome nodded.

"what's with that smirk wench?" inuyasha asked with a brow raised.

Kagome grounded at her 'nick name', didn't he just call her by her name last night? Was it so hard to say her name?

shrugging her shoulders, kagome turned around in her seat to face inuyasha. "guess I'm in a better mood. Hey, are you bringing kikyo after school with us?"

Inuyasha gave her a confused look. "maybe. Why?"

Kagome gave a smile. "I want get to know her. maybe even be friends." She answered with a inward smirk.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders again. "sure I guess. I'll ask her." he replied in a non-caring tone.

Kagome's smirk almost appeared on her face but she grinned instead. "great" she then turned back around In her seat. Not able to keep in her smirk any longer.

This is gonna be fun…..or maybe not? Nah, fun here she come!

* * *

**Chappie 14! Gots a lot of ideas for kikyo the hoe so stay tuned and review! Mwahahahahaaaaaaaa!**

**Jane for now! :P **

**~*lilmama*~**


	16. sakura cherry blossem dance

**Yay! I'm so glad most are enjoying the story and still hoping that a certain reader won't kill me for having kikyo with inuyasha…*sweat drop*..but you gotta understand! Where's the drama without it? So please spare me! But trust! You'll love meh fo it real soon. **

**Now! with that said…um..i don't own inuyasha…..but he will soon be mine!**

**Inuyasha: in. your. Fucking. Dreams.**

**Lilmama: are you testing me inu? (haves a dark look with an icy glare)**

**Inuyasha: ? *gulp*…uh-n…w-what did you say k-kagome? *looks around franticly.* **

**Lilmama: (gives an innocent look) why so jumpy inu? (smiles and grabs inuyasha's sleeve) come on, we'll find kagome so you two can get together, make love and have cute little pups with your ears!**

**Inuyasha: *blushes furiously* w-what! no way I'm gonna-!**

**Lilmama: maybe they'll look like a kagome version of you, that'll be sooo cute! Yes! Five pups will do!  
inuyasha: *blushes deeper* (than his Haori) are you fucking crazy! **

**Lilmama: (stops abruptly and smiles evilly)**

**Inuyasha: (blush suddenly vanishes and blinks at the psychological author)**

**Lilmama: funny…why should I stop if you didn't say you didn't want pups with her?**

**Inuyasha: *blush returns* i-**

**Kagome: inuyasha? **

**Lilmama: *smirks*..mmm..speaking of the future mother of your children.**

**Inuyasha: *eyes slightly widens* you-**

**Kagome: (walks over) huh?-oh! hey lilmama! Nice to-inuyasha? why is your face red?**

**Inuyasha: (turns head abruptly) keh! It's nothing.**

**Lilmama: *whispers lowly so inu could hear* and he didn't call her a wench? Pups, here we come!**

**Inuyasha: *blush deepens head on***

**Kagome: hm? *blinks multiple times at inuyasha* inuyasha? are you okay? **

**Shippo: hey, is that kikyo resting in a tree with her soul collectors?**

**Inuyasha: *blush disappears* huh? (looks towards Shippo was looking and sniffs the air) k-…..kikyo?**

**Kagome: *has a blank face*….sit..(walks into the forest and disappears as inuyasha crash into the ground)**

**Shippo: *sweat drop*..uh-oh…**

**Lilmama: *chuckles nervously* um…imma go and please enjoy the story. (turns and runs into the forest) kagome? As much as I hate saying this-but don't do anything rash!**

**Warning: for a treat. This is going to be a long one so I wanted to get it out of tha way. Yes you may thank me with reviews-da! Enjoy! *takes deep gasps* heheh. **

* * *

_~*sakura cherry blossom dance*~_

Kagome gathered her books and placed them in her bag before sliding out her seat and standing. Mr. Myoga looked up with a questionable look."going somewhere higurashi?"

"...um-yeeeaah, my next class" kagome answered walking to the door.

Mr. Myoga was an old short stubby man with gray hair on each side of his head. He took off his glasses and looked at kagome with his overly sized eyes. "the bell hasn't rung yet so-"

_**Brrriiinnnggg!**_

Kagome smirked. "just did." She gave him a small smile. "see you at eighth period Mr. myoga. She chuckled along with the rest of the class.

Mr. myoga blinked before smiling to himself and chuckling softly while getting ready for his second class. "looking forward ms. Higurashi".

* * *

Kagome walked down the halls alongside rin and koga. Sesshomaru was talking to the principle about something while inuyasha stayed back at myoga's class door. Probably waiting for kikyo.

"-and then he told ms. Toran to step outside. The next thing we knew, after the bell rung, we saw him _clung_ to the ceiling! He was **trapped!**...in _**ice!"**_

Rin laughed and kagome gave a slight giggle. "in ice?" she turned to a blushing koga. "how did you feel koga?" she tried to suppress her laughter-which came out successfully.

"don't even ask…" he mumbled. Kagome patted him on the back. "you will never change…." Kagome sighed. koga sulked deeper. "..I'm glade." She finished in a whisper.

Koga looked up with a smirk before nudging her in the side. "good, cuz I'm not changen." He answered.

"oh? what if you grow to be old?…I mean _really old. _so old that even your long life span won't be able to keep your beauty." Kagome asked in a scary voice.

Koga's eyes were blank along with his face. "…...i would _kill_ myself…." He murmured finally.

rin laughed while kagome sighed. "oh okay." Kagome chuckled.

They arrived to their second class, koga and rin walked in.

kagome froze.

It was as if her back tingled like it was being frozen then burned repeatedly. _'there it is again!'_ she quickly spun and looked around. But she only saw students walking to class and chatting idly.

Kagome got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was wondering if she felt _**his**_ presence. It wasn't a coincidence, but what more could she do at the moment? This also reminded her that she needed to talk to principle, pronto.

"oi!"

Kagome jumped at the voice and quickly spun around to come face to face with a hard chest. She looked up to see non-other than inuyasha. he raised a brow at her. "were you day dreaming and stopped in mid-stride, or are you just plain out bonkers?"

Kagome backed up and rolled her eyes. "whatever, dog boy. I was-….don't worry about it." Kagome answered, sharply turning to walk into the class room.

Inuyasha remained there before looking off to where kagome was staring not too long ago. He only saw a glimpse of a long black braded pony tail before disappearing around a corner and some girls running to get to class. The only thing that confused him, was what had her so shaken up?

"okay class. Today we're having a pop quiz." Ms. Toran announced while writing on the board as everyone got settled. A lot of "aw man!"s, "what?"s and even some rare "damn!"s were heard around the class before she silenced them by turning around slightly with a glare before continuing to write on the board.

"okay, I need you to take out your pencils and a blank sheet of note book paper. You know the rules. No copying answers, keep your eyes on your paper, and do not just sit there and say you don't have a clue what I was talking about for the past two days and last year. This is mainly a review but it counts as a daily grade." Ms. Toran continued while handing out the test.

Kagome tapped her pencil impatiently for her to see principle Tsubaki. When she got her paper, she waited for the teacher to finish handing out the test and return to the head of the class. "you have all class period to finish. You may start now." she finished before sitting at her desk to file her nails.

Kagome looked through her papers and wondered if she was in her right grade. But she needed to get done so she got to work.

8 minutes and a few seconds later, kagome placed her pencil down and walked up to hand her papers to ms. Toran. Kagome only got a raised brow in reply before she took her test to start looking it over. "I have to see the principle" kagome muttered.

Ms. Toran gave her a slight nod, never taking her eyes off her test she was grading. Kagome gave a small bow in respect and quickly fled the room. Feeling sango, koga, rin and inuyasha's eyes on her back as she closed the door shut.

Now for ms. Tsubaki…..

* * *

As the bell rung, students walked out of math class muttering something along the lines of teachers wanting to punish them with pop quizzes and some about kagome leaving so early.

Koga and rin was the first two to walk out seeing kagome leaning against the wall, staring at the ground in deep thought. She looked up when inuyasha, then sesshomaru walked out and stared at her. She only kicked herself off the wall before pointing her thumb down the hall. "you guys ready to go?" kagome asked with a sigh.

They all nodded and kagome turned to sesshomaru. "see you at lunch." Sesshomaru nodded in reply before turning and departing from the bunch. Kagome stared after him before noticing inuyasha gazing at her with a thoughtful look. his brows furrowed. But before she could confront him, ayame, sango and miroku walked up.

"let's go." inuyasha spoke before anyone could open their mouths and started down the hall. Everyone followed suite with a lot going through every individual mind.

When they arrived to the gym, sango turned to kagome. "Today is still DH. You get to find out what you can do!" Sango whispered excitedly, nudging kagome in the ribs playfully. Kagome gave a weak smile. They all went to sit at the bleachers with the other fellow shikon students.

"ALRIGHT PIMPSQUEAKS! TODAY WE'RE DOING RH! GO GET SUIETED UP! NO BACK TALK!" coach ruri announced to the now scampering students.

Ayame wined in frustration and smacked her lips. "what? maaann! Can a girl get a good fight around here!" she crossed her arms as she walked into the girls locker rooms ahead of kagome, sango, and rin.

As they entered, kagome turned to sango. "hey, what do DH and RH mean?"

Sango glanced to kagome. "huh? Oh. it-"

"if you had the brains not to skip on the first day you would know it means demonic hour and regular gym hour." Came a emotionless yet sarcastic voice that kagome was already tired of hearing from behind her.

Kagome rubbed her temples. She really didn't have the time. But then again,-nah she'll save it for later.

kagome noticed the death glare sango was giving the person behind her, but kagome turned with a bored look to see kikyo with her little posy. Kanna was glaring daggers while kagura and yura looked like this was a waste of time, and kikyo with a slight disgusted face. (like she had the room..)

kagome loved it. She don't know what turned her to it, but she loved a hate-ta.

"kikyo" kagome replied casually before giving a soft smile. "can you tell me something?" kagome continued, turning fully around.

Kikyo raised an eye brow at her in a questioning manner and kagome went on. "are you planning on joining us after school at the mall? Inuyasha goen. We're all going to my house first though." Kagome then smirked.

By time kagome finished her sentence kikyo was glaring coldly at her. but she only "hmphed!" and walked away with a flip of her hair to change clothes.

Kagome's smirk remained on her lips but she finally turned and came face to face with a slightly shocked and question looking sango. Kagome grabbed the gym uniform rin handed her. "I think she likes me!" kagome replied cheerfully before walking into a stall to change.

Sango stared after her, blinking, before a smile came to her face then the rest of them giggling at kagome's antics. "you. are. crazy. you know that?" she asked still chuckling.

Kagome walked out in a fake thinking position. Her index finger against her cheek as she looked to the ceiling in thought. "I'm i?...nope! didn't have a clue!" kagome replied with a bright smile. Before it disappeared as they chuckled.

Kagome pulled at her uniform with slight disgust at how…hm..what's the word…kikyo-ish it was. She was dressed in a dark blue t-shirt that seemed to be a little big with shikon high written in pink and dark blue shorts that clung to her. a little _too_ tight, white Nikes, and her hair still in a ponytail but with a pink scrunchy.

Kagome looked to rin with a questioning look. rin shrugged. "sorry! I didn't know you had that much hips! That was the biggest size." Rin explain with a 'please don't kill me!' face.

Sango blinked while ayame whistled. "whoo! Girl, with those hips you can push out twins on the first try!" ayame replied with a smile that said she could laugh or she could just make fun of her. knowing ayame, it's both.

At that time ayame started cracking up.

Yep…..both. ayame needed counseling.

They were already dressed in the same thing as well but it fitted them perfectly. "um..kagome? did you get plastic-"

"no." ayame stated cutting sango off. "kagome is 100% natural. If she wasn't even the slightest bit, I would smell it." Ayame replied gesturing to her nose.

Kagome rolled her eyes before walking back into the stall. A minute or so later she came out wearing dark blue gym shorts (like the ones boys wear) that were for girls but had on some room none the less with a surprisingly pink fitting sports bra that showed very little cleavage and stopped three inches above her belly button. while a dark blue towel hung around her neck.

The other three girls looked at each other before returning their gaze with smiles. "hey, unlike kikyo, at least you're modest." Sango replied. They all had their hair in a high pony tail-including ayame which was rare.

Kikyo walked by in her…..**ARE **_THOSE _HER _**GYM **_CLOTHES?

Kikyo was dressed in the same uniform as the other girls except that her shirt was two sizes too small and pulled down to show **a lot** of cleavage, her shorts _could be_ panties with the size she chose, and her long ink black hair was pulled back into a low ponytail leaving her neck exposed.

She acted as if kagome and the others weren't there as she walked by with her nose in the air and her eyes closed. When she walked through the girl locker room door, a few whistles and hoots could be heard.

Kagome took a deep breath and sighed before opening her eyes with a smirk. "ready to go?" she asked the other three. They all nodded and went ahead of kagome.

They all walked out casually but when kagome walked out, most of the whole student boy body was staring at her. next thing you know wild "hoot!"s and hollers could be heard. Kagome Smacked her lips while rolling her eyes at the foolish actions before walking over to the bleachers with the others.

The boys were dressed in something similar to the girls except their shorts were inches longer and more and lose with a dark blue t-shirt that had shikon high in white. Inuyasha on the other hand had his own little style as well. He had on dark blue gym shorts similar to kagome's and the same shirt as the other boys. With short sleeves rolled up to show more of his upper arm.

Mostly every boy's eye was on kagome as she walked past and sat down near koga and beside inuyasha who was laid back but did notice her choice in clothing. Her dressing like that, but being modest was sort of cute on her.

Inuyasha blinked. '_Were the hell did that thought come from?' _he thought turning away to look off somewhere else. Kagome on the other hand was also staring at inuyasha while three different boys tried to get her attention.

"kagome."

Kagome snapped out of her trance, glad that the other boys stopped their yappen to look at well. Hono-was it?...-oh yeah! hojo. oh boy.

Hojo walked over with a wave and a bright smile that irritated the crap out of her. she didn't see inuyasha narrow his eyes at the boy with a slight glare.

"oh, hey hojo." kagome replied with a surprised tone, but her face said otherwise….big time.

Hojo stopped in front of her with a chuckle while scratching the back of his head. "didn't know you had gym with me. Great surprise!"

Kagome stared at him with a bored look. "…yeah, surprise." She replied with a non-caring tone.

Hojo then became slightly serious but his smile still stayed in place. "listen, I wanted to know if you had-..well..any plans after sch-"

"yeah she do. She's hanging with us after school" inuyasha replied cutting hojo off with the same look on his face.

Hojo looked over to inuyasha before looking back to kagome who nodded. "yes, I do, sorry." Kagome shrugged with a sheepish look but inside she was dieing for him to walk away.

Hojo's smile faltered before renewing again. "well maybe-"

"hojo?" kagome started cutting him off.

"That's my woman dipshit!" koga replied staring at hojo with a face that said "are you really that of a dumb ass?"

Hojo made a face of non-belief mixed with curiosity. "but, I thought she was your sister-"

"how the hell did you know she was his sister?" ayame asked with a death look coming onto her face.

Hojo chuckled nervously "i-"

"ALL RIGHT! GET TO THE LINE! HUP TWO! HUP TWO!" coach ruri announced before hojo could reply.

"uh, t-talk to you later kagome." Hojo replied quickly before rushing off.

Kagome sighed when he was a good distance away. Ayame blew a few strands of hair out of her face. "hojo was always the slow pretty boy type." She murmured.

Kagome smiled at that. As they got up to get on the line, Inuyasha was in still tense but automatically relaxed when he felt a smaller soft hand slid into his and give it a squeeze. He looked over to see kagome giving him a reassuring yet understanding smile. He blinked and blushed, turning his head casually to hide it.

When she gently pulled it away, he had to force himself not to reach for it again. Why did he feel he needed her to?

Kagome couldn't believe she did that. She felt like an idiot. But she had this strange feeling that he needed her to do that. It made her feel odd but just doing that felt…..right? Why?

Coach Hari walked in with her same casual yet perfect structure. "Today I want you to do 8 laps around the tract lain." She responded not stopping or even giving a glance. She walked over to the timing bench and finally looked up while setting up her papers.

Coach ruri walked over and leaned casually on the post with her arms crossed and whistle in mouth. Before she could blow, coach hari interrupted. "also, to the demons in this class, no demonic energy in anyway."

There was a lot of low "what?"s and "whatever's" among the demons. Coach hari gave remained silent and that instantly shut them up. "and trust…." She continued with her eyes closed. Before opening them with a violet version of ms. Koyuki. "..i can tell when you're using them so think before being disobedient to my commands. Or you will pay dearly…."

Most of the gym sweat dropped but coach ruri had a smirk on her face as she placed the whistle back into her mouth. She loved this side of her sister. When the whistle echoed through the gym, the students set off.

Kagome set off into a steady pace enjoying the pump in her legs as she blocked out the outside world like she did million times when he ran.

People stared at her when kagome zoomed past them with steady breath and without breaking a sweat. Soon, she caught up with kikyo who gave her a slight glare before sticking her leg out a little further than necessary to trip her. but as if on automatic pilot, kagome jumped over it swiftly and turned to her with a eyebrow raised before continuing her run. When she caught up with sango and rin, she was on her fourth lap. They stared at her blinking as she passed before looking at each other with confused looks.

When she caught up with ayame and koga, she gave a small smirk. "like old times huh?" she murmured lowly and ayame chuckled as kagome set her eyes on the lead runner. Setting into pace again she automatically ran on swift feet that she didn't notice she made it to her last lap and didn't sense anyone beside her.

"hmph."

She snapped out of her trance and looked over to see inuyasha.

Well that wasn't a surprise.

"no demonic energy and still the second fastest." Kagome smirked. "I'm impressed."

Inuyasha raised a brow at her with a ridicules look. "_second _fastest?"

Kagome only stared at him.

"you-as in…so you're saying you're faster than me." Inuyasha stated incredulously.

"why thank you yash! Never came to my mind!" kagome patted him on the shoulder with a laugh before continuing her run.

Inuyasha almost stopped at that moment. He didn't even notice kagome getting ahead…..

' _..did-…did she just call me yash?'_

'_did I just call him yash?' _kagome thought with wide eyes and a light blush staining her cheeks. Kagome shook her head slightly and stopped to take a quick breath before walking over to the bleachers to grab a icy water bottle out of koga's pack before sitting down.

Not needing her towel, she left it were it was. Kagome shook her head. Even if she didn't meant to say it, it felt oddly natural. Like she's been calling him that for years.

Kagome mentally shrugged the thought away while taking sips of her water. Seconds later, inuyasha came walking over and sat in his seat with a silent sigh. Kagome sat her cold beverage down and held out another bottle of water to him. "here." Kagome spoke in a soft voice.

Inuyasha blinked at her. "uuhhh…thanks." He finally responded taking the water bottle and taking a few gulps. Kagome watched with a small smile on her face. "you're pretty fast dog boy. For a minute, I thought you were faster than me with natural abilities."

Inuyasha almost choked on his water, taking time to clear his throat before looking over to see kagome with her smirk in place. Taking two looks at her, she looked kind of sexy-what the fuck is wrong with him!

inuyasha's eyes turned to slits as he looked at the smirking raven haired. "you think…" he started in a low and slightly threatening voice. "that **you're** _faster_..than _**me?." **_Inuyasha laughed hysterically before wiping a fake tear from his eye. "you crack me up!" you could blindly see the sarcasm in his voice.

Kagome raised a brow at him. "oh really? Hm. then were you just feeling sorry and letting the newbie win? Or did you just want a good look at my ass." Kagome was smirking at that point.

Inuyasha abruptly stopped his 'laughing' and blinked while cleaning out his ear. Did he hear her right? "oh, don't flatter yourself kitten."

Kagome couldn't help her blush at the new nick name but quickly put it aside and gave an innocent look before smirking again. "oh, don't worry babes." She started while standing. "gladly." She replied giving a wink before walking off while leaving a confused looking but inwardly smirking inuyasha in her wake.

"wait,….did she just do some twist shit on me?" inuyasha pondered to himself. At that moment, kagome's laugh reached his ears. Sweet, light, and beautiful as bells.

Wait….

Now where the-…..bitch took his water…

* * *

Kagome sat silently as her foot swung aimlessly while sitting in the most beautiful (only) blossom tree in the courtyard during lunch. "Damn her!" kagome mumbled angrily, her brows furrowed while glaring at nothing in particular. "she's probably the reason why I'm here….."

_Flash back _

_Kagome quickly advanced towards the principle office with only one thing on her mind…. _

_To get some answers._

_When she abruptly opened the door, she froze and sweat dropped. "eh?"_

_Ms. Tsubaki was making cute faces, talking gurbish, tickling, and petting…..a long….green…..ANACONDA …__SNAKE__that could wrap around her..…__**TWICE!**_

_Principle Tsubaki laughed lightly before noticing kagome's presence and looking up with a smile and laughter in her eyes. A little embarrass by her earlier actions. "oh, hello ms. Higurashi. Sorry about that. This is my loving pet, Janochi. Though I'm not surprised seeing you here and I'm guessing your curiosity got the best of you, yes?"_

_She took the words right out of her mouth so kagome only nodded. Tsubaki smiled politely in return. "well.." she started, bending over and placing her 'pet snake' in its black cage beside her desk before straightening her attar and sitting formally in her seat. _

_Wait….when did the cage get there!_

"_now before we start on anything, I must know if you are aware that I know more about you than yourself truly." She stared unmoving into kagome's eyes with no hint of amusement on her face. _

_Kagome raised a brow at her. "but how can that be?" she asked calmly also with an unmoving stare. Principle Tsubaki liked her already. "I haven't met you or even heard about you in a day of my life. Even when -if you know that too- when I was here as a young child."_

_Tsubaki turned her head slightly, sighing through her nose while closing her eyes. "yes and I do understand your confusement and curiosity as to how I know you, your mother, and even your father. Honestly, at this moment you look as naturally beautiful as your mother, I swear you do."_

_Kagome opened her mouth to speak but Tsubaki raised a hand to silence her. Tsubaki looked and leaned up on her desk. "I know kagome. Everything. Your whole life file, even about your younger brother sota. Well…some parts I didn't get, but mostly everything and what you are and will be captive of."_

_Kagome stared at the woman in front of her with a blank face. Was she dreaming? Was this all a bad dream that she'll wake up from to have sota jumping on her stomach to get up for the day?_

_sadly, she wasn't and she knew it._

"_don't worry kagome. No one knows of this but me and the only other person that will be able to help you when the time comes. Until then, I can tell you nothing further till my time as well. you must find your way from here for now. but I will stop by from time to time so you can get to know me better." Principle Tsubaki gave a warm smile and stood from her chair. "nice seeing you ms. Higurashi." She spoke softly yet formally as she grabbed a stack of files that her laid across her desk and walked into the next rooms. Her heels clinking against the polished marble floors as it faded with every step she took._

_Kagome remained sitting in her seat. Her feet nailed to the floor and her eyes glazed. Then a question hit her as she quickly turned. "but who's-!..." kagome faced nothing but silence. "..the..person..that knows…" she finished in an almost whisper._

_Looking down she stared at the ground in thought…her hand slowly balled to a tight fist._

_She needed some _answers_…..and she needed them _**NOW.**

_**END OF FLASH BACK.**_

Kagome's brows furrowed as she pulled her knees to her chest. She didn't know what to do about the 'wait it out, you need to do this on your own' or-whatever situation.

Kagome closed her eyes and leaned back against the thick branch of the tree with a sigh. She inhaled the sweet smell of sakura cherry blossoms mixed with the rich smell of fresh spring cut grass and a hint of shower rain. It brought a smile to her face as she opened her eyes and stared up into the big sakura blossom tree in full bloom as a gentle breeze brushed against the petals. Tickling her skin as a random cherry blossom flower floated down, dancing in the breeze until it landed in her hair. Right above her ear.

Kagome smiled softly, she didn't mind. She loved nature and it loved her. Hearing a slight rustle, kagome looked over for any sign of anyone. there was no way someone was in the tree with her. and sango and the others ate inside again today, kagome told them she wanted some time alone. They didn't question seeing that nothing didn't seem to bother her and sango knew of her love for nature.

Kagome just shrugged off the thought and continue to enjoy her peaceful moment. She stared back up into the tree as random petals rarely swayed in the breeze. Times like these made her think of her mother. it's the reason why she loved nature so much.

A sad smile appeared on kagome face at the thought of her deceased mom. At that moment, the breeze slightly picked up, making petals sway and dance around her, brushing against her skin lightly as if to wash away her pain.

Kagome smiled as she lifted up one hand and watch the petals dance around it before landing in her hand. Bringing it to her chest, kagome looked up into the cloudless sky before lifting her hand and letting the petal ride away in the wind. She watched with a warm smile, her eyes shining with happiness.

Even two feet away….she still couldn't sense another person watching her in her happy moment. Amazed and somewhat relaxed by her actions….

* * *

**And that my readers, is chapter 15. A-thank you. Thank you. *bows* now I'm gonna let you guys relish the moment so please *sniff* review! *dabs under eye* so beautiful!**


	17. Contest? well she has to go

**Hey there peeps. Can't believe it? Well believe it. I'm back. After all of the confusion, stress, anger, tears, and thinking and time, I'm finally back. Why? Because I love you and to type. So, not to give you he story yet, I'm just going to skip that for now and just ask you all to please forgive me and thank you from the bottom of my heart for waiting so, so long. But continuing this story isn't an easy task you guys. I felt lost just typing this even after taking all this time to think the story through. But I suppose God has a reason for everything. Like one good friend told me, maybe it's for the best. Maybe my ideas will be better. But I'll let you guys be the judge of that. now I'll shut up like I said I would and would just ask that you enjoy the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Inuyasha. If I did however, I would not change the English voices of Kagome and Sesshomaru for Inuyasha Final Act. (why In the blue hell would they do that? I LOVE Sesshomaru and Kagome! Mainly Sesshomaru but anyway! I wanted to cry when I heard that! *teary eyes* )**

**But any who, enjoy please! ;) **

***Rin bounces in and sits beside Lilmama***

**Rin: don't worry, I'm sure they'll love it.**

**Lilmama: *sad smile* still a little nervous though.**

**Inuyasha: then you shouldn't have taken so long.**

**Lilmama: O.O…T.T ::sobs::**

**Kagome: *angry* SIT BOY!**

**Sango: ::glaring:: that was just cold hearted Inuyasha, even for Sesshomaru.**

**Sesshomaru: ::raises brow but says nothing as he walks over and wraps tail around lilmama:: **

**Inuyasha: *sweat drop***

**Sesshomaru: *growls* speak nothing of this.**

**Lilmama: *snuggles into fur* I love you fluffy! 3 **

**Inuyasha: ::opens mouth to speak::**

**Sesshomaru: *growls in warning***

**Inuyasha: ::clamps mouth shut::**

* * *

**~Contest? Well **_**she**_** has to go~**

Abandoning her peaceful state, Kagome opened her eyes at hearing the bell ring, signaling the end of lunch and once again, facing her problems. Allowing herself a wistful sigh, Kagome waited until the court emptied of any life forms before silently dropping to the ground into a graceful crouch. Scanning the area once again, she calmly rose as if nothing happened and headed towards the school.

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she paused, inwardly groaning. _'If she calls that hiding her aura, then that is seriously pathetic.' _Not even turning to look, Kagome spoke. "Is there something you'd like to address with me?" she asked lightly.

"Cut the act Higurashi. We talked to Kikyo." The voice sneered.

Kagome smiled and closed her eyes. "Hn." Turning to see Kagura and Yura, she threw them her realest looking fake smiles: nothing. But her eyes were shining with amusement so that was enough. "Oh? But don't you two hang with her? So it should be normal." She gave a bitter smile. "Tell her hi for me will you? But I say, why hide behind the corner when she could speak to me as well?" Kagome didn't look to the corner where Kikyo stood hiding, she only enjoyed the flash of shocked faces on both slut puppies, seems like they had more guts than the mother bitch though. This amused Kagome greatly.

"W-what? We don't even know what you're implying. I'd say you watch that potter mouth of yours before Kikyo comes and rearrange it again like she did in the bathroom." Yura threatened.

Kagome blinked in shock. "What?" she didn't act that out. She truly was surprised as to what they were implying. Her eyes narrowed. Seems like Kikyo's lying abilities haven't let up any.

Yura smirked. "Embarrassed much?" she taunted while Kagura's lips lifted into a matching smile.

Kagome gave a blank stare. "No, more like lost on the whole subject." This made their smirks widen but Kagome sighed, allowing an eye roll. "Listen, before you two go assuming things, try asking Kikyo for the truth." She retorted bluntly.

Yura sneered. (She does that a lot lately, Kagome noted.)

"See ya." Kagome spoke as their heads was turned to where Kikyo was hiding still.

"Hey, wait!..." Kagura started but was met with nothing as she looked forward. "She's gone." She sighed, seeming bored with it all from the beginning.

Kikyo stepped out from behind the corner with a blank face, anger swirling in her usual dead brown eyes. "No worries. I got what I needed." Her eyes narrowed. "She's no regular human."

"You mean the fact that she's a wench that thinks she could just come in here and run things and have a strange connection with everyone? Oh yea, she was _'normal'_ to begin with." Yura replied sarcastically.

Kikyo shot a sharp glare in her direction, which instantly shut her up. Kagura rolled her eyes. "What I _mean_ is," Kikyo continued. "She has an odd aura." Her eyes trailed back to where Kagome once was. "Not only that." She looked back to them. "But there's something…odd about it, almost in a distant familiar way."

"Forget that, that human is a little too fond of wolf boy, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru." Kagura spoke up.

"My Miroku too, I already have enough with that disordered demon slayer." Yura scowled.

"No worries girls." A slow, cold smile made its way onto Kikyo's pale face. "We'll handle the rest. But first, we must find her weak point."

A strange gleam filled Kagura's ruby eyes. "That's Kanna's specialty." She replied lowly.

* * *

"So, they're out for my weak point huh?" she murmured lowly. Unbeknownst to the idiot three (as Kagome called them), she heard almost every word they said before they walked away, their voices fading. But she had nothing to worry about right? She had no weak points that they would know of.

She frowned. Didn't she? She means, she does have Sota but besides that, something terribly worried her in the back of her mind. Her secrets, people that entered her life, and even her every move. She knew she'd have to watch herself more carefully. Though she didn't hear what Kagura said, she was almost sure she had a few tricks up her sleeve.

Kagome sighed as she gazed into her locker. Really, she couldn't figure out what was wrong with her lately. She means, come on! She swore to secrecy and keeping everything buried- hidden from everyone other than Tsukimo and Sota. She remembered when everything was simpler and she didn't have to worry about her secret coming out or watching every little she did or said. It was all because she kept to herself and spoke to no one.

Kagome's brows furrowed. Then dammit why was that hard now!

_Why_ did she have to make small talk with a girl named Sango that made her laugh so easily at her and Miroku's antics? _Why_ did Rin seem to draw her in with her bright and bubbly attitude, making her feel a bit better? _Why_ did Sesshomaru interest her with his cold structure and gained her highest respect as soon as they met eyes? _Why_ did she have to meet her old friend, Ayame, which brought back such warm and fun memories? _Why_ did she have to cross paths with her long lost brother that left her as a child only to reappear in her life as he never left, making her feel loved and protected, slowly bringing out the old her? _Why_ did **Kikyo** have to show back up in her life? _What_ was she making her senses go haywire?

But lastly, Kami _**why**_ did she have to meet Inuyasha who only seemed like a mirror of her with an arrogant attitude and hot temper? Why did she have to meet someone she shared a pain with without the other knowing that they did? Where were these feelings coming from? Why are they slipping out, controlling her actions? It's only been two day's for Kami's sake! It's not supposed to be like this! She's not going to open up. No, it was too dangerous, far too dangerous.

Kagome's eyes softened. If they really knew what she was, knew everything, even if she slipped up once, they'd just leave like the rest.

That, or worst: put them in danger.

Kagome's jaw tightened as she glared at Mija, who sat innocently against the back of her locker. Abandoned, and untouched, holding too many memories for her to even look at anymore. Growling in anger, Kagome stress-fully slammed the locker closed with as much strength as her human body allowed – holding back her miko powers. Why didn't she leave that damned thing at home?

_Why?_

_**Why!**_

_**WHY! **_

"Okay whoa, easy on the locker there Kags."

Instantly snapped from her mind, Kagome jerked her head up to meet Koga's surprised and bewildered expression. And to put it quite frankly, it pissed her off more. "What da'ya want!" she snapped with a low growl, impressive even for a human. Honestly, she wasn't meaning to snap at him. She wasn't meaning to snap at anyone but she couldn't help it! She was just so damned confused and irritated!

Koga lifted his hands in a surrender gesture. "Hey, I was only wondering what got you so wound up! You wasn't at lunch so I came to check." He let his hands fall. "And I don't know about you, but I'm glad I did because that was one heck of a growl for a human." He crossed his arms as he looked down at her. His face was now serious, Caribbean sea boring into swirling brown, practically demanding her to explain.

Kagome gazed back just as serious, she wasn't budging; it was too darn confusing to even voice without it coming out more of a jumbled mess than it was in her head.

Gazing at her for another moment, she knew she must've looked as tired as she felt as he broke his gaze, letting his eyes trail to her locker. His brows furrowed, seeming as if he was trying to look past the door to see Mija propped in the farthest corner, to see the object that added fire to kagome's inner chaos. Trailing his eyes back to her, they filled with a knowing and she finally let go of the act, letting her shoulders sag. Does anything get by him? No. he knew her too well, even if he didn't know of some things about her or was away after all these years. He would always know _her_. Kagome Higurashi.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently.

Gazing at him, kagome's eyes slid shut against the worried look in his eyes. She didn't want that, even if it was Koga. No. She didn't want any of it. She hated confusion, hated the thought and feeling of it. It only served to anger her!

Kagome felt her fists tighten into a shaking ball. Her emotions were out of control, swirling dangerously inside her. She knew if she didn't stop or try to calm down, her powers would be the next to go out of control. Suddenly, Kagome felt a large warm hand gently clasp her shaking fist and tugged her forward; soon she was walking, then jogging, then running. But she didn't dare open her eyes; she didn't dare let anyone see how venerable and open she felt: Like an open book. The feeling disgusted her.

"Kagome"

Upon hearing Koga call her name for attention, Kagome opened her eyes to find them now standing in a strange room she recognized as the dojo studio. It was a pretty large room with glossy oak floors and pale white walls. The doors were custom made of thin origami paper that was a deep blue and beautifully carved cherry oak wood, though the ceiling wasn't too high. The changing rooms were to the far right upon entering while the bleachers were to the far left. The blue paste colored mats, however, was stacked neatly against the wall about a foot from the door and the duel mat was embedded smack dab in the middle of the floor. Seeming like a thin circular area with a white line outlining it and drawn down the middle of it.

Kagome raised a brow and turned to Koga with a tight frown as he closed his eyes. They were standing a foot apart on the duel mat as Koga took a calming breath before falling into the Aikido stance, his face emotionless.

She found this quite interesting. Kagome bowed her head in thought. So he wanted her to fight it out? Kagome peered back to Koga. Yes, she'd love to release her pint up stress and anger like this but what if she seriously hurt him?

_**You have gone soft**_. Great, just what she needed, her full demon talking to her.

Her demon half chuckled. _**Fine, I'll leave you to your fight. Either that, or release me to rid of this anger for you… **_it purred softly in her ear.

Kagome gritted her teeth, like hell that was going to happen.

_**Suit yourself human. **_With that, it faded back into the darkness of her mind. Kagome glanced at Koga. She hasn't gone soft have she? Is she showing weak spots?

Koga must've sensed her hesitation because he smirked and beckoned her, his eyes taunting, making a small smile crawl onto her face. She knew that he knew very well that she knew she'd never turned down a challenge. Kagome sent him an 'if-that's-what-you-want-then…okay' look before closing her eyes and taking a calming breath. Calling forth all of her stress and a bit of anger (she was scared to let out all of it), her eyes snapped open with vengeance as she fell into a stance Koga's never seen before.

He gazed at her eyes in momentarily surprise at seeing semi familiar sharp emerald orbs that glowed and held such a fierce piercing depth that even the top predator would shrink to become her pray. Koga remembered seeing these eyes when they shared hand-to-hand combat when they were younger. But now they seem to have lost its childlike innocence and warm glow. Now, they were bolder, sharper, cold, and plain out…terrifying. However, the thought of seeing those same eyes in gym seemed to escape him.

Koga's face hardened as they gazed at each other, unmoving. Then, like they've done so many times before, they sent their auras out; waiting, watching, until the auras clashed with an electric jolt announcing the beginning of the battle. Kagome was set off in frenzied yet controlled movements, somehow looking swift and graceful all in one. Koga pushed forward, moving just as swift as their fists connected with a low smack, sending a sharp jolt up Kagome's arm. Kagome's eyes narrowed as they both took a step back in a spinning round house kick, Koga deflecting in perfect sync. Kagome pushed to the side, her arm moving in a flash as she caught his upper arm with a satisfying 'thunk' with her right hook, holding back a little in fear of seriously injuring him. But that didn't mean she wasn't going to inflict pain. Hell no, she needed this too much.

Koga's eyes narrowed as she sent another hook only for him to deflect it this time with his lower arm, leaving one heck of a sting, a _sting. _Koga glared at Kagome as she did a double air kick: both deflected by him. "What's wrong Kagome?" Koga spoke as she sent another round house kick, nicking him in the side. It stung. "Are you holding back?" she answered by jumping in the air to get a good hit to his jaw with her foot. But Koga only grabbed her foot and pushed her in the opposite direction, sending her flying. "Dammit you little stubborn girl – I SAID, DON'T HOLD BACK! HAVE YOU BECOME THAT MUCH OF A WIMP! TOO SCARED TO PUSH OUT A FEW PUNCHES AND KICKS? THAT'S PATHETIC KAGOME!" Kagome slowly rose to one knee, her head bowed. But Koga didn't seem to take heed to the way her aura darkened. "A LITTLE GIRL COULD INFLICT MORE PAIN KAGOME. A _LITTLE GIRL_, YOU KNOW YOU'RE REALLY NOT…" but his voice was suddenly cut off by an growling and angry blur as his head was suddenly snapped to the side with an fierce air kick that sent him flying and hitting the other side of the wall with a satisfying crunch, forming deep cracks in the plaster of the wall, chips flying in different directions.

Kagome stood in the middle of the mat with clenched fists, growling lowly with every deep pant she took, her eyes fixated on Koga with a harsh glare.

Koga opened his eyes and slowly stood to look at her, finally seeing all of the pint up anger and stress burning in her eyes. Smirking, he quickly cracked his shoulder back in place with a flick of his wrist, ignoring the burning pain in it. It'll heal quickly. "Now_ that's_ what I'm talking about!" he replied lowly, walking back up to the mat and getting back in stance. "Show me everything you got Kags." He narrowed his eyes in a glare. "You better not hold back on me!" he warned.

Kagome gazed at him before letting lose another growl, blinded by anger too much to care. "You asked for it." Lunging, she went in a blur of flying punches and kicks, Koga being pushed back a little with every hit he blocked and deflected, making her madder. Good, that's what he wanted. "Come one Kagome!" He growled.

Kagome's let lose a chilling smirk, suddenly switching up her moves, to give him a powerful knee to the gut, catching him off guard. He let out an 'oomph!' his eyes widening. Then, jumping to give him an even more powerful side kick with her left foot, she sent him flying again. Koga quickly caught himself this time and doubled back with a triple air kick only to find Kagome gone. Koga smirked before disappearing in a whirl of wind as Kagome suddenly came down with her fist smacking against the mat. "nice." Kagome complimented him with a smirk.

Koga walked up calmly. "Well I'd say that was quite stress releasing." Koga's eyes softened. "Just to let you know, I'm not injured badly. A broken shoulder yea, but that's already healing."

Kagome stood, ducting herself off. "oh." Was her only reply before her fist tightened and she used all her strength to give one final blow, ending with Koga sprawled on his back.

Moving to sit up, his eyes widened again. "Argh! What the hell Kagome! I can't move!" Koga yelled in surprise. He was in an odd numbing pain that felt as if he was frozen. Just what the hell did she do?

Kagome held up a fist that had an evaporating pale blue fire surrounding it. "That was for calling me a wimp and weak. It'll wear off." Kagome glared before blowing out the blue fire like it was actually…well…fire. Gazing at each other for a solid moment, they burst into a fit of warm laughter that Kagome found herself enjoying like she always did when she was with Koga. She realized then that she couldn't deny that she was thankful to find him again. "Thank you Koga, really. My emotions were going out of control because everything is getting out of hand. I don't know, I just…I can't…I mean I'm I moving too fast? Kog, it's only been two days and I gave them my number and address trying to make Ayame feel better but that had to be a mistake! I don't even know these people no matter how much I may slip up and laugh or is dragged around as their company. I don't know…" her expression darkened. "And Kikyo." She growled.

"O-kay!" Koga interrupted. "Kagome look, I know how you must feel."

Kagome shook her head fiercely. "No Koga, no you don't!" Koga became silent as Kagome blew out large amounts of air only to try to suck more in to compose herself. "look." She controlled her breathing to speak properly. "Just…let it go, okay? Just please. I know what you're trying to do but… I can't handle all these people trying to enter my life. I can't do it Koga."

She watched as Koga slowly lifted his upper body up with a lot of strain. "Damn you've gotten strong." He teased weakly before gathering his strength to limply pull himself to his feet. "Look Kagome." He winced. "I know what you're scared of… I may not know everything you're going through…" he forced his feet to slowly move towards her as he held his upper left arm with his right hand. "But I know _you_. You may have grown, but you're still the same Kaggie I knew then. So don't push yourself. "

Kagome gazed at him for a moment, taking in his condition. Yet he's telling _her_ not to worry. Kagome suddenly laughed, shaking her head, even if none of this truly helped. "Kami I missed you Koga. The things you do just to calm me down." Kagome swallowed him in a hug, only for him to wince in pain.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" Koga winced, his voice taking an higher octave each time he said it.

Kagome jerked away in worry to look at him. "Like I said, never call me a wimp." She smirked.

Koga nodded. "Got it. Now, how long before this stuff wears off?"

Kagome sweat dropped in surprise and blinked. "Ummm…."

Koga fell over anime style.

* * *

As the bell for nest period rung, Sango and Rin sped out of choir class with Ayame trudging behind. "Kami guys, where's the rush!" Ayame asked while watching Rin trying to calm a beyond worried Sango who was glancing everywhere each 5 seconds in hopes of finding Kagome. For a moment, Ayame felt bad for Sango's future kids. With how much she worried, her kids will live in a bubble.

Ayame looked over to see Sango glowering darkly at her. "A bubble?" she asked lowly as her hair seemed to float in midair with a dark background. Where the heck did the thunder and lightning come from?

Ayame sweat dropped before smiling sheepishly. "A-heh heh. I said that out loud…didn't I?"

Rin nodded with a bored look. "Yep." She then turned to Sango, shooing away the dark look and back ground. "But seriously Sango, you have to calm down, it's no wonder Kagome never says or tells us anything." Rin murmured sullenly.

Sango's eyes saddened. "I know, but I don't know guys. From the first time I met her, I've had this overprotecting feeling for her. Like-….like I'm supposed to be there, and not in a stalking or controlling way. Just, it's an odd feeling, you know? And I felt she would do the same." It was to strange to voice but the feeling was true. It was something that kept Sango worried about the strange girl.

Not too far from them, Kagome hid around the corner listening to their conversation, hearing Sango, her brows furrowed.

Sango unknowingly continued. "You know, like a sister I've just found and craving for that connection?"

Ayame frowned, she kind of felt bad or the poor girl. She felt the same way when Kagome came back but only wanted to be around Koga. She, herself, was hurt by that. And upon just meeting Kagome, who wouldn't want to be her friend? "She just met you two days ago Sango. Give her time, that's all she needs." She tried to soothe. With all the secrets Kagome has anyway, she was sure the rest wasn't ready to _truly know_ Kagome.

Sango chuckled. But it didn't sound the least bit happy, sad more likely. "I'm pushing it aren't I? I mean, what sane person would meet someone one day, and announce you're best friends the next?"

Rin laid a hand on Sango's shoulder. "Sango…"

"Kami what's wrong with me? I wonder why she even hangs around me now." Sango mumbled, rejected.

"Well, that's easy, I don't know who's this mystery girl is but I guess I stick around to see Miroku get slapped every 15 minutes."

Rin and Sango jumped slightly at the sound of Kagome's voice, Ayame smirked. Turning to look, they saw Kagome walking up with a small smile. "Sorry I missed lunch and choir. I found myself outside under the blossom tree then well, somehow ended up enjoying a fight in the dojo room." She smiled sheepishly. "Kikyo didn't make your ears bleed in class today did she." She joked with a chuckle. Upon hearing nothing, Kagome opened her eyes only for them to widen as she was attacked by and three, Sango was in front. Kagome landed with an 'oomph!' as Sango squeezed the daylights out of her.

"Kagome, I was SO worried! Where were you? Are you okay? You're not sick are you? Your face is a pale blue! You are sick! Do you need me to call home for you? No wait! I'll take you home! OMG I need to-"

"SANGO!" Ayame screeched to get the girl's attention.

Sango innocently looked up to a worried Ayame. "What?"

"Sango, I think the reason why Kagome looks pale is because you're cutting off her air supply." Rin pointed out, also looking as Kagome struggled to breathe. Somehow, Sango missed that.

Sango looked down and gasped before quickly releasing the poor girl. Instantly, air rushed into Kagome's lungs, causing her to choke and cough roughly, her blood rushing back to her face in a flood, making her face look like a tomato. "Oh my gosh Kagome, I'm so sorry!" Sango apologized quickly while standing and moving beside the other while Kagome panted.

Looking to Sango, she smiled shakily. "Only two days of knowing you, and you try to choke me to death, I wonder how Rin and Ayame survived." She joked lightly.

Said two laughed while Sango blushed to a pretty pink. Smiling nonetheless, she helped Kagome up. "Sorry, over reacted a little."

"Well, besides Miroku, who was Sango trying to strangle this time?"

Turning, they all saw Inuyasha walking out of Band class with Miroku and Sesshomaru in tow.

"Kagome" Rin replied casually as she bounded over to Sesshomaru, immediately glomping his fur pelt. (Made up that word. ^_^ don't judge me.)

"Miss Kagome?" Miroku questioned. "What would have occurred to make my lady Sango act such ways?"

Sango blushed as she slapped him up side his head. "Don't call me that Hoshi, and Kagome was missing throughout lunch and choir." She mumbled, crossing her arms under her breast.

"So you decided to kill her as punishment?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically, raising a brow. "Makes _perfect_ sense." He finished.

"Don't make me slay you." Sango threatened.

Inuyasha just threw a 'Keh'. "You guys seen that mangy wolf?" he questioned, changing the subject while ignoring Sango.

Before anyone could reply, they heard a familiar "Yo".

They all looked to see Koga slowly walking towards them, looking a little…limp.

Ayame was instantly worried. "Koga?" she questioned, glancing him over.

He smirked. "Sorry it took so long, got a little side tracked. Plus, I'm feeling a little numb." He glanced as Kagome as he said this, making her smirk and look away innocently.

'_Serves him right.' _She mused silently.

"Side tracked? Side tracked with what?" Sango questioned.

Koga grinned. "With this," Pulling a rolled up poster sized paper from his pack pocket, he unfurled it for them to see. They all gathered around as Sango read aloud. In big, bold, black letters it read:

**SHIKON HIGH'S ANNUAL SHOW CASE CONTEST!**

Miroku's eye brows rose. "Ah yes, I almost forgot, it is around that time again." She spoke in slight surprise.

Kagome said nothing, her face blank and she glared at the poster, she had a bad feeling starting to bubble in the pit of her stomach.

Under it, in smaller and fancier writing it read:

_**Shikon High is once again holding it's now 2**__**nd**__** annual show case contest! For those who have talents in singing and dancing or rather just that pop star feel, we urge you to come and join in on this wonderful chance to show everyone you're God given talent! **_

Sango's brows rose, smiling now. "hm, looks like we're going to start a tradition." She continued reading.

_**Last year was just for fun and a thousand dollar prize for the winner. But this year, we're bringing out the big guns. For whoever is the 1**__**st**__** place winner is rewarded with a thousand dollar prize, trophy, and a week Trip to the Bahamas! (Meaning no school for a week! ^_^) but that's not all, it's to Shikon high's great pleasure and announce the chance that one of the greatest artists in the music industry may even be hiding undercover in the crowds watching **_**you**_**. Giving the chance to record with them on their new release album! Who is this artist? That is to remain a secret for now. (I don't even know yet!) but that's where the fun lies. You never know who is watching you so do your best! And remember, it's all about having fun rather you win or not. If would like to sign up, report to the build board outside my office where the signup sheet is. But you have any questions, report to me and I will take care of that for you. **_

_**Okay! Are you all excited now? I hope so! Good luck! Or as they say in theater, break a leg! (And not literally to those who took that seriously.)**_

_**The judges will be me of course, with Ms. Karan, Mr. Williams, and Ms. Marie to accompany me.**_

_**Hope you have fun,**_

_**Principle Tsubaki**_

Sango released the poster in shock, her eyes wide.

"Whoa." Ayame and Rin murmured simultaneously.

"Well you can say that again." Inuyasha replied.

Rin opened her mouth to repeat it but Ayame slapped her hand over her mouth, still gazing at the poster, but her face more like this: -_- "He didn't mean it literally Rin." She spoke in a mono tone.

Rin nodded with innocent understanding as Ayame removed her hand.

"interesting." was all that Kagome said.

At this, Koga raised his eyes to look at her. Then suddenly, his eyes seem to light up with a realization.

Yea, that bad feeling Kagome felt stir in her gut? It worsened.

"Where did you find that poster Koga?" Inuyasha questioned, turning Koga's attention from Kagome to him. He didn't see it anywhere throughout the whole day.

"Oh, I saw some old geezer hanging it up on my way from the Dojo room." Koga replied with a shrug, which he winced at. Damn, how long before the pain go away? He spared Kagome a weary glance.

"I see, so when you, Kagome, said you were watching a fight, you were watching Koga fight." Ayame smirked. Translation: you and Koga were fighting and you totally kicked his ass didn't you?

Kagome smirked in return. "Yep, he was beat by a girl he was making fun of, I couldn't resist." She chuckled, Ayame joined in while Koga scowled at their inner joke.

"Ya know? Why didn't you guys enter it last year?" Rin spoke up in question.

"Who?" Kagome questioned in confusion.

"Oh that's right, Kagome doesn't know…" Rin widened in realization.

"You mean, you don't know?" Sango questioned.

Kagome was getting fed up. "Know what?" she asked a little forcefully.

Ayame chuckled, throwing an arm over Kagome's shoulders. "These four guys you're looking at is the next uprising pop star sensation, S.K.I.M." she answered.

Kagome looked at Ayame, blinked, then looked at the boys and blinked again. "Please tell me this is a joke." She deadpanned. Great, not only did she choose a group that had her second guessing everything she knew about herself, they had a boy band. What's next, them asking her to join?

Kagome's eyes slightly widened in realization, she swears if Koga asked her to participate in this she was going to strangle him harder than Sango do.

Inuyasha blinked in surprise. "Hey, I take offense to that!" he replied.

"You should with the girl lead singer we have." Koga muttered under his breath, but they all heard him clearly.

Kagome notice Inuyasha stiffen, his eyes widening. He then shot a glare his way. "Shut it wolf." He growled.

"Oh, that's right. With her as Kikyo as the lead female singer, you guys was bound to lose." Ayame replied. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Rin shot her a look.

Kagome's eyebrows shot above her hairline. What twisted world did she enter? She knew for a fact that Kikyo was horrible singing. She always has been, and as she sees it, always will be.

Miroku cleared his throat. "What Ayame means is that Kikyo wasn't prepared for the contest and always showed up late to practice, having to care for her mother and all. So we pulled from the contest."

Kagome's brows furrowed. Wait a minute, last time she checked, Kikyo's mother died of a disease when Kikyo was thirteen, stepmother perhaps? "Is her mother sick?" she asked, she was truly curious. Koga seemed to catch on and gave it some thought. Kikyo's mom… he remembered seeing her and Kikyo's father drop Kikyo off on the first day of school, Kikyo's_ REAL_ mother. Something wasn't right with that picture.

"Oh, well, no." Sango scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Her mom just never has the time to do a lot of things herself around the house so Kikyo does it."

"I see." Kagome replied. _'Then why not just get maids? Kikyo's not on the poor side.'_

"But besides that, the reason I showed you guys this is because we're entering it this year." Koga smirked confidently.

Silence met him.

Koga sighed. "Oh come on guys!" he waved the poster. "A one week trip to the beach, being able to frolic in the ocean, _NO SCHOOL!_ Plus, a trophy to prove our talents, the money – not that that matters, and being discovered for real! We simply can't pass this opportunity up!"

Silence still.

Koga sighed. "Ugh!"

They were still silent until Sango spoke up. "When did he learn big words?" the rest shrugged while Sesshomaru just gave a blank look.

Koga stared at them with shock. "Seriously people!" he growled.

Inuyasha sighed and spoke up. "Okay, one, stop writing poetry."

Kagome let a giggle escape at that. She forgot Koga use to write poetry. He's actually smarter that he looks…..sounds….and acts.

Her giggle seemed to catch Inuyasha off guard because he hesitated, glancing at her in surprise. His heart seemed to stop before starting again at the sound. He smirked at her before turning to see Sesshomaru, Ayame, and Koga giving him odd looks. He ignored them, a bit of pink staining his cheeks. He 'Keh' before continuing, but Miroku cut him off.

"Second, how are we supposed to enter the contest?" he spoke glancing at Inuyasha.

"He's right." Sango nodded.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "What do you guys mean?"

"No offense dog breath, but Kikyo sing's like she swallowed a soaked cat." Koga started.

"That's offense to all the soaked cats in the world." Rin cut in, to Kagome's surprise, with a scowl.

"Yes," Koga agreed. "I know she's you're Girl Bitch and all…"

Sango, Ayame, and Rin took that time to snicker. Sesshomaru smirked while Miroku cleared his throat in attempts to cover his chuckle.

"But she's out. Even you got to admit that if we really want to win this, then…" he trailed off.

Everyone looked to Inuyasha. He seemed to be in deep thought. Finally, he sighed. "Alright, we have to let Kikyo go. So," he looked up at us seriously. "Who's going to break it to her?"

Silence…

Koga's face: O.O "you have got to be kidding dude…"

"Well someone's got to tell her!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Yea, and that someone's going to be…hmmm" Ayame pretended to think. "oh yea! You." She deadpanned.

Inuyasha's face: O.O

Koga's face ^_^

Kagome's face: -_-;

Miroku's face: ^_^ then his face after Sango slapped him for touching her butt: T.T

Sesshomaru's face: *blank*

Rin's face: (\_/)

(='.'=)

(")(")

Ayame's face: *looking at the Author* "will you please stop with the faces!"

**(Oh…..um sorry. Carry on! ^_^;)**

Inuyasha shook his head, his hands up in a surrender position. "ooohhh no! no-no-no-no-no! I can't be the one to-"

"_**FOR KAMI'S SAKE INUYASHA SHE'S **_**YOUR**_** GIRLFRIEND!" **_Sango snapped in his face as if she was breathing fire.

Inuyasha blinked multiple times.

Heck so did everyone else.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak but Sango's eyes narrowed. "And if you dare open your mouth to object I_ will_ use this" out of nowhere she pulled out a HUGE boomerang in position to swing at his neck.

Kagome multi sweat dropped. _'Guess I can't deny she's a demon slayer now…and that she has strength and anger issues'_

"Okay, so IF I was to kick Kikyo out, who are we going to replace her with? The showcase is in a month!" Inuyasha timidly pushed the weapon from his neck and took a step away from Sango.

"Well you guys have a solid month. Shouldn't be hard right?" Kagome spoke up.

Koga gave her a look. "Yea." Inuyasha replied. "only one month to find a girl who's good enough to sing, lean the music, the moves, the harmony, can play it, and doesn't look bad to the eye. Oh, and let's not forget the equipment, tuning, and practices. All in _one_ month."

Kagome feigned a surprised look, blinking several times to make it look more real. Of course she knew all this. She use to sing in a group – that will not be named or discussed – so she knew if they was going to pull this off, they needed to act fast. "oh." She replied.

"Okay, but we need to get to class so Inuyasha?" Koga pointed at him, getting his attention. Koga gave a wolfish grin. "You can break it to Kinky-lo sometime today, maybe next period. The sooner, the better. That way we can start right away with finding our new 'IT' girl."

"Wait, this is a group thing! You mean I have to break it to her _alone_?" Inuyasha exclaimed with an 'are-you-nuts!' look. "And it's pronounced, Kikyo"

"Well, it** is** _your_ girlfriend Inuyasha." Miroku patted his back in sympathy before turning and heading to his class, Sango shook her head and followed him saying she needed to take her Hiraikokotsu (name of her Huge boomerang Kagome guessed) back to gym class.

Inuyasha tried to disagree. "but-"

"Well I'm off to class, shall we Ayame?" Rin ignored Inuyasha completely, grinning at her she wolf friend.

"We shall." Ayame smirked, linking arms with the bubbly girl before walking (Rin skipped) down the hall. Ayame had Koga by his tail so he wouldn't run away from class. He grumbled as he was dragged away.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome and Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru…" he asked with hope.

But the said taiyoukai only smirked before swiftly passing him. "You know what they say little brother, you hire them, you fire them." With that he disappeared down the third hall oppose to where everyone else.

Inuyasha let his head fall in a letdown motion.

"Well, he has a point, a good one at that." Kagome commented.

"Not. Helping." Inuyasha murmured before straightening up. "But, I know."

"Well, you don't have to do it next period. You can tell her at break. Or maybe…wait, I know." Kagome smiled before grabbing his arm and dragging him down the hall to class. Hey, she never said she wanted to be late for two classes in one day. Give her some credit.

Inuyasha felt a rumble deep inside his chest at the contact of her rubbing up against him as he walked. His eyes widened as he looked away in embarrassment and confusion. Just what the heck was that? "uh…you know what?" he frowned as the slightly off pitch off his voice and quickly clamped his mouth shut before clearing his throat by coughing into his free hand.

Kagome blinked in surprise before looking up in slight worry. "Hey, are you alright?"

Inuyasha looked down into her eyes before quickly turning away. "Uh…yea. Yea, I'm fine." He hated the sudden awkward feeling he had so he did the next thing he knew would make it seem normal again. "are you that worried about me.." he turned to gaze at her. "Wench?" he finished in a husky voice.

Kagome's eyes widened before she turned away in a huff, jabbing him in the ribs with her elbow. "You wish, dog boy." She snorted. "And I'm not a wench you jerk." She hissed.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Sure, sure." He waved it away uncaringly just to tick her off more.

Kagome shoved him before walking a few steps away from him in a huff. Her fists clenched. Inuyasha smirked. Bingo. He felt normal again. He kept help it if he enjoyed annoying her. It was fun. He chuckled to himself at the thought.

Kagome sent him side glare at hearing it which only made him chuckle louder. "Okay, okay. I'll stop." Inuyasha replied, tucking his hands in his pocket.

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "Hard to believe." She retorted sharply.

"Are you going to tell me when you think I should tell Kikyo she's out the group?" Inuyasha questioned, ignoring her glare.

Kagome hmpfed, "No, I'm not." She replied with a frown.

Inuyasha's brows furrowed. "What? Why?"

"Because you're a jerk."

"But I was a jerk before."

"That's right….so I'm not going to tell you. Thanks for reminding me."

Inuyasha rolled his amber orbs. "Come on Kagome."

Kagome shut her eyes. Nope no matter how arrogantly good he looked or sounded. He was still a jerk. "no."

"Kagome"

"Nope"

Kagomeeee"

"Nah uh."

Kagome" he was being serious now.

Kagome said nothing. Not looking at him. Then she was suddenly looking into golden depths.

Well, she was planning on not looking at him. But from the way her back was pressed against the wall and slender clawed fingers held her chin in place, she had no choice.

Kagome narrowed her eyes so she wouldn't drown in his mesmerizing pools of honey. The intensity of them making her face hot as her heart seemed to thud from lack of personal space. She was starting to get pissed off…..and a bit uncomfortable.

Inuyasha gazed down on her with a satisfying smirk at getting her attention. "Now," he breathed huskily, coming nose to nose with her, making her close her eyes and mind scream bad scenario. "Are you going to tell me or what wench?" he questioned.

Kagome desperately tried to think of a way out of this. Just what was this guy's problem with personal space? She cursed her mind for not coming up with ways to maneuver this situation into her hands without being too violent. Like kneeing him in the jewels – as tempting as that was.

She smirked at the thought. If it came down to that then so be it. With that in mind, she opened her eyes to meet his gaze head on, taking him off guard for a split second. "Do you really want to know Dog boy? Or should I scream 'rape' first?"

Inuyasha wasn't expecting_ that_ reply, he was only teasing. She wouldn't would she? He looked down at her, seeing that mysterious gleam in her eyes and that challenging smirk. Yep, she would. Inuyasha grinned, making her face flush a light pink again. Okay, so he had a heartbreaking pop star smile. Big whoop. Under that, he was arrogant, rude, and anything but mature.

"Actually sweetheart, it's not actually rape if you were willing." He wiggled his eye brows.

Kagome's eye brows shot up. She didn't know rather to stand there shocked, slap him for being such a pervert, or laugh at the way he did his eye brows. But, she guess it's the first one because she was already doing it.

"Speechless I see." Inuyasha replied, grin still in place. "So should we start now?"

Kagome snapped from her shocked state and shoved him away with a scowl. "You pervert!" she practically growled. "you spend far too much time with Miroku."

Inuyasha smirked before checking his Rolex. "Tick tock Kitten, three minutes till class start."

Kagome's face reddened at in embarrassment at his little nickname for her. "Why you-"

"Simple, just tell me and I'll stop." He waited.

Kagome sighed. "You are annoying, you know that?"

"yes." He smirked.

"Just, when you bring her to the mall with us after school, tell her. Like when we split up – which is bound to happen with Rin and Sango – take her to the fountain or food court, sit her down, and calmly lay it out to her. Doesn't seem that hard, right?" Kagome shrugged.

Inuyasha took this in. "Maybe…sounds good, come on, don't want to be late." The next thing she knew, she was picked up and thrown on his back as he raced down the halls.

Kagome let out a squeal in surprise. "Wha? Inuyasha! What are you doing?" she blushed at the feeling of his hands gripping her thighs tight enough so she would fall. The scent of his hair wafting up her nose smelling like fresh rain with a nice mixture of lemon and honey as it brushed against her cheek, soft and silky to the touch. It was kind of…nice.(kind of odd when it looked a bit on the untamed side.) She felt a bit of envy of it. Her hair was that and more but only in hanyou form. But right now she was human so she envied for the moment.

His voice snapped her from her trance. Why the heck was she even in one to begin with? "I'm getting to class quicker, obviously." He replied gruffly. Slowing to a stop he gently placed her on her feet and checked his watch. "ha! And we still was a minute and sixteen seconds to spare!" he smirked.

Kagome looked behind him to indeed see their science classroom door. Rolling her eyes, she tried to blow the stray strands that managed to fall free from Inuyasha's run from her face. A clawed hand the entered her vision as it brushed the strands back from her eyes and some back into her ponytail. She looked at Inuyasha who was focused on the task at hand. Not seeing her gaze.

"Geez woman, why not just move it with your _hand_ like a normal person?" he questioned as his eyes finally met hers. Their gazed remained locked for a moment before Kagome blinked, a small yet the gentlest smile gracing her features without knowing.

Inuyasha paused as his heart seemed to skip a beat at that smile. _'She's never smiled like that before'_ he noted.

"I'm anything _**but**_ normal." She replied softly, her eyes lighting up at the inward joke. She was_ faaar_ from normal.

His eyes softened to a honey hue, bringing out the softness in it. "Funny, I always thought that." He joked.

A cute girlish giggle escaped her mouth before she clamped her lips shut, pressing them together as her brows furrowed slightly. "Um, we should, get in class." She rushed as she walked by him and opened the door, quickly going in and finding her seat.

His eyes followed her, a frown making its way onto his face. "Yea…" he trailed off, following her inside seconds before the bell rung. But only one thing ran through both their heads.

'_What was __**that**__?'_

* * *

**Whew! Okay peeps, you have absolutely NO idea how much this one chapter took. I was soooooo confused that it seriously took me this long to get halfway back on track, remember some of my plots, remake more plots, re-understand the flow of the characters, create time lines, and themes, and comedy, and the balance of drama, and envy, and other emotions, thoughts, and events, and the way things should come out, and evil schemes, and decorations and designs, and ugh! I even forgot one of Kagome's classes and it took two months of sitting on my couch in from of my freaking laptop to remember! DO YOU GUYS KNOW HOW FRUSTRATING IT IS TRYING TO CONTINUE THIS STORY BECAUSE IT FELT LIKE I WAS LETTING YOU DOWN WITH EACH PASSING DAY AND NOT ABLE TO! At one point I actually cried from anger and frustration! My MOM had to pep talk me into getting out of my bed and getting something to eat. I felt like a failure. Just comes to show how much love I have for writing and this website. *tear* but when it's something you love? Hey, you try for all. **

**Idk what to really say for this chapter honestly,I didn't stop changing and typing until I felt as if I was close enough to the right path. Which it would also explain the reason for the long chapter. *sweat drop*so please review and tell me if I should change it, keep it? Does it seem like I'm back on track? Please tell me. My mind is a wreck and I'm going crazy! . **

**-sigh- but I'll try my best to make it the best for you guys. **

**Ideas are appreciated as well as flames. Haters are what make a celebrity. ^_^**

**Anywho, **

**Jane for now!**

**~lilmama~**

**PS.) Caseclosed621 is absent right now.**


	18. Starting to get a real headache

**Hiya kiddos! First off, thanks to those who understand what I'm going through and accept my story anyway. You can't imagine how glad I am to see that you guys liked what I posted and I promise that I'll try to make it fit together as much as possible. It's just a lot of strain on my mind and I'm really trying to place things together to make an "okay" story great. Though I must admit the new ideas I'm getting is lifting me up and bringing back my younger mind. Though I can't really grip what my past mind was thinking at the moment, I'm trying to get darn close! Lol ;P so without further to do, let's see what path my mind takes us shall we? I'm starting to fill a little evil again… *evil smirk***

**Ayame: *rocking on her feet* soooo…. Sango?**

**Sango: *turns and look at Ayame* hm?**

**Ayame: *scratches behind her ear sheepishly* when did you get…back…exactly?**

**Sango: *sweat drops -_-* umm…. Two days ago? You picked me up from the airport. *thinks* now that I think about it….wasn't Miroku supposed to have picked me up?**

**Ayame: *sweat drop* a-heh heh. Oh! Will you look at the time! *turns to readers* Enjoy the story! *speeds out like a maniac***

**Sango: *sweat drop and blinks multiple times* what's her problem?... **

**Lilmama: -_- …. That was supposed to have been my line. :Turns to readers* enjoy the story! ….. *frowns* Nope, it doesn't have the same effect as the first time. *pouts and heads into the kitchen for a cookie only to find none* Fluffy! I'm saaaad! *puppy dog eyes***

**Sesshomaru: *sigh* come.**

**Lilmama: *trots over to his tail and clamps on* yaaay! 3 :3**

* * *

**~Starting to get a real headache~**

During 6th period, Kagome could feel Ms. Koyuki's cold gaze on her from time to time while she gave her lecture on the female's body fazes through pregnancy for both humans and demons, explaining the emotions, cravings, protective instincts, and etc. Kagome could only smirk to herself each time she felt it, but only seemed unfazed as she buried her head in her notebook, taking notes. This, however, would only cause more glances that were slightly colder and Kagome knew that if the bell wouldn't have decided to ring at that moment, she would have gladly shown her amusement for all to hear through snickers.

Upon hearing the bell, Kagome gathered her things before looking over to Inuyasha.

She didn't know why, but for that second, her chest and air supply seem to halt as she paused for a moment to gaze at his slumbering face.

He sat with his arms crossed over his desk as a make=shift pillow, his head lying on it faced towards her. Kagome continued to take in the contours of his face, noticing how calmer he looked like this. It oddly calmed her to see him so relaxed.

As much of an arrogant, rude, handsome tease as he was, even she had to admit that the popular hanyou was indeed a sight. _'when his mouth isn't open' _she added starkly.

At that thought, the world seemed to speed back up as she snapped from her trance. She frowned before oh so gently kicking Inuyasha's leg to wake him from his slumber. Why the heck was he sleeping anyways?

He woke with a start, snorting as his eyes widened, startled, before they drooped from sleep. Kagome's face twisting in disdain at the sound as he yawned behind his hand and slumped again into his seat. Yep, that perfect image was instantly shattered.

Glassy pools of topaz slowly slid over to her, showing his irritation of disturbing his power nap. "What did ya kick me for!" he whined weakly than what he normally do, straightening while blinking the sleep from his eyes to glare at her half-heartedly. But he still looked tired. Heck, he _was_ sleeping until _someone_ decided to nicely kick him awake. He continued to gaze at Kagome, his mind still fogged from his dream, and what a crazy dream it was. The sound of the most beautiful singing that seemed like a sin to grace his ears, it still rung in his head….

Kagome frowned. Was this the partner she was stuck with for the rest of the year? Her average in this class would surely shout 'bombs away' "Class is over baka. Let's go." She deadpanned.

Inuyasha suddenly woke as the dream vanished from his mind at those words and was standing up with his backpack slung over his shoulder in an instant. Kagome sweat dropped at this. "Finally!" he declared while popping a kink out of his neck. "I'm ready to blow this joint." His face showed his obvious boredom as he shoved his hands in his pockets. But his mind was reeling, he was thinking if he should just wait on Kikyo and tell her now. That dream had to mean something, and he wanted – no,_ needed_ – to find the owner of that voice. He'll be damned if he didn't.

Kagome only shook her head at the hanyou's antics and slowly stood with her backpack before following him out the classroom door.

"Higurashi"

Kagome and Inuyasha froze at tone of Ms. Koyuki's voice. It had a frosty sharp edge to it.

Inuyasha scowled while Kagome closed her eyes, both cursing their luck. _'Damn woman!' _Inuyasha mentally cursed. _'Kikyo would be long gone by now to the girls' room!' _ He then stopped himself and silently sighed. Kami he needed to get a grip. He was so ready to kick his own girlfriend out of the group and replace her just because of a damn dream he had. He felt terrible. _'I'll find a replacement _**then**_ kick her out.' _ Because even he had to admit: Kikyo was horrible when singing, girlfriend or no.

While Inuyasha was thinking of this, Kagome stood frozen with slightly widened eyes. _'ooohhhh. So close.'_ She mentally groaned, she really wanted to leave this creepy woman's class. But it seems as if the kami's was amusing their selves today. Voiding her face of any emotion, Kagome turned to face the woman she was sure was Death's ex-wife.

'_Maybe that's why she's so life void.' _Kagome mused mentally.

As if sensing Kagome's train of thought, Ms. Koyuki's dark eyes narrowed slightly. "Ms. Higurashi, it has come to my attention of the behavior that has been transpiring during my class. You're fellow partner, Mr. Takahashi, seems to be dosing off instead of taking the lessons equally serious as the rest of the class."

Inuyasha scowled at this. "Wha 'da ya mean ya stoic ice queen! From the looks of it, I wasn't the only one!"

'_says the guy who's practically dating the queen of ice queens' _Kagome mentally retorted. (Her look was kind of like this at that second: -_- )

Ms. Koyuki ignored his argument completely, her gaze still on Kagome. Kagome, however, raised a questioning brow at this. "Why are you addressing this to me? I'm not the one falling asleep." She pointed out both her and Inuyasha's thoughts.

This, oddly, made Ms. Koyuki's lips twitch upward in the barest hint of a smirk. Kagome then noted to put her down in her 'possible people who is out to get me' book. Because this woman was just plain out creepy. How did she even manage to get a job as a teacher?

"As true as that may be," Ms. Koyuki answered, oblivious to Kagome's train of thought, "you are also his partner. Everything he does in this class affects your grade because it all counts as a team effort grade. Either you both pass, or you both fail." She then continued before either opened their mouths to object. "_This_ goes for everyone in this class, so you can assure it is not a treatment of unfairness. I tell you this as a warning. Next time, I will deduct your grade. You are dismissed."

Kagome stood in shock before looking from her to glare at Inuyasha. Her grade really was going to 'bombs away'. Inuyasha turned to the teacher who was now sitting calmly behind her desk. "that is insane! We didn't have this last year!"

Ms. Koyuki didn't even look up from the paper work she was now sorting through. "It started this year, Mr. Takahashi, do not question me on the matter because I did not make it, I follow it." She then paused. "You are dismissed." She finished, her voice having more of a chill to it while leaving no room for anymore argument.

Kagome silently nodded before walking out the door while Inuyasha glared at the woman before shoving his hands in his pockets, turning, and strolling out as well. What a bitch.

"detention for you tomorrow Mr. Takahashi." Ms. Koyuki calmly replied after him. Inuyasha frowned, he said that out loud?

Once out of the classroom, they both walked side by side, not saying anything for the moment.

"Inuyasha" Kagome called lowly, breaking the comfortable yet tense silence.

"hm?" looking at her, he waited for her to continue.

"If you even think about falling asleep in that class again…" her tone was frosty, deadly serious. "I'll rip your ears off and mail them to Mr. Suzaku." Her aura became dark with her promise but her face remained dangerously calm and emotionless.

Inuyasha was suddenly frozen in an ice block while in mid-stride as his eyes seemed to have shrunken in shock, his jaw hanging open as Kagome continued down the hall as if nothing happened.

"m-m-ma-mah- my ears!" his eyes shakily peered up to where the two soft appendages sat, innocently tweaking at the mention of them. His mind was then assaulted with the images of Suzaku receiving them in a plastic package before turning it into some sort of hair bow while frolicking around and squealing. He immediately stabbed a knife in that thought cloud and shivered from the thought, his ears pinned to his head, hiding from sight. "sh-she really wouldn't do that…..w-would she?" he hated to admit, but he was afraid to know.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she continued down the halls, she truly didn't intend on doing that to Inuyasha. But she did admit that his reaction was something even Sesshomaru would have been laughing at…she thinks. Now that she thought about it, she wondered just how exactly did he sound when laughing, if ever? He just didn't seem like the laughing type with that hard mask on all the time. Shrugging off the strange path of thinking her mind seemed to have taken; Kagome released a sigh as she continued down the hall.

'_hm. Now that I think about it, where did Miroku and Sango g-'_

A sudden growl ripped out as someone screeched, "_**HINTIE!" **_and then a hard slap echoed through the halls.

'_never mind..'_ Kagome sweat dropped as she headed in the direction she heard the familiar disturbance to humanity.

Just before turning the corner, she came to a sudden halt as a red faced Sango stormed pass her with her fists balled in a huff.

Kagome blinked. _'wow. I guess I'm invisible at the moment.'_ She mused mentally. Turning to look not too far down the hall, as expected, she spotted Miroku lying in a painful looking angle on the ground. But yet with that, plus the bright red hand print on his left cheek, he was grinning like a lost idiot. Kagome smirked and shook her head. She was quite sure she would never understand the strange duo.

The sight of something red and flashy catching her eye, she turned to look at the flier that now innocently taped itself to the wall. Looking at it, Kagome raised a brow in amusement at the content of it:

The background was red (of course) but had a dash of decorative silver sparkles out lining the title and was…well, everywhere. It read:

**A chance to strut your stuff…and not literally -_-**

Kagome held back a giggle. No doubt this was arranged by Rin herself. She continued to read.

_**As you may know, fellow pass byer, the Annual Showcase is coming up and those with talent is expected to show up and give their best! Well S.K.I.M. is joining the competition this year, expecting to blow the judges away! (but don't let that take away you confidence kay? ;3) but there is one problem. If we are expecting to give the best music, we need to have the best singers and players and that is where the problem lies. We need a new leader female singer who can step to the plate and rock our socks off! Come on females! This is the infamous yet well-known S.K.I.M. we're talking about! You get the chance to sing right alongside Inuyasha Takahashi and be a part of his band S.K.I.M! We're looking for a beauty with amazing vocals, killer style, a winning pop star streak, and the passion for music! Are you the one? You just may be! So why not sign up for auditions now! Be the fair lady of a hot boy band!**_

_**Check in with me, Rin Natsua a.k.a. their manager, to sign up.**_

_**Thanks and good luck girlies!**_

_the S.K.I.M association._

Kagome raised a brow, the S.K.I.M. association? Yep, this was defiantly made by Rin. Hearing the rustling of paper, Kagome turned to see Rin with a large roll of tape and an unfamiliar boy standing behind her carrying a large stack of more fliers while Rin put them up.

When did she even get there?

Kagome turned to the shorter girl who seemed absorbed into her job. "um, Rin?"

Blinking, the said girl turned to Kagome before her face lit up with a bright smile. "Hi Kaggie! What are you doing?" she chirped.

Kagome sweat dropped. "Well..uh-shouldn't _**I**_ be asking you that? Why are you hanging up these fliers?" from what she knows, Inuyasha haven't even told Kikyo she was out of the group. If Kikyo saw it this way she was going to flip!

Hmm… on second thought, maybe she should help put them up.

Rin frowned. "What do you mean? We only have a month so shouldn't we start the auditions right away?" large swirls of cinnamon gazed up at Kagome in confusion.

Kagome groaned. And not because of Rin but because of what she was about to say. "Aw Rin, Inuyasha didn't even tell her yet!"

Rin blinked before realizing who _Her_ was. "N-nani?" she gasped in surprise. "I thought he would have told her last period!" she groaned and smacked her forehead in exasperation. "Kami, that baka!" She then sighed and looked at the flier. "Kinky-hoe is going to flip when she sees this then. And then, she's going to burn Inuyasha's head off with her dragon breath."

Kagome paused what she was going to say to envision that. It was a pretty funny thought. "Well Rin, how much of these did you put up? I can help take them down before she sees." She was defiantly too kind.

Rin pouted. "We can't leave them up? Inuyasha's going to take forever to tell her, I just know it! He's a wimp." She stated defiantly.

Kagome bit back a laugh. It was like listening to a child trying to persuade a parent. "No Rin. As tempting as it is, we have to take them down."

Rin jutted her bottom lip out. "You're no fun." She retorted sullenly, crossing her arms.

At this, Kagome laughed. This in turn, surprised Rin who soon joined in. "so!" Rin broke the trance. "Iyokma, thank you for your services but they are no longer needed today." She turned to the silent boy – who Kagome guessed was Iyokma – holding the fliers and smiled in thanks, making the boy blush and avert his Caribbean blue eyes.

"ah, y-you're welcome. Anytime Rin." He then looked at her with a shy but charming smile. He was kind of cute. With a nice build, lightly tanned skin, and short dusty blonde hair, he was actually quiet the looker.

"oh! Kagome, this is Iyokma Ryushii." Rin gushed, gesturing to the boy with a smile. Looking to him, she gestured to Kagome. "Iyokma, this is my fr- um, Kagome. Kagome Higurashi" She bit back the friend part, afraid of and not knowing of what Kagome thought of that yet.

Kagome, having heard Rin's slip up, frowned. Oddly, that nipped at her a bit but she brushed it off as Iyokma tuned to her with a friendly, heart melting smile. She looked up at him, he was Inuyasha's height. She then quickly noticed that his eyes had traces of green and gold in them, giving it an exotic look as he looked through his long bangs that also seemed to cover half of his right eye. It was parted to fully show his left eye and just had that untamed yet perfect cover magazine look. In all honesty, he looked like he belonged on stage as a famous pop star. And she wasn't stretching it, he looked that good.

"Hello Ms. Higurashi, pleasure meeting you." She could hear a light accent in his voice now that he spoke clearly, his voice was like pooling silk running from his lips and lightly husky. He also seemed a little less shy but still seemed a little shocked upon seeing her. He gazed at her for a moment, his eyes almost glazed before he blinked it away.

Kagome gazed into his eyes, feeling a little defensive as her demon seemed to back further into her and inwardly growl at him.

Kagome tensed before it settled down again. Strange, her demon didn't trust him on the spot. She gave Iyokma a glance over. She admitted, he didn't seem like a normal human, but was nice (in both ways) nonetheless. Hey, she may not be normal but she was still a girl.

'_maybe I'm just … too defensive.' _But she knew she was throwing herself in the pit here. Her stomach wasn't feeling well. Like butterflies except it felt like they had claws and was scraping the inside of her stomach, trying to get out.

Kagome inwardly shook her head. _'I'm jumping to conclusions here.' _Focusing on him again, she smiled and nodded. "The pleasure is mine. And please, just call me Kagome." There was no need to act angry to a person who was obviously trying to be nice, right? Besides, she said she wouldn't act too uptight this year and its bad karma anyways. That also nipped at her.

Her demon growled, irritated. _**You're ignorance is going to be the cause of your karma, pup.**_

'_oh, and jumping to conclusions isn't! What can this boy possibly do to me? I refuse to feel threatened by a mere human boy. Besides I know a genuine person when is see one.' _ Kagome mentally snapped back. But who was she trying to prove here?

_**You will bite your tongue, human. We may be one but I am the dominate half. **_Her demon growled.

'_says the demon half that is locked away in my head__**.' **_Kagome retorted.

_**Would you like to test that theory?**_ Her demon hissed. Kagome merely ignored it. What did her demon find so terrible about this boy? Was something underneath?

Iyokma's smile faltered. "Well I don't believe I deserve the privilege. Would 'Higurashi' be fine?"

It took a second to realize what he meant before her eye brows rose. Well, if anything he seemed like the perfect gentlemen. And with Miroku, one would know a true from a fake. Kagome then smiled a little friendlier and gave a curt nod. "Of course, but do you mind if I still call you by-"

Iyokma shook his head. "No bother at all. I'm used to it more anyway." He laughed. It brought a calm air about and seemed to float yet had a singe of bass. Everything about this guy seemed to have a friendly air about him. He wasn't another Rin but he was refreshing from others. It was…nice; strange, but nice.

Kagome's brows furrowed but she smiled nonetheless, brushing it off. But it was strange, the people here. Turning to Rin, who was waiting to be noticed again, Kagome gestured to the stack of files that were in Iyokma hands. "So what are you going to do with the rest?" her brows furrowed. "In fact, those are quite a lot, how many did you hand up, Rin?"

Rin grinned. "Only two" she retorted simply.

Iyokma and Kagome sweat dropped. "eh?" Kagome questioned.

Rin continued to grin. "Hai! Only the one you were looking at and the one I just hung up! ^_^" flowers seemed to dance around her as she smiled at them.

Iyokma chuckled, breaking the odd atmosphere. "Well, I'll just store these away for now?" it was a statement but was also questioning if it was okay.

Rin broke her trance and nodded to him. "Hai, arigatou"

Iyokma nodded at her before turning to Kagome. "Nice meeting a new face, Higurashi. I hope you like it here and that we meet again." His eyes softened as he grinned. It made Kagome smile in return, his smile was contagious. And it annoyed her.

But she nodded in thanks and muted her smile. "Arigatou"

Iyokma smiled and nodded at Rin once more before turning and disappearing down the hall.

Kagome then turned and ripped the two fliers off the wall, her smile now replaced with a small frown. Iyokma Ryushii. Something was strange about him, and it wasn't just his perfect pop star look. She sensed something about him. It was faint, but she sensed it.

_**I see you have gained you're brain back. **_Her demon snorted.

Kagome glared at it, if that was possible. _'shut up. This still doesn't mean I have to suddenly act like his enemy. I just need to find out more about him'_

Her demon ignored her command and nodded. _**It would be best that you do. The look in his eyes is something I am not fond of. **_

Kagome agreed. She caught that too. That glazed look he had when he gazed into her eyes before blinking it away. Something was indeed strange about it. Could he be a vision seeker? Maybe a demon in disguise, like her? It could mean many things or nothing.

_**Do not fool yourself. He may not be a threat now, but you can't just ignore something as this. I am not fond of this human boy, and neither should you be.**_

'_who said I was fond of him? I just met him. I wasn't even fond of Sango when I first met her.' _Kagome snorted.

_**Wasn't? **_ Her demon questioned skeptically. It seemed to be raising a brow at Kagome.

Kagome glared at it. _'don't. you. Dare. I know what you are intending. She and the others are just people I just met. They are an acquaintance of a sort. Strangers with a name.' _she bit out harshly. She sensed a feeling of something stirring as she thought this…guilt? She pushed it aside. She had no time for it.

Her demon seemed to remain quiet for a moment. _**Find out more about the human boy. Don't let your defenses slip. **_It finally spoke before disappearing into the back of her mind, leaving Kagome alone. Why was it making such a huge deal out of a mere boy she just happens to meet in the hall? She did want to check and make sure, to put her demon at ease. But, she knew nothing about him. She then thought of his eyes. They were strangely colored for a human, so maybe he really wasn't one, but then if not, then what?

Kagome closed her eyes and rubbed her temple. All of this over thinking was starting to give her one hell of a headache. It just didn't stop did it? She knew coming back here would be the unbecoming of her. First her dreams, them her upset brother, then a woman who seemed to know pretty much everything about her and people trying to pry into her life, putting her secret in danger, then meeting her brother and old friend with her past at their heels, meeting Kikyo again, knowing a strangely familiar someone or something was stalking her, an odd feeling that something terribly bad was about to take place, people out for her weakness – it never ends! And now – to add onto the mountain – this guy to figure out? She was surely not to make it to the end of the week.

Kagome sighed, thinking of Koga and Ayame with their soothing conversations. She thought of Sota and his fed up sadness, she then thought of the group's sad and worried faces, then finally, Inuyasha.

The rash, rude, arrogant, popular, talented, handsome, and rich Inuyasha Takahashi, yet he had so much underneath. He had so much in common with her-

'_stop'_ Kagome ordered herself. She was going to get through this. This was just obstacles, even Koga and Ayame.

She felt a pang in her heart, but ignored it.

She needed to get through this one day at a time. And right now, she'll push the other problems back and worry about that boy. Though a bit of her felt heavy, she made up her mind and felt more rooted than she ever did in the past two days.

Turning, she found Rin of the phone with who seemed to be Ayame. "-and when I was starting to hang them up I bumped into Kagome and – huh?" she was silent for a second before covering her phone to glance at Kagome. "Ayame says hi."

Kagome hesitated for a second. How should she act? She just nodded.

Rin turned back to her phone. "she says hi. Now, how about she told me that Inuyasha didn't tell Kikyo she was out of the group! …. I know! He had the perfect opportunity! When I see him I'm going to give a good bashing in the head." Rin paused before smiling. "that'll work too. But I wonder when he is even going to tell her. We only got one month Meh-meh"

Kagome's eyes widened as she forgot her whole train of thought for a second covering her mouth to hide a smile. Like seriously? Meh-meh?

'_Wait, focus Kagome. Need information of weird boy.' _With that in mind, Kagome instantly sobered up. She was losing her touch. And that was taking a hit at her pride. Glancing at Rin, she notice her press 'end' on her phone and stash it in her hand bad that she had with her before sighing. "well it's settled. Me and Ayame will ground Inuyasha for wasting time and not telling Kikyo when he should have."

Kagome raised a brow. "grounding." She repeated.

Rin looked at her, kagome's face was emotionless but she could easily see the question in her eyes. Years of hanging around Sesshomaru did it for her. Her brows furrowed a little. Kagome seemed a little less… lively now. She wondered why. And the way Kagome was looking now slightly worried her. _'it's like she closed up again.' _ She truly hoped not. It would only be one step forward then three steps back. Maybe something was just on her mind.

With this, Rin discarded it with hopes that it wasn't a big deal and smiled. "yep, we're snatching away his freedom to ramen." She then smirked evilly "he shall learn next time."

Kagome brow fell back in place. "I see." At this, Rin frowned. She was expecting to make the girl chuckle, smile, or even have the lightest amusement in her eyes. But Rin got nothing. _'I'll tell the others about it later.'_

Kagome was focused on that boy once again. She glanced at Rin, maybe she knew. They seemed to interact quite well. Kagome then turn to smile at her. _'thank kami for awesome acting skills.' _"um, that Iyokma. He's….different." she chose her words wisely.

Rin seemed relieved at seeing her smile and laughed briefly. Guess it was just her (Rin's) imagination. "Yeah, he's really shy though. He usually doesn't talk to people, he always kept to himself and others kept from him until I was partnered with him in a project late last year. Once he warmed up to me, he seemed to be very smart and wise on how he looked on life. Strange though, he seemed to take to you off the bat." She shrugged. However, Kagome wondered on this as Rin continued. "He's a nice guy though, very friendly and very much the gentlemen. After he opened up, he slowly made a few friends and even has a good bit of fan girls that think his shyness cute." Rin looked up in thought. "Though I must say, he's totally different when it comes to sports. He instantly becomes a fearless heart throb. I guess that would mostly explain the fan girls." She giggled.

'_Well that explained everything except why I sensed something lightly strange about him. Well, I guess it isn't all that important. The guy might just be trying to be social'_ Kagome mentally concluded. But that boy was still strange. She finally gave a small smile. "He seems like he takes to you quite well." She commented. She did feel a little bad that she was hanging around these people like this. She felt like she was misleading them.

Rin, oblivious to Kagome's train of thought, blinked before shrugging. "Well, yeah. We've became good friends. He's always willing to help. He loves helping around the school the best he can and is one of the hardest workers I know."

Kagome nodded as they started to head down the halls. "I see. So he's just the all-around good guy with a competitive streak and heart throb looks." She smirked.

Rin laughed. "Hai, you can say that. Though he's not as popular as Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Koga, and Miroku, you know."

Kagome raised a brow. "Really, with those looks? He looks just as good as those three idiots and Sesshomaru."

Rin giggled and nodded. "I agree. But you know what they say, the attitude makes the looks." Kagome nodded in understanding as Rin explained the popular chart. "Sesshomaru is wanted by all. Being older with brains and the God like looks, he's the killing perfection with the cold demeanor and deep velvet voice that'll just make a girl melt or even fear but it makes him all the more alluring and sexy." Rin smirked. "And he shows very little to none emotions. Once you get to know him and see his caring, and a few other sides, he's totally irresistible. He just has this air of royalty about him. You never know what's on his mind and that makes him also mysterious"

Kagome raised a brow at this. If she didn't know better, she'd say Rin was praising the '_lord'_ Sesshomaru. "Rin, exactly how many people have seen Sesshomaru 'other sides' beside his emotionless side other that you exactly?" she was sure it was very, very few if none.

Rin paused before clearing her throat, ignoring Kagome's question as a light blush dusted her cheeks. "Then there's his younger brother, Inuyasha." Rin continued as if Kagome never asked the question. Kagome lightly found this amusing. "Everyone loves a bad boy. And Inuyasha is the best description of it. He's Rude, arrogant, a little untamed, with the skills to dominate practically every sport with the killer pop star smile that make girls love him instantly. He's also smart, though it only seems to show in his grades." Rin laughed. Kagome couldn't believe it either. "And he's very competitive when a challenge shows itself and pretty much good at almost everything. He has this uncaring, delinquent, lied back, and cool demeanor about him. There's the bonus that he's also rich, looks good, and has the God given talent of singing and having all the aspects of a star. Of course all the guys in his group can sing- I personally like Sesshomaru's better- but Inuyasha just has that spotlight air about him. But he doesn't let that get to his head and when he shows his caring side – though it may be rashly – girls just love it. He does consider the fans he has and shows this great guy image on stage. Inuyasha is just the package. They totally discard the fact that he's hanyou because of what he is now…" she added almost silently.

Kagome nodded solemnly at this. That's right, if Inuyasha haven't made an image for himself, most would still hate him today. It was sad and it angered her, the way this world worked.

Rin continued. "Then there's Koga and Miroku, they both third popularity title. Girls can't seem to choose between the sexy, wild, and untamed side that seems to fill you with hard lust and the heartbreakingly handsome, perverted waiter that can make you swoon with one look into his eyes and sweet, gentle words that caressed you like silk. Both Total playboy material."

Kagome remained silent but gave a look at how girls described Koga as. Yea, Koga was cute but they didn't grow up with him. That thought seemed to lighten her a bit and she continued to walk with Rin in silence. Her mind started to reel again.

How was she going to act around the rest now? How was this going to affect Ayame? Should she tell Koga about Iyokma? And why in the hell was she feeling bad about her decisions lately? Kagome's lips dropped slightly into a frown. Why didn't she continue home schooling anyways? That's right, this is all her fault. She must have been an idiot and is only now facing the consequences. Maybe she could still-

Before she could continue to silently rant, anger, and beat herself up, the bell rung for next period to ensue. Kagome sighed. Gymnastics, the one thing thinks is entirely uncalled for because of gym time already. She was only told the ropes and dismissed yesterday. She swore if she had to wear a freaking leotard she was strangling the closest person to her. Kagome glanced at Rin. Correction, she was going to strangle the closest _male_ to her. And she silently hoped that make would be Kikyo.

Kagome smirked at the idea. She, herself, thought it to be a great stress reliever. It's what Koga wanted right? At this, Kagome smirked molded into an evil smile.

* * *

**There ya go kiddies! I was thinking to myself and I thought, why not add another character that may cause a few bumps in the road if I wanted him to? He could be a good guy, or a bad guy. Kagome could start to like him or no. it's all about the drama people, the sweet, sweet drama. Hehe! ^_^ I wonder what Inuyasha would think of him? Better yet, Sesshomaru? Or Koga? What does people think of this shy but not so shy hottie? What are the secrets that he holds? It could be a lot or very much nothing, I'm going on a whim here. Haha! :D on another note, is all of this building on Kagome enough to finally drive her insane? Or, will there be more to come? Everything is like a whirlpool of many possibilities right now and I'm feeling giddy and a little headache-y from it all! And there is faaar too much swirling in my head to process it fully. But I like the feeling…as odd as that is. *sweat drop*but I am odd for you! Lol. Anyways, I hope you enjoy because I plan of kicking it up a bit with lots of drama, mystery, fluff, and possibly some stuff that'll surprise you but is only made as a bridge so when you get to that part, keep in mind that this is still inu-kag and that I'm a sane person…..mostly. **

**But anyway, thanks and review and tell me anything you may think on this! **

**Jane for now!**

**~Lilmama~ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sango: he's in **_**ALASKA! **_

**Ayame: heh heh. *sweat drop* sorry?**


	19. Finding ground, finding confusion

**Well hello there my dearies! Tis is I here again with another chappie before your very eyes! Since I thought you deserved more from my loooooong absence and the one you just endured now, I have cooked of one heck of a long chapter. Seriously peeps, I've never written a chappie this long so it's a new record for me! (London Tepten voice: yay mee! *claps fast* idk how to actually spell her name *sweat drop*) you'll have to forgive me for taking a few weeks for this peeps. But it's been hard to come up with ideas, put it down, stay in health (moms orders), and I'm going through a moving process. You know, new house, new school. Now I get to see what it really feels like and I admit that I'm quite nervous. Lol but no worries though! Though I must say, the main reason why this has become harder and also the reason Kagome's attitude and actions seems to be changing is because I've started to fall In love with reading sessh-kag fics.**

**:: a lot of readers just sit there with wide eyes while others protest and some girls squeal::**

**I know! I know! Shoot the author. **

**::many readers takes out guns::**

***holds up hands and sweat drops* NOT LITARALLY! Gosh! *sighs* but that's just an own personal guilty pleasure. I know for a fact that this will remain inu-kagz so please don't fret…unless of course, I get carried away somewhere along the line….. which I pray I don't. I mean come on! Sesshoumaru's one hot demon! His personality just draws you in and his looks are faint and drool worthy! No, it's more than worthy! Gosh I just love that Inu-demon! 3 *pauses and turns to see Sesshoumaru***

**Sesshoumaru: *blank look***

**Lilmama: *blushs* eheh heh….. you heard most of that didn't you?**

**Sesshoumaru: *nods*….. *smirk***

**Lilmama: *blush deepens with wide eyes and then faints***

**Sesshoumaru: *walks over and picks lilmama up then glance back at the readers.***

**Readers: O.O**

**Sesshoumaru: *blank face* …. Enjoy. *walks out* **

* * *

_F_**I**_N_**D**_I_**N**_G _**G**_R_**O**_U_**N**_D_**,**_ F_**I**_N_**D**_I_**N**_G_** C**_O_**N**_F_**U**_S_**I**_O_**N**

"Once again, target locked." A low voice breathed sharply. Unsuspecting eyes glinted as they locked on a raven haired beauty. The oblivious girl was scarcely speaking to a shorter girl as they both walked away – to as_ it_ guessed – their next period. The unknown person slowly slithered from behind the corner it hid behind as the girls disappeared from its sight, its eyes narrowing.

'_hmm, that girl…' _something about this _Ka-go-me _ deeply and strangely called to _it_. Others may have been blind to it, but _it_ could sense a familiar power about the girl when _it_ first laid eyes on her, gently lapping at the surface almost in a teasing manner. Its lips slowly raised to asmirk then, eyes glinting with a sense that'd send chills. "No wonder my dick of a master held interest in her." _It_ knew fairly well that _its_ master barely held interest in anything besides gaining more power above others. He was a sick bastard, but_ it_ obeyed his orders for reasons that complied for _itself_. The job had its perks. And looking upon the fairly Ms. Higurashi, this was defiantly a perk. It was a shame that_ it_ couldn't touch her…. yet. At this thought, _Its_ smirk grew into a sinister smile. Though _it_ must say, that Higurashi sure did remind _it _of a lost obsession _it_ once knew.

'_Strange what you find these days._' Closing _its_ eyes against _its_ thoughts,_ it_ shoved _its_ hands into _its_ pockets and turned on _its_ heel before walking away. The sound of a deep chuckle faintly echoed through the halls, its sound tipping hysterical to those ears it fell on…

**(A lot of 'it's', I know. Lol but I will not give away anything! Not even the gender. You never know who this could possibly be… mwahahahaha! And don't be tricked by the chuckle. I have a twisted mind so don't assume. *evil smile*)**

* * *

Kagome and Rin walked into the gymnastics room (that was actually half a gymnastics room and half a weight room, imagine that!) to find Ayame and Sango among the other girls on one side of the –quite large –room. As expected, looking across the room, Kagome saw all of the males sitting on benches, all in different levels of boredom as the girls were chatting away.

Sango, who spotted them first, waved them over to where she and Ayame sat, Rin instantly engaging in a conversation with Ayame on how to punish Inuyasha for "wasting practice time".

While they did this, Sango looked over them to Kagome with soft eyes and a warm smile, calling her name to get the girl's attention. She, herself, had instantly noticed the tight vibe Kagome gave off, similar to when they first met and was slightly worried by it. "Daijouka, Kagome?" she questioned gently, obviously afraid her thoughts were correct.

Hearing her name being called, Kagome calmly pulled from her inner trance to glance over at the demon slaying girl, her eyes gazing out the corner of her eyes the only showing that she registered even hearing the girl while her head stayed unmoving. "Hai, Sango-san." She replied before looking forward again. Inwardly wincing at the cold tone her voice seemed to take, however, she refused to let it bother her nonetheless. Besides, these people were distracting her, blinding her of her tasks at hand. She couldn't afford to slip up any longer because of how they wanted her to see them. **(Poor, poor Kagome… )**

_But is this really a reason to act so hostile? _Her hanyou side questioned.

Kagome's lips dipped in the faintest frown at the sudden intrusion of her hanyou half. _'What do you mean 'acting hostile'? I'm acting nothing of the sort.' _ If she could mentally narrow her eyes at it, she defiantly was at that moment.

She heard her hanyou half snort at her reply. _Oh yeah, sure. And talking so proper and acting cold? I know you heard that as well. You could hear it in your voice. I guess all of the talks you had with our brothers, Ayame, and apologizing to those human girls was all for nothing right? You only did that to make it seem like you may like them in the near future, that they had a chance, only to shut them out completely because they are a nuisance, hm? _Kagome could feel it's displeasure in the choice of actions she was taking.

Kagome bit back a growl. She did not need the guilt trip right now. _'No, it wasn't! I just-…. I just need time to-'_

_To what, completely ignore them? _It cut in sarcastically. _Listen miko, I know you're confused beyond belief and have a lot on your plate, but that comes with caring for others. It's not something you can just cut on and off and put on hold when it overwhelms you. You have to-_

'_I don't __**have**__ to do anything'_ Kagome cut if off while mentally trying to shove it to the back of her head.

_Oh yeah? Well you just made your first slip up girl. Look at Sango, no wonder you have no friends- _Kagome abruptly shut it in the back of her mind before it could say more. She wouldn't admit it, but its last remark stung her hard. It should know why she didn't have people enter her life! This was best for her…right? Yes, it was, because she had things to protect; to guard. Her own secret was at stake here, and she wasn't willing to chance it for no one.

And there's that sharp sting again…

Kagome closed her eyes against the migraine she felt coming on. Ugh! This was so annoying! Okay, she admits that she feels _slightly_ bad about how she was treating them again but it was for the best! Why couldn't she act this way without consequences and having to worry about hurting people's feelings? She shouldn't even care if it did! So why start now?

Kagome sighed silently, opening her eyes again. She felt biased sprinkled with guilt. She knew what she was doing was wrong but she was already a foot deep in it. For the sake of herself, what other choice did she have, honestly? Kagome steeled her resolve. They'd just have to deal with what little they got. It was wrong but she couldn't allow herself to care anymore. If she did, it'd only get dangerous, for her and them.

Mentally nodding at the leveled ground she found again, Kagome then remembered part of what her hanyou half told her. She breathed deeply before glancing to Sango out of the corner her eye to inspect the damage.

For Sango, however, Kagome's words caught her off guard completely, like a clean stab to the chest. She blinked in shock, her eyes filling with worry as her brows creased, her lips dripping into a frown. Her mind started to reel. Since when did Kagome used prefixes and spoke so formally? She thought back to when she first met her, frantically trying to come up with an answer while her eyes scanned over Kagome's posed structure. Sango took in her colder eyes that seemed more blocked then before and her mind came to a sudden halt. Sudden chills crawled down her spine as a thought struck her cold: Did Kagome even see them as an acquaintance anymore? Never had Kagome act this… blocked, this sure. It was a frightening rival to even Sesshoumaru.

Kagome then turned her attention to nothing in particular, anything but Sango, and sighed silently. She saw the question written clearly in the girl's eyes, the shock and hurt, but thought best to ignore it. During this whole exchange, Ayame and Rin was still absorbed into their conversation before everyone was called to attention by two people walking into the center of the room, the female of the two blowing a whistle to call attention.

Since Kagome never took time to explain the scenery, it seemed a good time as any. The room itself was rather…big. Like two buildings shoved into one without a wall separating it. However, there was a thick white line painted across the wall, ceilings, and floors to separate the weight room side from the gymnastic side. It was to save more money, is what Kagome was told, though she still wondered how it possibly did but shrugged it off. The weight training side held floors that was made of cement and painted a navy blue while the walls were a pasty white with the words "THE SHIKONS" written dramatically in 3D on the wall in purple, pink, and outlined in black. There were many weights and weight machines scattered out for whomever (guy) to use as they please.

The gymnastics side, however, were a contrast. The floors were almost resembled a pure white marble but seemed to be a cleanly buffed wood. The walls were a dusty pink while wall high mirrors lined the walls, stopping at were a door lead to the girls' locker room. Located beside it was another door that lead out to the same running track that the gym used. Only a foot away from that was a large window where anyone could clearly watch the students running. (For the coach, Kagome guessed.) Scattered across the floor, was gymnastic props that Kagome only faintly eyed before snorting under her breath. She still couldn't believe she'd have to do this girly crap. (Keep in mind. Kagome hates girly things. Including clothes, activities, unnecessary gossip, ect.)

Now, located right beside the double doors that lead back into the halls, were two offices that obviously belonged to the coaches. The female coach located on the right, with the gymnastics side while the male's were located on the left, with the weight room.

Speaking of coaches…

"Alright, listen up brats!" a strong female voice sliced cleanly through the air yet still held its usual smooth erotic undertone. Everyone turned their attention to the female coach known as coach Abi. Kagome seen her share of demons in her lifetime but she did faintly wondered how this particular demon was able to seem so exotically beautiful yet frightening all at once. Coach Abi was defiantly a different description of beautiful. With dark midnight hair that cascaded down her back to her knees, flipping out occasionally, eyes with blood red irises, and incredibly long and thick black eye lashes, and a pasty blue scaled wing attached to her shoulder– she could be clearly described as a blood sucking bird demon. A rare demon in any case, and from what Kagome was told the day before, she was also a royal descendant in that category. With one look at her, it surely couldn't be denied. She held a royal air about her in her posture and face emotions. It was equally evident in her voice tone, the way she spoke, and her exotic appearance. Coach Abi held flawlessly milky skin that brought out the mysterious beauty of her eyes and contrasted with her hair. Her face seemed sculptured, angelic yet cold rolled into one with perfect eye brows and blood stained lips. Bangs hung slightly over her eyes while the top proportion of her hair was swooped back into a small bun near the back/top of her held, held by a satin red ribbon. She dressed neatly in a black and white striped referee shirt and black slacks that strained against her figure while adorning white ballet shoes. Finally, her long almost claw like nails also couldn't be missed as they contrasted against her small, pale hands. They were painted a ruby red.

"As I explained the day before, you know the ropes! Ladies!" her eyes flicked to the girls. "Head to the locker rooms, get into uniform, and report back to me so we can start drills! Afterwards, I have an announcement." She sighed the last part while seeming to withhold an eye roll.

"Alright boys, you know the drill as well!" spoke the second coach in a strong voice that seemed withered with age. The male coach, known as coach Totosai, was a strange looking demon in itself. Kagome never really found out what type he was, but didn't stress the issue. With coach Totosai's features, it could trick anyone onto believing that he was just a weak, frail, worn out looking man with his hunched over posture and old withered skin that was a pale color of copper. But if they thought that, boy was they wrong.

In fact, Kagome saw the day before a cocky guy that chose the foolish act to laugh at and challenge the old yet wise demon. I mean come on. He wasn't chosen to be a coach for nothing. And those who knew this and had seen the boy stand up to the old demon, pitied the poor boy. In seconds flat, coach Totosai had the demon boy held in the air with just one arm by his throat, letting him hang there as the boy tried in vain to loosen the tight grip. Coach Totosai only gazed at him with a blank – near bored – stare with his overly large and round eyes before carelessly tossing him like a rag doll with a flick of his wrist. It was an amusing sight to see, but Kagome instantly gained respect for the old demon.

Coach Totosai was dressed differently than coach Abi, however. Instead of the usually referee shirt and slacks. He dressed in a traditional kimono. The top striped like a referee shirt while the pants were black along with his socks but with white sandals. It was interesting. Coach Totosai was strange in appearance. With his large eyes and sharp, nearly pointed, looking nose, one could only guess what type of demon he was. His age was clearly shown as well. With thin silver gray hair, shoulder length, pulled back into a pony tail and same colored beard, it was nothing in comparison to the eyes he had that held such knowledge, seeming to have transcend time and know all things. His voice, like described before, was strong when needed, but also shows that it was withered in age. It held a sweet, yet wise ringing to it that'd remind you of your favorite grandfather, or maybe great grandfather.

"Go get into gear! But you better do it peacefully! No fighting, no arguing! Come back and do start doing as you always do!" coach Totosai rubbed his temples. "and please, don't make me regret it." he waved his hand carelessly. "Hop to it!"

At hearing that, everyone stood and made their way to their reasonable locker rooms. Kagome slowly stood, ignoring everyone else, and made her way to coach Abi.

At seeing her approach, coach Abi looked up from her clip board. "Ah, my new transfer student, Kagome Higurashi, am I correct?" She spoke, her voice lighter than before but still held an authority. At this Kagome silently nodded her approval. Coach Abi rested her free hand on her hip, glancing the girl over. Finally, she smiled, a very small one, but a smile nonetheless. "Hari told me of your problem fitting the usual uniform." She frowned slightly. "Those things are quite old anyway. It's about time we upgrade." Sighing, her frown vanished. But she wasn't smiling either. "No worries, I have something for you in my office. Stand here and I will go achieve them for you."

Kagome, again, nodded as she watched coach Abi turn and head into her office. Just seconds later, coach Abi returned with clothing materials and handed it over to her. "Here you are. Just go into the girls' locker room and change into this as instructed." She spoke before smirking lightly. "I thought you may like it."

Kagome nodded in thanks, a small, polite smile of her own. "Arigatou." Turning, she headed into the girls' locker room. As she entered, she saw many pass by her, already dressed, one of them being Sango who lowered her head and kept her eyes averted. Kagome sighed silently and said nothing as she went into a stall for privacy and quickly changed.

She eyed the attar she now had on. Should she even go out it this? The top was like a half shirt, but rose a little more because of her breasts, showing her flat and lightly toned stomach. She wasn't even going to think of stepping out like that, so she threw her white tank top under it. It looked much better. She was thankful for the neckline being so far up. The shirt itself was blood red with '_shikons_' written across her chest in a cursive white. Across the back, it said: 'it's better when a girl say it' in white block letters. Kagome rolled her eyes. _'That's lame, and seeing that it's red, it defiantly belongs to coach Abi.' _ Besides the shirt she was glad to find that the shorts were again silky gym shorts that seemed it could have belonged to a guy. Except these where black, her second favorite color, next to purple. Finish tying up her white Reeboks she kept in her tote bag, she left her hair as it was and exited the locker room.

Glancing around, she saw that most guys were already lifting weights, practicing boxing on a weight bag while another held it in place, or something else described as working out. Their attar didn't change much from gym clothes accept that the shirts were just plain white T's with 'shikons' written across it in navy blue. Some guys stopped and gawked at her, others whistled. Kagome ignored them, though, but unintentionally paused when she spotted Inuyasha. He, again, was sporting his own attar. With a black short sleeved muscle shirt that showed his strong build, lose red gym shorts, and his silver hair pulled back into a lose low ponytail, he could cause a girl to faint.

Kagome rolled her eyes and strode over to where the rest of the girls are. Too bad she wasn't any girl. **(So she says. That guy is hot! ^_^)** she glanced back over to where he was. Inuyasha was lifting hand weights, his arm muscle flexing with each easy lift. Glancing up, he looked back down before pausing and quickly looking up again, glancing her over. Catching her eyes, he smirked and winked before going back to the task at hand.

Kagome snorted under her breath. "Tease" she mumbled before quickly locating Ayame, Rin, and Sango before sitting down near them. Not close, but still not too far to cause an unneeded alarm. Rin was the first to notice Kagome's appearance and grinned. "Well, well, well. Nice attar Kaggie." She teased lightly with a wink. Ayame joined in. "Ya know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were matching Inuyasha on purpose." She joked. "Right Sango?" she laughed expecting Sango to join her. But Sango only glanced at Kagome with less than lively eyes and pulled on a smile. "yea…" she agreed weakly.

Ayame and Rin took instant notice to this and their smiles melted off their faces, replaced with concern. Kagome frowned slightly but turned away so not to see her face any longer. She'd understand one day, hopefully.

Ayame took notice to Kagome while Rin continued to quietly ask Sango questions. Her jade irises narrowed at the raven haired girl in thought…

"I'm fine Rin, honestly!" Sango chuckled awkwardly, waving her hand in front of her face as if she clearing the air.

Rin pursed her lips together while looking at her closely, making Sango sweat drop. "Ne, Sango-chan… you're lying. You know I can tell when you are. You're eyes always give you away." Rin frowned. "Rather you want them or not." Kagome looked to Sango, the sad and smothered hurt was written clearly in her eyes, Rin was right.

Sango looked at Rin silently before raising her eyes to look at Kagome, making the girl in turn, to look away again. Ayame's eyes then narrowed more into a glare. She opened her mouth to speak but was instantly cut off to Kagome's relief.

"Alright girls!" coach Abi called attention. "We're going to jump right in and start with a few stretches. Then we're going to do a test." At this the girls started to frantically talk and whisper among themselves.

Kagome raised a brow, a test this soon? She was no gymnastic specialist, but shouldn't they get at least partially into a few moves and drills before testing it?

"OMG!" Kagome's eyes flew over to a surprised Rin who was now grinning. "I almost forgot about _'the test'_ that coach Abi gives each year!"

"_The test?" _Kagome questioned. She's couldn't help her curiosity.

Ayame glanced at her. "yea" she clipped, almost coldly in fact. Kagome slightly narrowed her eyes at this, but ignored it nonetheless.

"Near the beginning of the year, coach Abi gives these tests. But they're always for a different reason. Though this time, it was rumored to choose for the cheerleading squad!" Rin squealed, bouncing up and down in excitement.

Kagome smiled weakly at the bubbly girl's antics. Though she, herself, cringed at the idea, Rin seemed girly enough, and quiet energetic enough to be excited for this. No doubt she'd be chosen to be a cheerleader; she had enough spirit for the whole student body and possibly more.

Kagome didn't seem to notice Ayame glance her way with a slow growing smirk, a sneaky glint growing in her eyes.

"Cheerleading huh?" Kagome joked weakly. She, herself, thought that cheerleading was a waste of time. It was just something girls could use as an excuse with the chance to flounce around in skimpy clothing, waving pom-poms and competing for having the most attention, without anyone thinking it's sluttish. It was when guys could drool over the best looking girls in clothes that barely covered anything. And last but not least, the girls had to smile until their face hurts, scream, and act _preppy. _Kagome shivered at the thought. If it was one thing she hated, it was a preppy girl. Though she understood Rin, the girl was every fiber of girly to the bones but wasn't at all preppy. Though Rin didn't particularly like the clothes either, you could tell with one look at her that she would be one to love to cheer.

"Omg, I just love cheering!" Rin gushed.

Kagome called it. She smirked at being spot on.

"Oh I hope I get captain this year! Then I can finally change that offending cheerleading outfit." She wrinkled her nose at the thought of it.

Kagome didn't even want to know what the outfit looked like at the moment. "What do you mean?" she questioned.

Ayame grinned this time, though it seemed a little crazed. Kagome didn't like it one bit. "oh, the captain choose the outfits each year. But so far, the outfits haven't changed from the skimpy category for three years." She answered in a peachy voice.

Kagome narrowed her eyes slightly, Ayame was creepy like this, she admitted. "For three years? Then who's been the captain for three years straight?" but as soon as she asked, she regretted it.

"Kinky-hoe" all three chorused, Ayame answering more happily than the other two.

Yep, she defiantly hated cheerleading now. Kagome felt sick; Kikyo? Kikyo has been the cheerleading captain for three years? Kagome looked over to where Kikyo sat surrounded by her small posse. As if sensing her gaze, Kikyo's eyes glanced to Kagome and she smirked before tossing her hair over her shoulder and looking away.

Kagome frowned. "Hm. I suddenly pity whomever joins that squad." She muttered.

"Exactly, that's why I hope I get captain. I mean, I don't really care if I do or not, but I just don't want that chick as captain anymore. Those drills suck and those outfits are almost ridicules. Sesshoumaru said if they get any shorter then he forbids me to even join." Rin snorted and crossed her arms, frowning. "I don't blame him."

Kagome nodded.

Coach Abi called for attention again. "As you all may know, it's around that time for football season." She sighed, crossing her arms. Anyone could plainly see that she could care less. "So that means that we need a cheerleading squad. As usual, I will be picking those who seem to be the most in shape." Her eyes skimmed over us, daring us to interrupt her. "The test is simple. As you are stretching and when you take your run around the track, I will be watching you're flexibility, posture, health, energy, muscle build, and effort." From that, I'll choose my squad and my top girl will be my captain." She paused to glance everyone over again. "Any questions?"

A hand rose, and Kagome, along with everyone else, turned to see it was Kikyo. Coach Abi's eyes narrowed slightly as she focused her attention on her. "Nani?"

Kikyo's hand slowly fell as she stood. "Can new students be captains as well?" her eyes flicked over in Kagome's direction for the quickest second before focusing on coach Abi again.

Raising a brow, Coach Abi crossed her arms. "I don't see why not Ms. (her last name), if I remember correctly, you became captain as just a freshman. You was new, and the rules haven't changed to forbid new students as far as I know."

Kikyo's eye narrowed slightly. "Yes, but even then, I knew of the routines and all the things it took to even become a Shikons captain. I went to cheerleading camp and demanded to be put in with the seniors. I took to it quite well. But a student that knows nothing of this school… I doubt-"

"Oh (her last name), stop gloating. Being a cheerleader at this school doesn't take a genius or years of training. Though you may have been the captain of three years, this school is no different from any other school." Coach Abi's eyes narrowed in disdain at Kikyo's words. "You just may be topped this year, so don't get cocky. Every year, we give a fair chance to everyone and you know that." She turned her head from Kikyo, ignoring her scowl. "There's a signup sheet for cheerleading on the table to my right, for those who would like to join, so I'll know who to watch during the test. For those who don't sign up, you still have to do it for a daily grade." She gestured to a table that had signup sheets on it before looking back to them.

A lot of girls went up to sign their names, some remained seated, Kagome among the ones who didn't move.

Rin got up to go sign her name but was stopped by Ayame. "Don't worry Rin, I got it." She stood to go up there, Sango stood with her.

Rin gave both a curious glance. "You're signing up Ayame, Sango? But I thought cheerleading was too girly for you guys."

Sango winced while Ayame waved her hand in an uncaring gesture. "I never said I would join." Ayame replied.

"And I thought someone had to be out there with you if kinky-hoe was to be captaining again, Sesshoumaru's orders." Sango sighed with a weak smile.

Rin giggled. "Oh, sorry Sans."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Yea, you_ so_ owe me." She muttered.

Rin laughed as they both quickly went up there. Rin turned to Kagome. "You don't want to try it Kagome?" Kagome winced worse than Sango did. Rin smiled in understanding. "Oh, too girly for you?"

Kagome gave a small smile of her own and nodded. "You can say that." As she replied, Sango and Ayame returned and sat back down.

After all the girls were seated, coach Abi called for attention once more. "Alright, any more questions?" After a few seconds of silence, coach Abi closed her eyes with a small smile coming to her lips, a smile that'd easily make someone uneasy. "Well, if we don't have any more questions…" she lifted her whistle to her bloodied lips and blew sharply, the sound slicing through the air and making some jump. "Begin!" she bellowed before lifting her clip board and walking away to the bleachers and take a seat and watch, eyes sharp.

All the girls scurried to the floor with one partner and started stretching their legs, arms, and torso. Some did spits, others sat on the floor with their legs spread as wide as they could get them before stretching and touching their feet, others sat on the floor, feet to feet with their partner and gripped each other's hands before pulling.

Kagome found her own spot while Rin and Sango grouped together. She started to take deep breaths, her feet placed firmly together before Ayame nudged her, quite roughly may she add. Frowning slightly, Kagome turned to the smiling demon, her smile more in the sarcastic sense. Oh boy.

"Hi there old _acquaintance_." She bit out 'acquaintance' with that smile still in place.

Kagome bit back a groan and chose to ignore it. "Hello there." She replied smartly, sharply in taking before pulling her right leg straight up into the air with easy effort before calmly holding it there. She glanced as Ayame to see that her eyes were now narrowed, annoyed. Kagome breathed through her nose. "Nani?" She couldn't fully hide her growing irritation.

Ayame glared, but said nothing. "Mind if I become your partner?" she muttered lowly.

Kagome turned her attention back to nothing, her face passive, emotionless. "I don't see why not." She answered shortly.

Ayame opened her mouth to reply, paused, and then closed it before sighing, her resolve suddenly deflating as her shoulders sagged. "What are you doing Kags?"

Kagome turned back to her, seeing slightly saddened jade orbs meet her before slowly bending her leg and letting it fall back in place on the floor. "What do you mean Aya?" she decided to play dumb. She wasn't going to change her resolve. Holding her arms in the air, she breathed deeply before bending over backwards, touching the floor before gently pushing all of her weight onto her arms in a handstand. Perfectly holding her weight there for a moment, she bent her legs over backwards, letting them touch the ground, before pushing herself upright again. She turned to see Ayame doing a split, touching her thigh with her forehead.

"You _know_ what I mean Kags." She muttered lowly, so no one would over hear. "You're doing it again."

Kagome squatted into a split before slowly bending her back leg to touch her head, forming the perfect triangle. "Doing what?" she countered.

Ayame suddenly sat up to glare at her. "You know _what_." She snapped, her eyes narrowed once again into an intense glare.

Kagome let her leg touch the floor. "Enlighten me." She smirked. Was it wrong to take amusement to this? Because she was strangely enjoying ticking off the she wolf, as wrong as that was.

Ayame growled low in warning. "Kagome"

"Ayame" she threw back.

Her growls grew slightly. "I'm serious!"

"Hi serious, I'm Kagome."

"Ugh, Kagome!"

"Yep, that's spelled K-A-G-O-M-E. Though please don't wear it out."

Ayame growled, scowled, and stood. There just wasn't getting to that girl! Maybe she could get Koga to talk it out of her. A sigh bellowed from her lips as she watched Kagome stand before doing a few back flips before pausing and cart wheeling into a hand stand, holding, and then dropping onto her feet to face her. At seeing this, Ayame smirked. No worries, she was sure to have a surprise for Kagome. She hid her smirk and frowned at the girl again.

Kagome sighed and opened her eyes to look at Ayame. "Seriously, Ayame, what am I doing wrong this time?"

Ayame crossed her arms. She wasn't stupid. Kagome knew fairly well and Ayame knew this. "Sango" she answered simply anyway.

Kagome squatted before fully sitting on the floor, Ayame following suite. Pressing their feet against the other, they grabbed hands. "Before you even start breathing fire, just know that I did nothing." Kagome spoke as Ayame pulled her forward.

Ayame hummed in sarcastic disbelief. She was very sarcastic wasn't she? "Ummhm. So she won't talk to you for nothing? The look in her eyes when she barely even glances at you is for nothing?"

Kagome huffed and tugged her forward. She wasn't trying to hurt the poor girl – hell she wasn't trying to hurt anyone! Just trying to figure out these puzzles that came from nowhere, her gut was already twisting with what she already allowed. She was too far from her comfort zone; she had to find _some_ ground again. She apologized for going out on a limb not exactly being her thing. Note her sarcasm. "Ayame, I've known the girl for two days. I'm not discarding everything I've said and what you and Koga told me." Kagome knew she was lying in a sense, but she was telling the truth at the same time.

Ayame broke from Kagome's grip and sat up to gaze at her. They sat in silence, penetrating each other with their gazes before finally; Ayame sighed and looked away, her face mutual. "We're still up for the mall after school, right? I don't think you're ready to bring us to your home. In all honesty, knowing you, you probably thought it was a mistake even suggesting it."

Kagome gazed at Ayame with guilt racking her being. '_damn.'_ she cursed mentally before sighing and shaking her head. _'Baby steps Kagome. Don't over worry yourself. Just…just go to the mall. No harm there.' _She looked at Ayame and tried to breathe evenly. She needed to start thinking smart. As much as she might not want to admit it, Ayame knew a good chunk about her, and she didn't want to lose her as a friend. She never said she wanted to lose her.

Kagome fell back onto her back and gazed at the ceiling. If only she could go back to when they were kids, to when she was only burdened with training and when her father was still alive…

Kagome closed her eyes against the memories that ebbed to plague her mind. "Sure Aya, I'm still going to the mall, I never go back on a promise, right?" she joked weakly.

xxxx

Ayame turned and watched the girl in front of her. She defiantly changed. She had built a wall of stone and ice around her heart but still had feelings and cared for others rather she knew it or not. Ayame knew only a portion of Kagome's worries, Koga knew a little more, but this girl was a big mystery in all. No one knew her, not even Kagome herself. And she understood this by just gazing into her eyes, the confliction. One minute, she's warm and just slightly opening to them only to be slapped back into reality and slamming them out again.

Kagome continued to gaze into nothing. Ayame smiled. She was hot then cold, soft then hard. Was it truly that hard? Ayame could only wonder. But she knew one thing…

Ayame glanced over to Sango and Rin, and then her eyes floated across the room to Miroku, Koga, Sesshoumaru, and finally, Inuyasha. Those two had more in common and understood more with each other than even she and Koga could even begin to.

Her eyes then fell back on Kagome, even if the two didn't realize it, maybe…

Her eyes found Inuyasha once more. They could melt the ice, but maybe, just maybe, Inuyasha could tear down the stone – and vice versa.

Ayame grinned before returning to her stretching, joining Kagome again. The thought was a humorous one. But maybe she's just wishing again.

Maybe….

"What is it that you find humorous Ayame?" Kagome suddenly spoke, sparing a glance at the she wolf.

Ayame paused and blinked before sighing and pulled on a weak smile. "Just thinking, wouldn't it be funny if Rin actually topped Kikyo for captain?" she lied through her teeth.

Kagome paused, gazing at her for a fleeting moment before slowly turning away, continuing her stretching. "yea…" she murmured.

Ayame let her smile drop.

_Just maybe…_

* * *

The girls were now taking their run around the track, coach Abi choosing to stand right alongside the course instead of gazing from the window – which made more sense.

Kagome, however, ignored all of it and just focused on evening out her breathing and enjoying the pump of her legs as she ran. She was so engulfed into her inner mind that she didn't even take head to anyone around her, much less herself; nor did she actually care. _'not like I signed up for that repulsive cheerleading anyways' _ once more focusing on her body than her surroundings and thoughts, Kagome ran on.

Coach Abi watched her, her eyes taking in her posture, muscle build, pace, abilities and the way she ran! She effortlessly skimmed past even demons (mainly because their powers were forbidden – but still.) As for much as she could say, Coach Abi was very much impressed. Even while they were stretching, the flexibility she held, her controlled yet free posture, the way her body easily and fluidly bended to her will. It was something she hadn't seen in a while. She frowned lightly. Something she hasn't seen since Kikyo's freshmen and sophomore years.

Coach Abi glanced over to Kikyo. Instead of Kagome's fluid and free motions, and her dazed but knowing pace, Kikyo moved more with practiced skill. Something she was use to and focused skillfully on what she did and how she did them while Kagome just flowed and dashed while she went, all seeming new to her yet able to do it with ease. It was very odd yet refreshing to see. Coach Abi sighed and looked to her clip board. It was a shame Higurashi didn't sign up; the girl would defiantly give Kikyo a run for her money – that much was obvious.

Glancing back up, she spotted Kagome somewhat off to the side resting in the grass, already finished and without even a glisten of sweat marrying her brow. Coach Abi slightly raised a brow at this. Yes, Kagome would defiantly give Kikyo a run for her money, and possibly win.

xxxx

Kagome gazed up at the sky dazedly, not really paying attention to what she saw, yet focusing all her attention on sensing her surroundings: The lush hairs of the earth beneath her, the soft, slightly cool breeze nudging against her skin, deeply breathing in the welcomed air. _'It would be a nice time to meditate.'_ She mused mentally. Maybe it could help her energy flow more easily and ease her mind some, if not, distract her for a few precious moments. Though, it was quite funny that no one knew of her actually being a miko yet, with the acceptation of Koga and Ayame of course.

_oh yes, and let us not forget that odd snake lover, principle Tsubaki shall we? _Her hanyou half mused.

Kagome had to fight to keep a scowl from forming on her face and rolling her eyes. _'Must you _always _'pop up' and remind me?! Must you always cut at my patience and peace?!' _she snapped at it.

But she got no reply, its presence in her mind already gone, satisfied from ticking her off once more. Kagome let herself flop back into the grass, eyes closed and pinching the bridge of her nose to shoo away an oncoming headache. _'Kami I swear you act just like Inuyasha sometimes –' _Kagome's eyes flew open as soon as the thought formed in her mind. Abruptly sitting up, she held her head in annoyance. _Inuyasha_ of all people? What the hell!?

Kagome lied back in the grass and quickly shoved the thought from her mind. It meant nothing. _'Yeah, except that Inuyasha is a childish tease, jerk, and an insufferable itch that somehow manages to get under my skin!' _Kagome slightly shook her head. _'wow, no wonder I compared it to him. He's annoying!' _

_But I'm apart of you. You're true form actually. So does that make you both alike in more ways than thought? _Her hanyou half taunted. Kagome could feel its sly grin, it was irritating her.

Kagome's eyes widened and she angrily shoved her hanyou half in the back of her mind and locked it up. _'we will not speak of that again._' She mentally growled. How dare it compare her to him like that? They were both hanyous sure, but their personalities are way off the river bend. I mean come one, she doesn't act at all like him. She wasn't cocky, and rude, and – and such a tease! She didn't have that knowing smirk that seemed sensual and could make a girl weak, nor did she have his smoldering eyes that light up differently with each emotion, seeming to prod into one's soul with one withheld look – gah! What was she even thinking!?

Kagome slowly stood and watched as girl after girl finished their course, Sango seemed to have finish only a few seconds before Rin and Ayame, Ayame having to slow her pace to joke and laugh with the bubbly girl. At seeing them finish and trudge over to her, Kagome's face smoothed out of any emotion, not a trace of what she was currently thinking showing on her face. Hell she didn't even want to remember she thought it. In fact, she refused to claim those thoughts because they defiantly did _not_ come from her.

She could hear her hanyou half faintly laughing at her and could feel the twitch of her demon's lips in amusement.

'_fuck off'_ she hissed mentally and shut both out, no matter, they'll be back to bother her later. But for now, she had some sliver of peace. Turning to see all three girls walk over to her, Kagome's eyes involuntarily swept over Sango before glancing away just as quickly. She mentally noted Sango didn't seem as she did earlier, but she still avoided eye contact and seemed a little let down. Taking a second look, she looked a little nervous and fidgeted though she tried to hide it, she kept her respected distance.

Kagome said nothing and tuned in to Rin's excited rant. "-and then she was like, seriously giving me the evil eye like I was dating the guy or something! I just sit beside him, we're only partners! He's a nice guy and I admit, he has gorgeous looks – but I'm not trying to get with him!" Rin frowned and rolled her cinnamon-y doe eyes. "seriously, it's not like she's dating him, she acts like he's just something she can claim and that he's all hers." She scoffed and shook her head, resting a hand on her hip. "pathetic" she muttered.

Kagome's lip twitched, a smile wanting to form. "Who are you speaking of Rin?" she didn't really care to know, just asking for conversation, and to inch away from the slightly uncomfortable silence Sango was enduring.

Rin tuned to Kagome, her eyes brightening in realization that Kagome was actually standing there but went into telling anyways. "Oh just this random girl that seem to hate me because I sit beside her crush I assume. It's really childish if you ask me." She muttered.

"Hm, who's her crush?" Kagome continued to interrogate.

Rin smiled then. "Oh, it's Iyokma." She replied brightly, laughing lightly.

Kagome suddenly fell serious. Only Ayame seemed to have noticed Kagome's sudden change, it was barely noticeable but she saw it. Kagome fully turned to Rin. _'Iyokma?' _she could feel her body tense at the sound of his name, instantly cautious. Glancing at Ayame, she saw her slightly suspicious gaze and quickly forced her body to calm. He was no where around, so there was no need to be extra cautious…yet.

Kagome shook off the feeling she acquired and smirked at Rin. "Another one of his fan girls I see."

Rin nodded and rolled her eyes. "yep." She popped the 'p' before Ayame grinned.

"I always thought Iyokma had a crush on our little Rinnie." She teased, pinching Rin's cheeks. Kagome admitted, she kind of thought that too upon meeting him, but you never know. As she seen and was told, he was just a shy guy.

Rin's cheeks gained a dusty pink before she swatted Ayame's hand away, frowning. "stop!" she pouted, crossing her arms. "I don't like him, where're just friends."

Ayame grinned cheekily. "Never said you weren't, but how can you not like a gorgeous hunk like that? Someone else in ya mind? Hmmmm?" she wiggled her eye brows.

"Maybe someone like Sesshoumaru?" Sango whispered teasingly with a grin, now joining in on embarrassing Rin.

Rin couldn't withhold her laughter, her blush still in place from her embarrassment. She held up her hands as if to shield herself from their teasing. "Guys cut it out! Iyokma and I are only friends and Sesshoumaru just took me in and made sure I was well taken care of. He's family." She smiled gently.

"She denies both handsome men!" Ayame declares dramatically, throwing a hand to her forehead and the other arm out stretched.

"What has become of thy fair maiden?! Is thy blind of their beauty!? Tis me cannot bare to watch-eth!" Sango declared just as(if not more) dramatically, throwing a hand over her eyes and falling over Rin.

Rin laughed and tried to push Sango off – and failing. "That was terrible dialog Sans, you guys are so dramatic!" she continued to laugh, the other two joining her.

Kagome looked from Ayame to Sango and chuckled inwardly, she wouldn't admit it, but seeing Sango lighting up a little brought a tingle of relief in her, lifting off some of the guilt that was building in her shoulders. _'one less thing to worry- be bothered with.' _She told herself.

The sound of a whistle filled the air, making everyone pause and turn to coach Abi. It seems that everyone was done.

Coach Abi lowered the whistle from her lips and crossed her arms. "Okay, listen up! For today, we're finished! I will have the results for the cheering squad tomorrow when you come back in for class. I will also report the captain after telling who our members are! Are there any questions?!" she bellowed. She paused for a quiet moment then continued. "Alright then." She lowered her voice slightly. "You may return to the room and waste the last bit of the twelve minutes we have left. I will call when you are able to report to the locker rooms and go." She gave a sharp blow of her whistle. "dismissed!"

Rin's fingers tightened together nervously. "ooohh! I hope I made the squad – and pray that Kikyo isn't captain." Her nervousness vanished with the last statement.

Ayame and Sango walked alongside her while Kagome trudged behind a little. Ayame laughed. "you know, if she does, and the outfits do get any shorter – if possible – then do Sango still have to be out there with you or will Sesshoumaru just cross it all out?"

Realization dawned on Sango and a look a disgust crossed her face – it even took on a green tint. "Rin, you _so __**very**__**OWE**_ me!" she moaned, covering her mouth and holding her stomach as if she would hurl any moment.

Rin rolled her eyes at her. "a little drastically dramatic much?" she turned to Ayame. "Hm, don't know. If the outfits don't change in length then maybe I can still do it but if it do change then I wouldn't even do it myself. But you guys know I live for cheerleading, I just hope I have the option to do it." Her fingers ringed together again.

They arrived back into the room and Kagome placed a hand on Rin's shoulder, making the girl turn to look at her. "You'll get it." Is all she simply said as she passed by her without a look down.

xxxxx

Rin had paused in her steps to watch Kagome's back as she continued to walk away. Her head cocked to the side a little as her brows pinched together. "Hm, you know guys, I've been meaning to talk to you about Kagome." Rin spoke to the other two who had paused alongside her.

Ayame turned to Rin. "What do you mean?" Sango looked to the shorter girl as well.

"I don't really know but…" Rin shook her head in thought before turning and facing them. "Have you guys noticed that Kagome seems…" her words drifted, searching for the right word.

"More closed up, blocked, tense, cold even?" Sango offered in a grumble.

Ayame looked to Sango while Rin just gave her an odd look. "um…yea…" Rin nodded slowly. She frowned. "Sango? Did you and Kagome…?"

Sango shook her head. "No, well – not really? It's just that when she spoke to me, I noticed." She looked off to where Kagome sat on the bleachers.

"What exactly did you notice?" Ayame pressed.

Sango was silent for a moment. "It's worse than when I first met her." She turned her eyes to look at the two – both surprised.

"That day he practically dragged you into Mr. Myoga's class." Rin mused thoughtfully.

Sango nodded and then shook her head. "I don't know, it like… she's one person one moment and another the next. She's someone I can't even fathom to figure out and…" her shoulders sagged. "I don't know. Even with time." She looked to Ayame. "Will time even tell? How it's starting to look guys, I'm not so sure." She shook her head with a sigh before turning to head over to where the boys were, mainly, in the direction Miroku was relaxing on a bench with a water bottle and a towel slung over his shoulder.

"Wow even Sango is starting to not even bother with it." Ayame mutter under her breath. This was bad, defiantly bad. She needed to talk to Koga. With that thought in mind, she turned on her heel and marched over to where Koga was bench lifting and Sesshoumaru stood over him watching – and making sure the idiot don't overdo it.

Rin snapped from her thoughts to watch her before quickly following, she needed to ask Sesshoumaru about the preparations for the new band member anyway.

Sipping on a water bottle, Kagome casually watched the three interact with the guys. Her eyes skimmed over to where Inuyasha sat at some are weight machine, pulling it to clash together before letting it roll backwards again. He seemed to be concentrated on Rin and Sesshoumaru as they spoke of something – mainly Rin, before she jabbed a thumb at Inuyasha and glared at him – making him in turn to wince and look away nervously.

xxxxx

Kagome sat her water bottle down and stood, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Koga had placed the weights down and him and Ayame was now walking a bit away while whispering something, stopped, then both turned to look at her.

'_oh hell.'_ Feigning like she never saw them, she strolled over to where Inuyasha was. Upon crossing over, she heard whistles and hoots from the surrounding guys. She of course, ignored them, but even though Inuyasha eyes were closed, she could see his eye brow twitch in annoyance as he slammed the weights together with more force. Once she stood in front of him, he opened his eyes to look up at her, smirking. But just as fast, he looked past her and his smirk molded into a scowl with his eyes narrowed into a fierce glare. He paused his ministrations, a growl forming in his throat.

Kagome raised a brow in question but got her answer when she felt a hand smack her bottom from behind. She stood frozen, hearing a chuckle from behind her. "nice ass!" a cocky voice chortled.

Her eyes narrowed in anger. _'did that bastard just slap my butt – and then commented in such ways?!' _

Rin gasped, while Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed slightly at the peasant male. Ayame glared at the boy while Koga's eyes was fierce, a growl penetrating low from his throat, ready to knock him to hell. Sango had narrowed eyes, seeming deadly while Miroku closed his eyes and shook his head sadly, his arms crossed.

Before Kagome could even move to strangle the unknown guy – and believe her, her was going to beg for mercy- a flash of silver crossed her vision and she turned in time to see that the boy's smirking face was met with a flying fist – sending him flying across the room and smashing into the wall, making it crack under him from the force and sending bits of chips flying in different directions.

Kagome slowly turned in shock to look at Inuyasha's back. He was still crouched, his hand that he used still balled into a tight fist as he breathed deeply, a growl emitting with each breath he released.

The girls moved from where the boy slid from the wall, stumbling to stand. If he wasn't demon, Kagome was sure that hit would have caused some serious damage. Looking at him, she quickly realized it was the same demon who challenged coach Totosai, that bastard!

The room was quiet except for Inuyasha's growls and the boy's labored breathing. Most gazed at the boy in shock or at Inuyasha with different expressions of disbelief, shock, some in fear, others with a 'what the hell?' look. Sesshoumaru's face showed nothing, his eyes only studied his brother. "Inuyasha." He finally spoke, his voice monotone. As if testing something. Inuyasha looked at him and growled in reply, making Rin step back some. Sesshoumaru's eyes dawned with a knowing before looking away to the boy that now stood, though limply, holding his shoulder while glaring at Inuyasha.

Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru, then the offending demon before looking back to Inuyasha who slowly straightened. _'What the hell was that? Why did he…?' _ Kagome walked forward slowly, cautiously. When she stopped directly behind him, her curiosity heightened when he didn't turn. _'is he okay?' _"Inuyasha" she called cautiously.

He didn't turn, he breathed deeply, his growls lowered before vanishing. Kagome stepped closer. "Inuyasha?" she called, worried. She touched his shoulder. At that he fully straightened there before turning to her with a sigh, his eyes closed before he grabbed her hand and slowly opened his eyes to look down at her.

A relief filled her at seeing his same amber orbs, but her eyes widened at seeing the smoldering look in them, they was dimmed to a pooling auburn gold. His face was emotionless, his hand still gripping hers. Everything seemed to slow, the only sound being the beating of her heart and seeing Inuyasha's eyes.

"TAKAHASHI!" coach Abi bellowed in anger, stalking over to him.

Kagome blinked from her stupor and Inuyasha's eyes seem to slowly clear as confusion started to replace as the world sped back up, the voices of others now reaching her as she became aware or everything around her. Looking to their hands, she snatched hers back, as if it burned her and cradled it to her chest as she slowly stepped back away from him. He just continued to gaze at her in confusion, his hand still suspended in mid air before he slowly lowered it.

Coach Abi reached him and rubbed his temples as if a head ache was trying to form. "Look, I don't care how or for what reason you did that to Edward." Kagome could hear a snicker at hearing the name; no doubt from Ayame or Koga. Miroku coughed to cover his smile but Sango chuckled behind her hand, not caring. Kagome could understand though, the name was ridicules. Coach Abi continued, ignoring to snickers. "But _somebody_ better pay for my damn wall!" she glanced at the damage before her eyes came back with fierce to glare at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked to the wall calmly, his face blank before a small frown formed at looking to Edward. Coach Abi opened her mouth to get his attention but paused at seeing Sesshoumaru appear behind him, calmly knocking a fist across his head.

Inuyasha had a comical look of shock before scowling up at the taiyoukai with a growl, rubbing the spot where he was hit. Sesshoumaru ignored him and focused his gaze on coach Abi. "I apologize for Inuyasha's …damage. Though for a good reason, I can say he overreacted." He glanced at Inuyasha, his eyes glancing him over before turning back to coach Abi. "The cost of the damage will be covered." Coach Abi looked at him for a solid moment before nodding her head, glancing at Inuyasha –who gave a look so Sesshoumaru –and turning on her heel. Before they could even blink, she held Edward in a grip by the back of his shirt, a scowl on her face. "I'll teach you about being so cocky and irrespective to a female Mr. Koigekai." She practically growled before they were gone in a blur, leaving small flames of orange fire in her wake before they dissipated in thin air.

Kagome turned to see Sesshoumaru turning back to talk to Rin as if nothing happened and Inuyasha glaring at his back. She gazed at Inuyasha for a moment, her mind birthing questions the longer her gaze lingered. But she didn't dare wonder on them.

As if sensing her gaze, Inuyasha's body momentarily tensed before relaxing and turning to glance back at her. At this, Kagome quickly looked away. She couldn't help but wished that she held to ability to just vanish into thin air. Something about Inuyasha bothered her now – more than before. She spotted Ayame and Koga engaged into conversation again. She'd rather stand their interrogation than face Inuyasha at the moment. Call her a coward, she didn't care. Something told her that even getting slightly involved with what just happened would be trudging dangerous water. She faintly wondered why she felt this way. _'Was Inuyasha dangerous to me?' _ She shook her head. No. she will not linger on it for a second more. She started towards Ayame and Koga, but her escape was futile.

"Oi, Kagome."

Her body involuntarily froze at his voice and she cursed herself for not being quicker. Inuyasha said nothing more, only waited. She sighed silently before slowly turning –stopping halfway, just enough to see him.

His face held a mix of seriousness and confusion, his eyes glued to the ground in thought before raising them to meet hers. She had to refrain from looking away. He opened his mouth, his brows furrowing before pausing, then shutting it, his eyes narrowing and taking her in again.

Kagome tried to ignore her uneasiness and waited for him to speak.

He closed his eyes with a sigh and crossed his arms, his eyes opened again to look at her, his confusion vanishing leaving a gruff version of indifference. "Are you alright?" he threw out.

Kagome took in his face before raising a brow. "What, no 'wench' this time?" she joked – partially – to ease the tense air that seemed to have formed.

Inuyasha's stance faltered, blinking in slight surprise from her words for a moment before regaining his composure and slowly smirking. Making the uneasy knot in Kagome's stomach uncoil and vanish. She was grateful for it. "wench." He added. Though a chuckle was hidden in it.

Kagome relaxed slightly and gave a small hesitant smile. "I'm fine dog boy."

A whistle was heard. "Alright, get to your locker rooms, change, and get the heck up out 'ta here!" coach Totosai yelled. Students hurried to do as told, most already talking about what just happened and starting rumors.

Inuyasha and Kagome didn't move. He seemed relaxed that she wasn't harmed, not that she actually would be. He gave a jerking nod in confirmation. Kagome turned her back to him. A pregnant pause sounded before she secretly allowed a thankful smile. One she wouldn't allow anyone to see, ever. "thanks." She spoke; breaking the silence and making him focus his attention back on her. "I never knew I had a guard dog."

The amusement shown clearly in her voice made him roll his eyes, fighting a blush from tainting his cheeks. "keh! Whatever." He mumbled. Kagome continued to the locker room to change, behind her she could hear Kikyo run up and start a scene over 'her poor Inu-baby'.

Kagome rolled her eyes and snorted. Where was she five minutes ago?

xxxxx

Inuyasha watched as Kagome walked away without replying, allowing a smirk to adorn his face as she disappeared into the girls' locker room. She was something strange.

Inuyasha turned at hearing Kikyo run up, her face twisted into worry that didn't even reach her eyes. He frowned slightly. Kikyo, he'd have to tell her about the band soon. He inwardly winced. He was _no_t looking forward to that. Looking over Kikyo, he couldn't help but wonder that something about her was off. In fact, he's noticed it for a while now – but never acknowledged it, didn't want to. Because no matter if she did seem different, she was still the girl he fell in love with three years ago.

His brows furrowed. But lately, something's been starting to bother him with each day that passed. Like an ebbing feeling in his stomach that demanded attention, something whispering in the back of his mind but always escaping grasp. _What was it?_

He watched as Kikyo wrapped her arms around him, he returned it, his frown deepening. She almost felt cold to the touch, her sent, as always, buried and lost under different types of perfumes that irritated his nose. He remembered when she once smelled naturally of only the warm autumn breeze in the summer. He missed it. He missed the warm and bright look in her eyes, making it seem like polls of caramel instead of the emotionless oak brown it was now. He missed the smiles that made his heart quicken and the warmth that came with just one touch.

Kikyo placed a manicured hand on his chest: nothing.

Inuyasha hugged her tighter as she rambled on about something about injuring himself. Even the tone in her voice was dulled in comparison to what it used to be. Her body had a sense of un-belonging in his embrace. It was other worldly almost, making him shiver at the feeling. This worried him.

Why? Why did it suddenly feel this way? What did happen to Kikyo over the years? The Kikyo he once knew?

He pulled back and looked down into her eyes. They were empty, and it clenched at his heart in his chest. She leaned up and brushed her lips over his, a faint sense a familiarly lingering there. Inuyasha eagerly pressed his lips against hers, not wanting that feeling to vanish. But it ran from him. Why couldn't it feel the same?

Inuyasha faintly registered her arms snaking around his neck, causing his heart to ache more in his chest.

No matter, he still loved this girl in his arms.

Another face formed in his mind's eye, causing a demonic growl to echo in his mind, as if it was trying to reach out for it.

Inuyasha's brows furrowed as he pulled from Kikyo's lips, his head turning towards the girls' locker room, a frown forming on his face. _'_Kagome_?'_

His demon growled in reply; confusion filled his entire being at this, he ignored Kikyo's call for his attention.

'_Why the hell did I think of her of all times?' _

He didn't even want the answer.

* * *

**Whew! And that was chapter 18! Now be good dearies and please review and tell me what you think! If you like, you can also inbox me with opinions or letters to your fav characters! I'm now starting fan mails where you can ask questions to your character (though nothing offending or rash) and they'll reply on the next chapter! Or just send love notes to the males. (or females for the guys) Lol ^_^. But any who, just review and I will update!**

**Ps) I won't make a routine of writing chapters this long. Others will be shorter (back to my original stop line) and yada, yada, yada. You get the point. Just to let you guys know! ;P**

**Till next time,**

**Jane! :3**


	20. Quickly broken resolve of a caged bird

**Hello again my dearies. Since I've been out so long-and that I couldn't help myself- here's another chappie! Yay! **

**Oh and I forgot to say **_**royals**_** instead of **_**prefixes **_**in the last chappie and translate the Japanese, so here:**

**Hai = yes**

**Daijouka = are you okay?**

**Arigatou = thank you**

**Nani = what? **

**Oi = hey**

**Tell me if I forgot any. Now, please enjoy. I won't give you any author stories accept that I LOVE my new school. It was beyond strange at first but I met a girl who was drastically a lot like a mix of Sango and Ayame. And I kind of felt bad for how Kagome treated Sango in the first chapters….. **

**:D but! It had to be done – so anyway! Enjoy. :P**

* * *

~**Q**_u_**i**_c_**k**_l_**y **_b_**r**_o_**k**_e_**n **_r_**e**_s_**o**_l_**v**_e_** o**_f_** a **_c_**a**_g_**e**_d_** b**_i_**r**_d_** t**_h_**a**_t_** c**_a_**n**_'t_** f**_l_**y **_a_**w**_a_**y**~

Kagome sat in Mr. Myoga's class listening as he explained the history of Japan. Today's topic: how a person's name would translate into a meaning or item. How that had anything to actually do with history though was a loss on her.

"Now class, we'll give some examples of what I mean, any volunteers for their name?" Mr. Myoga turned from the chalk board to penetrate them with his large eyes. No one said anything or raised their hands. Mr. Myoga sweat dropped. "No one I see…" he stated blatantly.

Kagome slowly glanced around the quiet class before rolling her eyes and raised her hand, though she didn't really care, she did remember wondering while younger why her mother named her Kagome. Kids would make fun of her for it. They'd surround her in a circle with linked hands singing 'Kagome, Kagome'. They claimed that it was a game. They would circle her while her eyes were closed and when they stopped singing; she had to guess who was directly behind her. Kagome always guessed right, though it was a mystery how, she just always had a feeling, like she could see or rather feel their presence in her head. It was childish and bugged her, mostly. It was one of the many reasons she was called weird but her mother always denied and claimed that she was 'special'. Yeah, she sure was 'special' alright.

Mr. Myoga –along with the rest of the class population – looked at her with surprise. "Ah, miss Higurashi, thank you for volunteering." He appeared to be smiling but she couldn't really tell – guess it was in his eyes.

"Humph, she was named after a childish game." A voice whispered, though loud enough for the whole class to hear.

Kagome frowned slightly in irritation but remained faced forward. "Well you're no type of flower, _Kikyo."_ She threw back calmly.

Snickers were heard at her remark. "_Slut_ is more like it." Ayame coughed into her hand, forming more snickers as Sango gave her a low five.

Kagome didn't react to the comment, only smirked. Hearing someone clear their throat from behind her, she glanced back to see Inuyasha giving a deadpanned look, frowning. She blinked at this. He was upset? At the thought, she wanted to smack herself. _'Well of course he's upset; I just offended his girlfriend… but still. She started it.'_ Kagome inwardly sighed and mouthed 'sorry', though she sure as hell didn't mean it.

Inuyasha nodded, accepting her apology, returning one for Kikyo. Inuyasha, himself, felt that he needed to start defending his girlfriend more. Though she started it – which she was wrong for – he hasn't been truly defending her lately. But instead, he laughed along with it.

Kagome turned back around to face Myoga and Inuyasha leaned his head on his fist, his elbow planted on his desk. Did that make him a terrible boyfriend? Inuyasha frowned. And the way he defended Kagome in the weight/gymnastics room –what the hell was that? Though he'd admit, that fucker deserved it. It disgusted him the way he freely touched Kagome with his grimy paws.

A soft growl vibrated in his chest at the thought and he abruptly paused. Why did he get so worked up? Just a threat or jacking the guy up would have gotten his point across – so why did he react the way he did? Inuyasha raised his eyes to the back of Kagome's head, the memory puzzled him. It was all a blur, Ed-dick smacking her bottom with that cocky smirk, the look on her face, then the next thing he knew, his fist was meeting flesh and bone and that guy was slammed into the far wall – practically leaving an indent in the shape of his body. Inuyasha didn't even remember doing it himself. So what the hell was that?

Mr. Myoga cleared his throat. "Alright class, settle down." He turned back to the chalk board and wrote 'Kagome'. Then under it, he wrote 'caged bird'.

Kagome's full attention was now on the board, her brows furrowing. _'Caged bird? Why did my mother name me _that_?' _Kagome frowned. '_How is a 'caged bird' in anyway special?'_

A few snickers were heard through the class, making a scowl crawl across her face. Her name was caged bird? Why? Was this a joke? Kagome slowly lowered her head, her bangs shadowing her eyes. It's like her mother knew, it fitted her perfectly. She was a caged bird, isolated from the rest of the world yet in perfect view. Her fist tightened on her desk. She listened to the whispers and snickers, her fist tightening.

"Kagome"

Kagome tensed, hearing the deep voice.

"Kagome: a caged bird." His voice repeated.

Kagome didn't move, frowning slightly. The class seemed to quiet to listen as well.

"A caged bird…a one light…its wings so bright. It's pure, white as snow – the only light in such a dark and dreadful place…it wishes to let go." The deep voice was smooth, alluring as it spoke. "It's special, beautiful, and unique…"

Kagome's eyes widened, lifting her head, she looked to her right. Sesshoumaru sat tall, his face showing no emotion and his head faced forward. For a moment, it seemed as if he spoke nothing at all.

But then he turned, his head facing her as he looked down at her, cold amber orbs penetrating slightly surprised brown. "And one day, it will escape, and reach the place it seeks." He finished, giving her the barest nod before facing forward again. As if he truly said nothing.

Kagome continued to gaze at him in shock. Poetry? She didn't know what to make of it. She glanced around to see others in the state of shock as well. Rin seemed to have a small satisfied smirk adorning her lips, she glanced and winked at Kagome before turning away again. Kagome turned her attention back to Sesshoumaru. He spoke so confidently, it was alluring. Though…

Kagome tilted her head slightly.

Oddly, he did seem like the poetry reading type, she lightly mused. Kagome paused. But calling her beautiful? She turned away, a blush dusting her cheeks. She's heard beautiful very few times besides the usual 'hot', 'sexy', and so on – but hearing that from the stoic Daiyoukai himself was more than shocking, and a bit embarrassing.

Kagome glanced at him again. She doesn't really know why he decided to say that, but she was thankful. She smiled slightly to herself.

Mr. Myoga blinked from his stupor and cleared his throat. "Ah yes, thank you for reciting that poem Sesshoumaru. It is in fact a poem that was created centuries ago, it also has a … well, we'll save that for another lesson. But that poem is mostly unheard of and very few people have run across it because it is so hard to find. I-If I may ask, how did you come across it Mr. Takahashi?" Myoga peered to Sesshoumaru in stumped curiosity.

Kagome's eyes narrowed slightly in thought. _'Hm. A poem that comes along with my name and is hard to find? Then how come mother would name me as such? And what else is there to find that Mr. Myoga saves for another time?'_ Kagome wouldn't admit it, but her curiosity was starting to eat at her. She's never heard anything like it, and it was her own name! Things are just getting ridicules.

Sesshoumaru replied to Mr. Myoga. "I've done my share of simply browsing. I came across it and it happens to engrave itself into this Sesshoumaru's memory."

Mr. Myoga nodded. "I see." His eyes scanned the class once more. "Well then, are there any more-?"

"Right here old man." A gruff voice cut him off.

Kagome glanced back to see Inuyasha gazing at Myoga with a blank face and slightly raised hand. Kagome tilted her head slightly, inwardly smirking. Now he'll truly see why she calls him dog boy.

"Yes, Inuyasha." Mr. Myoga turned and wrote his name down, then under it he wrote 'Dog demon.' Mr. Myoga stepped back and scratched the back of his head. "Kind of on spot there." He chuckled awkwardly.

A few dared to snicker. "_Half_ dog demon is more like it." Koga muttered – which earned him a slap aside the head from Ayame.

However, Inuyasha ignored all of this and simply leaned towards Kagome with a smirk. "Seems like we both have fitting names, huh _beautiful?"_ he murmured lowly in her ear. For a fleeting moment, he had a strange urge to nibble on her ear lobe – but crushed it just as quickly.

Kagome felt her face instantly flame up at his words, his breath on her ear involuntarily sending a shiver down her spine. "Kah!" she retorted, turning away.

Inuyasha chuckled lowly and sat back in his seat, satisfied, hearing her mumble something along the lines about him being an annoying tease. _'Can't help it if it's fun' _he mentally mused.

"You can try mines next" Sango spoke out, raising her hand slightly.

Kagome's lips twitched, a smile wanting to form as Mr. Myoga wrote on the board Sango's name and the meaning: coral

Laugher and giggles was heard through the room as Sango gazed at it in disbelief. But slowly joined in on the humor and laughed at it herself. Catching her eyes, Kagome saw Sango smile weakly before winking at her. "At least yours means beautiful in a sense." She mouthed.

Kagome fought the urge to smile at this and nodded her head, though a chuckle unknowingly slipped out before she could stop it.

But then, Mr. Myoga wrote Miroku's name, now **that's** when the _real_ laugher began.

* * *

After school, Kagome walked along side Sango and Ayame with a scowl marrying her face. Oh how she would love to strangle that snobby, uptight cat they call a dance teacher. Why did she join that class again? She glanced to a giggling Sango who tried to hide her mirth behind her hand and instantly remembered. Oh, yea, Sango 'pleased' her to death about joining. Kami can that girl press an issue.

Kagome sighed. "It's not funny." She grumbled.

She only got more giggles as a reply, as if to say _uh, yea, it is. _

Ayame rolled her emerald eyes, lazily rolling a cherry flavored lollipop in her mouth. She took it out to speak clearly. "Well, you didn't have to snap like that." at Kagome not replying, she just shrugged her shoulders and popped the sugary treat back into her mouth.

"She took one look at me and said that I must be an amateur. Just because of my hips – come on!" Kagome grumbled angrily under her breath.

Sango hesitantly patted her back. "Well, at least you know you're all natural." She tried to pity but a giggle leaked through. Both she and Ayame shared a quick look before bursting into a fit of laughter while Kagome pointedly ignored them. Kagome gave a glance at Sango, that girl could change emotions faster than when she's PMS.

She turned her attention back to the upcoming parking lot. It didn't really bother her none. As long as she wasn't moping around with that look in her eyes then it was fine. Kagome just prayed that this won't happen frequently, but was unsure.

Looking around, Kagome cursed her luck. She forgot she jogged to school that day. Well that's just great, since they're going to the mall she'll have to hitch a ride. The real problem would be getting back home. With Sango, Ayame, and Rin, she was sure she'll be too tired to walk. _'Maybe I can call Souta or hitch a ride with Koga.' _As an older sister, she knew she shouldn't be letting Souta drive around but he was a big boy – he at least had his learners so she doesn't have to worry for her life. Though with the way she was driving to the club – she couldn't complain.

"Kagome, we're only kidding!" Ayame's voice called from behind, still chuckling.

Kagome shook her head and quickly spotted Sesshoumaru and Rin waiting next to his silver Porsche that was parked alongside Inuyasha's truck. Rin was sitting atop the car, her legs crossed at her ankles while speed texting on her phone and Sesshoumaru was propped alongside it, blankly gazing into the distance with one hand shoved into his pocket.

For a moment, Kagome took in his calm features. She never really indulged in the thought, but Sesshoumaru was an extremely handsome demon. His attitude and the way he carried himself was indeed alluring, while his features was more than eye pleasing. She would admit, he, as an individual, was quite interesting.

Sesshoumaru's eyes suddenly cut to her, forcing her from her thoughts and nearly making her falter in her steps. It was strange, no, more than strange, at the flicker of something in his eyes. Something that was hid there and strangely peeked her interest. But the nauseous feeling she obtained while locked in his intense gaze was nerve wrecking. It was like time slowed down and for that breath of a moment, she felt a war of emotions swirling inside her. His eyes both excited and terrified her. But then he looked away, as if he seen nothing.

Kagome blinked. Confusion sinking in as her steps noticeably slowed. Time sped back up, she felt normal, and Sesshoumaru wasn't gazing at her. In fact, she thought he never was. Maybe she was just imagining things. Yes, that had to be it. Because not only would it be strange for a person to evoke such trauma inside her, but it would be plain out "the world is ending" worthy if that person was Sesshoumaru Takahashi.

Mentally shaking her head for having that strange train of thought I the first place, Kagome turned her attention to Rin.

Kagome will never understand how Rin leave and pop up so easily without anyone noticing. She could have sworn the shorter girl was walking alongside them from class – but she guess she was wrong.

Rin looked up, noticing Kagome's approach first. Her cinnamon eyes brightened as she waved happily. "There you are slow pokes! I've been waiting here for minutes!" she placed a hand on her hip and stared at them accusingly.

Sango, Ayame, and Kagome sweat dropped, but they didn't comment on it.

Rin jumped from the top of the car with ease and peeked behind them. "So, where's the other three?" she questioned, obviously wondering where the other guys were.

"Oh, Koga and Miroku are just leaving the office." Ayame answered.

This bit of information made Sango turn to Ayame, her confusion mixed curiosity peeked. "What? Why?"

Ayame gave a deadpanned look. "Miroku was hiding in the girls' locker room and had a camera, enough said."

Sango's eye brow twitched as she growled lowly, impressive for a human if Kagome would say so. "That letch! It's like his parents knew what he was going to be before he was even born!"

Ayame and Rin shared a look before looking back to the school entrance to see Koga dragging Miroku with a scowl. They all watched as he came forth and pushed Miroku towards them. "Please take him - just please get that 'monk' out of my sight before I kill him!" Koga growled, glaring at Miroku.

Miroku rubbed the back of his head while smiling sheepishly and chuckled awkwardly. Rin looked to Koga, curiosity piping up in her eyes. "What did he do?"

"Got me into trouble – that's what! Out of everyone, _**I **_was the one sent to fetch him out of the locker room and –just my luck – coach Abi showed up to see me dragging that idiot out!" he pointed an accusing finger at Miroku. "That woman almost took my head off before dragging _us both_ to the office! Now_** I**_ have detention tomorrow after school and that idiot has football field duty." He snorted and crossed his arms. "If you ask me, that wasn't enough."

"You got that right that wasn't enough!" Sango raged. She already had a poor chibi Miroku by the front of his shirt, dangling limply in the air. "_**WHAT THE HELL WAS YOU DOING IN THE GIRLS' LOCKER ROOM YOU DUMB ASS PERVERTED IDIOT!"**_ she was breathing fire as she started to fiercely shake him.

Ayame, Rin, and Kagome sweat dropped as Koga started to laugh his ass off.

"pweeze mwy wady Sangwo! Have mwercy!" Miroku's uneven voice sounded from the blur that he now was.

Sango continued to strangle him before roaring angrily and giving the ultimate power slap – sending Miroku soaring into the distance beyond the sky, a second later, a twinkle of light shown before vanishing. The squeaky whisper of _'oh how you hurt me lady Sango' _echoing behind it.

Everyone – save Sesshoumaru – was gazing into the distance with wide eyes. Koga having froze his laughing ministrations, his mouth limply hanging open. Sesshoumaru simply gazed into the sky where the monk disappeared before slowly turning away, amusement flickering I his eyes momentarily.

Sango dusted off her hands with an 'hmph' before gazing into the sky with her hands on her hips to inspect her handy work. Giving a satisfied nod, she turned to the rest to see them all now looking at her. She blinked in surprise. "What?"

Koga fell over anime style.

Rin looked back to the sky. "Sango, how was that even possible?" she asked wearily.

Sango looked to the sky as well, silent…

After a moment, she frowned slightly. "You know, I don't even know."

Cue multiple sweat drops.

"Well, I'm sure he'll show up later. He's like a pest; you can't get rid of him." Sango waved her hand carelessly.

"So, when are we going to leave for the mall?" Koga's bored voice wafted up from where he lied on the ground, his head propped up into the palm of his hand.

Kagome gave him a look but ignored his spot on the ground. "I'm guessing when Inuyasha – " she paused and looked pass every to the school entrance. "Oh, here he comes."

"Oh joy and he's bringing Kinky-slut." Ayame retorted very sarcastically, Koga rolled his eyes.

"You think that maybe he can finally tell her she's out the band." Rin exasperated, placing a hand on her hip.

Kagome, however, ignored all this and silently watched the two. Inuyasha seemed to be trying to tell Kikyo something but she seemed to be ignoring it to answer her phone text; putting him on hold.

xxxxx

Inuyasha strolled towards the school entrance with Kikyo latching to his arms and going on about how she would change the cheerleading outfit once she became captain.

Inuyasha withheld a wince. Sesshoumaru would _not_ like that.

Kikyo continued to talk. "- and Yura have told me of this fab place I could go to have my nails, hair, and make-up done for _free_ for cheerleaders! It's owned by her aunt – can you believe that? I've always wondered where she went to get ready for the games and she's been hiding it from me as her own little secret." She snorted a laugh, making Inuyasha wince slightly. "She should have known she couldn't keep something like that from me. We're going to check it out as soon as she and Kagura get out of detention in 10 minutes –"

"Wait." Inuyasha interrupted.

Kikyo sighed and turned to him, obviously hating being cut off. "What's wrong?"

Inuyasha opened the door for her to go out before quickly following. "I thought you were coming with me to the mall." His brows furrowed as she gave him a questioning glance. "The _mall_, you know, _**the one I mentioned earlier...?"**_ He frowned. "you said you'd go – "

Kikyo's phone vibrated from her Prada bag and she put him on hold to check the text she just got:

_**~Miasma_666~ **_

_Ditch the dog_

_I'm getting lonely…_

Kikyo's eyes widened slightly, a sultry smile tugged on her lips before quickly shutting her phone and putting it away before Inuyasha could see it.

"Kikyo, what was that, something's wrong?" he questioned, worry showing on his face.

Kikyo took a deep breath and turned to him with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Inu-baby; that was mother. She needs me at home."

Inuyasha's face faded from concern to slight disappointment. "Oh…you're mother" he replied lowly.

Kikyo nodded. "I got to run, it's an emergency." Inuyasha looked up and nodded; his stomach tightening as he did so. Pulling on a smile, he leaned forward to give her a kiss but she quickly turned her head so that his lips met her cheek. Giving her a questioning look, she only smiled faintly and lightly patted his cheek. "Lipstick" she explained before breaking from his embrace and rushing for her hummer.

Inuyasha watched her go before slowly lowering his arms. "Okay…" he muttered. He felt slightly hurt by that, but then again, it was Kikyo. If it was one thing he knew she was crazy about – it was her make-up. Shrugging, he shoved his hands into his pockets and turned towards his truck, seeing everybody there – save Miroku.

His eyes found Kagome's. _**'She's all natural.'**_A deep voice gruffly commented, making him falter in his steps before he shoved it away, mentally shaking his head. Seriously, what the hell?

xxxxx

Kagome watched as Kikyo put Inuyasha on hold, answering her phone. _'Well, that's rude.' _After looking at her phone, she quickly shoved it back into her purse and turned to Inuyasha with an 'apologetic' look.

Kagome with held the urge to roll her eyes at this. It didn't even reach her eyes_. 'Must've came up with an excuse not to go'_ Kagome continued to watch.

At Kikyo's words, Inuyasha's face had shown his disappointment but nodded in understanding, leaning forward to give her a kiss good-bye. But get this; she turned her head so that his lips met her cheek instead. The look in his eyes at her action told Kagome that he was hurt by it. Of course, Kikyo saw it too and just patted his cheek saying 'lipstick' – Kagome read her lips – before breaking from his embrace and rushing towards her hummer. Along the way, she glanced at Kagome with a warning glare – which Kagome didn't respond to – before hopping into her hummer, and starting the engine.

Kagome turned at seeing Inuyasha approach them.

"Well it's about damn time." Koga commented as he stood up, brushing the dirt from his pants' leg.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his comment and glanced around. "Where's Miroku?" he demanded, annoyed.

Everyone pointed to the sky, which in turn, gained a confused look from Inuyasha. He glanced at the sky, then back at them – mainly Sango – and shook his head. "I don't even want to know." He grumbled.

"So, since we're all here – save that lecher – we can finally go!" Sango smiled.

"Shopping here me come!" Rin grinned, fist pumping the air as she hopped into Sesshoumaru's car with said demon following suite.

Koga, Ayame, and Sango turned to Kagome. "Who are you riding with Kags?" Koga questioned.

"You can just drive Miroku's car." Sango suggested, jabbing a thumb in its direction.

Ayame snorted and quickly shook her head. "Drive the perv's car? I don't think so. Let it get towed for all I care."

"You can ride with me." Inuyasha offered suddenly, speaking to Kagome. The other three turned to him with different levels of surprise, but he ignored it.

Kagome looked to Inuyasha. Ride with him? After today's events, she wasn't so sure. She weighed her options:

'_Okay, I can ride with Inuyasha or drive Miroku's car… ride with Inuyasha, drive Miroku's car…' _

Kagome looked to where Miroku's car was parked. Her mind faintly wondered what she'd find in there and what'd all been in it. Miroku was the ultimate pervert, after all. Kagome winced. She could just see playboy magazines, _toys_, and other freaky things hidden in that car. "-I'll ride with you." Kagome quickly answered, her head whipping to look at Inuyasha.

Ayame and Sango laughed while Koga smirked. "Wise choice" he commented before they all turned and went to their respectable transportations.

Inuyasha looked from Miroku's car to Kagome before chuckling himself. He let his keys twirl on his finger before catching it in his palm. "I fear the same." He admitted. Kagome gave a weary smile and nodded. He smirked. "Get in." They moved to get in but just as suddenly paused as Kikyo's red hummer sped past them, almost hurriedly.

Turning from it, Kagome looked to Inuyasha. He solemnly watched as her hummer pull out of the parking lot and take off. His eyes dimmed with his thoughts and void of any emotion.

"You know you don't deserve it."

Inuyasha blinked from his trance and turned to look at her, his brows furrowed. "What? What do you mean?"

Kagome's face gave away nothing. Her lips pulled into a thin line before she sighed and shook her head. "nothing." She replied, opening the passenger side door and climbing in.

But Inuyasha heard her clearly. His eyes followed her movements before turning away to where Kikyo disappeared. She went in the _opposite_ way of where her house was. Shaking his head from his thoughts, he walked around to the driver's side, opened the door, and climbed in. Cutting on the engine, he heard Kagome slam her door close and followed suit. "I don't know what you're talking about." He murmured as he switched the gear into drive and pulled out of the parking lot, slowing, and then speeding into the streets of Tokyo, the others following suit.

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha. That was a denial, and though it wasn't her place to say it, deep inside she _knew_ it.

* * *

Inuyasha drove in silence as his eyes unconsciously watched the road; yet his mind off – _far_ off.

Though he would rather just ignore it, a part of him wanted to know what Kagome meant in the parking lot. She was downing his relationship with his girlfriend – that was for sure and frankly, it managed to pissed him off . But _that_ was what actually pissed him off. That the fact that what Kagome said **being able** to _piss him off._

A little confusing much, yes, but it was exactly that. Inuyasha ran his free hand over his face and left it to linger on his chin as his mind continued to wonder. Quite frankly, he's been having a growing feeling about the turn of events that were packed into the last two days.

_Don't you mean the last two years? _His human half questioned.

Inuyasha bit back a growl. Sometimes, he loathed his human half. It was just a weakness floating inside him that always broke from its chains on the new moon, stripping him of his demonic powers and making him defenseless, weak, and more emotional than ever. Not like it wasn't enough that he was hanyou. Inuyasha's lips digged into a slight frown, he hated the mere thought of even being weak. If he had a choice, he would have chosen to become a full demon like Sesshoumaru and his father. Maybe then his life wouldn't have been so hard growing up.

Inuyasha mentally shook his head, pulling from those thoughts that he scarcely tipped in. he tried to avoid them at all costs. His mind instantly switched to Kikyo, He sighed silently. He was tired of the way that she was talked about and treated. But it wasn't like he could say much really. Kikyo always got what was coming to her. She was popular, a prep. She cared about her image and status above most and didn't dare let people think that it was anything different. What she claimed as hers was hers but did nothing more to gain. Though she was titled as the school bitch, snob, spoiled-brat – or even the one he rather just ignore – the school slut, Kikyo wasn't nearly as bad as they made her out to be. She just couldn't be. And though he told himself this – he knew it was just a lie to make his self feel better about the whole issue.

He remembered when he first met Kikyo. Inuyasha faintly smiled, yet the feeling in his heart only feeling like a shadow to how it used to feel when he thought of her; just like Kikyo herself. When he met Kikyo, he would say that he never met a person more beautiful and angering. She was composed, proper, and very mysterious. He couldn't figure her out if he even tried. She was always to herself, highly respected in everything she did, and very smart and wise beyond her age. When he was looked down on, laughed at, and knocked around by those that surrounded him, she was always far in the background; watching without a fleck of emotion on her face. He never really took heed to her, too consumed by self hatred and angry at the world to care at the time. This was all through elementary. Firstly entering middle school, his attitude was starting to change and so was his defenses, but he was still pushed around.

The day came when he was met face on at break by a full moss demon. They were behind the school, where Inuyasha always went to avoid everyone and any fights that were sure to start. Though he tried to defend himself, he was beaten by the full demon when another showed up and jumped him, both laughing and throwing insults the whole time. Afterwards, he picked himself up and angrily ran until he found himself on the highest top of the school buildings. He was tired of it all. He just wanted to get away but it always followed him. It was the curse a hanyou. Not being accepted into neither the human nor demon world; he was hated by all, and for no reason accept for what he was.

**~~~~Flashback~~~~**

_A younger Inuyasha gazed into the far horizon, the scenery beautiful to most but to him, it might as well have been invisible – he payed no heed to it. _

_His fists tightened at his sides, blood dripping from the scars that were already there from his previous fight and beating. His teeth clenched as the gentle breeze brushed pass his injured cheeks, flowing through his silver mane that was now soiled with dirt. _

_He heard a feminine voice suddenly speak. It was firm and sharp but with a ring of knowledge and light as air. "Why do you're aura emit such hatred?"_

_Inuyasha spun and saw a girl with the most flawlessly beautiful milky skin, long midnight hair that shined and shown in the sunlight, and emotionless face that gave nothing away of what she felt – save for her eyes. Eyes that were brightened to the color of deep caramel pools that seem to glimmer with her slight curiosity, one perfect brow arched._

_Inuyasha scowled at her. It was none other than the beloved Kikyo. The most loved human that was always on a high pedestal – as he saw it. It didn't surprise him that he didn't sense her. But now that he noticed her, he took heed to her miko aura. Though he faintly wondered why she was up there of all places, like class. If he knew one thing about her at that time, he knew that she was Ms. Perfect. Missing class was more than unheard of for her._

"_Why is it any of your business, human?" he spat with a snort, glaring at her and flexing his claws in a silent threat._

_Kikyo, however, ignored that and continued to scrutinize him. Her eyes went from the cuts and bruises visible on his arms to the matching bruises and cuts on his cheeks. "Were you beaten again?" it wasn't a mock, just genuine curiosity._

_Inuyasha scowled. " Shuddap! it's none of your business!" he snapped, his fists tightening, his body tense, ready to attack as she stood from her place of leaning on the wall from her spot on the ground. _

"_Does it hurt?" she continued to question, ignoring his bared teeth and claws, slowly, cautiously, walking towards him without a trace of fear. _

"_What's it to ya!?" his voice was rough as he growled at her nearing form._

"_Does it not bother you?" her questions continued._

"_Get away from me you filthy human!" he roared as he flexed his claws, intent on carrying out his threat if so be it. _

_Kikyo stopped in front of him. She gazed up into his eyes without a trace of fear in hers, hers narrowed slightly. "I go by Kikyo, and are you not half human as well?" _

_Inuyasha paused, taken aback as he instantly thought of his beautiful human mother. He slowly deflated and said nothing, his ears lowering slightly but quickly scowled again. "Yea, So what!?" he glared fiercely into her eyes._

_Kikyo said nothing. She only slowly raised her hand and brushed his left cheek with it, making him flinch away from the touch – and the feeling of warmth that had spread there. His eyes widened in shock and he looked down to see the emotions flickering through her eyes, making them shimmer in the sunlight, drawing him in instantly. He saw pity there, a mixture of sadness and care that made his cold heart bloom with warmth. She slowly touched his cheek again. He didn't move this time, only gazing into her eyes. He wondered who she was, why she was doing this. He was hanyou; his eyes shown his confusion._

_She then moved her hand away to touch his other cheek, he finally realizing that she was healing his bruises and cuts; leaving dried blood. Once finished, she let her fingertips lightly dance down his arms, never breaking eye contact while doing so. _

_Once finished, she took a step back and inspected her work. Nodding in approval, she turned and started towards the door that lead back into the school. _

_Inuyasha's brows furrowed, his arm shooting out. "Wait." His mouth formed the words before he could think. _

_But no matter his mistake, her body paused at his command. She turned and glanced at him. "Yes, what is it?" though her voice was firm and hinted at no emotion, it was also gentle ad held a buried warmth within it._

_He let his arm slowly fall back to his side. "Why?" _

_Kikyo's eyes penetrated his for a moment before closing them, turning her back to him once more. "You should become stronger, do not be angry at the world for something you can simply change." she turned her head to glance at him once more. "Goodbye for now…" she let a small genuine smile grace her lips so un-expectantly that it caused his heart to skip a beat. "Inuyasha." She finished before turning and disappearing through the door, closing it behind her. Leaving him standing there with wide eyes at her words and a blush at the way his name so easily fell from her lips._

_**~~~End of Flashback~~~**_

A small smile graced Inuyasha's lips. Ever since that day, he couldn't help but pursue and take her advice. He became stronger – oh he became hella stronger – in fighting and comebacks when he was dared to be picked on and soon, he left his painful past in the past. He became best at every sport he did. He now had a band with him as lead singer, girls fawn and wished to have him, he had a title in popularity, and – after she moved away and finally came back – he had the girl he fell in love with so long ago as his girlfriend, plus so much more.

Then why was he bothered and felt like there was a void in his life?

Inuyasha let a sadistic smile curl on his lips. He's never felt this way before. He had everything he wanted – could ever want. He was happy…wasn't he?

No, no matter, he was still a lowly hanyou.

A frustrated sigh bellowed past his lips.

When did he start to second guess and question himself? Why? He thought of Kikyo; the way she's changed over the years. It wasn't drastic – at least he told himself that. Her eyes, her hair, her attitude, her scent, the way she felt, and the way he felt for her…

Inuyasha wanted to pull at his hair. Dammit what was it?! Kikyo was his girlfriend, the girl he fell in love with so long ago, what happened, what was missing…?

"Daijouka?"

Inuyasha's whole being tensed, his thoughts halting, hitting a wall as the voice caressed his ears, the sound light and soft; melodic, with the hinting tone of worry and curiosity. His eyes glanced to the woman that was, until now, sitting silently beside him. Her fluid mahogany orbs gazing at him with the same slight worry and curiosity that he was sure he heard in her voice. An odd girl so shrouded in mystery that he just met on two days prior. Yet a girl that gazed at him with eyes he knew understood him like no other. Not even Kikyo. Though he refused to admit it…

_Kagome Higurashi._

**XXXXX**

_**Kag Pov.**_

Kagome gazed out onto the passing scenery that seemed like a blur, all mashing and mixing into colors that looked both odd and like an inexistent piece of art. Her mind couldn't waver from the one person that occupied the spot next to her.

To put it simple, she pitied him. But she wanted to smack herself because it wasn't her place to speak on any of it – no matter her secretly awful past with his girlfriend, Kikyo. From the way she saw it, Kikyo didn't deserve him – she deserved no one. Kagome wanted her to crawl under a rock and rot there, but even then she might not have been satisfied.

She knew that it was terrible thoughts to think of for anyone. Bad Kagome, bad! Cue rolling eyes.

Kagome knew that she should have long ago let go of her pain and anger for what Kikyo took from her. But she was woman enough to admit that there was still a dark speck deep in her heart that still tightly clung to it. And seeing the slut again wasn't helping the issue.

Her mind played the scene from the parking lot again; the look in Inuyasha's eyes.

Kagome frowned. No matter how she tried to look at it, even if she didn't know of Kikyo's and Inuyasha relationship and past, she had a bad feeling in her gut that Kikyo was doing something unforgivable to him. Kikyo wasn't new to the cheating game and this considerably angered her. It was obvious he cared for her, though how much – Kagome may not know but it was obvious he did.

She felt a little sick at this thought.

Why? Kagome didn't know. It'll only be tossed into the pile of questions she couldn't answer about him.

Kagome glanced to Inuyasha. He drove silently, his face passive, emotionless as his eyes gazed forward; they were hard and glazed over – cold even. Seeing this, there was no doubt in his relation to Sesshoumaru; they looked almost alike at the moment.

Thinking of Sesshoumaru, Kagome remembered what he did for her in class. Why, she didn't nor will ever know – that much she was certain. But she'd have to thank him. Mentally noting that, she turned her attention back to Inuyasha.

Even when his face showed no emotion, it was easy for her to know he was lost in thought, one hand unconsciously nudging the steering wheel to keep them on the road.

'_What is he thinking?'_ she silently sighed and turned back to the window. Okay, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out the road that his mind could be walking on but on _exactly_ what was the question. Was he angered by her words, angry with her for speaking out of place? The air in the truck was heavily tense. It made her wonder what could be laying so heavy on his mind. She looked to him again.

How exactly did he feel about Kikyo?

Kagome's eyes narrowed at something nonexistent, wanting to ignore the thought and simply push it away as soon as it dared to form. But she wanted to know. She knew of the pains of love far too well. And though it was odd to admit, she wouldn't want to see him – this boy she barely knew – go through it if Kikyo decided to screw up and throw everything into the light. Was Kikyo cheating? It was absolutely an option, but too early for her to really say that. Though she knew Kikyo better than she would like to, there was simply no telling upon first glance. It wasn't fair – even for Kikyo.

Kagome shook her head. Why was she worrying over something that had nothing to do with her anyway? She had her own things to worry about. Her eyes glanced to Inuyasha, seeing him frown slightly and furrowed her brows at it. She never denied it, she more likely had more in common with him than she was comfortable with but she defiantly felt that sense of security and –dare she say – comfort that someone can truly and fully feel and understand the hardships of being a hanyou…

She silently sighed and turned her eyes back to the outside world.

Rather he knew it or not.

Hearing a sigh, she gladly pulled from her thoughts; her eyes instantly flickered to Inuyasha again. Seeing the swirl of emotions in his eyes and his clenched jaw, she fully turned to him. "Daijouka?" the words slipped through her lips before she could even think to catch them. Well, there was nothing to do about it now. She watched as he was yanked from his thoughts and his eyes zeroed in on her with such quickness, nearly making her jump back in surprise at what lied there, almost. But she didn't dare show it.

And like that, they stayed, piercing each other with their gazes. Kagome faintly wondered if he would look back to the road before they crashed and died but didn't acknowledge it much. How he didn't already she wouldn't even question.

His eyes swam with his confusion and many others she couldn't read or make out. The sight was odd and intense, making her more than just a bit uncomfortable. She wanted to slap him and tell him to watch the road, to look away and try to ignore him, maybe even tell him to pull over so she could get out. The tense feeling in the air tripled in the small space and it made her fidget and her body tense, make the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, and her stomach knot up.

She hated it. She wished she could scowl at him for making her this uncomfortable, but she was frozen.

"Kagome"

His voice came out slightly hesitant, confused, and husky.

Kagome blinked and squashed the urge to fidget under his gaze. Maybe she should have taking Miroku's car. "Ah – hai?" she answered, her voice breaking on the end, making her inwardly wince. Scowling would be nice at the moment.

Inuyasha blinked at her reply before his eyes widened a fraction, realizing something and glancing away to look at the road, like he said nothing.

Kagome blinked and sat, confused. Why the hell did he call her name, and in such a way? Her gaze lingered before she slowly turned away. Well at least now she won't have to worry about her life.

* * *

Once at the mall, Inuyasha quickly found a parking space and pulled in before placing it in park and cutting the engine. Relaxing back into the seat, he continued to gaze forward into nothing; his hand still gripped onto the steering wheel.

Kagome looked to him and thought best not to bother it any longer. Why should it be her business if something was mentally wrong with him anyway? I mean, who calls someone's name and just look away like they didn't after the person responds? Kagome opened her car door, smirking at the amusing thought of Inuyasha being mentally ill.

But hearing nothing, she paused. At seeing Inuyasha not move, she turned back to him before deciding to do something about his state before his friends start a questioning marathon – and at her since she was sure he would remain paralyzed. Kagome rolled her eyes. She didn't know that it'll become a full time job trying not to be bothered with such senseless things. And again, she blamed herself for not sticking to home schooling. But then again, this is cheaper so here she is! Notice her sarcasm.

Kagome leaned over and placed her middle and thumb in front of his face, and sure enough, he didn't even register it. "Oi" she loudly snapped her fingers.

He snapped from his thoughts and blinked multiple times while Kagome pulled back and waited for him to come to. Looking at her, his brows furrowed before he frowned dumbly. "Did you just snap at me?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and stepped out of the truck. "Sure did dog boy." She shut the door and started to walk around. "Were you just day dreaming and stopped in mid stride or are you just crazy?" she recited his words from the day before with a smirk adorning her lips. "Hurry up; the others are waiting aren't they?" She called behind her without looking back.

She heard a low growl and something about being a wench from behind her. She sighed. Well her mission to destroy any suspicious tension was done-

Kagome took a sharp intake as a feeling of hotwire ran down her spine before starting to numb and sizzle there. She froze as her hairs stood on the back of her neck. Quickly turning, her eyes narrowly scanned the parking lot. She had felt that presence again, first at her school, and now following her? This could quickly become more than just a problem. She mentally scoffed at the thought. _'It already is.' _ Yet she could never place it. It just comes and vanishes like it was never there. This highly irritated her.

Inuyasha strode up with his hands shoved in his pockets and leaned over. "Who's the crazy one now, wench?" he murmured lowly in her ear before continuing towards the mall.

Kagome slowly turned her attention towards the smirking hanyou's back and glared at it. "Don't push it dream boy." She practically growled before glancing behind her once more. Squashing the uneasy feeling her stomach gained, she turned to catch up with Inuyasha.

Now strolling beside him, he turned to her, smirk still in place. "What can I say? I'm a dreamer. I know you are too kitten." He winked, making her falter in her footsteps. He chuckled as she glowered at him before falling back into step.

'_I use to be one…' _she answered mentally, raising her gaze to see the rest of the group – minus Miroku – gathered at the entrance.

Her eyes catching Koga's she almost winced at the glare she was receiving from him. She'll get Ayame later for this. "First to leave and last to show, did you two make some pit stops on the way here?" he crossed his arms, glancing at Inuyasha for his insult before looking back to Kagome.

Inuyasha walked up and completely ignored him – which for Inuyasha, was shocking. "Take your dick out of your ass and pipe the fuck down." He replied passing them. "You guys coming or what?"

Sesshoumaru silently followed with Rin behind him after flicking a questioning glance at Kagome. Sango shrugged and followed suite while Ayame and Koga – who was glaring at Inuyasha – stood there with Kagome. Turning to Ayame, Koga gave her a look and she nodded before walking in behind the others. "We'll be at the food court." She called behind her before disappearing into the crowds.

They both watched her before Koga turned to look at Kagome. Breathing deeply, Kagome slowly turned so she could face whatever he had to say and get it over with.

For a moment, they just had a staring contest. It was always like that, as if they were having a silent conversation before the actual conversation. Koga spoke first. "I talked to Ayame."

Kagome stood, unmoving. "I've noticed."

Sighing Koga shoved his hands into his black Dickey shorts. "You've noticed…" he scoffed lightly, smiling as he looked as he studied the ground. Kagome said nothing before he glanced at her before looking back to the ground. "So I took an ass whopping for nothing huh?"

Kagome raised a brow slightly. "No. it calmed me. Was good practice; downed your ego some."

Koga smirked at her light sense of humor. "Yes, you've gotten strong in my absence."

Kagome nodded. She aimed to everyday.

A sliver of silence enveloped them, though not as comfortable as she would've liked. "so." He raised his head and smiled. "How're liking the school?"

Kagome's brow raised more than before; kind of a late topic no? "It's…like any other school I would suppose."

"She wasn't kidding on the formality…" he murmured lowly, more likely to himself.

Kagome frowned. "Koga" she questioned silently. Weren't the others waiting for them? She already wanted to just go home and start dinner for the others, secure herself in her training room, cut on her stereo, and lose herself in her training.

Koga sighed and came up, enveloping her in a sudden hug. Kagome, confused, hesitantly wrapped her arms around him to return the gesture. "You know I'm always here, right Kags?" he whispered into her hair. Kagome dumbly nodded. Koga squeezed her tighter. "I'm trying to pull you closer and it's pushing you farther away, I know that. Just…" he searched for the words. "Just… don't close up, okay? Please. If you can do anything for me, for Souta, for all of us, just don't close up."

Kagome's brows furrowed. She needed to get away from him. She could feel her resolve slowly crumble.

He pulled back. "You got a lot on your plate. I've noticed Kagome. If something or someone is bothering you, tell me. Lay it on me if not anyone. You're my baby sister." He softly kissed her forehead.

Crumble…

He fixed her bangs like he use to ever since she first met him, and then gazed at her with those same Caribbean blue eyes that made her feel special and loved, like she was worth more than what she believed and that he trusted and cared for her. Making her feel he'll always be there.

Crumble…

Kagome gritted her teeth as he smiled. "I should have known you were this stubborn Kags." He joked. "Even before I left, you'd always do it your way." He ruffled her bangs as any big brother would. "I can't be mad at it. Do it your way." He chuckled warmly.

Crack. The pieces tumbled to the floor.

Kagome fixed her bangs while peering up at him, smiling softly. Just like that, he took away her building guilt and anger she tried to ignore and forgave her for the thoughts he didn't even know of. He composed her with a single hug and cleared her head with his understanding and laughter.

Kagome smile weakened and she glanced away with a broken chuckle. She may win the argument. But he'll win the war. Kagome closed her eyes and touched her forehead lightly. What will she do now? Her cold demeanor was cracked.

Koga slung an arm across her shoulders and lead her into the mall. "Don't worry. Just pick up where you left off. Your pawn doesn't have to move closer, but don't slide it back." He smiled reassuringly and patted her shoulder.

Kagome gazed at him for a moment before turning to see the rest who sat waiting in the food court.

Seeing them, Rin turned and grinned brightly, waving with nothing but life sparking in her eyes. Sango looked up and gave a small smile, her eyes now warm once again at seeing her. Ayame glanced and nodded with a smile on her face, her eyes, that knew the real her, warm and forgiving. Sesshoumaru glanced at them with a polite nod before looking away again and Inuyasha who seemed to be lost in thought again, looked up at their approach, rolling his eyes before smirking at her, his arms crossed. "Bout time." He commented.

Kagome didn't understand these people. How can they trust and accept someone so easily? How can they forgive, worry over, and protect her so strongly in such little time – a stranger they knew nothing about?

Kagome gave a hesitant smile before her and Koga grabbed a booth with Ayame and Sango.

"Now we can order!" Rin announced before pausing and turned with surprise. "Oh, there's Miroku."

Turning, everyone saw Miroku approach with a wave and grin, looking to a glaring Sango warily. "You weren't going to order without me were you?"

Ayame decided to ask the question she was sure everyone was thinking. "And where exactly did you come from…?"

"Last time I checked you were soaring through the clouds." Rin muttered lowly but was heard by all.

"Again, not going to ask." Inuyasha commented. Not bothering to turn his gaze from the window.

"Oh, well, I found myself waking up in principle's Tsubaki office. She was the one who woke me." He scratched the back of his head. "and she didn't look too happy."

"Why?" Koga questioned.

"Well, let's just say she gained a skylight." Miroku commented. "It seems now I have three days of football field duty and um…" he hesitated. "I have to wash her pet snake since its shredding month." He looked a little green. Most of the group erupted in laughter at the poor monk.

Kagome simply turned her head from Miroku with a subtle smile adorning her lips. She would never understand this small group she found herself stumbling into.

She watched as Koga and Inuyasha teased Miroku and Sango ordering him to order their food, him asking why, and then resulting in a death glare from her, making him instantly obey. Sango turned to her with a smile. "What would you like Kagome; Inuyasha's treat."

"Hey!" the said hanyou objected, turning his attention to the demon slayer only for him to be ignored, resulting in him glowering at her.

Kagome's brows furrowed, tilting her head slightly as she smiled in amusement. The way these people acted and felt. She knew it was a waste on her. She couldn't have the luxury to do so, she knew this. She was a caged bird, isolated from the world, shrouded in darkness that covered her life and tainted her soul. So why did they care so much? They beckoned her from the side that shone brightly.

"Okay, I can do with that." She answered with a chuckle at Inuyasha.

She didn't understand it. She was a lost cause. And no matter the turn of events. She would rather stay, enveloped and unseen in the darkness.

But she did admit. The light after such a long time of darkness was lightly tempting, but it wasn't for her…

* * *

**And that would be chapter 19! Yay! Now review! **

**Nothing more to say except that I'm taking things slow.**

**Love it hate it, don't really care. (Well….actually, I do.) I'm working on a new project that you guys should check out though! ;P**

'


End file.
